Broken Dreams
by evalentine
Summary: Ianto has returned to Cardiff after many years of absence.  Jack runs into him literally. It is lust at first sight for Jack. However, it's loathing at first sight for Ianto. Can they over come their diffrences and build a future together?
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood- Copyright BBC. This Fanfiction has been created for enjoyment and is not for profit.

Summary:

Set in a parallel reality to the cannon universe. The story begins two years after the Canary Wharf battle. Owen and Tosh are still alive as some events in this reality did not occur as they did in the canon universe.

**Chapter One**

Jack sat at his desk, tapping a pen against his ring finger in a rapid beat. His desk which would normally be covered with large degree of clutter including files, large stacks of papers, alien artifacts, filing, and staff requests was clear. Even half-finished reports he would normally avoid at all cost were absent. In fact his office had a general air of orderliness that was extremely unusual.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back and swung the chair around in a wide arch bringing his feet up and placing them on the table top and began tapping the pen again. He heard a ping, raising his eyebrows in anticipation he sat straight up putting his feet on the floor and pushing his mouse and highlighting his email in-box. Scanning the contents quickly his face dropped and sat back with a sigh and began to tap his pen on his finger again.

"Jack, that is really getting on my nerves." Tosh told him loudly from her work station.

Jack threw the pen down on his desk and walked across to observe what Tosh was doing. He stood behind her for several moments as she tapped her keyboard in what appeared to a seemingly endless series of calculations that crept down her computer screen.

Several moments passed she glanced at him briefly. "Look if you're that bored, there are always the archives, they're a bit of a mess," she told him.

"But I like the level of organized chaos they are currently in," he replied thinking there was no level of boredom that could induce him to start that job.

"Myfanwy?" she queried with a sigh.

"Cleaned, petted, fed, played with and exercised," he advised thinking of the two hours he had spent with her that morning. "How's your project going?" he asked.

Tosh looked up at him, "I'm working on a possible calculation that would create and suspend a small pocket of time around this level of the Hub, the problem is that I keep running in to a problem of alternate reality universe cross dimensional shifts so, so far…" she trailed off as she bit her lower lip in concentration and continued to work in silence.

"So far?" Jack repeated.

Tosh looked at him in frustration. "So far I keep getting interrupted," she said.

Scowling Jack stalked off back to his office and sat back down and thought back to the last time things were this quiet. He had known lulls in rift activity in the past but none to compare with the length and endurance of this one. It had literally been weeks since there had been more that the slightest tremor in the Rift. Since such low activity was a rarity the whole team had taken the opportunity to take time out. It had allowed Owen to attend a whole series of conferences and Gwen to take an extended holiday.

Tosh had begun a project she had been meaning to work on for some time. Jack had caught up on every report, requisition form and general paperwork. He had then given the entire three floors a general seeing to, long delayed by more important events. He had restocked the SUV, gone through the lower levels, and completed maintenance, leaving him now with nothing to do. The others might revel in this rare break but he hated it, he loved the constant activity, the racing about, late nights, working to the early hours of the morning, wrestling with aliens, leading the team, the adrenaline rush, he loved it all. In fact he was never happier than when the team was at its most frantic. He picked up the pen and started tapping his finger but this was driving him crazy.

"Jack!" Tosh shouted at him.

Huffing Jack stood up and took his coat. "I'm going for a walk," he told her as he left.

Tosh let out a sigh of relief as she saw Jack heading for the main door and she returned to the task. She had never realized how annoying Jack could be when he had nothing to do. True he had managed to keep himself busy; the tidy and clean state of the Hub was evidence of that. He had caught up with what appeared to be a year's worth of paperwork. The lower levels had been given a much needed sorting out. Jack had spent three weeks on a long list of maintenance and repairs. He had even taken time to repaint and generally spring clean his own quarters under his office. But with the continued lull in rift activity it meant he was now underfoot. 'What he needed was some project to keep him busy, like she had, something absorbing fascinating keep him from interrupting,' she told herself. 'Getting him out of the Hub was first step,' as she watched him disappear she returned to her calculations.

Leaning against the railing Jack looked out across the bay. It was a beautiful day, there was not a cloud in the sky, and the sun was warming his back. He watched the waters of the bay slowly lapping against the harbor walls as he felt a general air of discontent. The others might find a break like this welcome but he hated it. 'No,' he corrected himself he 'loathed it." He worked to live, lived to work.

He took a deep breath as he watched seagulls sitting on the water paddling about. A small inner voice invaded and he swallowed it down before it could intrude any further. The last thing he needed in his life right now was time to think. Thinking just led to introspection, and that led to something he didn't want to face now or in the near future. 'Yeah, the truth,' he heard a small inner voice say. What the hell did he want with the truth? That he had put his life on hold for over 100 years for someone who abandoned him then in a desolate space station. Who had used his ship to go trillions of years into the future in an effort to escape him and then told him was wrong. Then to make matters worse he had him advised there was nothing he could to help fix his wrongness . And what had caring gotten him, chained up in a boiler room being used as a punching bag for a year? After it was all over the Doctor hadn't even said thank you because he was so caught up the death of the Master, the only other living Time Lord. It had certainly put Jack in his place and his understanding of his importance in the Time Lord's life and it had hurt god damnit.

In a sense he was grateful for that year because it had made him re-valuate his life and put it into perspective. It had led to two wonderful years of selfish self-indulgence where all that mattered was work and sex. He had a place and it was right here, right now as head of Torchwood Three. If he had a wish it would be that he could remain here forever working and the rush of sexual gratification gave him. He knew he was being shallow but where had being nice gotten him? Alone, frustrated and angry. He didn't care anymore, all he cared about was himself and it felt good. No personal responsibilities and a smorgasbord of endless willing bodies. Let's be honest it wasn't difficult not with his body and looks he could have anyone when and where he wanted and did.

His stomach growled and he looked at his watch; 12.30 lunch time. He patted down his pockets to check he had his wallet. 'Enough of this time for lunch,' he told himself as he turned around to scan the Plass and made his way across to the small café the team frequented.

Half way across a familiar sound caught his attention and he looked up it sounded like Myfanwy. It rang out again, his heart quickened as he now searched the sky. He cursed, had he locked her hatch? He searched his mind as he scanned the sky. She was getting crafty and had figured how to pull the latch, if not locked down she would scarper to harass the local sheep population. The last time was several months ago, Tosh had failed to secure the latch and within minutes she had taken off. Finally they had tracked her down to a night roost. After a brief struggle she had been subdued but not before regurgitating the remains of her ill-gotten gains all over Owen. He craned his neck walking backwards straining his eyes to see if he could make out where the noise was coming form. His mind raced as he tried to calculate the impact of her escape. His heart quickened, he could spend the rest of the day tracking her down, bringing her in, and dealing with all and any queries that might arise from such an event. He tried to calculate how much Retcon he might need when he collided with something and was almost knocked off his feet.

"Brilliant!" he heard a man burst out as he turned to see a man holding tray against his chest and several disposable cups scattered around his feet.

"I am covered in coffee," he spat out as he began to undo his waist coat, which was soaked in the contents of the cups.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked immediately.

"Do I look ok? " the man replied glaring at him as he pulled his shirt away from his skin.

" Sorry, let me help," Jack offered bending down to pick up one of the cups.

"Leave me alone, I can handle this myself," the man said putting up a hand to stop him and picking up the cups by his feet.

"I don't know how I, I missed , missed seeing you," Jack stuttered trying to recover as the man now walked over to the nearest bin

"Err you didn't look where you were going," the man retorted sarcastically.

"Let me replace…" Jack tried to offer.

"I think you have done enough," the man said angrily as he emptied contents of the tray into the bin. "Thanks to you, my hard working staff is now going to have to wait even longer for a much hard earned lunch and you have ruined my suit," he told him.

"I can recommend a dry cleaner, I'll be happy to pay for…" he stopped as he saw the look of disgust on the man's face.

"What is it about? I don't need your help, you don't understand," he said glaring at him then spun on his heels to return to the café.

Jack closed his mouth as the man headed back the way he had come. He stood as he followed his progress. He watched as the man entered the café then left carrying another tray. The man looked across, saw Jack and turned to take a different direction. He had no idea how long he stood on the same spot. It was not often he was left a stuttering mess, lost for words. He smiled to himself at the man's angry response and bit his lip then hearing a distant squawk he looked around, scanned sky, and pulled out his cell phone.

twtwtwtwtwtw

"That was a quick walk," Tosh commented as she saw Jack enter through the main door

"I bought you lunch," he told her dumping a wrapped sandwich and can of soda on her desk as he passed on the way to his office.

"Thanks, I checked Myfanwy all locked up and safe," she said as he passed not sure what had promoted this show of consideration.

"I have just met the cutest guy in a suit," he told her as he sat down and pulled the keyboard forward and fired up his computer.

"Man in a suit?" she repeated.

"Yeah, spectacular," he added as he began load all the CCTV footage from the previous hour centered on the Plass.

'With the most astounding blue eyes I had ever seen,' he said to himself.

"I've found a project," he called out to Tosh who shook her head.

"Jack, what happened to Brian?" Tosh asked "I thought you and he were kind of serious?"

Jack let out a derisive snort as he began to search through the CTV footage on his screen.

"You were together for four months Jack. That's a record. I thought maybe you had finally found someone," Tosh added.

"Yeah that was the problem, he wanted more, I didn't," he replied as he scrolled through the images.

"Jack, what sort of more!" she burst out in exasperation.

"Tosh it's the early days I love, the chase, the conquest, first kiss first everything, after that it all gets pretty domestic. Eventually, you run out of things to say and do because you've done it all and the adventure is gone," he told her as he concentrated.

"So Brian?" Tosh asked sadly.

"Is over," Jack told her.

"But he was lovely, you could just see how much he cared for you," she admonished him.

"Yeah he was lovely alright until he suggested we needed to sit down and talk about our "relationship," he said using his hands to do air quotes, "If I had let it go any further we would have been picking out sofas and assembling flat packs while I moved into his flat, then it would be quiet Saturday nights in with a takeaway curry, or worse some home cooked Mexican food and the latest release DVD," he shuddered.

Tosh narrowed her eyes, "You know one day you are going to meet and fall for someone who will be impossible to ignore and steals your heart," She told him as she opened the soda he had left on her desk.

" You gotta have a heart to have it stolen," he burst out as he saw Tosh shake her head sadly.

Sitting back in triumph he found the encounter he had been looking for, the man was spectacular in a suit. The waistcoat covered a deep plum coloured shirt. He wiped his mouth as he viewed the man from behind as he bent over. Here was the answer to his boredom, the prefect distraction a meaningless tryst until the Rift activity picked up. He lent back in his chair. 'Let operation cute suit begin,' he said to himself gleefully.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Looking at his watch Jack sat watching several CCTV feeds. He had sat here for hours, days in fact and he had not even caught a glimpse of the man. It was quite possible he admitted to himself that he was a visitor but he had a Welsh accent and said he had been buying lunch for his staff. This meant he worked somewhere in the area, deep in thought he sat back in thought when he saw him. Grapping his coat and using the invisible lift he raced across to the entrance of the café, and waited just outside while he caught his breath. He stood back a little as he watched the man pull out a list and make his way along the counter choosing sandwiches, cakes and placing them in paper bags. Arriving at the counter he ordered two coffees and a milk shake. The staff placed them all in a cardboard tray and he paid. As turned, he saw Jack. Jack smiled to himself as he realized the man had seen him and had started to stride away in the opposite direction.

"Look, I want to apologize for what happened the other day," he said as he caught up with the man and stepped in front of him causing him to stop. "I should have been looking where I was going, at least let me repay you for the lost lunch and the cleaning bill for your …" he halted as he saw the look of distain on the man's face.

"Let me introduce myself," he said holding out his hand as he flashed a wide smile, "I'm Ca…..."

" Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Three, " the man interrupted scornfully as he looked directly at Jack.

Jack gaped at him. "How do you know who… " he spluttered.

"I know you by name and reputation and I want nothing to do with you, now excuse me," he said as he pushed passed him and left heading back across the Plass.

For a second time Jack stood as he watched the man's retreating back. How did this man know him? What had he said, 'I know you by name and reputation, you are the head of Torchwood Three.' Had they met before? Was he a past one night stand? He searched his mind, there had been so many, it could be possible. He was sure he would have recalled him because he was simply stunning. True he was outside his normal type he had to admit. If he had a type it was tall leggy and or busty blonds. However if he was in a mood, he wasn't too picky anyone half way decent was fine by him. And how did the man know he was head of Torchwood Three? It was not like he went in for pillow talk; he was a local who knew who he was and more importantly what he did. Deeply in thought he made his way back to the Hub.

twtwttwtwtwtw

Jack braced himself, as the man left the Café with his normal order the following Tuesday as he saw the man stiffen as he caught a glimpse of him.

Taking a deep breath he approached the man. "We seem to have gotten off to a bad start," he said "I just want to apologize for what happened."

The man stopped looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm at a disadvantage you know my name and yours is?" he asked smiling as he held out his hand and withdrew it a few moments later as the man glared at him. "I walked right into you, wasn't looking where I was going , I mean I knocked you for six, I know I was knocked for six, you have lunch I was thinking that next time you're here I could replace the lunch you lost, and I like the suit by the way. I mean I am happy to offer to pay for cleaning bill," Jack stumbled on as he tried to make some head way. "Have we met before?" Jack said finally as the man continued to glare at him.

"Excuse me," the man said taking a deep breath stepped around him and took off in his usual direction.

'This was becoming far too familiar,' Jack thought to himself as he watched the man's retreating back, this was third time in a row he had been left a stuttering mess. What was going on here?

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack pulled at his lip, this was hopeless. He looked at his watch. He had spent days going through hours of CCTV footage and there was not even a glimpse of the man. He was a complete mystery, he clearly worked in the area; he had staff which meant he was a manager of some kind. 'Did that mean he worked in an office near the Plass? He had bought three lunches which meant he worked within walking distance but where?' He stood up and stretched, and rubbed his eyes. It was early, he looked across at the coffee flask. Coffee, he needed coffee, good coffee he decided as he grabbed his coat and he made his way to the small boutique coffee shop that had recently opened. Deep in thought it was not until he was almost at the counter he realized he recognize the back of the man, it was his project. Easing himself forward he slipped in beside him.

"Let me pay for that?" he offered getting out his wallet. "I'll have an espresso," he continued speaking to the young lady who instinctually preened herself as he smiled at her.

The man spun around and his face fell and let out a loud sigh as he took his order annoyance written on every line of his face, as he turned to face Jack directly.

"I realize this is a public place, Captain Harkness but what you are doing constitutes harassment. I am aware you are someone who takes the word no as a challenge. I am not a challenge. I find you arrogant, and pushy and," he stressed forcefully, " you appear to be completely unconscious of my dislike of you. So I will make this as clear as I can so even you couldn't possibly misunderstand, do not speak or approach me again," he stated.

"Your order," the girl said as Jack tried to form a response, taking the cup he turned to see the man was gone. 'God damnit,' he almost burst out, it was clear he would have to change his tactics.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Picking up her handbag Tosh walked in to the armory where Jack had laid out the Hub weaponry and was in the process of checking each weapon.

"Remember, I am going out for lunch today, I should be back in about an hour and a half," she reminded him

"Going anywhere special?" he asked as he checked the barrel of the gun he was holding.

"No, just meeting an old friend, he's just moved back here and we've been meaning to catch up. He just opened a book shop in the new mall he's been so busy it's the first time he's been able to get away," she told him as he looked at his watch and put the gun down.

"Well enjoy. I'm off to start phase two, of operation cute suit," he told her as he picked up his coat. "By my calculations, in exactly 15 minutes he crosses the Plass and buys a large lunch, and this time I am going to observe him discreetly then follow and see where he works, " he said smiling.

"CCTV not working?" she asked.

"Oh this is much more fun, and it's the personal touch that counts," Jack added thinking of the delicious look of anger he could provoke on his project by his very presence and wondered what he might look like as he came.

"Jack you are very naughty," she said as he slapped him.

"You forgot charming," he added as they left together.

Jack leaned back into the railing, scanning the crowd for the hundredth time, as he looked at his watch. 'Where the hell was he?' he grumbled and his stomach rumbled, he looked around again, no sign of him. Right, he would duck in to the nearest café, grab something to eat and return to his vigil.

Jack approached the restaurant and saw Tosh meeting her friend. Jack stopped in his tracks. It was the man and he was giving her a massive hug. His eyes narrowed, so that was why he was late, meeting an old friend. 'Knew him by name and reputation, Tosh certainly had some explaining to do,' he muttered to himself as he stalked off back in the Hub to wait for her.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

His arms crossed Jack stood just inside the Hub door as Tosh returned looking flushed.

"Who is he?" Jack asked as Tosh passed and he followed.

"Who?" she said as she walked to her station and turned on her computer.

"The man in the suit?" he said as he stood next to her.

"The man in the what?" she queried not sure where this was going typing in her password.

"The man in the suit, the man you had lunch with today?" he repeated.

"An old friend. I told you he just returned to live around here and we were catching up," she told him.

"For two weeks I have been trying to speak to that man and today I see you're having lunch with him," he informed her.

"No," Tosh said as her faced dropped and she turned toward him as she became serious.

"No what!" Jack replied surprised at her vehement tone.

"No Jack, he is out of bounds," she told him sternly.

"Now I'm really interested," he told her as he saw the look of consternation on her face.

She looks at him in frustration, "Look he's a really sweet guy," she told him.

"And I don't deserve sweet?" he retorted.

"You don't want to hear my opinion Jack so don't test me," she told him starting directly.

"So who is he?" he asked again.

"He's out of bounds Jack, that is all you need to know," she advised raising her voice in concern.

"He knew my name and that I was head of Torchwood Three. Has there been a security breech here I need to know about?" he asked as he changed track.

" There's been no breach of security," she told him.

"So how come he knows so much about me then?" Jack asked. "I could make this an order," Jack warned her as he saw she was reluctant to reply.

She let out a deep sigh. "His name is Ianto Jones. He worked for Torchwood One in London," she told him.

"So why have I never been informed we had an ex-Torchwood operative here living in Cardiff?" he asked her angry now.

"He was not an operative, he was an archivist who never went above the third floor," she told him hesitantly not wanting to share what she knew, but by the look on his face Jack was not going to give up. It the past two weeks were an indication, she needed to tell him something to get him to leave Ianto alone. He had enough heartache in his recent past and the last thing he needed was continued harassment from Jack just as he was getting his life back on track.

"Well?" he demanded as he saw her continued reluctance.

"He is one of the survivors from the battle of Canary Wharf. He's just returned after several months away, for a new start," she told him unwillingly as she let out a long sigh.

"So you met him at Torchwood One?" he questioned.

"No I knew his fiancée Lisa Hallet. I met her when were at university together. I travelled down a couple of times to London to visit, I met Ianto then," she added.

"Knew, so I gather things didn't work out then?" Jack commented.

"Look you need to know Ianto's been through a lot. He's a kind of a long term committed type of person," Tosh told him.

"So if he is so committed then how come he's not settled down with this Lisa person?," Jack countered.

"Jack, she also worked at Torchwood One. She was one of the casualties," she told him.

"Oh," Jack said looking contrite.

"Yes, that's right Jack. So we're agreed Ianto is out of bounds," she saw the stubborn look on Jack's face, but then saw him nod.

"Ok, I won't try and speak to him on the Plass," he replied after several moments of thought.

"Good you leave him alone," she warned.

Jack returned to his office and sat down as he watched Tosh return to her endless calculations. 'Book shop,' he said to himself as a small smile curled his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Ianto rolled his eyes as he saw Captain Harkness standing at the entrance of the Mall. He thought he had made himself perfectly clear and he was now getting seriously annoyed. He had hoped after the last time the man had gotten the message, but it was clear the Captain had no boundaries or shame.

"Look how many ways do I have to say this to you: leave me alone. I am not interested in you or anything you have to say," he hissed through his teeth in frustration as he walked up to him.

Jack put his hand on his heart, a look of innocence on his face "Me? I've heard there's this great little book shop that's just opened that's come highly recommended and I thought I would go and check it out," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

Ianto growled in annoyance and strode off towards a small shop muttering to himself. Opening the door he entered and greeted his staff. He went to the back office took off his jacket and went to the store to see the Captain had followed him in. He saw one of his younger assistants move towards him, he pulled her back.

"I'll deal with this customer," he advised seeing the look of disappointment on her face.

Jack braced himself for a sharp retort as Ianto approached him.

"Can I assist you Sir?" he asked.

He looked at Ianto in surprise. "How come you call me sir in here, but outside you are rude to me?" he asked taken aback.

"You're a customer and as a customer I will treat you with the same respect I give all customers, Sir," Ianto told him as he struggled to contain his intense dislike of the man.

"I haven't read much in a while, what do you recommend?" Jack asked as he became lost in his gaze as Ianto looked at him. After a few moments of thought Ianto leaned forward brushing his arm against the captain and took a book from the high shelf above him.

Wide eyed Jack swallowed as Ianto brushed his shoulder as he reached up.

'Try this," Ianto offered handing him a book.

Jack took the offered book trying to hold onto his self-control as his heart pounded and his mouth went dry.

Forcing his gaze from Ianto's face he read the title out loud, "Salt: A World History."

"Fascinating read," Ianto advised as he saw Jack read the back cover and head slowly to the counter as he reached for his wallet.

"That's 5 pounds 99," he advised taking the book and placing it in a brown paper bag with the store logo on it.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly as he took the bag and headed for the door still deep in thought.

"Why did you stop me serving him?" Angie his assistant said in annoyance as she watched the Captain leave. "He's gorgeous."

"Trust me, you would have only been another notch on his bed post," he told her.

"Well I could do with being notched," she retorted.

"Yeah, but you would have gone where everyone had gone before," Ianto told her. "With any luck that will be the last time we see him," he added after a few moments had passed.

What did you recommend?" she asked suspiciously

"I chose something I would be interested in. I can guarantee he'll hate it and that will be the last we see of him," he told her as he went to serve another customer.

"Meanie," Angie muttered under her breath.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Back at the hub by his desk Jack pouted as he took the book from the bag. He turned it over in his hand reading the back. '_What the hell was he thinking?_ he asked himself. _'You weren't thinking, you were mesmerized, speechless, had the man recommended the most expensive book in the shop you would have pulled__out your wallet and bought it before your senses returned.' _

He tried to figure what had happened. Ianto had approached, he had braced himself for a snarky comment or is told to fuck off, but then he had called him sir and next he had found himself lost in the deep blue of his eyes. It was like the encounter had played out in slow motion as Ianto had brushed against him as he reached up and pulled the book down. As he had done so he caught the man's after shave lotion felt himself become intoxicated, he could swear the room appeared to sway. He felt his heart start to pound again. _'What was going on?_ He felt his cock twitch and he brought himself back into focus. _'This was a short term project, top the man in the suit, and 'don't you forget it,'_ he said to himself as he pulled himself together.

"Salt: A World History," he read the title and steeled himself. If Ianto Jones thought he could get rid of him that easily he was much mistaken. A part of him reveled in the fact the man was no easy lay, it made the prize all the more worthy of gaining. He turned to the first page and lent back in his chair as he began to read.

"What have you got there?" Tosh asked as she saw Jack sitting at his desk his feet on the table deeply occupied in a book.

"A book," he replied surprised at how long he had been sitting reading.

"Any good?" she asked him.

"Amazing, I had no idea something we use every day could be so interesting," he advised her as he returned to the page.

"Where did you get it from?" she asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes.

"Small book shop in the mall," he told her as he turned the page not looking up.

"Jack!" she shouted out in exasperation. "We had an agreement, he is out of bounds."

"Trust me that man is more than a match," he told her bluntly still continuing to read.

"If you hurt him Jack I swear you will have to answer to me, do you understand?" she warned him.

"Listen, Ianto Jones has made it very clear he loathes me and I can't see him changing his opinion any time soon. I can predict two things will happen before much longer, rift activity will pick up or I will lose interest," he told her, "and in the mean time I get to catch up on my reading," he added flashing her a smile as she threw him a filthy look.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

"And what can I do to assist you today, Sir?" Ianto asked trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice at the captain's return.

"That book you recommended was very good," Jack admitted honestly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sir," Ianto advised silently cursing as he tried to keep his face a deadpan.

"It was fascinating. I will never take salt for granted again or look at it in the same way," Jack said smiling as he continued." I had no idea Natron was salt; it makes sense of course, if the Pharaohs used it to embalm the dead."

"I agree," Ianto added. "I loved the Roman's recipes for salted greens which today we get the word salad…" Jack listened in triumph as his strategy played out as Ianto continued.

"And olives I wonder how they worked out how to make them edible. It even included Tabasco, I had no idea about its origins," Ianto enthused.

"Like it hot and spicy eh? " Jack interjected with a wry grin as Ianto stopped realizing he had been pulled into a conversation. Jack watched with amusement as he saw the young man struggle between wanting to discuss the book and his dislike of him and he smiled smugly to himself. '_Round two to me,_' he thought. "I was wondering if you could recommend something else, you last choice was spot on," Jack said in a tone that left Ianto in no doubt his scheme to get rid of him had failed.

Ianto looked at Jack seriously as he calculated his next move then went out the back of the shop and returned with a green hardback book. "This is a little bit more pricey," he handed it to the Captain.

"The Rifle Story, An Illustrated History From 1756 to the Present Day," Jack read the title and handed it back. "That's two history books in a row," he said. "I thought I would try something completely different this time," he said as he saw a sly look briefly touch the young man's features.

He looked at Jack again. "Have you read Harry Potter Sir?" he asked in complete innocence.

"Harry who?" Jack said as he felt his control of the situation slip as Ianto gained the upper hand again.

"I guess not," Ianto a small smile of satisfaction on his face at Jack's ignorance.

"Start with this one," he said handing him a copy of' The Prisoner of Azkaban' "It's third in the series.

"It's a children's book!" Jack stated out loud and several other customers turned to look at him.

"There are seven books in all beloved by adults as well as children a rare crossover," Ianto explained. "In fact so many adults have bought this they produced a whole print with adult covers, we don't stock them but we are happy to order them in as required," he added joyfully seeing the look of alarm on Jack's face.

"Why start with the third book?" Jack asked trying to regain control.

"It's where I started and when the story begins to get more serious and there are some interesting characters introduced, not in the least his godfather Sirius Black and few others like Remus Lupin," Ianto explained. "It was when I knew this was a series of books that were going to be something special."

"I see," Jack said keeping hold of the book hoping he could draw out more information intrigued by the passion on the man's face.

"If you're not interested," Ianto said as he started to take the book back.

"I didn't say I wasn't interested," and he saw look of hope on Ianto's face disappear, "as you've recommended it I'll give it a try," he said thoroughly enjoying the battle for control.

"That will be four pounds 99, " Ianto said keeping his face as bland as he could as Jack took out his wallet and handed over a five pound note.

"I hope you enjoy it, sir," Ianto said as he put the book in a store bag.

"Harry Potter?" Angie said as Jack left the shop.

"Well the history book didn't put him off," Ianto told her.

"You know we really enjoy him coming into the shop," Marcia commented as they watched the Captain disappear from sight.

"Yeah well I can pretty much guess that this one should do the trick," Ianto he stated confidently.

Jack seethed as placed the book in his pocket and he walked back the Hub. '_Well that was round three,"_ he to himself and to be honest he had no idea who had won that round. He had to admit the man had a sneaky way of coming up from behind and taking him completely by surprise he narrowed his eyes. '_All the better, bring on round four.,_'

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Gwen entered the Hub through the main door and took in a sharp breath and her mouth dropped. She knew she had been away for some weeks, and she knew they had not been busy, but the place look un-natural, the walls gleamed. Even the algae growing on the bottom of the water feature was gone.

"Jack?" Gwen queried as she clicked on the coffee machine as she followed Tosh's out stretched arm as pointed towards the office, to see Jack who had his feet on his desk absorbed in a book.

"I have clearly come through a dimension portal and found myself in some alternate

Universe. The Hub it's too clean and is that fresh paint I can smell?" she stated loudly as she sniffed.

"Still no major rift activity," Tosh told her as she studied the blue prints of the Rift Manipulator which were spread out over several long trestle tables.

"I should have stayed away longer," Gwen told her as she moved to the coffee flask, took a sniff of the contents and threw it down the sink and set about making a new pot.

"Owen?" she asked as she replaced the filter.

"He's in New York working on something called the Indigo Project with Martha Jones," she said not looking up.

"And Jack is reading a book," Gwen burst out.

"He's discovered Harry Potter," Tosh said in a stage whisper

"An actual book?" Gwen repeated not sure she heard correctly.

" Don't get me started," Tosh angrily interjected as Gwen continued.

"A book, not a manual, or how to guide, a real book with characters and a plot," Gwen asked incredulous.

"Yep," Tosh replied nodding.

"Something happened!" She declared as she entered his office. "We've been invaded by aliens, tell me where is the real Jack Harkness and what have you done with him."

Jack glared at her then lifted his mug handing it to her as he returned to book in his hands.

"Coffee and then archives," he said loudly, "and when you've done that, more archives."

"I had better find something to do," she said quietly as she rejoined Tosh, "because there is no way I am going to get stuck down there for the rest of my natural life."

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Angie nudged Ianto who sitting on a bar type stool by the store computer setting up a book order for the Cardiff University. "He's back, that was quick it only took in three days to read it," she pointed out as the captain passed the front window and entered the shop. Seeing Ianto was seated by the computer he made his way the counter and stood before him.

"And how can I assist you today sir?" Ianto inquired as he looked up with a forced smile.

"Er what's the next one?" Jack asked.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Ianto told him trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"I have one over here Sir," Ianto said as he went over the shelves and picked up a copy.

" Jack, please," he offered.

"Oh I don't think we are at a stage where we can indulge in that level of familiarity," Ianto replied slowly so there was no mistaking his intent.

"I am kind of a regular customer," Jack informed him.

"Two books is not a regular customer." Ianto corrected him sternly.

"What would constitute being a regular customer?" Jack queried.

"Regular customers," Ianto said as he pulled out a small card from under the counter divided into ten squares, "we offer a book card. For every book you purchase we stamp one of the squares. Once the card is filled you get a free book to the value of the average across all the books you have purchased." He handed the card to Jack.

"Basically its buy ten you get one free, so if you buy ten books at five pounds each you can have a fee book of that value," Marcia added trying to helpful.

"Ok, if I buy the next book in the series can I keep this card?" and he saw Ianto nod. "With this book that means I have bought three books, so can I have three stamps?" Jack requested.

"Of course," Ianto said as he took Jack's money and placed the purchase in a store bag. Taking the card he stamped it three times and handed it to Jack.

'Thank you," Jack said taking the card and placing it in his wallet and a huge grin grew on his face.

"Oh my god what is that aftershave he is wearing?" Angie said as he left the shop.

"What aftershave?" Ianto asked facetiously.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"Back for the next in the series?" Ianto asked as Jack strode up the counter.

"You know, when you recommended Harry Potter I thought you were just trying to get rid of me, but I am really enjoying this," Jack told him truthfully as he took pleasure in how easy it was to unsettle the young man by his very presence.

"Very good sir," Ianto said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he took a ten pound note from Jack.

"Oh and don't forget my stamp," Jack said handing over the card.

Ianto pulled his face into a fake smile as he stamped the card.

"Am I a regular customer yet?" Jack asked as he reached out for the card.

"Your card currently has five stamps, " Ianto said handing over the card as he pulled his hand away quickly so there was no chance their fingers would touch.

"Only five more stamps to go," Jack said taking the card back as he flashed his widest grin and raised his eye brows.

"You know Ianto I think you need to seriously reconsider your strategy, you would appear have more in common with the captain than you realize. I mean so far every book choice has been a winner and now he's got that card," Marcia pointed out as the captain waved and left.

"Fuck," Ianto said under his breath as he watched Jack's retreating back,

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack turned the last page of the final book in the Harry Potter series. He was not sure the last time he had actually sat down and read anything quite so good. He realized the first book had been recommended to fob him off. However this had been a complete miscalculation because it was so totally removed from what he would normally consider worthy of reading he had become totally captivated by the entire saga. '_Captivated by a man who looks good in a suit and smells divine_, ' he heard an inner voice say as he tried to figure out what aftershave the man wore. It was nothing he had come across before and he should know he had dated enough men and none of the smelt as good as Ianto Jones. He pulled out the card, and fingered it, well two more books and he got one for free. '_Time for the payoff,_' he smiled to himself. 'Get on a first name basis and drop all this sir nonsense.' He grabbed his coat and headed for the main door.

"That's 10 stamps, and I believe that makes me a regular customers," Jack triumphantly using his most seductive smile as he placed the first two Harry Potter books on to the counter, and ran over the speech he had prepared for this moment. _"So now we are on first name basis why don't I buy that lunch I owe you , why don't we meet for coffee in say…"_

"Excellent," Ianto told him as he stamped the card, 'do you have your choice for your free book, Sir?" Ianto asked.

"Jack," Jack corrected him as his smile faded.

"I don't believe there will ever be a time when we shall _**ever **_be on a first name term basis," Ianto told him trying not to let the amusement he felt creep into his voice.

Jack took a breath, nonplussed as his strategy over the past weeks unraveled as he viewed the implacable man in front of him. He bit his lower lip and struggled to speak.

"If you don't want to choose today you can save it towards another book," Ianto said relenting slightly.

"Ok then," Jack said taking back the filled card. "Can, can I have another card this one's filled in? " he asked hesitantly after several moments had passed.

Ianto tried to keep his face straight, as he handed over a new card, taking enjoyment as he watched the man come apart. From the Captain's reaction it did make him wonder if the man had had anyone actually ever refused his advances and mean it. He imagined that one flash of his smile and he could have anyone he wanted and did. He could understand how this might happen because he had had to admit it had taken real effort to resist the Captain's charms. Many times over the past weeks had had felt himself respond to so some comment, look or gesture only to catch himself just in time

Ianto had taken real pleasure in avoiding every trick the captain had used in his attempt to seduce him and he had resisted for one reason, Jack's reputation. Ianto knew all the gossip, which lent itself towards the more lurid details of Jack's sexual escapades and appetites. From what he understood Jack was easy and would shag anyone, human or alien, willing and able. More importantly he knew from firsthand experience how little regard the man had for the consequences of the feelings of those who had difficulty when he lost interest. He had seen the direct result of this when one of his work colleagues had indulged in a fling. She had been convinced that the Captain had real feelings for her only to be devastated when he had moved on without telling her. When she had confronted him he had basically told her she had been boring shag and she had nothing to keep him interested. The outcome was real hurt as she became another victim to the man's hubris and belief in his own sexual prowess.

He had no intention of being added the long list of those who had bedded the Captain. The man reeked of someone who liked to get his own way, and doubted he had put anyone other than himself first for a considerable time. Ianto knew he was worth more than tawdry one night stand, and even if he had come terms with the loss of everything he had ever wanted or dreamed of and he was not going to be taken advantage of by Captain Jack Harkness So he was not going to be falling for the captain's charms regardless of how handsome he was or how good he smelt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Leaning with his elbow on the bar Jack took a deep sip of the beer in front of him as he looked across at the pub clock then double checked the time on his watch. Nine thirty, he had been stood up; he indicated to the barman and ordered a whiskey.

"Another double whisky chaser coming up sir," the barman said as he handed the glass over and took the money from Jack's hand.

"Don't call me sir," Jack slurred as he dropped the small glass of whisky into in his beer then downed the whole lot in four gulps.

"And another," Jack ordered as the barman handed him a glass as watched the man immediately down the measure in one gulp and indicate a refill. Shaking his head he reached up and refilled a measure and handed it back, curious. The man had nursed a beer for two hours but was now looked intent to becoming as drunk as fast as it was possible to be.

Jack threw the whiskey down in one swallow and called for another. _'What the hell had happened to the world, where he was stood up, and mere shopkeepers, good looking fucking gorgeous, shopkeepers ignored his charms_? He couldn't understand it. '_Where had he gone wrong?_' he asked himself. He had pulled out all the stops, worked his magic, used his best lines and even his 51st century pheromones had no effect. He was the king of seduction, he had over 100 years of practice, knew every trick in the book, in fact he written the book. He knocked back the next whiskey he had before him as the room reeled around him.

'_How much had he drunk_?' he thought as stood and swayed. He seriously needed to get back to the Hub. Pulling out his mobile phone he let out a deep breath as he tried to will his fingers to hit the right keys for a taxi. After several attempts he hit himself on the head as he turned on the phone and moved towards the door for a breath of fresh air to clear his head.

The door opened and he almost collided with someone, he looked up. His brain struggled to recognize the man in front of him wearing a beaten up rugby jersey and jeans.

"Ianto Jones!" he said as he put his arm out to steady himself "At last, let me buy you a drink," he slurred.

"Oh god," Ianto groaned as he saw who it was.

"Who is this?" the man with him asked.

"I'm sorry Andy, this is one of my customers," Ianto told his companion.

"Not just a customer, a regular customer I have a card to prove it, two cards in fact," Jack corrected him. "He introduced me to Harry Potter," he added proudly.

"Excuse me," Ianto said as he tried to pass.

"First I want to buy you a drink," Jack said trying to remain steady as Ianto grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly aside.

"Look," Ianto hissed, "I came out for a quiet drink with an old mate, I tolerate you in my shop. Remember the rule, when you are in my shop I will treat you as a customer, other than that you don't to speak to me," he said as he pushed him away then realized how unsteady the man was and held on to him.

"Wow that's a bit harsh," Andy told him as he looked at his usually mild tempered friend in shock

"Look Andy the man has been a bloody pest. All he wants is to get into my trousers so he can add me to his long list of endless bodies, like a piece meat, and I am not going to let that happen," he added as he held Jack up.

"That's not true you're not just piece meat, your special Ianto Jones" Jack tried to say as he staggered forward.

"Yeah I'm special all right, worth a whole ten books. Which granted for you is probably a record considering no one's ever said no, right Jack?" Ianto told him as he held him up and moved him outside into the cool air.

"You're worth more than ten books, I'll have you yet," Jack slurred.

"Over my dead body," Ianto told him as he saw the shocked look on Andy's face.

"Don't say that even in jest Ianto that's not funny," he told him seriously.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," Ianto replied as he saw the look of distress on his friend's face. "'Sorry, stupid thing to say," he repeated as Jack bent over and promptly threw up just missing his shoes.

"Brilliant, first a suit now a pair of shoes," Ianto said as he handed over his handkerchief to Jack who wiped his mouth. A brief moment passed as Jack staggered again, Ianto reached out to steady him and Jack lent his head into Ianto's shoulder then looked up at him.

"Aftershave," Jack said as he remembered something, "What is your aftershave? It's divine, he said as he drove a finger into Ianto's chest. Ianto rolled his eyes and pushed Jack away slightly in case he threw up again.

"It's called soap Jack," he told him.

"Soap! It's delicious," Jack burst out. "You're delicious, have I told you how good you look in a suit, especially when you bend …"

"I've called a taxi," Andy interrupted as he snapped his mobile phone shut and went assist Ianto as tried to hold Jack up.

"You'll see, I haven't even started yet, you wait I have few ideas," Jack told him.

"That's right Jack you pull out the whole carnival of tricks, throw in a few clowns and dancing elephants while you're at it, that will get me interested," Ianto said sarcastically as the taxi pulled up.

"You tell me then, tell me what will work. You tell me?" Jack asked him point blank as Ianto opened the door of the taxi.

"Have you tried being real?" Ianto said in exasperation as he maneuvered Jack onto the back seat placing his hand on his head in case he bumped it.

"What!" Jack burst out as look up at him startled.

"Maybe you should drop the insufferable dashing captain come gigolo act and be yourself," Ianto told him as he attempted to close the door but found Jack kept his hand on the handle.

"But Captain Jack is who everyone wants," Jack retorted from the back seat as Andy gave instructions to deliver his passenger to the Plass and handed some money over.

'That's your problem, I am not interested in Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto told him as he closed the door and Andy banged the roof of the taxi.

"What was that all about?" Andy asked as he saw the lights of the cab turn the corner.

"I think I have finally found a way to get rid of the man," Ianto admitted as he slapped Andy on the back.

"How's that then?" Andy asked curiously.

"I told him that he should try being himself, and as I don't think he has a clue of who that is. He won't be back," Ianto told him honestly.

"Ianto you are a seriously devious human being," Andy told him smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah it will be Mission Impossible, and hopefully I have seen the last of him. Now, I really need that drink," Ianto said as he smiled and they headed back inside.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Holding the folded handkerchief Jack had found in his coat pocket, he stood in front of Dragon Books trying to work out was how he had ended up here.

He had woken up on the sofa in the Hub with Ianto's words ringing through his mind. In an effort to clear his thinking he had decided he would walk some order into his thoughts. At the same time he would pick up some coffee to sooth his pounding headache. He had first visited a small coffee kiosk then taken off with no particular destination in mind and an hour later ended up here just as light was dawning.

'_Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones'_, the name ran through his mind like a mantra as he ran his thumb over the embossed embroidered letters IJ in the corner of the handkerchief. Who the hell was he and why did he continue to have this effect on him? _'It's about time I found out,'_ he said to himself as he placed the handkerchief back in his pocket and headed back towards the Hub.

Pulling his computer keyboard towards him he attempted to access the Torchwood One sever. It had been damaged during the attack and access had been temporarily blocked until someone decided what they should do with the contents. Six months before the destruction of Torchwood One he had asked Tosh to come up with a way to access the server in an effort to enable them to check up on some disturbing rumors he had heard. Not that it had done much good, she was still working on gaining access to the ultra-secure mainframe as all hell had broken lose. But with any luck what he was looking for would be in the personnel records. He smiled as the search engine came up and he typed in "Ianto Jones"

Stretching Jack leaned back as he mulled over what he had learnt. The records had been damaged in places and some were missing but he had managed to work out the following.

Ianto Jones was liked by his colleges and his boss. His records indicated he was thought an excellent addition to the staff, was known for his sarcastic cutting wit and outstanding coffee making skills. He had been recruited straight from University where he had completed a master's degree as an archive systems analyst. He had been employed eight months previously as part of a team created to assist in the establishment of a digital archive system.

The back ground check which was standard for all employees stated his mother had died when he was six. Apparently his father had not being able to cope had put him into state care. He had one younger sister who had gone to live with an Aunt around the same time. He had a single conviction for shop lifting at age 15 years old. He had worked his way through University as a barista which explained the coffee making skills. He was living with his girlfriend Lisa Hallett who he had met at University. They had been recruited and joined Torchwood One together. They became engaged four months after joining. She had just put in her resignation no reason stated. The one complete record he did have was an application for leave which would have begun four weeks after the Canary Wharf attack. He noted with no particular interest that her resignation coincided with the start of the leave requested. Maybe she had gotten a new position somewhere and they were taking a holiday first he speculated.

There were a couple of interesting points. Ianto had noted on his Torchwood employment assessment he was bi-curious, Jack raised an eyebrow. When Ianto had gone through the battery of tests Torchwood One subjected all its potential employees too, he had scored a two on the empathic scale out of a possible eight. As most people scored a one, a score of two meant that he had a reinforced gut reaction to people. Other than this blip he had no special characteristics. He was however highly intelligent with a memory bordering on the eidetic.

He leaned forward as he read down the list of his work colleges and one name stood out: Angela Smithson and a realization dawned as he understood Ianto's remark about his reputation. No doubt she had told Ianto all about her affair with Captain Jack in graphic detail. They had flirted but he had made it very clear from the very beginning he was only interested in sex. However, she had not seen it like that, and had bombarded him for weeks after with emails, texts, letters, gifts, flowers and more than once she had turned up here at the Hub. In the end he had basically had to be brutal to get her to leave him alone. He stopped and sat back, was that how Ianto Jones saw him? What had he called him an _'insufferable gigolo'?_ He took a deep breath as he recalled Ianto's words, and let out a deep breath, he thought he was immune to being hurt but he was wrong, for the phrase had cut deeply. _'He was nothing like Angela was he?' _True he had been a gone a bit off the rails after his return from the Doctor. But he had always been up front that all he wanted or could offer was sexual release. That's what he was good at, his one skill used to its fullest potential.

He went back to the records on the screen, as this thoughts returned to Ianto Jones. So what had he been doing since the attack on Torchwood One? He followed the menu and clicked on the survivor section. It led to a separate servicer set up to follow the 162 survivors, found Ianto's name and clicked on the link. He quickly scanned the file. He had been found on the cyber conversion level; he had been given an onsite evaluation, found not to have been a danger and sent home. Then nothing, all follow-up was absent. He went back to the master list of the other survivors. He clicked on other names; all follow-up information was there: evaluation, reports, discussion, compensation, hospital follow-ups were there in great detail. He went back to the link with Ianto's name; the whole of his follow-up section was missing.

He went back to check… yes, he had missed something, there had been a recent update. He had come back to Cardiff, and used some of his compensation money to open a book shop and was currently living with his sister. He went back to check, that was it, so where had Ianto been the previous months? What had he been doing? A thought came to him and he looked across at Tosh's work station, could she… would she have deleted them and if so why? He dismissed the thought, he couldn't think of any reason why she would delete his files, and the man was so ordinary he was sure there could be no reason why she would go to the effort to delete the files.

He leaned forward and picked up the handkerchief and again rubbed his thumb over the letters IJ. He placed the handkerchief on the desk, picked up the full loyalty card and tapped it against his lips as he went over the conversation, as he had done repeatedly over the past hours. Ianto had been nothing if not honest even if he had used his first name during the entire encounter.

'_Called you Jack and told you to be yourself,_' he said quietly to himself. _'What am I supposed to now?_' he asked himself as he realized his project had taken a dramatic and unexpected turn. And the man had said he wasn't a challenge. _'But you are a challenge Ianto Jones_, he said to himself as he realized he was going to have to come up with something entirely original if he wanted to have any impact at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the transition between the letters fanfic net would not allow any form of line or the ficitonal email address so is missing.

**Chapter four**

Sitting at his desk Ianto sorted through the day's mail. One particular buff padded envelope caught his attention because the address was hand written in old fashioned purple ink. Opening it he pulled out a handwritten letter and his handkerchief freshly washed and ironed along with a fully stamped loyalty card. Shaking out the letter he raised an eyebrow and started to read.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

Mr. I Jones

C/O- Dragon Books,

Down Town Mall,

Cardiff.

Good Morning Mr. Jones,

I return your handkerchief to you, thank you for lending it to me. I also want to thank you for seeing me safely on my way home. I now find I owe you a large lunch, payment for dry-cleaning your suit, and a taxi ride home.

I appreciate that you have indicated you do not require payment, however I will be happy to reimburse you at any time in the future if so required.

I have also enclosed my loyalty card. Please could you order me a book? I recall a poem a long time ago called 'Wait for Me' its Russian from the 1940's. I cannot recall who wrote it.

If you could find me a book with a copy of the poem this would be greatly appreciated.

If the cost of the book is over and above the cost of the card I am happy to pay the difference.

Yours sincerely

Jack Harkness.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"Oi," Owen said as Jack passed his desk holding out an envelope. "Letter for you."

Jack smiled as he took the offered envelope, opened it and noted the letter had the Dragon shop logo in the right hand corner. Attached to the letter was an A4 sheet of paper along with his returned loyalty card.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Mr. J Harkness.

Tourist office,

The Plass,

Cardiff.

Good Morning Mr. Harkness.

Thank you for your letter and for returning my handkerchief. I am glad you arrived home safely. I did not pay of the taxi ride but I will convey your thanks to my friend Andy along with your offer to reimburse him. The cost of the taxi was fifteen pounds. He is a P.C. with the local constabulary and you can drop off the money to him at any police station.

I have returned you loyalty card because I think I have found the poem you wanted on the internet. It is by Konstantin Simonov. I have included a print-out with this letter. It is an interesting poem. If it is not the right one let me know and I will do another search.

If you can think of another choice for your free book, I will be happy to order it for you.

Yours sincerely,

Ianto Jones.

Dragon Books

Jack now turned to the A4 sheet to find a copy of the poem he had requested.

twtwtwtwtwwtwtwtwtwwt

Wait for me, and I'll come back! Wait with all you've got!

Wait, when dreary yellow rains Tell you, you should not.

Wait when snow is falling fast, Wait when summer's hot,

Wait when yesterdays are past, Others are forgot.

Wait, when from that far-off place, Letters don't arrive.

Wait, when those with whom you wait Doubt if I'm alive.

Wait for me, and I'll come back! Wait in patience yet

When they tell you off by heart That you should forget.

Even when my dearest ones Say that I am lost,

Even when my friends give up, Sit and count the cost,

Drink a glass of bitter wine To the fallen friend -

Wait! And do not drink with them!

Wait until the end!

Wait for me and I'll come back, Dodging every fate!

"What a bit of luck!" they'll say, Those that did not wait.

They will never understand How amidst the strife,

By your waiting for me, dear. You had saved my life.

How I made it, we shall know,

Only you and I. You alone knew how to wait -

We alone know why!

Konstantin Simonov

Walking slowly he returned to his office to think.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Mr. I Jones

C/O- Dragon Books,

Down Town Mall,

Cardiff.

Good Morning Mr. Jones,

Thank you very much for the return of my loyalty card and the poem. Yes, this is the poem I recalled. Your effort in find me a copy was much appreciated.

I have visited the police station nearest to the Hub and left a letter of thanks for P.C. Andy along with the fifteen pounds to cover the taxi fare he paid for.

I realized recently that I have been neglecting my reading and would appreciate it if you order me a book.

"A Farewell to Arms"by Ernest Hemingway.

After the other evening I realized that my coming into your shop was becoming a problem for you and I apologize for any embarrassment I have caused. However I would still like to continue to use the excellent facilities at Dragon Books. If you could indicate a way in which I could pay and pick up the book without having to visit then I am open to suggestions. Alternately, I could give you my credit card number and you could always drop any books I order into the mail.

Yours sincerely,

Jack Harkness.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Mr. J Harkness.

Tourist office,

The Plass,

Cardiff.

Good Morning Mr. Harkness,

Thank you for your book order.

I have placed an order for your book and will send an email to you once it has come in.

Please could you provide your email address?

There is no problem with you coming into the shop as a customer. However I would advise that we keep any interaction between us on a strictly professional level.

On a personal note: I thank you for repaying Andy. He also said he was unaware until recently that you had spoken to the desk sergeant complementing him on his assistance that night. I thank you on his behalf.

Yours sincerely,

Ianto Jones.

Dragon Books

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Mr. I Jones

C/O- Dragon Books,

Down Town Mall,

Cardiff.

Good morning Mr. Jones,

Thank you for placing my book order.

My email address is .uk

I thank you for your comments and will try to keep any interactions between us on a strictly professional level.

Could you order me another book? It is called "'The Lilac Afternoon "I am not sure of the author but it was printed sometime in the 1920's.

Yours sincerely,

Jack Harkness.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Mr. J Harkness.

Tourist office,

The Plass,

Cardiff.

Good morning Mr. Harkness,

Thank you for your book order and your email address.

I am currently unable to order '"The Lilac Afternoon"by Cecile Ransom, as it is out of print. However I regularly visit book fairs and will keep an eye out for it. I have also added the title to a list I hold with Busy Bee Books which handles second hand books on my behalf on a regular basis. If they get a copy I have flagged it on your behalf.

Yours sincerely,

Ianto Jones

Dragon Books.

Three Weeks Later.

Ianto sat at the computer at his desk the book order for Jack Harkness in his hands and grimaced.

"Is that the Captain's book order?" Angie said her eyes widening with delight as she took the book.

"Yes," he told her sullenly as he snatched it back.

"Excellent," she said with a smile "Marcia," she called out, "guess who's going to be calling in the near future?"

Marcia raced in. "Yes!" She squealed as she did an air punch and gave Angie a hug.

"Thank you , we appreciate your sacrifice on our behalf," Angie said as she jumped up and down as she saw Ianto put his hand to his forehead as he shook his head.

"You may not like him but he makes us feel very special," Marcia told him as began to go through the other book boxes checking through the rest of the order.

"Very special," Angie told him nodding as she spoke.

"Oh I hope he's wearing that aftershave," Marcia said as she helped Angie take the carton into the shop.

"He's a tasty bit of alright," Angie said.

"Oh yeah, hope he's wearing that coat," Marcia replied.

Ianto picked up the book and groaned inwardly as he watched their excitement. He wished he had never told them about that bloody letter. He had been so happy at the Captain's offer to not come into the shop; he had read it out loud to the stunned silence of his two assistants. They had looked at him then grumbled loudly and told him in no uncertain terms the Captain was a lovely man and they couldn't understand why he didn't like him. It was the highlight of their working day when he called in. The consequences had been laid out in stark terms: if he replied in any manner that would stop the Captain from coming to the shop, first they would be hiding the good coffee and then he would be forced to drink instant or worse Starbucks. After much sulking on both sides and in the spirit of continuing good employee relations he had relented. With a feeling of growing dread he composed the email.

To:

Subject: Book Order.

Good Morning Mr. Harkness,

Your book order "A Farewell to Arms"by Ernest Hemingway has come in.

Five pounds 99p

Ianto Jones.

Dragon Books

He sat for a while staring at the screen fighting the rats in his stomach when Angie reached around in front of him and pressed send.

"You know you are really pushing your luck," he told her seriously.

"Yes I know, but we promise, we will not squeal with too much delight when he comes in," she told him as she patted him on the back.

"You two had better appreciate this," he told then as he picked up the book and placed under the counter with all the other orders.

"Tomorrow, I am bringing in the biggest coffee cake ever from the cheesecake shop," Angie told him.

"And I will be making my famous cream cheese chocolate muffins," Marcia added, "as a big thank you."

"Back to work the pair of you," he stuttered trying not to smile at their antics then groaned as the realization that Jack Harkness could be heading for his shop right now.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwwtw

Striding forward with more confidence than he felt Jack braced himself. "Be yourself," he kept repeating as he walked up to the counter.

"Your book order, Sir," Ianto said as he reached down and pulled a book out from under the counter.

"Thank you," Jack said as watched Ianto place the book in a shop bag.

"Anything good come in you could recommend? As you know I'm trying to catch up with my reading," Jack asked as Ianto took his money.

""The Karma Sutra: The Modern Illustrated Edition"just for you," he snapped at him and saw Jack visibly wince.

"I forgot to ask did you want to use your loyalty card." Ianto asked disconcerted at the Captain's reaction.

Jack looked up at him and left out a deep breath. "I'll pay for this one," he said taking out the empty card from his wallet and handing it to Ianto.

"You can always save them up and put the money towards a more expensive book," Ianto offered taking the card. "Still no word on that other book you requested," Ianto said as the captain remained silent. "There's a book fair coming up." He pointed to the community poster behind him complete with logo, and date. "I'll let you know if I come across a copy," he added handing the stamped card back.

"Thank you," Jack said as he took the card. Taking the book he walked slowly over to one of the book displays, as he took a moment to compose himself.

He had come here expecting… _'What had he been expecting_?' he asked himself. In truth he was breaking new ground, he had no idea what he was doing here or what he expecting. But Ianto's sharp comment had cut him to the core and in that moment he had realized this was a lost cause and there was nothing he could do, that would ever win the good opinion of this man and he felt inexplicably bereft as if he had lost something of extraordinary importance. He picked up a book from the shelf he stood in front of in an effort to appear he was interested as he tried to compose himself.

Busying himself as he served another customer Ianto watched as the Captain picked up the book in front of him. He was sure the Captain had no interest in soft toy making and shook his head slightly in amusement as the man realized what he was looking at and placed it hurriedly back on the shelf. Then he looked around to see if anyone had noticed then moved to another display. He felt himself relent a little as saw the moment and walked over to a prominent display picked out a book.

Jack looked up as Ianto approached him, "I think you might like this better," he said as he handed him a book. "You asked for a recommendation. I was thinking, if you've never heard of Harry Potter you probably never heard about the Discworld novels by Terry Pratchett," he said as Jack took the book momentarily nonplused. "They're a bit mad, but whimsical," Ianto concluded.

"Guards! Guards!" Jack read out the title keeping his eyes focused on the cover as he tried to recover his equilibrium.

"The author's got the most twisted, wicked sense of humor. If you buy and read it, I'll give you an extra stamp if you can work out how my book shop got its name," he offered as he saw Jack come back into himself and gave him a half smile.

"An extra stamp?" he queried not sure he had heard correctly.

"If you can work out why my shop is called Dragon Books, "Ianto repeated.

"Okay, you're on," Jack said smiling hesitantly as he headed for the counter.

"What happened? I thought you didn't like him," Angie asked as she saw the captain leave.

"Man was drowning, all I did was throw him a life line," Ianto replied.

Angie nudged him. "Yeah we saw you watching him," she said winking at him as she teased.

"Shut up woman and get me some coffee cake and one of those muffins," he ordered her as his face flushed a deep red. He knew full well why he had done it, there he had been complaining about the captain's crass behavior and the man had come in an acted a perfect gentlemen. He had asked a perfectly reasonable question and he had thrown back an inane comment and made the man wince. The tremor of feeling that had twisted his stomach as he saw the look on the man's face meant his words had really hurt. He didn't understand how he knew this he just did. Then he had watched as Jack had pulled back trying to recover and in that moment he knew his words had stripped the man bare and he felt ashamed of himself. Ignoring his resolve he had reached out and offered the man some comfort.

"Thanks," he said as he took the plate from Angie.

"You do know there are 38 books in the series," Marcia told him.

"That doesn't include all the extras like maps and collaborations, so it's a more like 70," Ianto told her as he took a bite of cake then decided he was full.

"70!" Angie burst out.

"Think of it as your Christmas bonus," Ianto told her as he took the plate back to the kitchen area.

"Christmas and Easter bonus for the next ten years," Angie said her eyes shining.

"Have we ever told you how much we appreciate you Ianto?" Marcia told him seriously as she saw Ianto roll his eyes.

"No, but keep the coffee cakes coming and I just might," he said as he touched her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pulling the book from the shop bag Jack sat down, trying to order his thoughts. To say he was confused would be an understatement as he tried to figure out the last two hours. He turned the book over in his hands observing its green cover with a large dragon with smoke curling from its muzzle on the front.

'_Ianto Jones_,' he said to himself, '_you are full of surprises,_' and a thought came to him as he realized every encounter with the man had been surprising. Ianto's reactions were always honest, it was like he was a truth teller and he felt a warm glow grow in his chest as he realized that Ianto's reaction to him in the shop had been genuine. He had felt a touch of…' _What had he felt?_' he asked himself. At first he had felt derision as Ianto's words had hit him in the chest taking his breath away. He had moved away and as he stood there he felt the feeling replaced with shame, Ianto's. This was followed by a feeling of kindness, not born out of pity but concern that he had hurt Jack's feelings. It was like the man could read him, how was this possible? How could Ianto read him? And how was it possible he could read Ianto? It was a connection he had never known had existed until this very moment. He closed his eyes and pushed out and _'yep there it was'_, so faint it was almost non-existent, but there it was none the less. He sat back bewildered, what the hell was going on?

His looked up as the door crashed open and Gwen, Owen, followed by Tosh pushed their way into his office. Gwen placed her hands on the table and leaned in.

"We have a problem," she declared wide eyed.

"What happened?" he said leaning forward putting the book aside as he saw Tosh's face darken in displeasure as she saw the logo on the paper bag it was resting on.

"While you were out the Torchwood liaison from the Prime Minister's office called," Owen told him

"And?" Jack said in reply.

"We're in trouble deep trouble," Tosh told him.

"They've made a decision about the Torchwood One archives and they want to come down and make an inspection of ours," Gwen told him.

"They want to do what?" Jack burst out not sure he had heard correctly.

"There's been a decision and the Torchwood One archives are being split between ourselves and Torchwood House," Tosh repeated

"They want to come down and check how we have set up ours so they can decide how they are going to do this," Gwen added.

"Shit!" Jack burst out.

"Yeah, I can see their faces now," Owen cut in sarcastically, "considering the main bulk of our archives are in unlabeled cardboard boxes stacked five high, scattered in no particular order in various locations around the lower levels."

"Oh God," Jack moaned.

"Oh God covers it,"Tosh told him.

"Can we put them off, delay them?" Jack asked hopefully as Gwen shook her head.

"Tried that, they were very insistent," Gwen gave him a piece of paper. "Expect them 9.30 am Friday, that's in three days."

"Maybe we could just show them Owen's," Jack said as he took the paper and stared at it knowing only his medical records were in any order.

"Jack I've got six filing cabinets, there're not stupid , there is no way they will accept those as our main archives," Owen told him.

"We could always fake it, you know get into some cabinets rearranged…" he tried to say but was interrupted by Gwen.

"Jack it's over 100 years of neglect, there is no amount of cosmetics that are going to cover that up…" Gwen interrupted as she saw a look cross Tosh's face.

"You know I have an idea," she told them as she narrowed her eyes in thought. "We may not be so good on hard copy, but our computer system server and storage are first rate, maybe we should emphasis our strengths and offer to take the digital records which I understand are as extensive as the main archives."

"I like that thought," Jack said nodded in agreement as the sinking feeling he had felt on hearing the news began to lighten.

"And we could say we recognize that our archives are neglected and offer a solution to digitalize all our records so they can be shared with anyone who needed access," she added.

"Do it," Jack told her as he saw Gwen's expression.

"That doesn't resolve the issue of how bad state are archives in," Gwen told him as she folded her arms.

"Tosh, I want you work on your proposal, wow them," he said as she turned to leave.

Turning to Gwen and Owen he looked up at them. "I want a proposal from each of you on my desk about how we can organize our archive, at this point don't censor any idea," he told them as he led them towards the door.

"And what is your contribution going to be?" Gwen said seeing she was being dismissed.

"I have something important I need to do," Jack said looking awkward thinking of Ianto's challenge as he glanced down at the book.

Gwen let out a deep sigh as Owen left and she stood before him her arms crossed.

"Jack, you seriously need to stop this," she told him. "You are head of Torchwood Three, we need you Jack, and you haven't been here for weeks."

'What are you talking about Gwen? I live here, apart from your break you have seen me every day since you joined," he said in reply not sure what she was talking about.

"I mean mentally, it's been wonderful that you have discovered reading or should I say a certain handsome book shop owner. I can't explain it Jack but you're different, it's like your focus has gone, changed, I mean you've even stopped flirting,"

"We've hardly been busy," he told her his face clouding over as he put his hand on the book.

"This is important Jack, you are seriously distracted," she told him.

"Gwen, this is important," he reiterated his earlier statement as a powerful feeling of rightness raced through him. "Now out," he ordered seeing she was going to add something more. Pointing his finger at the door she turned as a disgusted look settled on her face and slammed the door as she left. Picking up the book he turned to the first page. 'Now which dragon?" he asked himself under his breath as he began to read.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"Draco vulgaris," Jack declared as he walked up to the counter and handed over his card for a stamp.

"You sound very convinced it's swamp dragons," Ianto said as he took the card surprised Jack had worked it out.

"It took some thinking," Jack told him not wanting to admit to the hours he had spent trying to work it out. There were only two dragons in the book, one a magnificent representation of dragon kind. The other was a sport dragon bred for show like a pedigree dog , who turned out to have a true heart of courage, It had to be one or the other, in the end he had gone for the less obvious choice.

"Okay, reasoning," Ianto requested intrigued Jack had not gone for the most obvious choice.

"Well the main dragon is splendid, but once unleashed it ends up mayor of the city sitting on a hoard of gold. Swamp dragons are smaller and easier to care for, well sort of. The one in the story is really cute," and bit his tongue to prevent himself adding _'like you.'_

"I loved the way the members of the guard kept buying him toys and he kept eating them," Ianto replied laughing.

"So I was right," Jack said in pleasure at getting it right.

"Yes," Ianto replied smiling as he stamped the card. Jack took it and with a huge grin on his face went to stand in front of the display to choose another title.

"The book was a great choice, thank you Ianto, I really enjoyed it," he said as the young man joined him.

"You're welcome, Si- Jack" Ianto replied as saw the look of surprise on Jack's face as Ianto addressed him by his first name.

Angie nudged Marcia as she looked on as the pair relaxed into each other's company as Ianto introduced potential candidates for a second purchase.

"You know they would make a very cute couple," Marcia said as she watched them begin to chat.

"Don't you repeat that in front of Ianto," Angie warned her.

"Well you know what they say, sometimes dislike is a disguise that you really like someone," Marcia sighed. "It would be nice for Ianto to find someone. I know he pretends everything's all right but we both know how lonely he is, stuck here all the time and his sister being who she is."

"I was so pleased he went out that night for a drink, with who, was it Andy?" Angie commented.

"Yes, Andy. He needs more nights out like that having some fun," Marcia remarked as they watched as Ianto leaned into one of the shelves and Jack followed suit.

"I wonder how many hours he really spends here? He's here first thing, last to leave," Angie asked.

"And he's well set up round the back here, sofa, coffee machine, fridge, T.V. Very cozy," she added after a few moments has passed.

"Don't blame him. Not with that sanctimonious religious sister of his. Can you imagine what she would say if she found out he swung both ways?" Angie said indicating the calendar of well-muscled half-stripped fireman's calendar on the wall. They both knew Ianto had put it there for himself even as he joked it was really for them. Her son was gay and he had the exact same calendar on the back of his bedroom door.

"I can hear the screaming from here, horrible woman. Well, as they say god chooses your relatives, thank god you choose your friends," Marcia commented.

"And that's the problem isn't it, he's hardly got any friends has he?" Angie said sadly.

Marcia looked across at Jack and Ianto in deep conversation. "Well maybe that's about to change," she said.

"Let's hope so," Angie said as she looked across at the photo on Ianto's desk of a beautiful dark skinned woman in a silver frame.

"The man deserves to be happy after what he went through ," Marcia said.

"Yes let's hope he finds love and all that," Angie said as she went to serve a customer.

"I'll drink to that," Marcia replied as Angie left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Okay," Jack said as he accepted a mug of coffee from Gwen. "That went better than I expected," he said commenting on the visit the day before from the Archive project managers.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone make that noise," Gwen said as she commented on the sharp shocked intake of breath from the project leader when they had seen the stacks of boxes that comprised their archives, as she continued around the board room table with a tray laden with coffees for the rest of the team.

"It was the shudder that went with it that got me," Tosh added.

"Well we knew it was going to be bad, but the silence was hard to take," Gwen said as she put a mug in front of Owen.

"Hope this is better than your last effort," Owen snarked as he took a cautious sip.

"Any more nonsense from you Owen Harper and you can make it yourself in future," Gwen told him as she threw him a filthy look as she handed a mug to Tosh who took a sip and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I've just taken a call," Jack told then, "and the final decision has been made about the fate of the Torchwood One archives. Thank you Tosh for you wonderful efforts, as bad as things may have been for our physical archives, the project managers were impressed by our computer resources." Jack said as he took a mouthful of coffee, swallowed then looked into the cup and placed on the table in front of him.

"Basically it's going to be being split into two. Torchwood House will get all the hard copy and the artifacts. We will start receiving the digital archive beginning on Tuesday," he added, then indicated Tosh to continue.

'The archives were already partly converted, so it will come in several formats. About 40 percent will be on specially formatted drives, which will require conversion to be compatible with our system. The main standard system was damaged, so the recovered data has been loaded on to standard discs which we will have to be manually loaded," She added

"How many?" Owen asked.

"Unknown number but many hundreds," she told him.

"That's not very clever .What about security? I mean having highly sensitive information around on discs I mean what if they go missing or get lost," Gwen interjected.

"They will come in sealed boxes and secondly it's mostly low level information on the discs: interdepartmental email exchanges, personnel information from HR, nothing of any significance," Tosh told her.

"Why can't we just hot wire the hard drives into our own systems?" Owen asked.

"The digital archives were in process of a serious upgrade beyond what we have here and it's not compatible," Tosh started to explain

"I find that hard to believe. I thought we were cutting edge Tosh," Owen said indignantly

"Normally I would agree however in this case Torchwood One had gathered together a group of experts in their fields to create a state of the art digital archive. They had created and were implementing a system that was basically, well brilliant, "Tosh explained.

"Then why not just continue to use it then?" Owen asked

"The majority of the staff in the archives were killed with only one or two exceptions, the computer system was infiltrated by both the Cybermen and the Daleks so was compromised."

"Hang on a mo," Gwen interrupted as she realized something and looked at Tosh.

"What about that Ianto, your friend? The one who runs the book shop in the mall, I remember you mentioned him, didn't he work in the archives?" she asked.

"I don't think asking Ianto would be a good idea," Tosh said shaking her head.

"You said he was an archivist there, maybe he is someone he might know something about this," Gwen added.

"Gwen he's a survivor and he's just getting his life back on track," Tosh told her as she threw a look at Jack and tried to keep the disapproval she felt off her face.

"Well we will never know it we don't ask him," Gwen started to say when Jack interjected as he looked at Tosh.

"I agree..." Jack started to say but was interrupted by Tosh.

"Jack you can't ask him," Tosh burst out as she stood up indignation written on every line on her face.

"Look this Ianto he could help us, maybe..." Gwen said trying to get a word in.

"Gwen, I cannot begin to tell you how inappropriate it would be." She turned to Jack, "and I cannot believe you would be so callous to sanction such a thing, if you had any idea what he's been through ..." she stopped herself before she said too much as Jack raised his hand.

"Tosh, sit down" Jack ordered his voice ringing through the board room. "What I was trying to say was I agree with you Tosh," he glanced at her then looked around the group as Tosh crossed her arms clearly furious.

"But we need help with our archives Jack, there are in boxes stacked five deep, in no particular order, trying to find anything is a nightmare and don't get me started on the artifact catalogue. Why can't we at least offer him the chance he might be happy to help and …" She stopped when she saw the look Tosh's face.

"Look Gwen," Tosh explained, "Ianto lost all his work colleagues, several close friends along with …"she stopped herself and took a breath, "in the attack, and you want to ask him to come and work for Torchwood?" she argued

Gwen placed her mug down as she realized something, "I 've seen his name, I saw it on the list of people and roles at Torchwood One and he wasn't just an archivist he was an archival systems expert. This could he his system we're talking about, it means we have an expert right on our doorstep. It's common sense that we ask him," Gwen continued.

Jack sat back listening to the argument as he felt a wave of wrongness towards Gwen's suggestion so strongly he felt himself interject.

"No," Jack told her, "I agree with Tosh on this one."

"Jack, all I am suggesting is we ask him, he was a Torchwood employee, it is possible he was directly involved with system." Gwen was excited by her realization.

"Gwen the answer is no," Jack told her bluntly.

"Right," Gwen replied sarcastically.

"What Gwen?" Jack responded.

"Jack, is this a personal decision considering your interest in him? Because this man would be perfect, he worked for Torchwood One and he's an archive specialist," she continued to argue.

"This is not personal, my decision is based on compassion. He is a survivor of a horrific attack," Jack said as he felt the gut feeling he had about this issue strengthen.

"Survivor doesn't mean victim. It's been two years, he must have moved on by now, our asking him could be the best thing for him, helping him get back into the swing of things, get back on his feet," Gwen added.

"Gwen my answer is no," Jack repeated as he saw Gwen look stubborn as she had many other times when she had disagreed with him in the past.

"We have to sit back and watch a golden opportunity pass us by because of Operation Cute Suit? What, don't want to ruin any progress you've made getting into his trousers Jack?" Gwen retorted as Jack looked thunderous. Owen's jaw dropped at her audacity as she looked around the table for support, not seeing any she continued on regardless. "It's got to be said, you are seriously distracted. I've not said anything before because it's not impacted on Torchwood operations. But your obsession with this man has got to stop especially n …'

"Stop right there," Jack interrupted. "My private life is none of your business," he snapped back furiously.

"It's not private though is it Jack? You spend most of you time head stuck in book or you're round at that book shop of his," Gwen told him.

"Gwen leave it," Tosh asked now seeing that Gwen was not going stop as the Rift alert went off.

"So Gwen are we agreed?" Jack said quickly. "Are we agreed?" he repeated as he stood up keeping his eye firmly on Gwen. Seeing the look on her face he realized the argument was not over he added. "This discussion is not over, I want you in my office when I return," he told her.

"Owen with me," he commanded as he got up and left heading for his office to prepare.

Gwen took a breath and stood to follow. "Don't do it, " Tosh asked as she saw a devious look cross Gwen's face.

"Don't do what?" Gwen retorted.

"Don't speak to Ianto behind Jack's back," Tosh told her.

"All this fuss, over a book shop owner. So he's a survivor, others people have had appalling things happen to them, they get over it." Gwen said as she saw Tosh's face distort in worry. 

"Don't, Gwen this is important" Tosh asked her again.

"For God's sake Tosh, what the hell makes him so special? It's not like he was even there, he was in the basement. So he survived an alien attack that's something we have to deal almost all most every week, sometimes every day, you don't see us falling apart. I imagine it was very scary down in the basement as he hid behind the filing cabinets," she added as she saw Tosh take a deep breath.

"I going to tell you something not because I want to but because I know it's the only way to stop you. It wasn't just Ianto who worked for Torchwood One. His fiancé Lisa was a research assistant who worked on the fifth floor," she said trying control the shake in her voice." Ianto was found on the cyber conversion floor, he has never spoken about what he saw or found. What we do know was Lisa was dead and along with the baby she was carrying. Three weeks later instead of attending their wedding, I had to attend her funeral."

"Oh," Gwen stuttered as she looked at Tosh.

"So I am asking you don't approach him because I promise you if I find out you did, it won't be Jack you will have to deal with it will be me," Tosh told her sternly. "Ianto has suffered more than any individual I've known over the past months and he has done it with courage and dignity. He's worked very hard to deal with what happened it's not been easy, he's had terrible times and it's only recently he's been able to move forward. " She got up and looked down at Gwen.

"I understand," Gwen said quietly not knowing how to respond but still looking stubborn.

"You know I would love to believe you, but truthfully I think you are so caught up in doing what you believe is right, that even after everything I've told you , getting one over on Jack and being right is more important than any lives you might ruin."

"That's unfair," Gwen retorted.

"Is it?" Tosh spat back.

"Yes it is," Gwen replied forcefully.

I've seen you lock horns with Jack too many times to believe that will you leave this alone," Tosh told her honestly as she saw Gwen take a breath. "And I am asking you don't approach Ianto about this. As you've rightly pointed out, he's moved on, he hasn't gone back to the industry he spent years working towards, he's come home and opened a book shop. That alone should tell you something about where he is at," she took a deep breath. "So put aside your righteous indignation at Jack's decision regardless whatever you think is going on and leave well alone," she added as Gwen looked thoughtful.

"Now I have work to do," Tosh said as she left, hoping in her heart she had done enough.

"I won't," Gwen said as Tosh began to leave. "But I still think there is something going on and it's not right. I mean it's sickening watching him moon about after some shop keeper," she added.

Tosh glared at her "What's the problem Gwen? Having a hard time that Jack's stop flirting with you, not giving you the attention you think you deserve?" she snapped back as she saw the look of indignation on Gwen's face then quickly continued before Gwen could retort. "I may not approve of what's going on, but Jack's right about one thing, it's none of your business." Striding forward she left leaving Gwen in deep thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

His eyes focused on the screen on the cell phone-like device he held in his hand. Jack turned to the left, then the right then forwards. Looking up he tried to match the landmarks around him with the information on the screen. He could see he was in the circle of standing stones. Backtracking he made his way towards a small group of trees, and the blip reappeared. It must be small whatever it was, the good thing was it was not moving it was such a tiny trace he would never have been able to track it down. The small circle on the scanner screen thickened and the beep got louder. He must be right on top of it. There was only one thing for it and he got down on his hands and knees and started to search around the fallen debris under his feet. It had been raining so it did not take long for the knees of his trousers to become soaked and blackened. The debris was mix of dead leaves, food wrappers of one sort of another, bottle tops, and ring pulls. The beep got louder as he searched around with his hands and came across what looked like a small flattered marble. It became hot in his hand and he almost dropped it. "Got ya," he said with glee as he rubbed it against his fingers cleaning it up. He stood up brushing the debris from his trousers.

He looked at his watch, and cursed, three hours he had spent looking for what amounted to rubbish. Moving out of the trees he looked around to see where he was. He knew he was in Bute Park, but he had not really paid much attention to exactly where his location was. He focused on trying to recall where he had parked the SUV then he remembered it was on the far side of the park. The scanner beeped again and he turned if off then placed it into his coat pocket along with the object when he felt a pressure in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his heart race and he caught his breath. The only time he felt like this was when he was around Ianto, but he was not here now. Much more of this and he would need a medical from Owen, he thought as his heart pounded. So what the hell was it this time? He felt in his coat pocket and pulled out the small object and found it had become smoky, maybe this was causing it, not quite the rubbish it appeared to be.

Turning he started to make his way across the park, and as he passed a small café he saw a crowd around an open area with various marquees and tents, with long trestle tables stacked with books. The place was packed as he recalled the book fair poster in Ianto's shop. He wondered if Ianto was here today when he saw him. His back was turned away from him as he sorted through the boxes of books on a trestle table. He pulled back not wanting to let himself be seen. He watched for a while just enjoying seeing him move trying to carry an absurdly large number of books as he bit his lower lip, from table to table, he knew he should move on but found he couldn't move.

He had kept to the letter of their agreement and only spoke to him at the shop, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Over the past weeks they had had some astounding conversations at the book shop, some times for hours. He had on several occasions come close to asking the young man to join him for a coffee but something stopped him every time and he knew exactly what it was, he didn't want to ruin the time they spent together. When they were talking to each other, all that existed was Ianto, and he lost himself in the sound of his voice and his presence. He was scared of destroying the equilibrium between them, but he wanted more. He had dreams of just holding him close and feeling his arms around him, but would his selfish need for this man cause Ianto to reject him as he had in the past? Even now the memory of his words and disdain hurt, and he felt his heart flutter, maybe, just maybe he closed his eyes as he listened to his feelings, and the strange connection between them, as a book fell from the stack Ianto was carrying and he found himself stepping forward.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Struggling to hold on the stack of books he had found over the past few hours Ianto moved towards the cash register. '_My arms were clearly bigger than my common sense'_ he thought as one dropped on the ground. He had spent hours sifting through the boxes at the Bute Park book fair and had found a large number he had on his list filling customer orders. It had been a toss up to making several trips back and forwards to his car or just managing in one go. The rain forecast looked like it might be right for once and he had decided to get as much done as he could before the rain that was threatening turned into the promised down pour.

"Let me get that?" He heard a voice say as he tried to bend down and pick it up.

"Thank you," Ianto said as he looked up to see who had helped him and his felt stomach flip as Jack placed the book back on the top of the pile in his arms.

"You seem to have quite a few, let me give you a hand?" Jack offered keeping his face and voice neutral.

"I'm think I can manage," Ianto said hesitantly as he saw Jack take breath.

"Look I know I'm breaking the rule, about speaking to you outside the shop, but you look like you could really use a hand," Jack said as he put up both hands. "I can offer both." Several moments passed as Ianto just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," Jack said letting out a sigh trying not to allow the disappointment he felt show on his face as he started to turn away.

"Yes, of course, thank you," Ianto said after a moment's hesitation as he saw the look on Jack's face and cursed his own stupidity, of course the man was only asking to help.

On hearing the invitation Jack took several books from Ianto's arms and they headed to the register.

"Look I know this is out of order, but could I buy you a coffee?" Jack asked as they unloaded the books in the book of Ianto's car, "There's a nice little café here in the park…"

"I found that book you were looking for," Ianto interrupted as he handed a small volume to Jack who took it reverently turning it over in his hands.

"Ianto, I don't know what to say, thank you," Jack said turning to the first page ran his eyes over the contents page then closed it. "You know I am going to enjoy reacquainting myself to the delights of this book, how much do I owe you?" he said putting the book in his coat pocket as he started to pull out his wallet.

"No need Jack it cost me all of two pounds," he told him shaking his head.

"That doesn't seem fair," Jack pointed out "I mean you put it on book lists, and gone out of your way to find it."

"Well, I tell you what," Ianto said after a few moments of thought as he looked into Jack's eyes, "Why don't you buy me a coffee and we'll call it even," he added as he saw Jack smile gently. Locking his car they headed over to the small café by one of the many ancient stones circles that were strewn around the park.

Watching as Jack went to put in their order Ianto wondered what the hell he was doing. He swore he would never do this. He gave the captain ten out of ten for persistence '_And if this was a change of tactics…'_ He admonished himself he could sense no hidden agenda here, all the man was doing was thanking him for finding a book. He had to admit Jack had certainly cleaned up his act and he now enjoyed it when the captain,_' Jack'_ he corrected himself, came into the shop. The man was good company; it was like when they were talking he became lost in the conversation. Sometimes Jack just popped in to talk or ask his advice about something, but that was in the shop it was a professional relationship. So why did he feel so conflicted here in this public place and all he was doing was having a cup of coffee? He smiled cautiously as he accepted the offered cup as Jack sat down opposite him.

"Well this is the last thing I expected to be doing today," Jack started as he saw Ianto raise an eyebrow.

"I must admit you were the last person I imagined would come to something like this," Ianto remarked as Jack nodded.

"I was on call this weekend and the Rift alert went off, and indicated something came through," Jack told him.

"Anything dangerous?" Ianto said looking around as Jack shook his head. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small flattened marble that was now clear and placed it on the table.

Picking it up Ianto examined it.

"It took me hours to find and it's junk," Jack told him.

"Junk?" Ianto repeated as he handed it back

"Junk!" Jack told him as he placed the object back on the table.

"How did you manage to locate it?" Ianto asked thinking of how difficult it would be to find so small an object.

"With this," Jack said as he pulled what looked like a large cell phone from his coat pocket and handed it across to Ianto.

Turning it over in his hand he studied it. "How does it work? " He asked as he examined it.

"I'll show you," Jack said as he moved his chair around next to the young man and demonstrated how to turn it on. The screen turned on showing a grid made of green lines.

"Now press the button on the bottom with the wavy line on it," he indicated as Ianto followed his directions as the grid filled with what looked like a mass of intersecting red lines.

"Woh," Ianto said as Jack now placed the small object in the center of the table.

"If you press the button with the triangle, it should show the position of the object," Jack advised him as Ianto did as instructed.

A small orange dot appeared on the screen as Ianto chuckled.

"What?" Jack asked as he saw and heard Ianto's reaction.

"Like I know where the object is, how would you work out where this was from this?" he indicated the lines on the small screen.

"That's why it took me three hours and eventually I had to resort to crawling around on my hands and knees," Jack told him as Ianto handed the scanner back.

"Now that's not standard Torchwood equipment," Ianto told him.

"Sometimes the Rift delivers useful objects," Jack told him as he saw Ianto pick up the object and found it warm in his hand and turn a deep pink. He handed to Jack quickly where it now began to vibrate hum and turn a deeper pink.

"You know you could have the equivalent of an intergalactic mood stone, like you buy as a souvenir somewhere," Ianto added.

"Three hours, on my hands and knees, ruined a perfectly good pair of trousers for a mood stone," Jack agreed laughing.

"Tell me about the book?" Ianto asked as Jack placed the detector and the object back in his coat pocket.

Pulling out the book from his other pocket he turned in around in his hands, "I had friend called Estelle. She died a while back and I recalled the first time I ever saw her was on a bench and she was reading this book," Jack explained. "I was always teasing her about her love of romantic novels. You know the type where the hero always gets the girl and after trails, tribulations and misunderstandings everyone lives happily after," he added as he saw sadness momentarily cross Ianto's face.

"Well one very rainy afternoon I was teasing her and she challenged me to read it," he added as Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I have to admit I found it hauntingly poetic," he said quietly. "It's the only romantic book I have ever read and when she died I remembered how we first met. When I was clearing her house I tried to find it but she hadn't kept a copy," Jack said turned the book over in his hands.

"My girlfriend Lisa had a love of those, Mills and Boon books," Ianto told him.

"Mills and Boon?" Jack asked.

"She had boxes of the bloody things. I thought that was bad enough then she bought herself an e-book reader and she decided that she would see if she could download a few, and what she thought was a couple of titles turned out to be about 2000, filled up almost the entire memory," he laughed then realized Jack may never have heard of them.

"Mills and Boon publish romance stories, hundreds of titles a year. Lisa's favorite plot was where some unlikely couple started out disliking each other, then through a series of events fall in love. Then one or the other would have some terrible past, and the other would help them through it. They always ended getting married and having a baby. Happy ever after. I asked her once what the attraction was, she told me they were easy to read and had a guaranteed happy ending, but what she liked most of all was the fact that the couple overcame all possible odds and still made it."

"Sounds like Lisa got a lot of enjoyment out of them," Jack said.

"They made her very happy," Ianto told him. "And do you know what's so stupid? I still have that e-book reader …" he trailed off.

"It's sometimes the smallest things that are hardest to let go of," Jack told him.

"I sometimes find myself reading the odd story," Ianto told him. "Sorry getting a bit heavy," he added after a few moments passed.

"You must miss her very much," Jack commented.

"Two year's anniversary of the attack on Canary Wharf coming up and each day it slowly gets easier. To begin with it's like this sharp stone in your chest, you feel the pain all the time but slowly the edges wear a bit, it hurts but it's not so immediate. It's been hard to let go because all I have left of her is this pain I feel," he pointed to his chest as he let out a deep breath and looked at Jack who was watching Ianto speak. "You know you are the first person I have spoken to about this," he shook his head in surprise as if he didn't quite believe he was sitting here sharing this with Captain Jack Harkness of all people.

"Life's not a romance novel," Jack told him. "Sometimes there are no happy endings."

"You got that right," Ianto told him honestly as Jack began to speak "I remember this one time…", Ianto sat back to as Jack began speak

"…and then she's chasing me down this alley way, she was so fast. I should have guessed something was wrong because no woman I've ever met can run in six inch heels. Any way I realized I had taken a wrong turning because I had come to a dead end. I cursed and turned around. I had no time make my escape because she morphed into this dark blob. It came to me she's not chasing me because she's angry I made pass at her boyfriend, I'm lunch. Within a blink of an eye I'm seeing the world through black-currant jelly, and I have this horrible sensation, all slimy and gooey…" Jack shuddered in remembrance as Ianto laughed wondering how Jack got out of this scrape , he heard a clatter , they both looked up to see a woman clearing the table.

"We're closing," she told them they turned around as they saw the place was empty and the staff where taking in the chairs and tables.

Looking at this watch Jack realized they had been here all afternoon, as he stood Ianto joined him.

"This was good yeah," Ianto said looking intently at Jack.

"Thank you for today," Jack told him.

"No thank you," Ianto replied as he stood not wanting to leave as he noted Jack's reluctance was as great as his. "This is a public place," Ianto declared.

"It is that," Jack said not sure where this was going.

"Well there are a lot of public places around Cardiff I imagine that we might run into each other," Ianto told him as he saw Jack face light up with understanding.

"As it happens I will be in a public place tomorrow around 11.30 AM. Every Sunday I have brunch at the Bay café near the wharf, you never know we might run into each other, "he said smiling.

"We might yet," Jack told him then hesitated. "Of course but we might miss each other?"

"Well it is a public place and you have Torchwood and all that, I would understand," Ianto told him.

"Can I see your mobile phone?" Jack asked as Ianto handed his over.

"Tell you what," he said as he pulled out his own mobile phone and began to add some numbers. "If something happens then, I'll send you a text," Jack said as he handed Ianto's phone back

"Great," Ianto said as he put his phone away.

"Where's your car?" Ianto asked not wanting to leave.

"Over there," Jack pointed in the opposite direction to the car park.

"See you then," Ianto said disappointed he couldn't walk with him to where he had parked his car. He left and headed towards his own car. Jack stood and watched him until he was out of view. This has been an afternoon for the record books, Ianto had learnt more about him in one afternoon than all his lovers combined in a century. And Ianto had shared something deeply personal, while he had sat here he had just listened, really listened and as he did he had felt so at peace. He wished he could fully understand why he felt this connection to Ianto and for once he pushed the thought aside.

'_What did it matter'_ he told himself, _'Tomorrow, rift willing, Ianto would be there waiting for him and he could spend a few more hours in his company_.' He turned towards the SUV. _'Had the man just asked him out on a date?' _ He asked himself as he suddenly realized what had occurred, he turned and smiled then made his way across the park.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Racing as fast as he could Jack looked at this watch he was late, fifteen minutes late. He could see Ianto was waiting for him his head buried in the Sunday newspaper. He hated being late because Sunday brunch with Ianto Jones was the most important moment of his week. They would order brunch, eat and talk then go for a walk. Ianto had led him to some amazing places within Cardiff and opened his eyes to the history of the area. What was so surprising was how little he knew of the place he had lived for one hundred years. Other times they had walked along the shore line, Ianto sharing what he called his favorite thinking places along with childhood haunts. In return Jack shared his love of tall buildings and they had stood on each in turn over several Sundays. Sometimes they just started walking and ended up in some unexpected places. While they walked they talked, Jack had opened up within reason to him like no other, and had told him all sorts of things about his life.

He had to admit Ianto was a little more reticent especially around some areas of his life. Jack having been loath to share anything personal until now , understood and over time he hoped Ianto would trust him and open up more. From their conversation in the park he knew there was deep sadness and loss there; it was clear Ianto had loved Lisa very much and missed her dreadfully. If Ianto didn't want to share it meant he didn't fully trust the friendship yet, Jack hoped he would, because he loved this new thing being created and when Ianto did share it meant that Ianto had come to trust him. It was extraordinary he had to admit a friendship without the sex.

Not that he wasn't interested. He would love to have a sexual relationship with Ianto but sensed that something was holding him back. He didn't want to pressure him because Ianto was worth the wait and because he wasn't prepared to ruin everything by bringing sex into this. Maybe it was the bi-curious thing he had read about. Perhaps Ianto had never had a same sex relationship and he was taking things slow. Slow, fast Jack didn't care, any time he spent with Ianto Jones felt good to him sex or no sex. He pounded forward as he reached the table as he did Ianto pulled out the chair and started folding his newspaper as he indicated to the waiter join them.

"Rift?" Jack explained as Ianto nodded his understanding. Picking up the menu, he saw the waiter come across and he put in his normal request for a continental breakfast with lashing of coffee.

'And you sir?" the young woman asked Ianto.

Jack smiled as Ianto ordered his usual Sunday feast of a full English breakfast complete with toast , marmalade and coffee.

"Anything wrong?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto for the first time and saw his jaw was clenched.

"Sister," Ianto told him as Jack gently laid his hand on Ianto's arm.

"Had another go at me this morning," Ianto told him. "Demanded I to go to church with her again. When I refused she called me a godless heathen on the path to damnation." He let out a breath of frustration and added. "When will she get it through her head I don't believe in God? Well not her god anyway."

"I see," Jack said as he listened.

"Yeah well I wish she did, I keep telling her, look you can't prove God exists, I can't prove he… it…, she…, whatever, doesn't so why not leave it at that? I am agnostic." Ianto declared.

"How did she take that?" Jack asked wondering how Ianto managed to keep his cool under his sister's growing determination to control his life.

"As I said called me a godless heathen," Ianto repeated.

"What happened next?" Jack asked.

"Walked out, slammed the door, drove here, parked, walked to the newsstand, picked up newspaper sat here and waited for you." he explained.

"So I made a decision," Ianto told him as their breakfasts were delivered. Jack immediately leaned over and stole the black pudding from Ianto's plate along with a slice of toast, spread it with butter then added the pudding on the toast and scoffed it down as Ianto put an egg another slice of toast broke the yoke and added tomato sauce.

"Yeah?" Jack said as he chewed. He now picked up the croissant on his own plate and pulling it apart began to spread it liberally with jam as Ianto showed him the classified section of the newspaper with several items circled.

"I've decided to get my own place," he said smiling as he sliced into the bacon on his plate and took a bite.

"Brilliant," Jack responded smiling, over the past weeks he had listened to more than one outburst from Ianto about the problems of living with his sister and had to wonder why Ianto was still there. From what he had told him, he was living in a small room in the cramped confines of his sister's house, hardly suitable accommodation for a grown man with his own business.

"Rent or buy?" Jack asked as he took a large bite of his croissant which was dripping with jam.

"Well I've been thinking buying at this point, however if I can't find something I'll live in the back of my shop," Ianto told him as he stole some jam from Jack's plate and began spreading it on some toast.

Jack picked up the paper and started to look through some of highlighted adverts. "I am sure it won't come to that," Jack told him as he chewed.

"I'll bloody live out of my car if I have to if she keeps at me," Ianto told him as he called over the waiter for more jam and to refill their now empty cups.

"Well what are you looking for?" Jack asked as Ianto wiped some jam that had slipped from the croissant onto Jack's shirt and preceded to lick his fingers clean.

"Modern, central, walking distance to the shop, undercover parking, one or two bedrooms, a view would be nice, I wouldn't mind somewhere high," he told Jack as Ianto now took the serviette from his lap and dipping the corner from glass of water in front of him attempted to clean the jam stain from Jack's shirt then proceeded to remove a food mark from the corner of Jack's mouth.

"Oh so you've fallen in love with tall buildings," Jack joked as Ianto fed him a mushroom. "Em, that is good," Jack said as he speared another from Ianto's plate.

"I don't think I can afford a penthouse but several floors up would be good, I hate curtains," Ianto told him, "especially net ones, hate the bloody things," he said as Jack indicated they needed another refill of coffee.

"Next problem is I have is no furniture," Ianto told him and sliced into a sausage dipped in the egg yolk and took a bite.

"None in storage?" Jack asked surprised, he knew Ianto had lived with Lisa in London.

"Nope, a few boxes, books well they're at the shop, along with my DVD collection. No way do I want her to see what I'm reading or watching," Ianto told him honestly as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say I know she would not approve and I don't want any more arguments."

"Fair enough. So you need everything, then," Jack commented.

"Yeah from linen, sofa, towels, crockery, bed, the works," Ianto told him as he sat back nursing his coffee. "And a state of the art coffee machine," he added finally as he drained his cup.

"So what are we up to this afternoon?" Jack asked as he wiped his mouth clean and, picking up his cup and sat back.

"Well I thought I would show you my favorite thinking place," he said. "It's where I go when I really need to sort myself out," he added.

"That's why it's a thinking place," Jack teased

"Your car or mine?" Jack asked as he tore last piece of Ianto's toast in half and used it to wipe up the egg yolk from Ianto's plate and ate it in two bites then wiped his fingers on a serviette.

"Mine, Jack your driving is scary and the last time I'm sure I left fingernail marks on the seat from holding on."

"I'm shocked," Jack said in mock hurt as Ianto took two of Jack's middle fingers and placed then over the pulse point over his wrist.

"Feel that, heart rate still hasn't gone down." Ianto told him.

Jack laughed. "Your car it is," he said.

"Yep," Ianto said as they made their way over to pay.

Jack dropped his smile as he followed behind Ianto, as he tried to slow his own heart rate that had jumped as he recognized the significance of the long deep scars on his wrist. What hell had he been going through to do such a thing? No wonder he was reticent to speak about his past. Ianto turned and smiled as he realized he had paid for both breakfasts.

"Next meal I pay," Jack warned him.

'You have no idea how happy I am to hear there will be a next time," Ianto said as he put his hand on Jack's arm, his eyes twinkling..

"Yeah, me too," Jack admitted as they headed towards Ianto's car.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto smiled and Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto took out the retractable measuring tape and began measuring the kitchen counter. He could see the real estate agent beginning to lose patience but Jack found it funny. Ianto had dragged the poor woman across town looking at multiple flats and in every instance he had used his measuring tape, ensuring his newly bought coffee machine would fit on any given bench. Ianto knew what he was looking for and was not going to buy anything that would not suit what he considered his needs. Of all flats they looked at this was the only one Ianto had asked to be shown twice.

He flicked the knob and the steel measure snapped back. Ianto walked around again, taking in the view from the lounge come dining sitting room.

"Excuse us," he said as he indicated to Jack to follow him to larger of the two bedrooms and shut the door.

"What do you think?" Ianto asked him as he dropped his poker face and broke into a grin.

Jack looked around, "It could need new carpet and curtains," Jack told him as he glanced around.

"Carpets would be going, I was thinking nice pale wood flooring, couple of rugs," he told him.

"Got an amazing view," Jack said after a few moments commenting on the large window that fronted the apartment that gave a magnificent view of the city and harbor.

"Yeah I was thinking leather sofa, and city watching," Ianto told him.

"Sounds like you've made up your mind," Jack said.

"And it's got good parking and is walking distance to the shop," Ianto added thinking out loud. "And it has a decent sized shower along with a bath." He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to an excited hug.

"I'm going to take it," he said as he pulled back from Jack who was recovering from Ianto's spontaneous hug.

"Great, let's go put that real estate agent out of her misery," Jack said smiling as he opened the door enjoying Ianto's excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Moving the next carton of discs, Jack sighed. When Tosh had told him there would be hundreds of discs he had not actually considered a number. It's like when some says one million you know it's a large amount but it's so big it's not actually connected to anything in particular except, it meant a lot.

When Tosh said hundreds it meant hundreds, not discs, but boxes of discs, each one security sealed coded and listed. Fortunately for them the arrival of the digital archives from Torchwood had coincided with another lull in rift activity. Tosh has busied herself with the more difficult task of downloading the information from the converted digital archives. This left the rest of them downloading the remainder in shifts. He looked at his watch: ten AM. He needed to keep an eye on the time because he was meeting Ianto for lunch today instead of Sunday. Sunday was Mica's fourth birthday and there was a party planned for her and a giggle of little friends at Macdonald's and Ianto did not want to miss it. Jack broke the seal on the carton and viewed the discs and pulled one out.

The task was seriously monotonous. It was break the seal on the box, check the codes against the list, and count the number of discs in each box. Check the disc, load it onto the drive, check the contents, download to correct file. It was only the thought he was meeting Ianto for lunch that had kept him going this morning. He smiled to himself; Ianto was like his one rock of normality, now he knew what all the fuss was about. He sighed wishing it was more and he caught himself wondering what it would be like to live with Ianto as couple, and he found his thoughts wandering as he contemplated what would it be like to go home to someone at the end of each day and felt a warm glow.

He checked the label on the box, and checked the code against the print out. It would help if the boxes were in some kind of order, but they were as disorganized at the contents. Another thing he couldn't fathom was why they wanted to keep all this trivia because the vast majority of it was low level email communications between departments. 99% of it was a vast amount of the minutiae that made up the day to day running that you might expect to find in any large organization. He picked up a disc, loaded into the drive, and threw his eyes down the contents. He stopped for a moment and saw the content of this disc was slightly different than any of the others so far. Instead of emails this looked like a report, or series of reports. Clicking the mouse he quickly scanned the contents and then began the download. A name flashed by and he scrolled back to check he had seen the name correctly. Clicking on the name, he began to read.

His back against the wall, Jack had his arms around his legs, his head on his knees. He felt physically sick; it was this hollow feeling that was the worst of it. His watched beeped and he turned off the alarm, in exactly forty five minutes he had to sit down and have lunch with Ianto. What was he going to do? One thing was sure it meant he needed to put aside what he wanted and for once in his long life he was grateful he had not followed through on his feelings.

Ianto's needs were what counted here, but it hurt and he cursed himself that he had allowed for one moment the vision that it might be possible to have someone in his life. '_Well, more fool you for letting someone in,'_ he told himself. "Goddamnit", he burst out. Why had he let this go so far? He was an _'idiot._' He felt a tear run down his face and stood up. Ianto, deserved better and if all he could be was a good friend that's what he would be, he would be the best friend the man had ever had, anything to be in the man's life. 'B_ut could he stand back and watch Ianto be with someone else?_ He asked himself as he took a deep breath and he felt himself come undone. He couldn't do it which meant he was left with only one choice, and he felt desolate. He wiped his face dry as his Bluetooth rang in his ear.

"Jack, there's woman up here in the tourist office screaming her lungs out demanding to speak to you," Gwen told him.

"Not now Gwen," he snarled at her sharply.

"It's Rihanna, Ianto's sister and she says she wants to speak to you about him, she's in a right state," Gwen told him. 

He cursed under his breath as he reeled trying to brace himself for what he had to do next.

"No way Gwen," he said then switched off his phone and with slow steps he walked back to his office. Standing with his arms crossed in front of his desk he contemplated his next move. Maybe he could just not turn up for lunch and then just disappear off the radar and he felt his gut twist. If nothing else Ianto deserved a clean break. He might not be able to tell him how much he knew or meant to him or justify this was in his own best interests, but he could at least tell the man to his face. He looked up to see Gwen in front of him.

"You look terrible. You okay?" Gwen queried then continued before he could reply. "She's threatened if you don't see her she is going out on to Plass and call you out publically," Gwen told him as he glared at her.

"You tell her she can go to hell," he started to say then realized Ianto was most likely be at the restaurant nearby, and this was going to be difficult enough without having to witness his sister having a major rant in public, so without another word he made his way to the tourist office.

"You!" Rihanna screamed as soon as he came through the door. "I know all about you," she snarled at him as Jack took a step back instinctively and found himself backed up against the door.

"You leave my brother alone," she told him, pushing her face into his as he tried to back away but she had him cornered.

"I know what you're up to. You've been seen, meeting him in his book shop, having lunches, breakfasts, going on long walks," she bellowed at him.

"I care for Ianto and what he does is none of your business," Jack struggled to reply as he bristled at her tone; he might be about to end things with Ianto but that didn't mean her brother didn't have a life.

"So you care for him do you?" she snarled "Well let me tell you, the only thing he ever wanted, wants is a family, children; can you give him that? Can You? Can you? "She pointed a finger at his chest. "Can you give him that Captain- Jack- Harkness?" she spat out.

Glancing at Gwen he took a breath to reply but Rihanna was unstoppable.

"I know what you're up to. My brother doesn't need leading astray into some perverted lifestyle," she narrowed her eyes

"Excuse me!" Gwen interjected speaking for the first time as Rihanna pointed at Jack who had gone pale. "Are you suggesting that, what are you suggesting, because if you're saying what I think you're saying you are you are well out of order?"

"You work for him, you know he has peculiar tastes, my brother is a normal man, he was getting married, setting up to start his own family, he needs direction, in the right way, " she declared her arms now crossed.

"And you know the right way is that it?" Gwen told her sarcastically.

"Yes I do," Rihanna said drawing her self -up. "There are such things as right and wrong" she told them. "I am here to guide him to the right way," she pointed to herself.

"Guide him by harassing him to go to church?" Jack interjected." Trying to make him a mirror of you?"

"Yes, I have been praying for him, we are his family and we know what's best for him," she emphasized. "Faggot," she spat out as both Jack and Gwen took a sharp inwards breath at the insult. "You're are just taking advantage of his vulnerability and trying to lead him into a lifestyle choice that goes against every one of God's laws, " she said her face red with fury as Jack's watch alarm began to beep.

"I think I've heard enough," Gwen told her fury on every line of her face as she moved to open the door that led to the Plass. "You had better leave I'll you'll have me to deal with," she told her.

Rihanna lifted her finger. "You leave him alone," she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door.

Gwen looked at horror at Jack who had gone completely pale,"you okay?" she asked him.

"No," he replied. "I am a long way from being okay." His watch beeped again and he let out a breath and headed for the door.

As the door closed he closed his eyes and tried to recover from Rihanna's histrionics. He walked across to the railings and turned so his back was to the sea. Over to the right he could see Ianto waiting for him a coffee in front of him and he closed his eyes and swallowed down the ache he felt and with slow steps he walked towards the table.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

As he approached Ianto looked up at him and pulled out the chair opposite. Sitting, Jack picked up a menu.

"I ordered for you," Ianto said taking the menu from him. He saw Jack appeared to be folded in on himself and he felt waves of sadness and loss.

"Jack what's happened?" Ianto asked him as he saw the distressed look on Jack's face.

"How, how are you Ianto?" Jack asked not sure how he should act

Laying down the menu Ianto stared at Jack for a long moment. "You know don't you?" he said as Jack remained silent, not able to return his gaze.

"How do…?" Jack asked looking up as Ianto interrupted him.

"How do I know? It's in the tone of your voice and the look on your face," Ianto told him exasperation lacing his words as he folded his paper.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said quietly feeling like a traitor.

'Do you know what was so nice Jack? It was being able to sit and have a conversation with someone who didn't know," Ianto took a deep breath then let it out nosily. "I could have a conversation with someone who wasn't constantly watching every word they said," his voice waivered with emotion. "Better not talk about families, or Christmas or children, he might start crying, get all emotional or kill himself." He looked at Jack who was staring at his feet. "We had this nice friendship, relationship thing going and I could be myself for the first time since….have you any idea how incredibly special that was for me? You were yourself, and now you've got the look," Ianto told him.

'The look," Jack repeated confused as he looked up at him as he continued to struggle with his own emotions.

"The 'oh my god he's so fragile, if I- say- the- wrong- thing, he- will- break' look," Ianto stated categorically.

"Ianto we need to talk, I am not sure if this is the right place," Jack said hesitantly with a horrible sinking sensation that seemed to have affected his whole being.

"If you have something to say Jack it better be now, best to get it over with," Ianto told him angrily suspecting he knew where this was going.

"I've been thinking that you and I should stop meeting," Jack said as he fought to lift his gaze and look Ianto in the eye, but knew if he did he wouldn't be able to continue.

"Yeah that's right Jack I'm damaged goods, better run," Ianto told him as looked at a Jack who looked up as he felt himself rocked as Ianto's pain crashed into him.

"That's not what I meant, Ianto never, you mean too much to, that's not why, look…" Jack stammered out distressed as he felt himself losing control. "You deserve to be happy, you deserve to get on with your life, and your sister is right." he spluttered as he looked at Ianto.

"My sister, so you've been talking to her have you," Ianto said in disgust as he stood up and drained his coffee in one gulp, "What about what I want Jack , have you stopped and thought about what I want in all this? Am I somehow invisible?" he said forcefully as he now turned and walked away towards his parked car as he fumbled for his keys.

Pushing his chair back Jack raced after him. He reached him just as Ianto paused to locate his keys and Jack spun him around, "No, you are not invisible," he exclaimed as Ianto swatted his hand away his face creased in distress.

"Then why? Why is everyone around me including you so determined to think for me?" Ianto demanded. "For months I've done what everyone else has wanted; come back to Cardiff, live with your sister. I didn't even get to open the type of business I wanted. "He pointed at his chest." I wanted to open a coffee shop; instead I have to open a book shop because it's less stressful. It's been months of do this, do that, and talk, endless bloody talk, how am I doing, how am I feeling, and not one of them, including you has asked me what I WANT ! " he shouted at him as he stepped around Jack and almost ran to his car.

"So what do you want?" Jack asked him bewildered as he chased after Ianto who was unlocking his car door.

"What do I want, Jack honestly truthfully?" he continued as he got into his car and put the key in the ignition as he saw Jack nod.

"I want you!" he shouted out as he slammed the door turned the ignition and backed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Pulling on the hand brake Jack saw Ianto sitting on the beach throwing pebbles into the approaching tide. Jack let out the breath he felt he had been holding on to over the past hour as he had visited each of Ianto's favorite places, relieved to see he was okay. He stopped himself, this was what Ianto was complaining about; the constant worry everyone close to him kept expressing consciously or subconsciously about his wellbeing.

He got out of his car and sat down next to him. "I thought you might be here," Jack said as he took in the view and picked up a pebble and joined Ianto into tossing one towards the incoming waves.

"I like it here," Ianto stated as he kept his eyes on the waves.

"I know it's your thinking place," Jack replied.

"I am surprised to see you," Ianto said after a few moments as he tossed another stone.

"Why?" Jack said hurt creeping into this voice.

"You know," Ianto told him matter of factually.

"What I know is my actions caused someone I care about to be hurt," Jack told him as he picked up another pebble tossing it up and down in his hand as Ianto looked at him.

"I have baggage, Jack, monumental baggage," Ianto admitted honestly.

Jack tossed the stone he was holding into the sea. "You know I have a fair amount of baggage myself, I have done things, things I am not proud of and I have secrets of my own," he said as Ianto looked at him.

"Is that the immortal can't die thing?" Ianto asked him as he saw Jack startle.

"How, how do you know?" Jack stuttered as he sat bolt upright.

"I worked in the archives at Torchwood One," Ianto said stating the obvious "I came across fragments here and there enough for me to work it out."

"And I thought I had removed everything," Jack admitted still recovering.

"Nope not everything," Ianto told him as they both took in the rolling grey waves as the inched their way closer to them.

"So which one of them told you?" Ianto asked after several long moments had passed as he saw Jack look uncomfortable. "Was it Tosh or my sister?"

Jack squirmed and looked directly at Ianto "I have a confession it was me, I was working at transferring the records from Torchwood One. There was a disc with your personal files on them I am not sure how they got there but…"

"How much did you read?" Ianto asked sadly shaking his head.

"Enough," Jack admitted ashamed of his actions as he saw Ianto take a deep breath.

"I am damaged goods Jack. This is your opportunity to run like hell," Ianto told him not wanting to look at him.

"Ianto, I don't see you as damaged goods, I see a brave and courageous man overcoming terrible events," Jack told him thankful for being able to set the record straight "And I'm not exactly prime goods myself, I've done things; terrible things, enough to keep a psychiatrist busy for a 100 years type of nightmare things," he exclaimed.

"A hundred years," Ianto repeated. "Maybe you should start seeing my psychiatrist? I could I give you her number if you like," he said light heartily as he picked up another stone and hefted into the oncoming waves.

"So it was my boyfriend who snooped." Ianto said after a few moments and several rocks later as they tried to out throw each other.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Jack said surprised as he looked at Ianto.

"We have been dating," Ianto told him has he returned Jack's look and took hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers

Jack gently squeezed his hand back. "I guess we have," he said as he chortled thinking of all the personal and intimate moments they had shared.

"I was wondering when we were going to, you know, kiss," Ianto told him.

"I wanted this to be on your terms," Jack said kissing the back of his hand.

They both sat watching the waves, "So if I'm your boyfriend we had better go out on a proper date then," Jack told him

"Proper date?" Ianto queried now leaning in towards Jack.

"You know, meal and a movie" Jack told him putting his arm around him.

"Will there is kissing?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Yeah if you want," Jack told him astonished at the speed of events.

"Could we do some kissing right now? " Ianto asked as they leaned in together and kissed sweetly then pulled back.

"Definitely more kissing," Ianto commented eagerly as they kissed again more deeply this time.

"Ianto we do this at your pace, you are in control," Jack told him as he pulled back.

"Any chance for a snog then?" Ianto asked as he put his hand behind Jack's neck pulling him even closer as their lips crashed together.

Pressed against Ianto who was standing with his back against his car, Jack pulled back from Ianto with extreme reluctance as Ianto's mobile phone rang. With some difficulty they had finally reached Ianto's car. Progress had been deliciously slow because each step had been accompanied by kisses.

Jack ran kisses along Ianto's neck while Ianto tried to talk. He wasn't listening to the conversation because all his attention was pulled to the fine hair on Ianto chest which had been exposed when he had unbuttoned the top of his shirt and unloosened his tie. He ran his hand under Ianto's shirt and up his back as the phone call ended and they found each other's lips again.

"Staff," Ianto managed to say. "Wages," he added after a few seconds.

'Wages, staff," Jack repeated continuing to pay attention to Ianto's neck.

"My shop, pizza, coffee, I close at five." Ianto told him.

"Okay," Jack said as he pushed himself away with difficulty as Ianto pulled him back and kissed him.

"Pizza," Jack repeated looking up at Ianto his eyes dark with lust as took his hand and started kissing each fingertip.

"Coffee, I promise you best cup of coffee ever," Ianto said as he put his hand in his trouser pocket for his keys.

"Let me get those," Jack said as he put his hand into Ianto trouser pocket and moaned as he felt Ianto's hard cock through the fabric and pulled the keys out.

"They're all warm," Jack told him raising his eyebrows as he handed them over.

"I wish I didn't have to go," Ianto told him as he touched his forehead against Jack's.

"I understand," Jack said as he pulled away, as Ianto tided himself up not taking his eyes off Jack as he took one step towards the SUV then turned back towards his car smiling as he saw Jack smile back at him.

"Pizza, I like Hawaiian, extra pineapple," Ianto shouted after him as he saw Jack giving him the thumbs up. Opening his door Ianto put his head on the driving wheel then redid the top button of his shirt, re-did his tie and he drove off.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack watched as Ianto drove away, and then turned to watch the waves drive themselves up the shingle beach. As much as he wanted Ianto to stay he was relieved he had gone because he needed to think. He walked back down the beach and sat down, he felt like he had been in some kind of emotional washing machine. He pulled up his knees and placed his head on them and closed his eyes and allowed the sound of the waves to flow over him. He could see and hear why Ianto liked it here so much. So much had happened and it had certainly blown the lid off everything and on top of that Ianto knew his big secret. He had lived in fear of what Ianto might think if he knew. Here it was laid out and he not only sensed that his secret was safe and understood but he had felt Ianto's total acceptance and it felt wonderful.

And now he held Ianto's secrets as well. He thought back on the day's events and Ianto's surprise at seeing him here hurt. Ianto had expected him to use the opportunity to run, '_how did he put it 'run like hell.'_ Well maybe there was some truth in that because in the past he would have bolted, so what was different this time. Ianto had a horrendous recent past, a descent into hell so deep he had only just made it out. He felt his heart swell and he was so grateful that this man had lived and no matter how lonely his own past had been and all the events that had brought him to this spot he knew wouldn't trade it for the world. A wave almost touched the toe end of his boot and an understanding came to him about why Ianto had been holding back, it was a simple question of trust. Ianto didn't trust him. He wanted Ianto to trust him; he wanted Ianto in his life, because the difference in all this was him, and only him. He stood up and jumped back as a wave almost ran over his boots. '_Please let me be worthy of this man'_ he said to himself, _'if nothing I ever do in my long life, let me be worthy of this and let me earn his trust._' He took a final look around and, picking

up a small pebble he placed it in his coat pocket and headed back to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Entering the Hub Jack walked across to Tosh's work station. "Tosh, can I see you in my office?" He asked.

"Is Ianto okay?" she asked as she followed him in and he shut the door. "I heard about Rihanna."

"Ianto is good, better than good," Jack told her as he saw relief cross her face. "I wanted to say thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said confused not sure what he was thanking her for.

"You saved his life, you found him and kept him alive until the ambulance arrived?" he said quietly as she nodded. "I understand another couple of minutes and he would have bled out," he added recalling the medical report he had read.

"It was touch and go, he used a Stanley knife, Jack," she said as she mimicked the action of running her fingers up the inside of her arm in short strokes from the wrist. "How did you find out?" she asked him not sure how much she should share.

"One of the disc's I was downloading contained all his medical records from the point of the Canary Wharf attack onwards," he admitted. "Tell me what happened," Jack asked her gently.

"I am not comfortable with this Jack, Ianto is a very private person," she told him.

"I not asking you to reveal any big secrets, I just want to hear your side," Jack told her quietly." Ianto and I have talked and he's told me it's okay for me to ask you about this.  
The reason is because there's been a development and it could make things awkward, " Jack told her. She hesitated so he added, "Ianto said if you needed you could call him," she shook her head then started to speak because she couldn't see any reason he would lie. She was not sure why Jack was asking her this but if he had Ianto's okay then maybe this was her chance to get Jack to back off once and for all.

"It was the day after the funeral. Ianto was so stoic at the funeral, giving support to everyone, he held me as I cried for Lisa and what was lost, it was all very sad. Ianto didn't say much, he was never much of a talker. As the day wore on he spoke less and less. At the end he thanked everyone and asked if everyone could respect that he wanted some time on his own for the next couple of days and not to contact him. After what he had been through no one thought it was strange. The next day I was getting ready to leave and I had this feeling that I needed to see him, just to check he was okay. I called and his answer phone was on, which was not a surprise, but as I listened I realized the message was strange It didn't sound like him, it was a mumbled thank you to everyone for what they had done, but there was no place to speak and I knew immediately something was wrong." She let of a deep breath.

"It was touch and go because he fought to die Jack, he fought every attempt to assist him, and he was so combative he had to be restrained. After few days he retreated into a catatonic state. With the physical damage on the mend they transferred him to a specialist facility and slowly he started to respond and he began to speak," she shook her head, and put her face in her hands for a few seconds before pulling up.

Jack, seeing her distress remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"He began co-operating with the staff, and taking an active interest in his own recovery. He seemed to be doing so well they took him off suicide watch but It was all a sham, no one knows how he did it but he had managed to fashion a knife and sever his jugular vein. He was found in his room, blood literally pumping out, it was nothing short of a miracle he lived. Second time around no one was fooled and he went back to being silent."

"It was good he had someone to stand by him," Jack told her as he put a hand on her shoulder as she related her account.

"It was horrible, he had this dead look in his eyes and he just refused to respond. After what felt like months he seemed to turn a corner. This time it was a genuine breakthrough and he really improved to the point where, he left hospital nine months ago and he moved here for a fresh start," she told him.

"You've been a good friend, and now Ianto is going to need your support again," he told her as she finished.

"Of course," Tosh replied as she wiped her face dry.

"I'm asking you if you can support Ianto no matter what his choices are," Jack added.

"What's happened? You said Ianto was okay," Tosh said suddenly concerned.

"He's better than okay. It's just that those around him have been doing a lot of hand wringing trying to ensure he's safe, not that I am criticizing," he added as he saw the look on her face. "After reading his records, something I am not proud of I might add, I came to a decision to back off. I left here today with the intention of ending any relationship I had with Ianto; I did this because Ianto needs a relationship where there is the possibility of children. It's in almost every conversation he had in his records. If he stays with me that can never happen," he told her he put up his hand as she attempted to speak.

"I know I've joked in the past, but even in the 51st century male pregnancy, am difficult without intervention and serious ongoing support because half of all male pregnancy's never come to term. Here in the 21st century, it's not going to happen. Adoption's not an option either, two men trying to adopt in today's climate, the odds would be against us. That aside I'm not sure I want children, the thought has never crossed my mind. It is something I have never considered it nor even for a second.

"I've been careful Tosh, and I know it's hard to believe but I can tell you now there are no little Jack Juniors out there," he saw the skeptical look on her face. "Ask Owen" he added as explanation. "I am sure he will be happy to tell you all about it because he's fascinated with 51st century biology. " He sat back before continuing, "What I am trying to say is I realized that I am not what Ianto needs. He needs to be a husband and father, and out there," he pointed upwards, "is a beautiful woman who is going to make him very happy."

"That's good Jack you finally understand," she said as she let a sigh of relief. "How did he take it? You have told him, that's why you're talking to me right?" she asked him as she saw him shake his head.

"No, Ianto has made his feelings very clear Tosh he wants to continue seeing me," Jack told her as she flushed with anger.

"You told me recently you don't do relationships. It's the chase, the conquest, first kiss, first everything. Then is downhill from there and that basically you were heartless," she told him bluntly.

Jack lent forward and touched her hand, "Well maybe, I have a heart after all," he told her as she sat back and looked at him her arms crossed.

'_I know I have a heart,' _Jack thought as he watched her_ , 'because today I felt it break when I saw him walk away believing I wanted nothing more to do with him."_

"This isn't about me Tosh, this is about Ianto" he tried to explain "This is about what he wants, he asked me to respect what he wants" Jack told her. "Can you do the same? Can you allow him to make his own choices regardless of what you might think is right for him?" Jack asked as she sat back in thought as she pulled her lower lip. Several moments passed as she looked at Jack.

"I love Ianto very much as a friend, he has come so far, I just don't want to see him hurt," she paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Ianto is a sweet guy who deserves someone special in his life and in truth Jack I don't think you are that person," She continued.

Jack looked at his watch as it beeped and he stood up, "Sorry have to go, pizza with Ianto," he told her as he checked his pockets.

"Look Tosh, I know you don't approve, but hasn't he had enough of that from his sister. All of the people around him keep telling him he deserves to get on with his life, well maybe that just what he is doing. It may not be in the way you all had envisaged but trust me Ianto is his own man, " Jack told her as he prepared to leave as Tosh stood.

"That not it Jack and you know it" She retorted as she struggled to find the words she needed to say "Just don't break his heart," she burst out she saw him turn to face her visibly upset.

"I have already made that promise to myself," Jack told her softly as he spun and made his way out of the Hub.

twtwtwtwtwtwwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Filling the coffee flask with water Ianto glanced out the window and took a calming breath. Today had been the realization of his worst case scenario. Against all his and Tosh's efforts somewhere there had been a soft copy of his medical records and Jack had found them, worse he was now privy to the whole sordid affair ,not that he was ashamed. At the time it felt like the only choice he had left. However it was his private hell and he had wanted it to remain just that private. He couldn't control the storage of the actual copies but he had thought all electronic records were gone.

Moving back he poured the water into the coffee machine and switched it on. Now the man had found out. Ianto knew he was being unfair. He knew he was being unreasonable and that he should trust Jack. So far the man had passed every test he had thrown at him. It had been hard, more than once he had wanted to throw himself at Jack, but held himself back. This had been without doubt the hardest three months of his life. He wanted Jack badly but had struggled with taking their relationship forward. To all intents and purpose Jack had proven himself and he could feel that for Jack this was something entirely new. But there was this niggle that told him he should beware, that maybe this was all a ploy and that once he given himself to Jack and he got what he wanted, he would just walk away. He couldn't handle that, he had feelings for Jack real feelings and could sense Jack had feelings for him, but there was always this thought that ate away at him, saying one more test, just more hoop Jack had to jump through before he committed himself.

It was hard to leave Jack at the beach and the excuse he had used had been lame. However he needed to give Jack time to step back and think. He had read his medical history, all of it, not some of as he had claimed, he knew a lie when he heard and felt it and it meant his life was laid bare. But the lie was stated out of shame at his actions rather than artifice. Could Jack, handle Tosh's firsthand experience and still want to be with him? Once he heard the truth, not some dry medical facts, but listened and heard how bad it really was, how close he had to ending it all twice and all the pain he had gone through, knowing the truth, would he still want to be with him? Could Jack be trusted with his feelings? He looked at his watch, he was late twenty past five, he felt sick, oh god what was he going to do if Jack didn't come.

A single knock on the door and Jack found himself locked in the arms of Ianto Jones, who began to kiss him with a fierce passion.

"You came," Ianto burst out as they pulled apart momentarily and Ianto took the pizza and placed it on the kitchen bench then turned back to kiss him again as Jack kicked the door shut with a backwards kick.

"There was a queue I had to wait, and I left my mobile phone at the Hub," Jack told him as Ianto kissed his face pushing him onto the sofa. Pulling back reluctantly he retrieved the pizza box. He placed it on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and opened it. Then stepping over the small kitchen bench took a plate and handed it to Jack. He then proceeded to a coffee flask and filled two mugs, one of which he gave to Jack. Taking a sip Ianto watched the expression on Jack's face as he took a mouth full from the mug in his hand.

"This is orgasmic," Jack told him savoring the flavor much to Ianto's delight as he joined Jack on the sofa.

"It's my own special blend," Ianto told him as he took a slice of pizza. He looked down at himself, dropped the pizza, then stood gapped a tea towel and tucked into his collar.

Leaning forward he now picked up the same slice and took a large bite.

"Thought you like things hot and spicy, didn't see you as a Hawaiian with extra pineapple person," Jack teased as Ianto leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hot food, chili definitely, however, first real date, thought it would better to be a little bit conservative," Ianto told him. "Anyway, bit of a strange day, sometimes it's nice to have comfort food," he added as he saw Jack takes another sip of coffee.

"Had a talk with Tosh," Jack told him as he chewed.

"Thanks," Ianto told him as he took a sip of coffee.

"She's okay, not happy but dealing with it," Jack advised him as he took another slice.

"Good," Ianto said as he powered through his third slice.

"I appreciate you talking to her Jack, I'll add my own bit then hopefully it won't be too awkward. I mean you do have to work together," Ianto told him seriously as he saw Jack nod. As he nodded he caught a flash that Jack fully understood his reasons for getting him to talk to Tosh which came back with an understanding of how far Jack had come.

"Yeah," Jack said throwing the crust into the box and finishing the last mouth full of coffee as he saw Ianto do the same as he pulled away the tea towel as Ianto leaned in for a kiss as he started to pull out Jack's shirt.

"Have you any idea how long I have wanted to do this?" Ianto told him as pulled back and undid his tie. Jack swatted his hand away as he undid the knot and pulled the tie out in slow motion as he looked into Ianto's eyes. With slow deliberation he began to unbutton his shirt, after exposing the top of his chest he began to plant small delicate kisses along his neck line, coming to the puckered scar on left hand side of his neck near the collar bone he kissed it. Ianto moaned and he reached up and kissed his lips. After a several long moments of just running their hands under each other's their shirts, Jack pulled Ianto horizontal and wrapped his arms around him and held him close and laid his head on the crook of his shoulder.

"Have you any idea how long I have wanted to just hold you in my arms?" Jack told him as he held him close as he nuzzled into him.

"I'm a bit new to all this and it's been awhile," Ianto said almost whispering after several seconds as Jack looked up at him then kissed him gently.

"We take this one step at a time, there's no hurry," Jack advised him as he felt Ianto relax and began to kiss him. "You taste divine Ianto Jones," Jack said as their lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack sat holding the steering wheel of the SUV arms stretched out as he reflected on his evening out with Ianto. It had been a wonderful evening in every respect except one. Their first date had set up a pattern which had been repeated now multiple times. They would spend the evening at the shop or went out for a meal. Ianto was clearly comfortable with being kissed and held. A couple of times in the beginning he had even allowed Jack to touch his erection which something Ianto clearly appeared to enjoy but now had become acutely embarrassed for some reason.

Anything was permissible above the waist line, below Ianto stopped him every time he moved near that zone. What was so puzzling was he sensed Ianto really wanted to move beyond this and he felt his frustration was almost as great as his own. He looked out across the bay as he tried to reason it out. What was stopping him? _'Start at the beginning' _he told himself as thought back to those first couple of dates, it had been fantastic they had been kissing and no-one kissed him like Ianto did and he had undone Ianto's belt, slid his hands down into his boxers and ran his hand down the length of Ianto's erect cock. Ianto had moaned in pleasure, then jerked and pulled back. It had happened again on their next date and the next. Something was wrong, but what was it? He felt if something didn't happen soon he would explode on first contact and his jaw dropped as it came to him. Turning the key in the ignition he needed to get back to the Hub and do some research.

twwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto lay on the put up bed in the tiny space he called his bedroom. It was a space not deserving of the title bedroom being more like an extra-large walk in closet. He turned over and lay on his stomach, at least once he got into his own place he could get a decent sized bed, this one sagged in exactly the wrong places. He threw a foot out of the covers and hit the wall. Not that getting a large bed was going to help if all he was only ever going to do would be sleeping in it he thought in disappointment. _'What the hell was wrong with him?_' he asked himself, _'he never had this problem in the past._ It was like whenever Jack came anywhere near him bam it was all over all bar the shouting and he wouldn't mind if there had been some shouting, but there never was.

He let out a deep breath. He knew it had been a long time, and for months he hadn't had a sexual thought in his head, and now he did he had lost all self-control. He put his hand on his cock and felt himself harden as he thought of Jack touching him. He ached to be touched as he began to stoke himself, fantasizing this was Jack's hand curled around his length and stopped himself in frustration. He didn't want a wank in bed he wanted the real thing. He growled as he turned over. He was sure Jack suspected something, how long would he hang about with just kissing and fondling each other? And if he did what the hell would he think because this was definitely something one did **not** share with anyone else especially another bloke? He felt his face burn at the very thought and began to squirm with embarrassment. This was misery and he hated that he was so incapable of going the full distance. He turned over and lay on his side as his mind began to fill with an endless list of what if's that fed each other in to feeding frenzy, 'what if Jack found out, what if he was never able to go the distance again, what if he was stuck like this for ever, what if he could never have full on sex again, what if Jack found out_…_ _'shit,'_ he thought, circular thinking, and he brought himself back to his original thought. Misery, this was utter misery, having two years of pent up lust, a willing and eager boyfriend and not being able to do a thing about it.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Pushing the keyboard away at his desk, Jack pulled at his lower lip. This was awkward if what was happening to Ianto was what he thought it was then Ianto would be acutely embarrassed. It was something that happened to most guys at one time or another. He had an idea about how to fix this, but Ianto was a proud man. He had gone through several scenarios; the worst was confronting him with it. If he did he was sure this would most likely cause him to withdraw and or even deny it was happening.

Another option was to say nothing and hope Ianto worked it through in his own time. No, that was not an option. Ianto was wound up like a watch spring and he was sure that that was the part of the problem. He was pretty sure he could help, but how to offer that help in any way Ianto would be able to accept it was the issue. He let out a sigh. There must be a way to bring up the subject and offer help, while allowing Ianto to keep his dignity but move them forward. He smiled as a thought came to him and he checked his desk calendar and pulled the keyboard towards him again.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Sitting on the sofa in the back of Ianto's shop a demolished takeaway curry on the small coffee table, their legs stretched out Jack gave Ianto a deep kiss, then pulled back and Ianto put his head on his chest as Jack picked up his beer bottle and took a deep sip.

"Caught up with an old friend recently," Jack began to say carefully.

"Yeah," Ianto commented miserably as he reached out for his own beer and took a drink.

"It was so nice to catch up with him, he's had a bit of a rough time, and a few years ago he lost his partner in terrible circumstances. Well recently he's met someone new," Jack started cautiously.

"That's nice," Ianto added not really listening lost in his own thoughts.

"Sort of, it seemed he had a bit of a problem, you see it had been a long gap since his last boyfriend and well poor bloke kept getting overexcited and it was all over before things got started. He was horribly embarrassed because it had never happened before. Once could be explained but when it kept happening, his friend lost all his confidence and although he really wanted to do more he was worried what his new boyfriend might think."

His eyes widening Ianto froze in Jack's arms as he listened intently.

"What happened?" Ianto asked hesitantly as Jack kissed him.

"Well once his boyfriend had figured out what the problem was, he came up with a solution. He arranged a long romantic weekend away where his friend took him in hand literally. They experimented so see what worked and what didn't. And the boyfriend had some techniques that also helped to lengthen his friend's enjoyment and his boyfriend got to do try a few things as well."

"Did it work?" Ianto asked not daring to look at Jack. 

"Best thing was, they had a weekend of fun, and his friend gained a lot if not all of his confidence back," Jack told him.

"What did the boyfriend get out of it?" Ianto asked as he fiddled with the top of the beer bottle.

"He got to help someone he cared about very much and who he could see was growing more frustrated with every passing day. He could sense how much his friend really wanted to take things further but was so embarrassed by his loss of what he felt was his self -control he couldn't move forward," Jack told him.

"That's nice," Ianto said non-committedly as he took another sip of beer.

Several moments passed when Jack pulled him in closer and kissed him. "And maybe he wanted to prove to the amazing new person in his life that he was worth more than ten books," Jack added as Ianto looked at him in surprise.

"Anyway... changing the subject," Jack said standing up and walking across to the fridge which he opened and took out another beer as Ianto joined him. "It's a bank holiday weekend coming up and I realised the other day I've not had a break away from work for years, the last time was when I went to a conference, in Dublin and that was seven years ago. I had no idea how long it had been." He twisted of the top of the beer." So I'm thinking of taking a break, I heard of this hotel with great sea views and I was thinking of going away over the three days, like to come?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked at him in wide eyed relief as he grabbed hold of Jack's shirt and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Jack said as the pulled apart as Ianto went to snog him again.

"A definite yes," Jack said as they momentarily came up for air.

"Oh yeah," Ianto told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Wow," Ianto said as he entered the room and saw the view which was a wide expanse of sea. "That is what I call a view," he said as he placed his bag on the sofa.

"Yeah, I asked for a room with a view," Jack said turning towards Ianto who radiating anxiety from every pore. Pulling him into his arms he could feel he was trembling, kissing him gently they then touched foreheads.

"Speak to me," he said gently knowing if this was to work Ianto needed to tell him what was bothering him.

"What if we can't fix this?" he said in a whisper.

Jack kissed him, and took his hand. "Come with me," he said leading him to the bedroom.

Slipping his shoes off Jack laid on top of the covers and patted the space next to him. Ianto slipped off his shoes and took off his waistcoat and laid next to him. Stretched out Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"There's more tell me?" Jack encouraged as he heard Ianto let out a sigh.

"This is so hard Jack," Ianto told him as he took Jacks hand and kissed it.

"We're here to find a solution and you need to tell me everything that's worrying you?" Jack told him.

Ianto took a deep breath. "How the hell do I say this?" he paused as Jack kissed his forehead. "Okay, I guess I have this fear, that I won't be enough for you and…," he started to say but Jack kissed the words away.

"I have a confession," Jack admitted as Ianto looked at him concerned. "Let me tell you that since that first day when I ran into you there has been no one else and do you want to know why?" He kissed Ianto. "I don't want anyone else, it's like you are everything I ever wanted." Ianto reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss.

As they came up for air Ianto began to kiss Jack along his jaw line. "Oh Jack I want you so badly," Ianto said. Jack kissed him as he unbuttoned his shirt and began to open his belt buckle. Ianto moved slightly back a tremor in his voice. "But we've never even seen each other naked and let's be honest I have no idea what I am doing," he said as Jack looked at him and in that moment instinctively understood Ianto needed him to take charge.

He kissed him as he pulled away and then stated, "Ianto, get up and undress, and I mean, everything. I 'm going to get my bag, when I get back I want you in bed under the covers." Ianto looked at him blinking. "Do as I say," he ordered as he saw and felt Ianto relax in his arms.

Smiling hesitantly Ianto got up and started to undress. Getting up Jack left and got his bag and waited outside the door as he counted ninety seconds from his watch. As he re-entered the room he saw Ianto was in bed with the covers pulled up under his neck. Turning his back he quickly stripped and then slipped in next to Ianto.

"This one is to take the edge off," Jack told him as he pulled Ianto towards him and began to kiss him passionately as he wrapped himself around Ianto, who he could feel was already hard. He reached down and slid his hand around Ianto's cock which was heavily leaking and began to stroke him. Two strokes, and he felt Ianto shudder and his seed pulsed over the end of his fist. He continued to kiss him as Ianto's breathing slowed. After several moments had passed Jack reached out taking the wipes he had placed on the bed side table and cleaned themselves both up. Ianto looked flushed as Jack pulled him on his chest.

"What about you?" Ianto told him as Jack kissed him.

"Later, we are going to play a game called 'Follow the Leader', but this weekend is about you," he told him as Ianto looked at him as he took one his hands and began to kiss him and started to chuckle.

"What?" Ianto asked him.

"There are two things I want this weekend," Jack told him as he continued to kiss him.

"Firstly I want to kiss you all over, and I mean all over, and secondly I want to beat your record," he said working his way with kisses up his arm reaching his neck began to work down his chest.

Ianto started to kiss him back but Jack stopped him.

"I said I wanted to kiss you all over," he said as he reached a nipple and began to suck gently as a small moan escaped Ianto's lips. "Right now all you have to do is to lay here and enjoy yourself," as he felt the tension in Ianto begin to ease.

"You said record," Ianto said as bit his lip and caught his breath as Jack kissed his way down his chest.

"Everyone has a record," Jack said as he turned his attention to Ianto's other nipple and as he gently sucked he brought his hand up and tweaked his other one.

"Record?" Ianto moaned out trying to think as Jack tweaked his nipples and made his way back up to the scar on his neck and worked his way to his ear and sucked his ear lope. Then with little suck kisses made his way down his chin and when he reached his lips gave him a deep kiss. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack.

"When was the last time you just let go and allowed someone else to give you pleasure?" Jack moving his lips in small kisses around the soft down on Ianto' s chest.

"I-bet-its-been-a-long-time," Jack said between kisses as he felt Ianto let out a deep breath as he kissed his way up to his back up to his lips and then just kissed him slow and long as he pulled Ianto closer to him and ran his arms down his back. He smiled as he noted Ianto had taken his cue and was copying him. He ran his hands down across his arse feeling its full swell then moved his hand to the inside of Ianto's thigh and brush his fingertips across the head of Ianto's cock which he noted was hard again.

"Stop!" Ianto told him suddenly. Jack stopped immediately. "Too close," Ianto declared trying to control his breathing as Jack just held him.

"Ok, this is good Ianto that was five minutes," Jack told him as Ianto looked at him in surprise his eyes dark with lust.

"We need a safe word," Jack told him as his breathing slowed.

"Stop, seemed to work," Ianto told him as he looked at Jack.

"'Stop' and 'no' are words that are categorical but have a lot of connotations, because of that they don't always mean stop or no because they can also be tease words," Jack explained. "What we need are words that are neutral and when spoken means I stop, no argument, no debate. So what we need are two words, one for when you are getting too close and one for when you want to continue," Jack told him.

Thinking for several moments Ianto said, "Okay, 'red' for stop and 'go' for go and right now it's go," Ianto said as Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto towards him and took hold of his hand and kissed it. He pulled Ianto very close and they lay side by side , belly to belly their cocks touching. At Jack thrust, there was enough lubrication for their cocks to slide against each other. Jack pulled back slightly and whispered to Ianto's ear, "It doesn't matter how fast you come, I want you to let go all control," he told him. As he finished speaking Ianto began to quiver and groaned in pleasure as they now thrust against each other the delicious feeling of their cocks sliding against each other making them both moan with each thrust. A few moments passed he heard Ianto cry out in a deep husky growl, this was too much for Jack and it took him over the edge and as he shuddered his own release Ianto joined him a few moments later. They lay there holding each other close panting into each other's mouths.

It took a while for their breathing to return to normal as Jack held Ianto close. After a short while he picked up the wipes and they both preceded to clean each other up.

"First record broken," Ianto said as Jack raised his eyebrow as Ianto kissed him. "Yeah," he said with a small chuckle. "First time I ever came twice in under half an hour," he admitted.

"I have a theory," Jack told him as they lay in each other's arms. "I think you are very sensitive to touch and I am also betting you're a quick re-load kind of guy." Ianto lay there looking thoughtful.

"Maybe," Ianto admitted after some thought with a shy grin.

"If you are it's going to make this a whole lot easier," Jack told him as he gave him a quick kiss then jumped out of bed and left for a moment then returned with the room service menu.

"I'm starving," he said as he stood and dialed the phone, and handed the menu to Ianto as he ordered. 

"Me to," Ianto said as he feasted his eyes on Jack's naked body.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Stretched out Ianto felt Jack snuggle against him and throw his arm over him.

He had forgotten how good sleeping next to someone felt. He missed the everyday intimacy he had shared with Lisa. It was comforting to be able to be like this even if it was only for the long weekend. He glanced over at the bedside table and saw the time. It was three am. He loved this time of day, it was so peaceful. All he could hear was Jack's gentle snoring and his own breathing. Dead of night was the one time of the day he felt he could truly relax. There no one asking him to do things, no one to please or pretend he was okay for and he could remove the mask he wore.

Jack changed position, snuggling even closer. Ianto wondered if Jack had always been as lonely has had in the most recent past. He was shocked when Jack had told him about his relationship with the Doctor. He prayed they never met because he was not sure if he could hide his anger at how badly he had treated Jack.

Abandoned, he had waited nearly over a hundred years to meet up with him and then when he had the man had ran away. What kind of being ran off leaving someone stranded in such fashion in the first place? Worst had been what happened once he had finally caught up with him. Jack hadn't needed to say much about what happened for Ianto to know that it had been bad. Jack had told him he had spent a whole year at the mercy of some mad Time Lord called the Master, he's been battered, beaten up, abused, tortured and repeatedly killed. He turned over and kissed Jack on the cheek as Jack proceeded to throw his legs over Ianto entangling them even closer.

Biting his lower lip Ianto wondered if it was too soon to ask Jack to move in with him when he took over his new flat? Was Jack the kind of person who moved in with someone? Did Jack have a home? In all their conversations Jack had never indicated that he lived anywhere than at the Hub. It would be wonderful if he said yes, then he could start taking care of him in a way he most likely had never experienced, but was it too soon?

He took a breath and stretched out and drew Jack closer, he felt wonderful. They had been here two days and it had been fantastic. For the last act of the day he had been the recipient of the most exquisite and astoundingly mind blowing, blow job of his entire existence. It had come after 48 hours of experimentation, as they had worked out Ianto's triggers. As a consequence Jack now knew how to play with his body bringing to the him to edge and holding him there until he begged to be allowed to come, the orgasm that had ripped through his whole being had felt like an out of body experience, much to Jack's delight.

He had given Jack a couple of blow jobs, of what he felt were clumsy attempts compared to Jack's efforts. Jack told him they was wonderful and he should have more faith in his ability. And anyway it was something that could only improve with practice. This was something Ianto was only too happy to do because he had discovered he enjoyed giving head to Jack. He had become fascinated with Jack's cock and he loved its feel, long shape and his delectable taste. He wondered what it would feel like to feel Jack deep inside him, and to be deep inside Jack and felt an excited anticipation stir his cock. '_Could anything be more prefect than this'_ he asked himself_ 'This amazing man wrapped around him and one whole day left of wonderful love making with the promise of more to come.'_ Jack shifted position turning as Ianto now spooned himself against Jack's back as Jack reached over and pulled Ianto's arm around him. Very gently Ianto began to nuzzle kiss the back of Jack's neck.

"If you keep doing that sleep will be impossible," Jack told him as he pulled Ianto's hand down to his rapidly hardening cock.

"I thought you would never wake up," Ianto confessed as Jack turned over and began to kiss him.

"You know when I said record, I meant yours not mine," Jack teased him as he caught his breath as Ianto lowered his head and used his lips to suck the tip of Jack's cock as Jack arched his back into the bed.

"I need to taste you so bad," Ianto told him as he buried his head in Jack's crotch licking the vein on underside of his cock, as he felt Jack become harder. Taking his hand he steadied Jack's cock and began to suck the head more strongly. He felt Jack shudder as he ran his tongue over his slit and tasted precum and rolled it around his tongue relishing the flavor as he tried to stifle a smile at the realization of how fast he could get Jack off.

"Ianto Jones you are one fast leaner," Jack tried to say in gasps as Ianto now took down his whole shaft in and began to apply pressure with his mouth. Jack trust forward as Ianto moved his mouth up and down in rhythm, he heard Jack's cry out his name as he took Jack over the edge. He licked him clean because he wanted to savor every drop then worked his way back up Jack's chest as Jack wrapped his arms around him and rocked him.

"Your record, ha," Ianto sniggered as Jack's breathing slowed.

"Yeah but it's my turn now," Jack said with glee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Unzipping his bag, Jack began to pull out several articles of clothing and threw them into the corner of his room under his office at the Hub, along with his dirty washing. Pulling out a shirt he took a deep sniff; it retained a faint fragrance of Ianto. The last three days had been without doubt the most satisfying experiences of his long life. Ianto was so responsive it had been a joy seeing him relax and really begin to enjoy himself. As he relaxed it became clear his issue was nowhere as bad as he had imagined to be. However it had taken some persuading Ianto to let him do all the work to begin with and he wondered how long it had been since Ianto had allowed himself lose all control. Ianto's evident pleasure at having someone else take over and be dominated had taken Jack by surprise, but as he came to understand Ianto better, it appeared he spent a lot of time keeping his emotions in check.

His words whispered on that first afternoon had been a moment of inspiration on his part and has allowed Ianto to be himself. He wondered if Lisa had been the more dominant one in the bedroom? Or was it that Ianto had acquiesced to being less dominant because Jack was more experienced? He hoped the latter was true because he liked the idea of Ianto taking control, he was in charge all day, it would be bloody amazing to have Ianto take over and be able to lose all control himself. He looked at his watch; it was eight thirty Ianto would be arriving at his shop now.

Three days was not enough. It was like time had a different quality when he was with Ianto, and he wondered if he could ask if they could move in together. _'Too soon' _he heard an inner voice say, _'the man has been living with his sister, and was looking forward to getting into his owns space, it was too soon,'_ If Ianto was looking for somewhere to live now then it would have been easy to make the suggestion. If nothing else Ianto deserved some space to himself. It didn't mean Jack couldn't dream of what it might be like to live with someone... he corrected himself, _'Ianto'. _He sat down on the edge of his cot and held the shirt to his nose. _'Soap'_ he thought good old fashioned soap and essence of Ianto filled his senses as he recalled the joy of waking up in his arms, being smothered in kisses, kissing Ianto all over in return. That brought a smile to his face, the recollection of holding him down and kissing him all over several times and the glorious look on his face when he came. He glanced at his watch, he would be starting a flask of his wonderful special coffee, and thought of pulling him close and tasting Ianto with coffee on his lips.

"You back with us then," a voice interrupted his thoughts as Owen's voice called down.

"Yeah," Jack shouted back, sighing he stood up and inhaled, holding the shirt to his nose.

"Meeting, board room five minutes," the voice told him.

"Be there," Jack shouted back up then sighed and took a look around his small quarters then folded the shirt and laid it on his pillow, standing up he put his foot on the rung of the ladder and headed up to join the others.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto threw his bag on the floor and grabbed Jack's coat lapels and kissed him with a fierce passion as Jack hooked the door shut with his foot. Several moments passed as they fumbled with each other's clothing then pulled apart panting with breathlessness.

"That was the longest drive of my life," Ianto told Jack as he led him into the bedroom and they started to strip each other. Ianto pulled off Jack's shirt followed by his tee-shirt as he kissed his exposed neck. Jack undid Ianto's belt then ran his hands inside his boxers and placed them on his arse pulling him closer.

"Thirty minutes is not that long," Jack said as he just held Ianto close.

"Yeah it's a long time, when all I wanted to do was this, "Ianto told him as with gentle ease slid his hands into Jack boxers and he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Jack moaned and Ianto smiled as he saw the lost look on Jack's face as he gently stroked him running his thumb over the slit and using the pre-cum as lubrication and pumped him slowly. Jack opened in his eyes and groaned in disappointment as Ianto took his hand away then with deliberate slowness he pulled Jack's boxers down revealing his painfully erect cock. Jack mirrored Ianto's actions as Ianto ripped back the covers and they snuggled together. Lying side by side they now grasped hands around each other's cocks and stroked together.

They panted into each other's mouths then kissed each other blindly. Jack felt a tingling in the base of his spine and felt his rhythm falter as his orgasm ripped through him, and felt his fist heat as his seed pulsed out. He caught his breath as he felt Ianto join him. Breathless he pulled Ianto to him so their essences rubbed together in a slippery mess and kissed his face. "Oh Ianto," he said between kisses. Moments later Ianto pulled back and went the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and gently began to clean them up.

Wrapping their arms around each other they lay kissing each other gently. Jack felt Ianto melt into him as he did the same. He knew they both loved this special moment after they had made love, it was a special closeness reserved just for this time. For Jack it was knowing that in this moment that Ianto was all his.

Snuggling Ianto wished somehow he could meld with Jack and be joined like this forever. He wondered if Jack had any idea how important he was to him and he felt himself mist over as he lay and listened to Jacks heart-beat. He had no idea how long they just lay there lost in each other as he felt Jack's breath quicken and his heart rate-increase.

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself. "There's something I need to tell, say to you, before we make love, because when people make love they say things they don't mean during and after," Jack swallowed nervously as tried to explain as Ianto looked into his eyes to see them filled with anxiety.

Ianto kissed him sensing this was a monumental moment for him as Jack struggled to find the words he needed as he let out a breath and took another one.

"I've never said this to anyone before," he swallowed nervously again.

Holding Jack closer Ianto kissed him and placed his hand on the back of Jack's neck and caressed him encouraging him to speak but remaining silent as he realised how difficult this disclosure was for him and the courage it was taking to declare his feelings.

"And I'm scared if I say this and it's too soon and you …" Jack said, his words fading to nothing, as he was overcome with nervousness. Kissing his lips gently Ianto pulled up the bed covers then pulled Jack even closer and kissed him again.

"What I think you are trying to say is that sometimes people declare things during the heat of passion when they are having full on sex that they don't mean and you want to tell me before so I know it's for real and not just sex talk." Jack looked at him and nodded shyly

"Yes," Jack whispered in to Ianto's shoulder.

"And you're worried that if you do tell me and it's too soon ,you'll get hurt because your feelings might not be returned," and he saw Jack nod and felt him trembling and he kissed him very gently as he looked deep into his eyes.

Ianto took his hand and cupped his face as Jack took a sharp breath, "I love you," he said softly as he kissed Ianto gently on the lips as Ianto took Jack's hand and placed it over his heart.

"I love you too," Ianto replied gently as he felt the tension Jack was holding onto break and he almost sobbed as they kissed deeply.

"I have lived a long time and I have never felt like this about anyone before, except maybe one person," Jack said as he recovered and they pulled apart slightly.

"The Doctor," Ianto said and saw Jack nod.

"I promise, I will never treat you as he did," Ianto told him. "I will be right here by your side, as long as I am able."

"Oh Ianto," Jack said as a tear flowed down his face and Ianto kissed it away.

"Jack, I feel your love in the way you kiss me and I see it in your eyes, "as he put Jack's hand over his heart, "and I feel it here," he kissed Jack tenderly and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I loved you from the moment I ran into you on the Plass it just took the rest of me, all this time to catch up with my heart," Jack told him honestly taking his hand and kissing the palm.

"I know the moment I fell in love with you," Ianto said after a few moments as he followed the feelings linking his heart to Jacks. "It was in the shop, I had said something totally crass and when I looked across I saw the real you and it took every effort of will power I had not to jump across the counter and take you in my arms," he admitted.

"What is this connection?" Jack asked as he put Ianto's hand over his heart area." It happened from the first moment I met you, "he told him as he struggled to express in words the union he felt with Ianto.

"I have no idea, I just know you, it's hard to explain but I just do," Ianto added "Maybe it has something to do with this test I took when I first started at Torchwood. I took it as a new recruit. There was this battery of tests and well I came low in all of them except the empathy one, I scored an eight on some scale," he told Jack.

"Eight!" Jack exclaimed

"Is that high?" Ianto asked amused more than surprised at Jack's reaction.

"It's only got a scale of eight!" Jack explained flabbergasted.

"Do you have any idea what that means then, they never explained it saying that they would follow it up, but before they could , well you know what happened," Ianto added in explanation.

"It means you're an empath," Jack explained as he settled back down.

"A what?" Ianto asked

"An empath is someone who has the ability to read and understand people and is in resonance with them. It also means you can feel another person's true emotions rather than what's being portrayed on the surface," Jack tried to explain.

"But that's not true Jack, it only ever happens with you, I never felt this with Lisa. I agree it's difficult for someone to fool me, but I've been fooled in the past, look at that woman Angela Smithson. I was totally taken in by her story. The truth is the only person I have ever been able to do this with is you. If I close my eyes Jack I can feel the connection," Ianto expounded. "There are times when I can sense exactly what you're feeling and yet at other times nothing."

"Even in the 51st century it was ill defined and it was so long ago I can't recall," Jack added. "But your ability doesn't explain my connection to you. When I applied to be a time agent, I rated almost zero on every test. I only scraped in as a time agent and had to have special training to help shield myself. Even with extensive practice the best I could manage was to sense when someone was scanning me and even that had to be boosted by a special function on my wrist manipulator."

"So am I enhancing the link?" Ianto asked already knowing the answer as Jack shook his head and shut his eyes as he concentrated following the link.

"It's there, equal both ways, I am reaching out to you, you to me," Jack added as he saw Ianto nod in agreement.

"I do know one thing," Jack added after several moments had passed, "I hate being apart from you, these weekends are not enough, when we're apart it feels like a part of me is missing."

"Today we become one," Ianto told him as he eyes sparkled and he felt a tingle of anticipation and then took a deep breath. "And now I have something to ask you," he said looking nervous as Jack kissed Ianto's hand.

"Anything if it's in my power to grant it," Jack told him as he now put his forehead against Ianto's as Ianto continued to speak.

"If I ask you this, and it's too soon and we're moving so fast, I know the timing might be off and I don't want to freak you out and I want to ask you... I've been thinking it for weeks. If the answer is no, the offer is still open, and you just said you hate it when we're apart and you want more and…" he swallowed as Jack interrupted gently with a kiss.

""WhenItakeoverthe flatwillyoumoveinwithme?" Ianto said in one breath.

"To fast, slow down," Jack told him as he kissed the palm of his hand.

"When I take over the flat will you move in with me?" Ianto asked as he squirmed in Jack's arms.

"I thought you would never ask," Jack said as he let out the breath he was holding and kissed his face.

"So that's a yes then?" Ianto double checked going up on one elbow.

"A double yes," Jack said and Ianto kissed his face.

"Yes," Ianto declared as he pulled Jack closer to him as he broke into a huge grin then pulled Jack's face to his and gave him a deep kiss then pulled back and began to plant small kisses all over his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Standing by the board room table Tosh quickly ran over the reports she had in her hand as she watched Jack enter and smiled very gently to herself. Jack may not have realised but the change in him over the past months was startling; he was softer, kinder, and patient and he was certainly smiling a lot more. And today he looked like he was almost glowing, his whole demeanour had changed and she liked it. She may not have approved of his relationship with Ianto but she could not deny that his effect on Jack was astonishing.

In all honesty Ianto was much the same, and it was a long time since she had seen him so happy. The quiet desperation he had carried along with him for so long was slowly dissipating, replaced with the same glow she observed in Jack. She could plot the exact moment, she had changed her mind about their continuing relationship. She had been going through some CCTV footage from the Plass on some pretext or other she could no longer recall and came across a recent recording of Jack and Ianto standing and talking their fingers interlinked as they looked out across the bay. They had thrown little looks at each other, and stole small kisses when they thought no one was looking. The turning point for her was the way Jack looked at Ianto as he listened to him talk. She couldn't hear the conversation but the look on Jack's face was one of adoration. In light of such evidence how could she continue to object?

The speed of their relationship was breath-taking and the next step she predicted would be living together. However she did wonder how Jack would cope with his self -declared distaste for all things domestic.

"Good weekend?" she asked him as he gave her a shy smile as he joined her.

"Yeah," he said slowly as a faraway look crept on his face and he let out a sigh.

"How are things with Ianto?" Tosh asked him.

"We're moving in together," Jack told her to see an amused look on her face turn to concern.

"Not here, he's just bought a flat, we're going sofa shopping this weekend?" He said as Tosh raised an eyebrow.

"Has he made you a home cooked Mexican dinner or got you to assemble a flat pack yet?" she added stifling a giggle and saw the look in his eyes as he smiled.

"Tosh that's a brilliant idea, I bet Ianto would love that, he likes things hot and spicy, and I need to add a Philips screw driver to my list, thank you for reminding Me." he told her. Tosh was about to react thinking he was being sarcastic when she realised he was being completely sincere.

"List?" Owen said as he entered the board room looking out of place wearing a suit.

"List of things I need to do and arrange before…" he stopped as he saw Gwen enter carrying a tray of assorted cutlery and went to help her as she moved towards the far end of the long table.

"Before what?" Gwen asked as she laid out the knives, spoons and forks.

"Later," Jack interrupted as he looked at his watch.

"A suit Owen that's a bit over the top," Gwen said as she quickly checked the arranged the breakfast laid out at the far end of the table.

"Well I thought, you know that woman, what's her face…" Owen said

"Sarah," Gwen, Tosh and Jack answered simultaneously

"Might be one of the party, so I thought a man in a suit, good impression," he saw the look on their faces.

"Worked for you didn't it?" he added looking at Jack shook his head and indicated to Tosh to begin.

"I completed the report on our progress, I have multiple copies one for each of our visitors and one for each of us," Tosh said handing out a soft covered file with the Torchwood logo on the cover, as she handed them out.

"So Gwen and I'll be meeting our guests who will be arriving in approximately thirty minutes we'll bring them down here and give them breakfast," Jack indicated to the breakfast buffet at the far end complete with fruit, croissants, jam, juice and coffee.

"Great job Gwen" he commented as he continued. "Tosh will give them our progress report, Owen you will be your most charming, and take them a tour of our medical facilities and resident aliens," he gave the man a look and Owen bowed his head and winked at him.

"Myfanwy?" he asked looking at Gwen.

"Locked in and lock double checked." she told him.

"Yeah, last thing we need is to have her taking off on some grand sheep rampage," Owen said with distaste as he saw everyone around the table nod in agreement.

"I will give them an update on potential candidates for our archivist and tell them how the recruitment is going, and all cell phones off," Jack said as his mobile phone started to ring pulling it out he noted the number and answered it.

"Angie," he said surprised to hear Ianto's assistant voice as she spoke hurriedly into the phone.

"How did get my number?" he asked." Oh I didn't know," he replied and took his phone away from his ear as she shouted down the phone. "Calm down, tell me what's happened?" Jack asked now becoming more worried with every moment.

"She what?" he exclaimed and stood bolt upright.

"She said what!" he burst out a few seconds later as he clenched his jaw.

"Is she still there?" Jack asked.

"Is Ianto…?" he asked as he closed his eyes, " Okay I'm on my way" Jack said looking up as he snapped his phone closed..

"I have to go," Jack stated as he turned to Owen, Tosh and Gwen.

"You can't just leave!" Gwen burst out standing and placing her hands on the table.

"This is important Gwen," he told her as left the room and headed with speed down the stairs to his office as she followed trying to keep up as she struggled not to trip down the stairs.

"Jack in exactly twenty one minutes the archive oversight committee along with two other VIP's will be arriving and they are expecting to see you!" she shouted as she raced after him.

"I am well aware of the importance of the event Gwen. You'll just have to cope," he told her as on grabbed his coat. "Give them my apologies," he told her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Gwen demanded as she stood in front of him.

"I have to go Gwen, and I need to go now" he said as he pushed past her.

"What the hell is so important you would blow off the two most important people who are in control the release of funds that allow us to function?" Gwen almost screamed at him.

"She's got a point they're responsible for releasing money for our new staff," Owen said as he joined Gwen and Jack.

"They are expecting to see you today, Jack these are very important people," Tosh added.

"For God's sake Jack you can't just leave, I mean Gwen's right they don't want to see me. They want to see you" Owen told him

"Do your best," Jack told him.

"Jack I'm telling you I am not a front person you are. You're the face of Torchwood Three, not Gwen not Tosh or me" Owen said trying to control the anxiety he felt.

"You're second in command, I have complete faith in your ability." He looked around at them. "All of you, Look how well you did when I went off with Doctor," he told them.

"That was different Jack!" Gwen exploded. "We just pretended you were still here."

"I know how this looks, but I_ have_ to go," he said trying to explain the desperate feeling he had growing in his chest.

"Jack, we need to know, " Gwen warned as she drew breath and saw Owen nod in agreement.

"It's Ianto isn't it? " Tosh said understanding as she saw Jack nod.

"Family emergency!" he told her looking her in the eye as he searched for his keys.

"You haven't got any family!" Gwen shouted at him.

"Get out of my way!" He snarled at her. As she moved aside and he turned to Owen. "Owen, you're in charge make me proud," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told him as he now turned to Tosh.

"I'll fill you in later," he told her.

"I am not happy and what the fuck are we supposed to say," Owen burst out as he saw Tosh nod then return to stare at Gwen who was shaking her head.

"Nice one Gwen," Tosh stated as Gwen stood looking contrite.

"Well he doesn't," she snapped back.

"Maybe it's time you re-evaluated your understanding of what constitutes a family," Tosh told her furiously as she headed after Owen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Placing his jacket on a hanger, he placed it on the hook behind the door of the small kitchen area of his shop,. Ianto began his preparations for opening the shop. Angie and Marcia were busy dusting and hoovering in a manner to meet his approval.

He smiled to himself. This had been one weekend to go into the record books. He felt slightly sore, but good sore. Jack had explained that this was a sign of good sex and he had to admit he liked it. It felt like Jack had marked him somehow and was a reminder of exactly what a fantastic weekend it had been. He had to admit he had approached this weekend feeling conflicted with a mix of anticipation, anxiety, excitement and arousal all at the same time. It had meant moving their intimacy to a whole new level and also this was something he had never done before. It meant preparation and he had to admit Jack had taken meticulous care, making sure the whole act or should he say acts, were erotic, gentle, tender, relaxed and only mildly discomforting and definitely very enjoyable.

He opened a carton from the suppliers, taking out the list of books contained within and began to mark them off the list of orders. The weekend had been full of unexpected surprises, and Jack had surprised him by saying this was a first for both of them and he wanted Ianto just as badly as he had wanted Jack. He had been a little reluctant at first saying he was so inexperienced he might hurt Jack for that very reason. However Jack had asked in a manner hard to deny, being very persuasive and in such a way it was impossible for him to refuse him anything.

He had to admit it was not his most dignified moment and he smiled to himself as he recalled Jack had prepared himself, then had shouted instructions from the front, 'Line up, slowly, wait, push gently, wait, now, more, faster, harder, yes, yes, YES!' He knew at that point he had hit Jack's prostrate and felt the man quiver then cry out incoherently as he powered into him. It had been heaven to give Jack such enjoyment.

He bit his lip in remembrance, 'G_od it had been fantastic,'_ when Jack had orgasmed, waves had pulsed around his cock and he had followed calling out Jack's name. He felt himself flush then smiled at the thought of the bed he had bought the week before. A few more weeks and he could get Jack to quiver like that every night, instead of having to wait for weekends. Five whole days, was it possible to wait that long to give such pleasure to the man he loved? A wicked thought came to him and he smiled. Maybe he could really slow it down make him beg a bit… he looked up to see Marcia with a worried look on her face.

"It's your sister," she said. As Ianto looked up he could hear her banging on the shop door.

"Ianto Jones, I know you're in there, let me in," Rihanna thundered out as she banged on the door, her voice echoing around the still empty mall. She stepped inside as Ianto opened the door his face twisted with anger.

" How could you, how could you bring such shame onto our family!" she bellowed at him as the shop door closed.

"Rh…" he tried to say.

"How could you Ianto, with him, a man?" she demanded as he saw Ianto go pale.

"What are you talking about?" he replied trying to keep calm.

"You were seen Ianto, you and him this weekend, don't you dare pretend it didn't happen. Mary's eldest works at that hotel you were holed up all weekend. " She took a deep breath as she realised something, "And I bet that's what you've been doing all these weekends, going away, with that Jack Harkness isn't it?" she yelled at him.

"What I do is none of my business," Ianto countered as he tried to control the panic he could feel growing in his chest, as early morning passers-by began to gather in front of the shop to watch.

"A queer in our family, the shame Ianto, it's against God's law, immoral. I knew you were lost that's why we took you in, but this, it's revolting," she continued to rant. "I never thought the day would come when my own brother would become one of them," she spat out. Depravity that's what it is, Ianto, you shame me. Mum must be turning in her grave," she took a breath as she saw the effect of her words on her brother.

"Rihanna, I need you to leave, this is not the time or place," Ianto asked her as he fought feelings of anger and embarrassment.

"I am not leaving until I put this right. Now you listen to me," she shrieked as she pointed at him.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack could hear the altercation from the mall entrance. As he got closer he could see Rihanna through the window inside the shop screaming as passers-by were stopping to look in on the spectacle. Ianto was standing radiating distress, embarrassment and horror at being publically outed.

From Ianto's clenched fists and pale face, Jack knew he was struggling to keep control as his sister screamed insults at him. Jack walked in, closed the door, placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder and stood beside him as Ianto grabbed his hand in relief at seeing him.

"You!" Rihanna screamed as she saw Jack move to her brother's side.

Resisting the urge to deck the woman Jack let go of Ianto's hand, grabbed her elbow and with gritted teeth manoeuvred her into the back of the shop.

"Get your filthy dirty hands of me," she yelled out she struggled against his grip as he forced her backwards. "I'll have you up for assault," she spat and shrieked at him as she found herself in the small kitchen area at back of the shop.

"This is all your fault, you've corrupted him, he was normal until he met you and now this," she spat in Jack's direction as he let her go and she rubbed her elbow as she continued her tirade. "How could you Ianto, it's disgusting and I never thought you would bring such disgrace upon our family," she shouted.

"Rihanna you don't understand, you never understood," Ianto tried to explain his voice shaking.

She glared at Jack as she saw him lay his hand on Ianto's arm. Jack could feel he was trembling and felt he was only just holding on to his emotions.

"I always knew you were wicked, you and that Lisa living together as you did," Rihanna said then stepped back as she saw wildness flash across Ianto's face as he moved forward slightly.

"What did do you say about Lisa?" Ianto said as he balled his hands into fists as she took another breath and started to plead.

"Ianto, it's not too late. I've spoken to our pastor and he said there's a programme you can join , he tells me that this is nothing more than a life style choice. All you need is direction and prayer, and…"she stopped briefly as she took a breath, "come home now and we can put this aside." She faltered as she saw Ianto shake his head.

"This is not a life style choice, I love Jack," Ianto told her.

"And I love Ianto," Jack said in support as put his arm around Ianto, as Ianto continued, "After I lost Lisa I never thought I would ever find love again. Why can't you be happy for me?" he entreated.

"This is not loved," Rihanna bellowed her eyes flaring at the sight of them touching each other. "It's a corruption of everything love stands for and if you don't come with me now you can never see the children again, I will make sure of that. You will never set foot inside my house again if you don't come with me right now," she told him spitefully as she saw him shake his head.

'You wouldn't, not Mica and David, I love those kids," Ianto burst out in distress.

"If this continues I have no brother and they have no uncle," she warned him pointing at him.

"Out!" Jack demanded not able to contain himself any longer as the devastating effect of her words caused Ianto to shake even more violently.

"You can't order me about," she shouted.

"I said OUT." Jack exclaimed as he moved forward crowding her she was forced to step backwards.

As he came close to her face and she moved another step backwards over her shoulder Jack saw a police car draw up and he cursed under his breath at this possible escalation. To Jack's relief he saw PC Andy accompanied by a young police woman get out and began to assess the situation .

"We've had a call," he explained.

"He assaulted me," Rihanna shouted indignantly as she pointed at Jack who raised his eyebrows.

"When I arrived she was making a scene in the shop, there was a crowd gathering outside. To calm things down I moved her in here," Jack told him as she eyes flicked over to Ianto who looked like his world had ended.

"Is this correct?" Andy asked the two shop assistants.

"Making a right scene, screaming her head off," Angie added as Marcia nodded in agreement.

"She was just leaving," Jack told him.

"I'm his sister, this is my brother's shop," she stood her ground.

"He asked her to calm down and leave," Marcia told Andy.

"Is that right Ianto, you asked her to leave?" Andy asked as Ianto stood there, his eyes wild with anger, visibly shaking and nodded.

"Right," said Andy. " I think it would be better if you come with me Rihanna," he indicated towards the door and then looked for support from the young police woman with him as it was clear Rihanna was not going to move.

"Andy, don't interfere, you have no idea what is going on here," she stated.

Andy didn't need to be told, one look on Ianto's face, Jack at his site and Rihanna's outrage was all he needed to tell him she had found out that Ianto's bi-sexuality and confronted him.

"Why don't you come with me and tell me all about it, then maybe later…" he tried to say as Rihanna interrupted him.

"You heard me Ianto, you will never see my kids again," She retorted.

"That's enough," Andy commanded in his official police voice, "This is Ianto's shop. He has asked you to leave, you are clearly upset, I am asking you to leave with me or…"

"Or what Andy?" she retorted folding her arms.

"Or we will arrest you," the young police woman's voice interrupted. "Your choice," she said as Rihanna scowled at her then turned on her heel and stormed out.

As Rihanna was escorted out Jack turned back to see Ianto punch his right fist into the wall. With a sickening crunch he smashed through the dry wall cracking the wooden support. Jack took a sharp breath and pulled him around to see the wildness in his eyes as his whole body shook and he started to hyperventilate.

"Ianto!" Angie burst out, startled by his action as Marcia put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Jack looked in horror as he turned to smash his hand to the wall again but grabbed his fist before he could hurt himself again.

"Ianto look at me," he commanded. "Look at me," he repeated as Ianto raised his eyes to meet his gaze and was struck by the fury and anguish reflected in his eyes. Flicking his gaze to Marcia and Angie who were now standing close to each other distressed to see their normally quiet boss come undone.

Jack felt Ianto buckle slightly so with gentle movements he assisted him onto the sofa, as he did he sat down next to him.

Ianto sat with his back to the sofa leaning back his head against the wall staring into the distance, as Jack indicated Angie and Marcia move back into the shop.

"I need to look at your hand," Jack said gently he lifted up it up and saw blood was dripping down his middle right hand finger, and his hand beginning to swell and colour.

"It's bleeding pretty badly, we need to wrap something around it," he said softly as Jack kissed him on the lips gently.

"Thank god you came," Ianto him told as Jack grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around his hand as the shop phone began to ring.

Before he could reply to Ianto's comment Marcia appeared with a phone in her hand.

"I am so sorry, I've got Andy on the shop phone and he needs to speak to you, " she said handing it to Jack.

Taking the phone, he listened then turned to Ianto. "Rihanna's told Andy if you don't pick your stuff up in the next hour she's going to put it on the pavement," he said. "He's offered to pick it up himself and he wants to know what he should look for," as Ianto indicated he took the phone.

Ianto closed his eyes and then began to speak like an automaton, "My bedding, clothes in the wardrobe, suits all on hangers. I have a stuffed plush Eeyore soft toy that belonged to Lisa, on my bed. In the same place is a cross-stitch cushion of Eeyore with the words 'E is for Eeyore who often feels gloomy'. There's a plastic storage box under my bed, that's very important. Shaving gear. Everything else is in storage," he paused to hear Andy's reply." Thanks Andy" he said. "He wants to talk to you," he handed the phone back to Jack.

Taking the phone Jack stepped into the shop and indicated to Angie with hand movements to make a hot drink, interpreting his hand gestures she moved to fill up the kettle and lay out mugs.

Jack listened and then gave Andy some instructions. Turning off the phone he handed it back to Marcia who replaced it back on its cradle. Then he moved back to Ianto's side as he saw Ianto was sitting staring into space.

'_Shit,'_ Jack thought as he took the mug from Angie's hand and put it in Ianto's good hand.

"Coffee," he told him as Ianto took the mug, taking a sip.

"Thanks," Ianto said as he handed the mug back to Jack. His mobile phone rang cursing to himself that he had not turned it off he looked at the caller ID in frustration then he opened it.

"Owen," he said with an outward breath as he listened then started speaking. "No, no, and, no," He stopped to listen then replied, "I have no idea when I will be back." He looked across at Ianto who was taking another sip of coffee. He paused to listen then interrupted," I don't care if God almighty himself has fallen through the rift and is asking for me. I will be back when I can. No it won't be today, now I am turning off my phone," he said as he snapped his phone shut as Ianto took another sip of coffee.

"Angie is this instant?" Ianto asked as he saw Jack smile gently at his pronouncement.

"Sorry Ianto. It's Jack's fault he made me do it," Angie told him as she saw Jack raise his eyebrows.

"Do you want us to close the shop?" Angie asked after several moments relieved to see Ianto had got a bit of colour back.

"No, I'll be damned if I'm going to lose a day's business," he told them.

"We need to go get your hand checked," Jack told him as Ianto let out deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Jack said after several more moments had passed. "We need direction," he said allowing Ianto to take back some control.

"Angie and Marcia, re-open the shop, I'll go with Jack," Ianto told them as Jack took the mug from his hand and stood up with him he swayed slightly as Jack caught him.

Leaving via the back door, they headed to Ianto's car.

Ianto felt in his pocket for his keys and handed to them to Jack

"Don't kill us," Ianto told him. "I've only got one good hand so it's going to make holding on difficult." As he opened the passenger side and got in.

"You sound a little better," Jack told him, as the moved to the driver's side.

"A little," Ianto told him as Jack squeezed his knee. He put his head on the steering wheel for a moment, then lifted his head and let out a deep breath and put the keys in the ignition.

"Bitch," Jack said as turned the keys.

"Fucking bitch," Ianto replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Turning the key in the lock, Jack opened the door revealing a tiny flat. "It's not much," he admitted as he was followed in by Andy who was carrying an armful of suits still on hangers which he dumped on the sofa as Ianto looked around. "It's one of our Torchwood safe houses, sort of emergency accommodation, " Jack told them both not wanting to admit this was his own flat which for various reasons he had found he had never been able to live in.

Jack raced around opening windows to air the place. He could see Tosh had managed to drop off some basic supplies and had left them on the kitchen bench. After opening the last window he steered Ianto to the kitchen.

"I'll go and help Andy with rest of your things," Jack told him.

"Let me help," Ianto started to say.

'You're one handed," Jack told him, stating the obvious at Ianto's wrapped hand.

"Leave that to us, but I could murder a coffee and I'll go ask Andy if he wants a cup," Jack told him. "Tea and coffee should be in the box along with milk and sugar." He kissed him gently on the lips then opened an overhead cupboard revealing a set of mugs, all different designs.

A quick survey and Ianto found the kettle, filling it awkwardly with one hand. He emptied it then refilled it again, then he reached up plugged it in, and turned it on. He pulled out three of the mugs, and then began to empty out the box on the table as Jack returned.

"Almost done. Andy says tea, blond with two," Jack told him. "I'm not sure what that means but he said you would," he explained as he saw Ianto face lift in a smile.

"It means milk with two sugars," Ianto told him as he placed a tea bag in one of the mugs and poured in hot water.

Placing a black rubbish sack full of clothes by the small sofa, Andy proceeded to place

the cushion, toy and under the bed storage chest on the tiny kitchen table as Ianto handed him a mug.

"Excellent," Andy said. "That's all of it".

"Thanks Andy," Ianto said offering his thanks.

"How's the hand?" Andy asked after he had taken a few mouthfuls of tea.

"Sore, cracked a few bones, and split a finger," Ianto told him. "Gotta keep it elevated," he indicated to the sling which held his hand up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you should see the wall," Jack added as she saw Ianto smile cautiously as Andy took a message from his radio.

"Sorry gotta go, trouble in Splott," he said handing his mug to Jack.

"Does she know about this place?" Andy asked as Jack escorted him to the door.

"No, and I would like it to stay that way," Jack told him strongly.

"Right you are then," Andy told him as Jack closed the door, turning he saw Ianto struggling to open the coffee jar one handed. It was very difficult and Jack watched for a moment than offered his help and Ianto handed him the jar. He took the jar, loosened the lid and handed it back.

"You going to tell me?" Ianto said as he dug a spoon into the coffee transferring some to a mug then poured hot water on it and handed it to Jack who took it.

"Talk to me Jack," Ianto urged, "You've not said a word to me for hours."

"I'm not sure I can," Jack said as he placed the mug down and turned to pick up the suits on hangers from the sofa and headed to the bedroom and hung them in the wardrobe.

"Promise me you will rest before re-doing them," Jack told him as Ianto stood in the doorway blocking him.

"Jack, we promised each other no elephants in the living room, if we had an issue that needed to be discussed, we talk until it's sorted," Ianto told him.

Jack avoided his gaze and replied. "It's been a long day, you're injured this is not the right time."

"You've shut me out Jack, I can feel it," Ianto told him, "Talk to me."

"Not today I can't" Jack told him visibly distressed.

"I can feel it Jack, you've cut me out, it hurts. I feel this pain here" he pointed to his chest.

"This is too big Ianto," Jack looked up distressed as Ianto let out a sigh and pulled in towards him.

"Ignoring it is not going to get it resolved either, if we don't talk the unsaid will only get bigger until it's impossible to deal with," Ianto told him as Jack pulled way.

"I don't want to talk," Jack stated as he pushed past Ianto who stood back as Jack now returned with the black sack of clothes and placed it next to the bed.

"You need to tell me," Ianto told him strongly.

"Don't you understand? I can't, "Jack said in a loud voice becoming visibly upset.

"Why not Jack?" Ianto pleaded.

"Because I can't, so stop pushing me," he shouted back and pushed past him returning to the kitchen where he now picked the half mug of coffee took a huge swig and felt in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"You are not leaving," Ianto told him categorically.

"You think you can stop me," Jack challenged as Ianto moved quickly to the front door and blocked it with his body as Jack struggled to pull him away.

"Answer me this," Ianto said fighting against him. "Is this about children?" he asked as he saw a look of despair now replace fury on Jack's face. "Is it Jack? Ianto entreated and he saw Jack nod.

"You're right this is never going to go away," Ianto said as he saw Jack visibly blanch.

"Get out of my way," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Hear me out first, and then I'll move." Ianto repeated as he saw desperation and panic in Jack's eyes.

"Today, my sister said the most hurtful, spiteful thing she could. You saw and felt the effect her words had on me and you got to thinking about all the ramifications of what that would mean for me. You think that by having a relationship with you, I lose any chance of having a family. And even though I have told you I have come to terms with this you don't believe me because at some point you think what we have will never be enough and you will lose me," as he spoke he saw Jack's look more and more distraught as he took a deep breath and continued. "And you don't want to talk about it because it means I will realise this now rather than later and you will lose me today... tonight... right now," he saw a tear run down Jack's face as he then renewed his struggle to get past.

"Listen to me, I've come to accept I won't have children," Ianto told him panting from exertion.

"I don't believe you Ianto, its part of who you are. You need to be a father," Jack told him. "I felt it when Rihanna said that to you. I felt something in you break, it was like those two children were the world to you," he threw his arms up. "Oh I can't put this into words, I just felt it okay? I felt that part of you cry out in that moment," Jack exclaimed.

"Children were what I wanted Jack, but things change," Ianto said as Jack shook his head. "For months everyone around me has been working on the assumption that I will only be happy if I somehow meet some woman and have a family. Everything will get better if I replace Lisa and the baby, as if that was possible. " He saw Jack begin to respond but silenced him with a look.

"Let me finish. When I was at my lowest point what got me past it was the realization that it was not possible to replace them, all the hopes and dreams I had with Lisa and the baby are gone forever. I could grieve for what was lost but they were never coming back. Once I faced that I could move on. It was only at that point I came back, do you understand? I accepted in that moment that it was possible that my future may not include children. I know telling you this doesn't resolve the issue, but it's a start," he said as Jack looked at him.

"That's how you feel right now but what about next week, next year, next five years this will come up again Ianto," Jack replied after several moments.

"Now, is all that counts Jack, who knows what's in the future? I agree this subject is going to up come again, because nothing is ever fully resolved. I tell you now I will never leave you or bring up the fact we can't have children now or in the future, in any argument or make it point of contention in our life together." He touched Jack's face "I fully accept that children may not be in our future, but I want us to remain open to the possibility if it ever arose." He saw Jack take a breath to reply and added quickly,"What I mean is we will sit and talk it out nothing more, because the future is just that, the future. I mean who knows, that bloody Rift of yours might crack asunder and it might rain babies and I might just happen to catch one or two." He looked at Jack who remained silent.

"Stay please Jack, I need you in my life, I never expected to fall in love again let alone want to share my life with someone. I tell you it's wonderful, I have never felt so alive as I have in the past months," Ianto told him.

"What if…" Jack started to say but Ianto interrupted him.

"Fuck what if! I don't give a fuck about 'what if?' Jack, I love you, I accept by being with you as a gay couple we may never have children, but things change. Who knows what's in the future?" Ianto spat out. "This is about trust. Feel it Jack; feel the connection and tell me I'm lying." He dared him as Jack closed his eyes for a second then nodded.

"I love you Jack," he said as he moved back from the door following through on his promise to stand aside and Jack took him in his arms and they held each other.

Several moments passed as they just held each other as the link flowed in and around them when Jack pulled back slightly.

"There's something else you need to talk to me about I can feel it," Jack said as he caught his breath and looked at Ianto.

"Okay everything in the open," Ianto said as he took a deep breath and put his forehead against Jack's. "I'm worried yeah, that at some point you're going to realize what a boring, obsessive, person I am, then someone else will come along whose more interesting. I'm not blind I see how people react to you… " he trailed off and took another breath. " I see it every time we're out together, people preening themselves as you approach, people looking at me wishing I would somehow disappear. You flirt a little, flash that smile," Ianto told him.

"You will always be enough for me," Jack said as he put his finger under Ianto's chin and raised his face kissing him gently on the lips. "Always, you surprise me every day, and I love your little quirks and the way you do things and when we're out I'll make sure you never feel second best, because you're not. Have you any idea how lucky I feel just knowing you are in my life? How I feel with you by my side? People might want me but I know the truth. I know I'm the fortunate one, I have you," Jack declared, pulling Ianto into a deep kiss.

"Now," Ianto declared as they pulled back and he dropped his head on Jack's shoulder, "can we please go to bed now? I'm knackered and not in a good way."

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed the palm holding it to his lips and then they moved towards the bedroom.

Snuggling down under the covers, Ianto put his head on Jack's chest.

"And how long have I been listed as your next of kin?" Jack asked him quietly as Ianto yawned and stretched.

"Emm" Ianto fudged his reply.

"I'll have to ask in a more persuasive way tomorrow then," he said.

"Promise?" Ianto asked sleepily.

"Promise," Jack replied as he kissed Ianto's forehead and saw he was asleep. Smiling he held Ianto closer and felt himself drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n Due to the length of this post, there will be no posting on Friday.

Chapter 18

Taking off his coat, Jack hung it on the coat stand in his office and turned to see Tosh had followed him in.

"Is Ianto okay?" Tosh asked him.

"Alright for now, not good, just okay, he's gone into work. So I would like to get through this today so I can get back there and insist he comes home," Jack told her as Tosh raised her eyebrows at his use of the word 'home'.

"I'm calling a meeting in the board room, twenty minutes. I want a full debrief, so tell Gwen and Owen to be prepared," he said as he sat down, and he turned on his computer and quickly started to create a document. He was just finishing as he saw the others making their way up. With flick and click of his mouse he sent the document to the printer. Grabbing the copies from the printer tray and checking them he went to join them.

Walking in to the board room Jack ignored the stares from Gwen and Owen and handed out a printed sheet to each.

"This the agenda for today's meeting," he said as saw Gwen's eyes fly open as she read down the points of order. She opened her mouth to speak but Jack put up his hand to stop her.

"Follow the agenda," he told her staring her down, pointing to the sheet before her and she sat back her arms crossed.

"Let's get this started, I want a full run down from yesterday. "He looked across at Owen who looked thunderous.

"It was bloody awful Jack…" Owen started to say but Jack interrupted him.

"Owen, as my second in command, I expect you to be able to take over at a moment's notice. I don't want to hear how you felt. I want a report on the visit," he told him bluntly as he saw Owen swallow and take a deep breath.

"We followed the game plan. We gave them breakfast, presented our reports. An extensive tour followed. They insisted they speak to you. I explained the situation, well you know the rest," he told him just as bluntly.

"It was awk …" Gwen started to say then stopped as Jack threw her a look of fury.

"What was their opinion on our progress with the transfer of the digital archives?" Jack asked, retuning his focus to Owen.

"They were happy with our progress," Tosh interjected before Owen could reply.

"However they were not happy we had not yet recruited someone to start on our main archive project," Gwen spoke up.

"We were expecting that. What did they think of our list of candidates?" Jack asked.

"One of them brought up Ianto's name," Tosh told him as Jack's face darkened.

"Did they," Jack retorted.

"Is there no way we can ask him?" Gwen slipped in.

"No!" both Tosh and Jack replied together angrily.

"Let's this end this once and for all. Ianto Jones has advised me in no uncertain terms, he will never step across the threshold of any Torchwood facility, now or in the future, in any capacity," Jack replied, making sure the tone of his voice ended this argument once and for all. He had only asked Ianto once if he ever thought of working for Torchwood again. The string of expletives that had followed his question and the vehemence of his reply made it clear that except for his relationship with Jack, Ianto wanted nothing more to do with Torchwood in any way, shape or form.

"His name is never to be mentioned in this capacity ever again, do I make myself clear?" Jack said and saw Owen and Gwen nod. "Moving on," he indicated as he saw them look uncomfortable at his change of management style. He knew this was going to be difficult. Gone was the easy go lucky boss and he knew he was laying this on a bit thick, however everyone here needed a reminder of who was in charge.

"They added a few other names who might fill the role," Tosh told him, first to recover as she handed him a list which Jack took and studied.

"Torchwood House has made an offer," Owen told him. "Rosemary MacDonald is their senior assistant archivist. She's willing to come down here on a long term secondment, and offer her expertise." He handed the file to Jack who opened it and took out the photograph of a heavy woman who looked to be in her forties, and was surprised to see by her date of birth she was in her early fifties. She had a twisted smile and twinkle in her eye that suggested she had a lot of personality.

"She's a divorced older woman, grown up family. She's looking for a challenge and only has one stipulation." Jack raised his eyebrows. "That due to the size of the task we hire at least one other person to help," Owen continued then smiled, " and this person would be under her direct supervision and would be strictly employed to assist in the archives."

"Ah, she knows Torchwood well. Any objections?" Jack said looking up from the file and saw everyone shake their heads.

"Excellent. Owen make the arrangements," he ordered.

"Any questions?" he asked, looking around the table and saw Gwen take a breath. "About what we have covered so far," he added and saw her sit back. He picked up the agenda in front of him. "So this takes us the next item on the agenda. I have decided we need a general manager to run the hub. They would be responsible for general maintenance, seeing we have all the right equipment, stock the SUV, arrange for supplies, look after our residents, paper work, coordinate missions, ensure we are fed, make coffee, run the tourist office and take over the administrative side of Flat Holm," he told them.

"I think it's a brilliant idea but after blowing off the funding committee yesterday I am not sure they will release the funds," Owen told him frankly.

"I spoke to the head of the oversight committee this morning. I told her we cannot continue to function as we are. We've been underfunded and understaffed for a considerable time, and we need a higher level of staff including at least two more field agents…"

"And she agreed?" Gwen interrupted.

"Yes," Jack told her.

"Just like that," Owen interjected.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"More staff, funds suddenly available in one phone call," Tosh said incredulity lacing her voice.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me on this Gwen, you don't want to know," Jack told her and saw the looks on their faces.

"I think we need an explanation Jack," Owen pointed out "We've been going to a lot of trouble to woo them so to speak; meetings, budgets projections, feasibility studies, all of us have put in a lot of work and now the money is just there?"

"He's right Jack. All that work, if there was an easier way why did we not just do that to begin with?" Gwen pointed out as she saw Jack look uncomfortable.

"There are times when I am happy to play the game, go along if you like with all the basic bureaucratic nonsense. In the end it's actually easier, but there are times when things need a stronger approach," he told them, unrepentant.

"So we have what we need just like that," Owen said wondering exactly what Jack had done.

"Let's just say after my phone call this morning Madam Chairperson is only too willing to help us in all and every aspect. In fact I can say she is more than eager to ensure the smooth running of this facility including funds being available for any future staffing requirements we might have," Jack told them wide eyed with innocence but not quite convincing them.

"That sounds like blackmail," Owe said as he read between the lines.

"Blackmail's a dirty word Owen and not entirely appropriate," he told him.

"Another enemy Jack!" Owen let out a deep breath. "That's all we need."

"Listen, if she wants to take me out she'll have to join the end of the queue and wait her turn with the all the others," Jack replied sardonically.

"Why now? There's only ever been a need for four operatives why do we need more," Gwen said bringing the conversation back to the topic on hand , as Jack now handed out another sheet filled with days, broken down into time zones.

"There's a reason for that Gwen. I've been doing all the after-hours rift activity, you only get called in when absolutely necessary," he told her. "And as of today that is no longer an option. As of now I will no longer be available to take the overflow permanently," he said as he watched their expressions.

Gwen flicked the sheet of paper, saying, "according to this there has to be two of us on call after hours at all times including weekends." She saw Jack sit back and nod.

"But I have a life! A relationship, you told me to not let it slip!" Gwen exploded. "This schedule covers 24 hours, weekends."

"You all have time off," Jack pointed out the coloured bars. " I've divided each week up so each of you has the equivalent of two days off each week," he told them as Gwen folded her arms and looked rebellious.

"I was checking over my records, and I have discovered I have a large accumulated amount of leave owing and secondly I'm the boss," he told her bluntly.

"What happens after hours? Will you be available if we need you?" Owen asked still coming to terms with the schedule.

"I will be on call if you find yourselves in a situation you cannot cope with. It will advisory only. I will only take active involvement if and when necessary. The current vision I have, is to bring you all up to a high level of expertise and experience. Ultimately it means within reason you should be able deal with any situation that arises," Jack told them.

"You have every weekend off and you finish at five every day," Gwen told him, not happy.

"At present the Rift is not active or as active as it was in the past, so right now I don't see there's an issue," Jack told her unsurprised by her reaction.

"This quiet period can't last forever and when it ends we will be busy. It means…" Gwen started to say but was interrupted.

"Do we actually have to be here when we're on call?" Owen asked as he came to terms with the changes being proposed as he realised the positive effect of the changes.

"I think we need to play it by ear. If Tosh's Rift predictor programme is as good as it appears to be, we may well be able to have only one person here keeping an eye on things and call out the others when and if they are needed," Jack pointed out. "Remember, once we have a general manager, they will take over a lot of the administrative tasks we do now. It means you will be field operatives in the truest sense," Jack told them as he saw Owen and Tosh nod as they saw his logic.

"Jack, this means you will have to trust us to make decisions in the field," Owen pointed out as Jack looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I agree, this comes down to trust, my trust in you. This is my fault, as the person here with the greatest experience I have allowed myself be relied on at the expense of your development. I'm a single point of failure." He saw a look of confusion pass between them. "I am at a point that I now trust you to act in the field in the best interests of our mission. It also means if I am not available any of you can take over."

"So what your saying is, we all get a chance to lead," Tosh added the excitement she felt unmistakeable in her voice.

"Exactly," Jack replied

"And you're okay with that?" Owen asked.

"As I said this is about trust Owen. I trust that you three can handle any situation in every capacity." Jack took a breath as he tried to explain. "By being so hands' on, I have stopped you developing as field operatives. By stepping back into a more managerial role, you can maximise your own individual potentials. Each one of you brings such unique skills ,all three of are specialists and each of you will have the opportunity to cross-train each other, including me, " he ended**,** seeing the look of surprise on their faces.

"Do we really need two of us to be on call at any one time?" Tosh asked, thinking out loud.

"That all depends on your programme Tosh," Jack told her directly.

"Can you tell us when and if the rift activity will pick up? I mean, it won't stay this quiet for ever," Owen asked

"I was waiting to complete my calculations before reporting back but as we are here now I might as well fill you in. As you all know I have been working on a project to find a way to create a time bubble around the Hub as a final line of defence. It's been more of an academic exercise but one of the practical benefits has been the predictor programme. To create the bubble I have been syphoning off rift energy because it has both elements of time and space as part of its matrix."

"This is fascinating Tosh but what does all this have to do with the current lack of activity?" Owen asked not sure where this was going.

"In doing so I have found a possible explanation for the current low level of rift activity," she continued. "The last time this happened was around forty four years ago. In the 1960's there was a significant lull followed by a huge flare up followed by several major spikes and it settled back down."

"Sounds like you describing a geological fault," Owen said as he understood her explanation.

"Exactly, and the Rift acted just like it had experienced an earthquake, a rift quake if you like," she replied. "And now for the real discovery; my calculations indicate the Rift is not just here in this dimension, it intersects across a multitude of dimensions and realities, it's inter-dimensional."

"What!" Jack sat up.

"The Rift intersects and flows in a complex pattern and rhythm as a point of contact between multiple realties." She took a breath, "As a flow it can be disrupted, and from the calculations something deep within the energy flow has disrupted the stream of energy."

"Are you trying to say that our Rift is linked inter-dimensionally?" Owen asked her as he tried to come to terms with her revelation and saw her nod. "Dimensions as in alternate possibly parallel realities, worlds just like ours?" he added.

"No. Yes," she struggled to explain.

"No and yes?" Gwen interjected.

"'Yes' like ours, with similarities, and 'no' some won't be like ours, well not exactly," she tried to explain.

"Well that makes it clear," Owen snarked.

"Can you explain?" Jack asked her, intrigued, leaning back pulling his bottom lip.

Tosh looked thoughtful then stood up. "Hold that thought," she said as she left and headed for her desk. She returned a few moments later with a small block of yellow post-it notes. She grabbed a pen and wrote something on several sheets then poked her pen through so several of sheets were now impaled on the pen.

"Imagine this pen is the Rift and each sheet equals a dimension. The first thing to notice is each sheet is linked via the Rift but are either above or below, each sheet is yellow and is made of the composite material," She now flipped up each sheet and showed them what she had written. "Each sheet has a number on it, the further away each sheet gets then the number increases. The numbers are in sequence 1-2-3 and so on so they share similarities. Each number is part of a sequence as they have only one digit, but are still written in the same pen and are numbers. For this demonstration the top sheet is us, the realities just above and or below us will be the most similar, however the further away you get from us- the top sheet- the greater the difference."

"So the reality or dimension directly next to us would be almost identical; Cardiff, Hub, us…" Gwen started to say.

"How many?" Owen interjected and saw Tosh bite her lip.

"Thousands upon thousands, an uncounted number," Tosh replied.

"Thousands of Hubs, Cardiffs, you and me, realities," Owen looked at her shaking his head as he tried to come to terms with the concept.

"Potentially as I said, some would be very similar, almost identical, while others would be completely different," Tosh explained.

"So in one reality Jack could be a woman," Owen said as he burst out laughing.

"Or you," Tosh interjected as she burst into giggles.

"I can just see it now... Captain Janice Harkness," Owen said.

"Anything is possible," Tosh added. "The further away from our reality the dimensions get, the greater the difference."

"Would they share the same time line?" Jack asked, interrupting the conversation as he thought about the Canary Wharf battle where Cybermen and Daleks used dimensional shifts to try and invade the Earth.

"Yes and no," she replied, then continued as she saw the looks on their faces, "because the Rift is the one thing each reality shares in common it's possible that events may or may not happen in the same time sequence as my calculations indicate there are variations."

"What sort of variations?" Gwen asked.

"It is a Rift in time and space, it doesn't flow in a straight line. The best way to describe the time stream is to think of it like the flow of a river. The water is travelling in the river but the water in the middle is moving faster than the water along the banks. There are currents which means although the water will get to the sea, it won't all get there at the same time,"

"River," Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What it means is if we jumped realities it may last week...last year...next week...next year. That said the variation would appear to be plus or minus five years. Again the greater the separation the greater the distortion."

"And somewhere up or down stream the rift energy is being disrupted somehow," Tosh continued, "causing a lull in rift activity."

"As in blocked?" Jack interrupted.

"There was a major disruption in 2006 with the battle of Canary Wharf, we know the Daleks and Cybermen both jumped dimensions, and came from parallel realities. As a consequence the Rift was disrupted at that time and as you recall we saw a huge increase in rift flares as the Rift settled back down. I used the calculation from that event to chart the rift flows, right now somewhere something is preventing the energy from flowing smoothly."

"What does this mean?" Gwen asked.

"It means that if my calculations are correct, there is pressure building up within the Rift. At some point it will reach a critical point of no return and a massive amount of energy will be released as it did in the 1960's. There was a massive flare, followed by significant flares; aftershocks, both positive and negative, and then it returned back to its normal pattern, " she explained. "The last quiet period was as long and deep as this one so we can expect major disruption when it does rupture."

"Is this part of a natural pattern or is it being influenced by an outside force?" Jack asked

"There is no way to detect this and we will never know. I can tell you it's not being caused by any of the nearest realities and seems to be deep within the Rift itself," Tosh told him

"We need to be prepared for every eventuality, and use this time to get ready," Jack told them seriously. Gwen and Owen make sure Flat Holm has everything it needs, as I recall we had a number of very damaged souls turn up in the 60's ," Jack added as he saw them nod.

"So the sooner we get a general manager here the better," Owen pointed out stating the obvious, "because we are going to need them.

"Agreed. We need to start recruitment. Come up with some names; one is Alex Copper, an older man and I think he would be ideal." Jack said.

"Any indication when the rift quake will occur?" Gwen asked as she watched Tosh pulling the post-it notes off her pen.

"Extrapolating backwards using the data from the 1960's and I would say we have about five weeks, however there may be significant flare ups as it gears itself up," she told them.

"Brilliant work, Tosh," Jack told her then looking around the table. "Any questions?"

"I'm sure I will come up with some once I have got over the idea there might be an infinite number of Owens out there," Owen told them.

"And now that leaves us with only one thing left to discuss, yesterday," Jack told them.

"Jack, I think it would help if everyone heard what happened yesterday," Tosh spoke up first.

"As you know I've been seeing Ianto Jones. Yesterday his sister Rihanna turned up at his shop and publically outed him. She caused such a scene she almost got arrested, and had to be escorted from the Mall. After she left Ianto smashed his hand into a wall. As we were trying to sort that out, she called to say she was throwing him out of her house and threatened to throw all his belongings on the pavement." He took a deep breath. "Fortunately the policeman who turned up at the mall picked up his stuff, while I took Ianto to get his hand sorted. Tosh kindly got some supplies and we moved him into some emergency accommodation. "

"How's he doing?" Owen asked.

"His hand is bruised, he fractured several small bones, broke his small finger and dislocated his thumb, split his ring finger which caught on a nail and had to have seven stitches," he told him.

Owen swore under his breath as he calculated the long term damage.

"It was a rough day," Jack told them all. "So any questions?" He saw Gwen look uncomfortable as Jack looked at his watch and got up to move as no questions were forthcoming.

"What did they give him for pain?" Owen asked as Jack stood and he pulled out what looked like a prescription receipt from his pocket and handed it over.

"I imagine he had a rough night," Owen commented as Jack nodded. " This is nowhere near strong enough," he indicated the paper Jack had handed to him, "so I'll write out a script for something stronger and help him sleep. And I would like a quick word before you go," Owen said as he moved away and headed back to the medical bay. As he did Gwen approached.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said yesterday," Gwen told him after everyone else had left.

"If it had been Rhys in trouble I would have given my permission for you to leave and damn the consequences," he told her his arms crossed.

"I was out of order, I spoke without thinking," she said her head down not wanting to look at him.

"Gwen you always speak without thinking. I fully understand in your mind I don't warrant the same support I have given in abundance to you. I can't recall how many times I have let you go early or allowed you to take time off because of some personal issue you had to deal with," he told her as he signed heavily.

"I'll try and do better," she added quietly not sure what to say. True, Jack had given her a lot of time off but he had told her not to let her relationship with Rhys slip and now he was telling her off.

"I hope so Gwen because to tell you the truth I am tired of you challenging me over every decision I make. Take today, what I am asking is for a shared work load. Share the burden. In a way this is my fault," he added as she looked at him astonished. "This is my fault for not standing up to you. I take full responsibility for that, but I've had enough. I hear your apology, but what I really want to see is a change of attitude."

"What do you mean?" Gwen said startled at Jack's comments. He had employed her to speak her mind, wasn't that her role as the heart of Torchwood?

"Stop finding fault with everything I do. Try and see the big picture, this is not all about how this is going to impact on your social life, my decision effects Tosh and Owen as well. If you don't like the schedule talk to Tosh and Owen and work something out, but it has to be fair, everyone pulling their weight, in every capacity, keeping in mind I am taking every weekend and public holiday off for the foreseeable future," he said as he watched several emotions pass across her face until she was bright red. "While we are on the subject, I assigned you several projects weeks ago, and I haven't had a progress report. From what I can see you've been off doing some project of your own."

"Tosh has her project, I thought…" Gwen tried to say but Jack interrupted her.

"Tosh has completed her work load, done several reports for UNIT and her own project, and she tells me a vast deal of your paperwork," Jack told her as she looked thunderous.

"I asked you to come up with ideas on how to find a way to resolve the archive issue and all you could come up with was to argue that Ianto Jones should be persuaded to come and work here. Do you see where I'm coming from Gwen?" Jack said as he drew breath and saw she was going to react. He shook his head and looked at his watch and decided the last thing he wanted right now was to hear the normal ocean of excuses Gwen managed to dredge up when challenged on the issue of her work load.

"I need to pack up some things, and leave. Monday 8.30am, I want on my desk a substantial breakdown of what you have done on the work assigned to you and timelines on when each will be finished. I want ideas on ways to improve your working relationships within the Hub not just with me but with everybody. I also want a bullet point list of what you think your role is here and skills you think you need to work on."

He took a deep breath and drew himself up. "And one last thing: don't you ever speak to me or challenge me in front of the other staff members like you did yesterday ever again," he told her stunned face as he punched a finger towards her. "You have an issue, make an appointment, then send me an outline of what you believe the problem is and come prepared with two solutions for every point you make. Have I made myself 100 percent clear?" he asked finally.

"Gwen, have I made myself clear?" he demanded when he saw she was having difficulty replying.

"Yes," she replied, her face rigid with anger.

"Yes, what?" he repeated glaring at her.

"Yes, sir," she replied as he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

Owen and Tosh glanced at each other as they watched Gwen, red-faced, race down the gantry from the board room to the locker room. He felt a degree of satisfaction from the snippets of the conversation they had overheard, Jack had finally stood up to Gwen. He smiled to himself and saw Tosh return the same smile and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Tosh," he said still smiling. "Fancy joining me for a drink tonight?"

"Yes we need to celebrate," she told him.

"You got that right," Owen told her as Jack walked down the steps and came to join him, and pulled the prescription he had written up.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwwtw

Entering the back shop, Jack saw the pale look on Ianto's face and faint sheen of sweat on his brow as he struggled to sort through a book order and knew immediately Owen's words _'delayed shock'_ were prophetic.

All day yesterday he had been expecting there to be consequences. Today against his advice Ianto had insisted on coming into work carrying on and knew this was how he coped, struggle on regardless and he felt his heart ache at the pain Ianto was carrying.

Stepping in he saw Ianto glance up at him and smile wanly. Jack was not fooled for a moment. Glancing over to the kitchen he could see some coffee still in the flask.

'_First things first,'_ he said to himself as he poured out a mug full and taking Ianto by the arm, silently moving him towards the sofa and handing him the mug. Jack put his hand in one of the pockets and pulled out a container of pain pills he had picked up from the chemist courtesy of Owen's prescription. Opening the top he shook out two capsules and handed then to Ianto, who silently took them and throwing them into the back of his throat took a swallow of coffee.

"Drink that down and then I am taking you home," Jack told him with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine Jack," Ianto countered.

"You think this is an argument you can win," Jack retorted as Ianto looked up and saw the stubborn look on his face.

Jack watched as several emotions flickered across his face as Jack went to sit next down to him.

"Let's not fight. I know you had a terrible night. You are in pain, come home and at least get some rest," he said gently but firmly.

Ianto lent against him. "I can cope," he told him as he swallowed another mouth full of coffee.

"Yeah I know but this time you don't have to," Jack said gently as Ianto looked at him in surprise as he took the mug from Ianto and helped him stand.

"I'm going home." Ianto said as Marcia stepped into the back room.

"Good Ianto, you look bloody terrible," she told him. Nodding Jack led him out the door.

"We'll lock up and everything," Angie called out as the turned to each other as Ianto was gently led away.

"I hope Rihanna gets her comeuppance, mean spirited, nasty bitch," Marcia commented.

"I have a feeling that just happened, she's lost her brother, he was wonderful with those kids," Angie told her

"Oh ,I was thinking of something far more physical like a bitch slapping?" Marcia told her.

"Yeah, her and that bloody sanctimonious group of bloody do-gooders she hangs out with. Christian my eye, nothing Jesus ever said or did would condone her behaviour," Angie added. "It clearly says in the Bible to love your fellow man and that is what Ianto is doing."

"You got that right and it's Jack who's the fellow man," Marcia agreed as they were interrupted by a customer before Angie could make a reply.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Knowing it was going to be impossible to get Ianto to eat anything he helped him undress as the pain killers Owen had prescribed were taking effect. They contained a mild sedative as well as a combination of strong pain killer so should help him sleep. He pulled the covers back when Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and burst into tears.

Jack put his arms around him and just held him while he sobbed and stroked his back.

"Let's get you into bed," he said after several moments had passed as he helped Ianto settle then stripped joining him. Taking Ianto into his arms as tears ran down the younger man's face, Jack soothed him, rocking him until his sobbing eased and he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Waking up in Jack's arms, Ianto stretched out trying not to disturb Jack who was still asleep. He leaned over to see the time and went to get up.

"Who said you could move?" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his chest and locked his arms.

"It's seven thirty, we need to get moving," Ianto told him as he snuggled in.

"Our first Sunday apart," Jack said as he pulled him in closer and kissed him.

Ianto moaned, and pulled back reluctantly. "If we start this we're both going to be late. If we're late it means there's a knock on effect and we will finish late and you said you had something planned for tonight." He kissed Jack who released his arms.

"Yes I have," Jack said as he fought to keep how nervous he felt off his face.

Ianto turned on to his stomach then kissed Jack Slipping his good hand down he took Jack's hardened length and pumped him very slowly with a slight twist then rubbed his thumb over his slit, then pulled away. "You keep that thought all day and imagine what I am going to do to you tonight," Ianto told him as he expertly dodged Jack's attempt to pull him back down.

Jack bit his lip and groaned in disappointment as Ianto managed to escape and he looked on aching with desire as Ianto, his cock fully erect, started pulling out clean boxers, socks, jeans and a tee shirt. From the top of the dresser he took out a small plastic bag and placed it on his injured hand, which was covered in various splints around several fingers. With the other hand he expertly taped the bag down at the wrist using surgical tape, sealing it closed. Biting off the tape he smoothed it down.

"I could give you a hand?" Jack offered as Ianto glanced at him.

"But it's where you want to give me a hand that's the problem," Ianto told him as he headed for the shower.

Placing his hands behind his head he listened to the shower as he went over his plans for the day. It was a team meeting at the Hub at ten am sharp, apparently timing was everything. Tosh would demonstrate yet again how not to create a time bubble. After she would advise in some detail why she thought it didn't work and they would all go home. He was kinda getting tired of all the demonstration, but she had worked so hard none of the team could actually deny her little demonstrations and you never knew it might actually work. He could then depart, check everything was set for tonight. Then he would head out to lunch at Ianto's shop. And then tonight, he swallowed, as he mentally went over everything for the thousandth time.

"I was thinking, do you think the two of us will fit into the shower at the new flat?" Jack asked hopefully as he watched Ianto come back with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"We will," Ianto told him matter-of-factly

"You sound very certain," Jack told him leaning back to enjoy the view as Ianto dried himself in a way he knew would drive Jack crazy.

"Tape measure," Ianto said as if this explained everything.

"Tape measure?" Jack queried as Ianto smiled.

"I measured it when we were being shown around, "Ianto told him. "The shower that is," he added quickly.

"Did you now? And why would you measure the shower?" Jack teased.

"Well it was more wishful thinking at the time," Ianto admitted as he saw Jack smile widen.

"Really, what sort of wishful thinking?" Jack asked as Ianto pulled on his boxers followed by his socks.

"Hot water, soap, you, me, cries of ecstasy," Ianto told him as he bent down and gave Jack a quick kiss.

"I like your thinking," Jack told him.

"And in the bedroom a queen sized bed, where I can tie you up and ride you …" Ianto started to say as Jack's eyes narrowed with desire.

"You keep that talk up Ianto Jones and I promise that stock-take will never get done, because you won't get to leave this bedroom, let alone this flat," Jack burst out as he watched a cheeky smile grow on Ianto's face.

"I've found a few old ties we could use," Ianto told him trying to keep a straight face.

"Second warning," Jack shouted as he threw a pillow at Ianto who dodged and headed for the kitchen.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"I'm making you a thermos of coffee," Ianto told Jack as he took the flask from the stove and filled began to fill the flask.

"I love you," Jack told him taking a bite of toast.

"Is it me or my coffee you love?" Ianto asked him as he screwed on the lid and placed it on the small table beside Jack.

"You," Jack told him as he threw him an air kiss.

"It should keep you going, while you have to listen to all that boring technical stuff," Ianto told as he took a sip from his own mug "What exactly are you doing today?" Ianto asked after few moments.

"Tosh has been working on this rift project to suspend a bubble of time around the main area of the hub as a high level of security and she has set up another demonstration this morning. Hopefully it will be a quick in and out and I will drop round some lunch and keep you company. If not I will pick you up at 4.30," Jack told him now standing and checking his pockets for his keys.

"Text me if you can't make lunch," Ianto asked him now clearing the kitchen table and placing everything in the sink and saw Jack nod.

Jack closed the door as Ianto headed for his parked car, unlocked it and got in the passenger side so he could be dropped off at the shop. His hand was getting better but he still couldn't drive. He checked to make sure the front door of the flat was locked.

He took a deep breath. Living Ianto was as perfect as he had imagined and he couldn't wait until they moved into their new flat in a couple of weeks. He was sure there was no being happier on this entire planet than he was. He headed for the car as Ianto turned around and tapped his watch, and if Ianto said 'yes' tonight he would be the happiest being in the entire universe.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Entering the Hub Jack noted Gwen, Owen and Tosh were beside the Rift manipulator waiting for him. Gwen was holding up an open laptop on behalf of Tosh who was typing furiously away. Owen was standing; his arms crossed looking unimpressed and from the slight green tinge was hungover.

"Right let's get this show on the road, there's certain book shop owner who needs my attention," Jack told them as he went to join them beside the Rift manipulator.

Several moments passed as Tosh made some final, last-moment adjustments.

"How much longer?" Owen complained as Tosh looked up from the screen and started to speak.

"As you know I have been working to correct the issue of time drift in my calculations. I have now reset the manipulator to compensate. If this works the area around the Rift manipulator should become suspended in time." She indicated a drawn circle on the floor as Owen, Jack and Gwen traded knowing glances with each other.

"How will we know time has actually stopped?" Owen asked. Not looking up from the screen Tosh pointed to her desk where a kinetic toy was in motion.

"If a bubble has been created the toy should appear to have stopped moving," she told them as she consulted her laptop.

"Ready" she said, as she stood poised to press enter as they turned to watch the toy on her desk.

Tosh watched the countdown. "Now," she called out as the countdown reached zero and pressed the enter button. As she did there was an orange flash which was followed by a distinct smell of ozone.

"Well at least something happened this time," Gwen said as she blinked trying to force her eyes to see, through the spots before her eyes.

"The toy is still moving," Owen declared as his vision cleared and he saw the toy was still moving at a furious pace. "I can say without equivocation that comes up as another fail," he snarked.

"Shut up Owen," Tosh snapped angrily as she started typing into her laptop.

"I never saw you as a masochist Tosh, how many times is this now?" he queried as she saw her pink up as she tried to figure what had gone wrong this time.

"Where's Jack? He was right beside me," Gwen asked as she looked wildly around her.

"Er not funny, Jack, stop pissing around," Owen said throwing his eyes a round thinking this was a poor excuse for a joke.

"I don't think he's hiding," Gwen as she handed the laptop to Owen and started to search calling out.

Tosh looked up as she reviewed the data then looked around and put her hand over her mouth.

"What have you done?" Owen said as he interpreted the look on Tosh's face.

"What's happened?" Gwen added a she now returned to look at Tosh, who had gone completely pale. Leaving Owen with her laptop she ran to her computer and started to pull up equations then ran back to the manipulator to check the settings. She placed her hand on the machine, swallowed and turned around to face them.

" He's been pulled into the Rift," she said with a shaky voice.

"This is no time for playing around Tosh," Owen snapped.

"As I tried to siphon off Rift energy there was tiny surge in the flow, it altered …" she closed her eyes to focus, "it caused the settings on the manipulator to change…"

"Are you sure?" Gwen said her stomach turning over the realisation that Jack was gone as she saw Tosh nod.

"Check it again," Owen demanded.

"I've checked and double-checked. " Tosh told them her voice shaking.

"Then fucking well reset this fucker up and get him back!" Owen told her raising his voice.

"Yes Owen's, right we just need to reset this up and…" Gwen added.

"I don't know how," Tosh burst out.

"You had better start knowing," Gwen told her.

"Fuck sake Tosh, listen to me. Just repeat your demonstration," Owen burst out.

"I can't!" Tosh shouted back.

"Why not? Gwen told her.

"Over the past seven months I have been adjusting and calibrating the manipulator I have those calculations I have a record of those." She started to explain.

"So get on with it," Owen interrupted.

"When the event happened it re-calibrated every adjustment to something completely different, then set everything back to their default settings," Tosh struggled to explain

"For god's sake Tosh, plain English," Gwen spluttered.

"I have no record of the calibration it set itself to when it took Jack. The event was instantaneous, the sensors I set up have recorded nothing, I don't know where to begin. The Rift manipulator has thousands of potential parameters, I don't know how. It could have recalibrated the settings to anything," she cried out.

"Shit!" Owen burst out.

Dazed as he tried to come to terms with what had occurred Tosh's mobile started to ring she looked at the number. With shaking hands she answered it. "Ianto," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Authors Note: from this point on the Jack we have been following will appear in italics_ 'Jack'_

_Jack_ staggered then fell to his knees as he felt himself literally turned inside out. This included his stomach as he swallowed down bile and almost threw up. As the vertigo started to fade he stood up.

"What happened this time?" he said, coughing as he dusted himself off and blinking in an effort to clear the black spots dancing across his eyes. As his vision came back into focus he saw Ianto on the walkway just above him holding a tray of coffee mugs. His mouth open in surprise, looking at him as if he was witness to the impossible.

"Ianto? How…, what are you doing here?" _Jack burst_ out bewildered. He started to move towards him when the young man dropped the tray he was holding and pulled out a hand gun, aiming it at him.

"Ianto?" herepeated bewildered.

"Stay where you are and don't move," Tosh now joined him as he now faced two guns pointed in his direction.

"Tosh! What the hell is going on? "He demanded.

"I might ask you the same thing." He heard a voice say and saw himself standing in the doorway of his office, and his jaw dropped, his mind swirled.

"What is it?' he heard another voice say and saw it was Owen walking towards him with a scanner in hand, moving it up and down his body. _Jack _watched trying to fight the disorientation that kept threatening to overwhelm him.

"It could be a clone, it looks like an exact replica," Tosh replied quickly as she looked him up and down.

"Hands up," he heard Ianto tell him, seeing the flick of the muzzle he slowly lifted his hands.

"I'm not a clone, I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he told them.

"Right and the man over there is?" Owen snapped sarcastically tilted his head towards the office.

"He is very like you," Ianto told Jack who nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on here," _Jack_ said. "A few moments ago Tosh was doing another demonstration for her time bubble project, I standing right here …" he tried to explain.

"How do you know about that?" Tosh demanded, wide eyed as she gripped her gun more tightly.

"Come on Tosh you've been working on it for months, it's hardly a secret. Today was the ninth attempt …," he stopped as he saw the look on her face.

"But it is a secret," she interrupted him. "I haven't shared it with anyone," she told him as the others in the Hub looked towards her.

"It is something I've been working on part time, I've kept it to myself because the math doesn't add up," she spoke out.

"I am _Captain Jack Harkness_, head of Torchwood Three,"he told them as he looked at Ianto, then across at his double as they glanced back and forward.

"One way to tell if he's is who he says he is. If we kill him and if he comes back to life he's you," Owen suggested.

"And if he's not immortal and he's stays dead what then?" Tosh told him.

"Well there is that," Owen replied.

"I am _Captain_ _Jack Harkness,_" _Jack_ said a desperate edge to his voice as he kept his eyes on Ianto and pushed out.

"This is not you," _he_ burst out towards Ianto when he got no response, as he saw Jack and Ianto glance at each other.

"I am me," Ianto told him indignantly

"You might look like him, but you are not him!" _Jack_ told them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Owen blurted out as he saw the man who said he was Jack become more distraught as he kept his gaze fixed on Ianto.

"One moment I was at the Hub, next I'm here and everything is wrong," Jack tried to explain.

"Got that right, two bloody Jack Harnesses. Ianto you better watch out," Owen spoke out loudly.

_Jacks_ eyes narrowed. "You don't know me anywhere as much as you think Owen Harper if you think I would ever cheat on Ianto. You got that straight?" He spat out as he fought the urge to move towards him.

"This is some heavy shit," Owen burst out as he backed up a little.

"Thank you, Owen for pointing out the obvious," Ianto retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"There has to be some way I can prove this to you, prove who I am and…" _Jack _started to say as his double walked away from Ianto and came stood before him and looked him over.

"Cells!" Jack commanded. Tosh and Ianto indicated the direction with their pistols.

"First sensible thing you've said mate," Owen told him as he followed scanner in hand.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Standing around the board room table Jack went through the objects taken from the man who claimed he was Jack had on him. There was a RAF coat, flask of coffee, Webley service revolver, braces, a handkerchief with IJ on it embroidered in the corner. Wrapped in it had been a pebble, dried petals, and a book card with two squares unfilled from "Dragon Books" stamped on the front with an address. Several business cards from local hotels with dates on them. A folded A4 sheet of paper with a poem it on it whichJack recognised immediately. It was by a Russian poet he had met in World War Two. Finally, a jeweller's box containing an antique stopwatch with an inscription in it that had made Jack's jaw drop.

"Dragon Books?" Jack asked as Gwen entered joining them. "To make sure I went round there, the mall exists but the shop he described is a craft shop," she told him as Owen entered.

"Well?" Owen said as he came in and turned on the monitor in the cell to see _Jack_ who was sitting on the stone bench his head resting on his pulled up knees.

"Let me introduce, Captain Jack Harkness."

"What!" Jack said.

"Your serious?" Gwen said as she looked to and from the screen to Jack, who was sitting back and pulling his lower lip at he looked at the man on the screen.

"He's genetically identical. He's telling the truth," Owen added.

"Better bring him up here then," Ianto suggested as Jack nodded.

"Be careful it's me down there," Jack said him as he passed. Tutting Ianto rolled his eyes and made his way to the cells.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

His eyes closed, _Jack_ tried to make sense of what had happened. The trouble was he couldn't focus properly. He felt wrong, he couldn't explain it but it was like a part of him was missing. He opened his eyes and saw Ianto standing by the now open cell door, his lips pursed together.

"Owens confirmed you're, well you. So the team have asked me to escort you to the boardroom." Ianto tried to explain as he stood by the now opened cell door.

He stood back to allow him to exit and realised_ Jack_ was not moving.

"You know, if the situation was reversed would you have done anything different?" Ianto asked as Jack looked at him and stood.

"That's not it," he told him as he followed behind Ianto.

Just as they reached the main Hub area Ianto turned to him. "This can't be easy," he said

"You got that right," _Jack_ told him.

"You said something curious, you said you are not him, what did you mean by that?" Ianto asked." I mean if there's a Ianto where you come from then he must be identical."

"You may look the same but I know you are not my Ianto," Jack told him as he saw a look of confusion cross Ianto's face.

"How? You look exactly like Jack , I mean, I can't tell you apart," Ianto told him honestly.

"I know because I can't feel you," he told him.

"Feel me?" Ianto queried not sure if this was_ Jack _flirting.

_Jack _touched his heart. "In here, " he told him as Ianto just looked at him, his brow creased not sure if he understood. He was about to ask another question when _Jack_ spoke "Weren't you asked to take me to the boardroom?" The layout is different ,I have no idea where that is." He indicated with his hand for Ianto so show him the way.

"Oh right. Follow me," Ianto said as he led the way.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Spreading out the handkerchief before him on the table _Jack _placed the pebble, dried petals, and the book card along with the hotel cards back into the handkerchief. Folding it with great care he placed it and its contents into the top right-hand pocket on the inside of his coat.

"Thank you," _Jack _said as he held out his hand towards Jack's twitching his fingers. Closing the jeweller's case with a snap Jack handed it over.

Opening the case _Jack _checked to make sure the contents had not been damaged, then closing it he placed it in the same pocket as the handkerchief.

"So you've determined I'm not lying," _Jack _said as he took the service revolver, checked it then placed in its holster. He looked up to see Ianto place a mug of coffee in front of him.

"We had to make sure," Jack told him. He saw _Jack _sit, then he picked up the mug and took a sip. As he did he looked at Ianto in surprise as he recognised the taste.

"I was thinking if you're anything like my Jack you could use a cup of your favourite coffee," Ianto said as he went and sat down next to Jack.

"I imagine you have some questions," Gwen began.

"Yes I do! Where the hell are I and who the hell are you?" he burst out.

"I think I can answer that," Tosh said as they all turned towards her.

"There is only one possible explanation: you are from a different temporal reality," she told the group.

"Sorry, you've lost me?" Owen said.

Ignoring Owen, Tosh turned towards _Jack. _"You said your Tosh was working on a time bubble project. I was too but I stopped." She looked around the group. "I stopped because whenever I tried to syphon off Rift energy I kept encountering alternate reality universe cross-dimensional shifts. I went back to my original workings and found I needed to completely rework the equations."

"Great technobabble, but what does it mean?" Owen interjected.

"It means you are Jack Harkness, but from an alternate reality or dimension," she added finally.

"Bloody Hell," Owen burst out. "So if there's another Jack does that mean somewhere out there, there is another me?"

"If my calculations are correct there could be an infinite number of Owens," Tosh continued to explain.

"So is your Owen alive or dead like me?" Owen asked as Jack looked at him startled

"What!" _Jack_ burst out almost spitting out the mouth full of coffee he had taken.

"Am I dead or alive?" Owen repeated.

"Alive, and from what I can see so are you," _Jack _replied completely confused.

"Well technically I'm dead," Owen told him. "Which is why I am the only one not having a coffee," Jack looked at him as if he was certifiable but noted he was the only one who had not been served. "So I can gather from your reaction Owen is alive in your reality?" Owen asked after a few moments has passed.

"I think you had better explain," Ianto pointed out at the stunned look on _Jack's_ face as he stared at Owen.

"There was this medical facility called ''The Pharm' and all sorts of nasty goings on. Well to cut a long story short during an investigation I got shot in the chest. Jack brought me back to life, with the Resurrection Gauntlet," he explained.

"You didn't!" _Jack_ burst out as he looked directly towards Jack who looked uncomfortable.

"We had a Resurrection Glove, 'Risen Mitten' you called it. After the incident with Suzie I had it destroyed along with the other one being held by the Weevils," _Jack_ told them.

"So 'The Pharm', did that happen in your reality?" Gwen asked curious.

"The Pharm existed, but after Torchwood One was destroyed, UNIT has taken to dealing with bigger alien threats. So they dealt with it directly. All I know was it was closed down," _Jack_ told them.

"So he gets to live and I get to die," Owen snorted.

"I'm sorry but this is your reality, not mine, and I not in the mood for show and tell," _Jack _snapped then looked directly at Tosh. "You've been working on this so you know how to get me back?" _Jack _said looking at Tosh who had gone pale.

"You can get be back. Right?" _Jack_ said. "We had this conversation; it was long and technical, my Tosh did this thing with a pen and post it notes, it means we're connected, just reset it to whatever she was doing and send me back."

"It's not that easy," she told him shaking her head.

_Jack _stared at her. "Tosh said that the realities closest to us would be the most similar. So far I've seen Owen, he's dead but he's still here. I've seen you, there's myself, apart from Ianto being here and a few changes in layout…"

"From what you've told us your reality is similar, however…" Tosh told him but was interrupted by _Jack. _

"But we must be close, I could slip back across," _he_ interrupted.

"_Jack, what_ I 'm trying to tell you is it's not that simple. If my calculations are right then the realities are not just one after the other like a row of post-it notes. There could be one... two... a thousand all next to each other. Tell me Jack which one is yours?" She told him as she saw him look distressed.

"Is there no way?" Jack asked speaking for the first time.

"Say for argument's sake I can duplicate her work, he would be jumping blind .He could end up anywhere," she told him as _Jack_ stood and leaned towards placing his hands on the table.

"You don't understand you have to get me back," he told her desperately. "I have someone incredibly important I need to get back to."

"I'm sorry," Tosh told him, shaking her head.

"I don't want to hear sorry, I need you tell me you can find a way for me to get home," _Jack _said his heart pounding and he felt a roaring his head.

"I'm so sorry," Tosh repeated sadly not able to look him in the eye.

"You have to," _Jack_ said standing as a wave of vertigo hit him. "You have to get me home, you have no idea how important my being there is! He's lost so much, he can't lose me…" he tried to say as he collapsed onto the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

His arms crossed, Ianto listened in stony silence to Tosh. He swore on the souls he held most dear he would never step over the threshold of any Torchwood facility again but here he was, listening with growing dread to her explanation as to what she believed had occurred.

From what she was telling him, she had been working on a spatially involved project for months. She was speaking incredibly fast as she tried to explain what she thought had happened as she saw him hold up his hand to stop her.

"So to cut a long story short you believe there is the possibility he has been pulled into an alternate reality," he summed up and saw her nod.

"And you know this how?" he asked as she now launched into another long technical dialogue; as it petered off she looked at Ianto who was looking at the Rift manipulator with distaste, then back at Tosh.

"We also have to face the possibility he could be dead," Owen said speaking for the first time since Ianto had come crashing into the Hub under an hour ago.

"And you are?" Ianto asked tilting his head towards him.

"Doctor Owen Harper," he replied.

"Gwen Cooper," Gwen spoke up and introduced herself.

"On what information do you surmise he's dead?" Ianto asked them scathingly.

"It's a possibility we have to face, that he was pulled into the Rift and was destroyed in the stream," Owen started to say but was interrupted by Gwen.

"Ianto how did you know something had happened to Jack? I mean within minutes of his disappearance you called Tosh. You didn't call Jack you called Tosh,"

"I knew something had happened to him, the same way I know he is not dead," he told them categorically. They glanced at each other not sure how to take his pronouncement.

"How?" Owen asked surprised at his surety.

"I can feel it in here," Ianto said, pointing to his chest.

"Well that's okay then, long as you can feel it in there," Owen snarked as Ianto threw him a look that made him wither a bit inside.

"I need to see your equations," Ianto declared to Tosh.

"What?" Tosh said still trying to come to terms with the events of the past hour.

"I need to see your calculations, every last equation, and then you are going to find me the blueprints for this bloody contraption" he said indicating to the Rift manipulator as he saw her hesitate.

"That's classified," Owen told him his arms folded as Ianto threw a look at fury at him.

"I've Level One security from Torchwood One and it's been never revoked," he told him as he threw another withering look that made Owen want to head for the nearest rock and crawl under.

"I need that information. Now!" he shouted at Tosh as she took a startled step backwards and scurried off.

"Bloody hell mate, calm down," Owen said trying to keep control of the situation. He had never met Ianto before but the man was formidable.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," Ianto said his eyes glaring, "I've lost two people of significant importance to Torchwood and I'll be damned if I am going to lose another. You got that understood?" Ianto told them.

"Understood?" he repeated as he saw Owen and Gwen look as startled as Tosh had a moment earlier.

"Understood," Gwen and Owen replied simultaneously.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Walking around Ianto examined the Rift manipulator in great detail as Tosh finally returned with her work books. Snatching them from her hands, Ianto asked to be shown to a room he could use. Looking around he declared the boardroom suitable, then demanded every whiteboard in the place and set to work. Tosh was standing back watching with interest making the odd comment as he studied her main calculation now spread out over several whiteboards.

A whiteboard marker in his hand, Ianto walked up and down the row of whiteboards covered with equations as Gwen entered with a tray of coffee followed by Owen. Owen had been keeping out of his way but had joined her because he was curious to find out if he had made any progress.

Taking the coffee from Gwen Ianto took a sip, choked and handed the mug to Owen.

"Take that and make sure it gets disposed under hazardous waste," he told him as he took out his wallet pulled out a twenty pound note. "One of you I don't care which, go to the coffee kiosk on the Plass and buy each one of us a decent cup of coffee. Mine's double espresso, no sugar," he told their astonished faces. "While you're there buy 500 grams of their pre-ground Colombian blend." He held out the money to Owen who took it, "And on your way past the kitchen I saw downstairs take whatever substance you have been using as coffee and throw it into the nearest bin."

"Tosh?" Owen asked for her preference.

"Latte, extra hot," she replied trying to stifle a laugh as Ianto looked at her, rolled his eyes, then using a cloth wiped part of an equation off the board and replaced it with another, then stood back.

"We'll be back soon," Owen said leading Gwen away, who was still standing holding the tray and gulping like a fish.

"Did he just insult my coffee?" she was heard to say loudly as she recovered.

"Yeah, but he's making up for it by shouting us the good stuff," Owen told her looking back at the room in appreciation. The man had a tongue so sharp a snide remark could cut you dead at 100 paces and Owen had the marks to prove it. He might take umbrage at being ordered around by Jack's partner who had totally taken charge from the moment he had stepped through the door, but he had to admire anyone who could cause Gwen to speechlessness.

Returning half an hour later Ianto took the offered coffee without comment took a sip and almost sighed in ecstasy. Wiping off another of the long equations he replaced it with another long string of digits and symbols.

Standing back he pulled out his mobile and looked at Tosh. "Do you have any kind of dampening field around the Hub or can I use my mobile to call out without any problems?" Ianto asked, as Tosh nodded.

"So which is it, you have a dampening field or I can just call out?" he asked for clarification.

"You can just call out," Owen replied intrigued at who Ianto was going to call late on a Sunday afternoon about several whiteboards full of incomprehensible numbers and equations.

"Dora," Ianto said speaking into his mobile, "sorry to bother you. Yeah I know it's Sunday afternoon. You know that project you're working on, 'potential alternate reality theory'? Well I 've had a thought and come up with a hypothesis you might find interesting and I wanted to run it by you…"

Owen sat back as Ianto now spoke in some kind of math language which he swore sounded like theoretical physics.

Several minutes passed when Ianto halted and stopped to listen. "That's what I thought, thanks. Yeah see you at the symposium," he said finally and snapped his phone shut. Moving forward and he now wrote several more strings of equations on another whiteboard.

"Okay all indications point to Jack being pulled into an alternate reality," he circled a set of equations. "The problem is which one," he said as he moved down to the boards at the far end nearest the door.

"Tosh, according to your original workings, they indicated that all the dimensions were linked to the Rift one after the other. The problem is they are also like this," he drew a circle and began filling it with dots. "For argument's sake I have a drawn circle which represents the multi- verse and each dot represents a reality, but they are stacked in every possible combination in every possible configuration."

"So which model is right?" Owen asked.

"They both are," Ianto replied.

"They can't both be right," Gwen pointed out.

"Like light can't be a particle and a wave?" Ianto snapped back as Gwen sat back and took a sip of coffee, looking sheepish.

"The only way for Jack to get back is for someone in the reality he is currently in, to reconfigure their Rift manipulator and send him back to this reality," he said thinking out loud.

"If your model is right then how will they know which one to send him back to?" Tosh asked.

"That was my question," Ianto told her as he walked up the whiteboard with the circle diagram," The problem is we are all reality zero."

"What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"I am not sure I can explain it outside of an equation, but I'll try," he said tapping the bottom of the whiteboard pen he was holding against his lips as he thought. "What it means is this reality-the one we are all in here right now- is the core reality. However if you step into another reality then that becomes the core reality," Ianto explained.

"I get it each one is zero," Tosh said as Owen and Gwen looked confused.

"Each reality equals zero or the core reality. It doesn't matter which core reality you place in the centre, it is already there in the middle because we are all the core reality." Ianto expounded as he tapped the middle of his diagram.

"I'm confused," Gwen told them.

"Good," Ianto told her as he saw her wince at his comment.

"Gwen, your comment is excellent. The zero reality issue is a red herring and means we have been looking at this from the wrong perspective. Or I should say, I have," he told her and saw her smile back.

"The good news is, Tosh your time distortion equation works, so Jack is in the vicinity and has been pulled into a reality that is similar in its makeup and time to ours and I predict it's within the variance you worked out."

"How do you know he's in vicinity?" Gwen asked feeling a little more confident.

"Another excellent question," Ianto told her "I haven't got my head around this completely yet but, remember I said both models apply here, and there is a restriction factor. The surge was a tiny variance. Had it been bigger he may have gone further into the stream."

""That's good?" Gwen checked out.

"Yes," Ianto replied taking a sip of coffee. "Simply put, it's basic displacement. Which means the reality he is in will have a Hub and one of those," he pointed to the blueprint of the Rift manipulator.

"How does this help?" Owen asked

"It means they have the tool required to send him back," Ianto told them.

"But if all realities are zero how does this work? " Tosh asked looking confused.

"What they need is the key," Ianto told her.

"Key?" Gwen queried.

"This realities signature key. I've been trying to figure this out since I first started mapping out Tosh's equations. But I kept coming back to the zero reality issue. If every reality is zero how do you find the one you need to identify? Then I realised as much as each reality is zero each will have a tiny variation based on this equation." He ringed the one he had scrawled up. "This is the key for our reality." He wrote out a huge equation. "That's what I called Dora about, she's been working along similar lines and I recalled she had worked out a potential key for our reality based on quantum mechanics," he told them.

"So how do they figure this out?" Tosh asked wondering if they had someone like Ianto there.

"They don't have to because I just did it for them. All we have to do is figure a way to send them a message," Ianto explained. "Our part in all this is to send the equation with our key signature, along with the correct settings for the manipulator,"

"I see a problem. If there are an infinite number of zero realities, won't there be an infinite number of other realities, all trying to send a message at the same time?" Owen asked.

"Hold on to that thought," Ianto told him as he looked at Tosh. "Tosh I've had a look at the blueprints and I can reconfigure the manipulator to send a message. What I need to know is how much information can we send?" Ianto asked.

"I think we should work on the assumption that we can only send so much and make sure we send only what we need rather than make it too complicated."

"Agreed. It's going to be complicated anyway but should be essential info only," he replied then looked at Owen.

"Owen, I think your question was: if there are an infinite number of zero realties sending messages, how will they know which one belongs to which because there will be an infinite number of messages making it an impossible to check each one to find the one you need?" he reflected back what he understood Owen's question to be as he saw Owen nod.

"Okay, have you heard of Chaos Theory?" he asked them. "Because this is a perfect example…" As Ianto went on to explain that Chaos Theory boiled down to deterministic chaos which meant nothing was truly predictable; that said it meant that actions were fully determined by initial conditions… Several minutes passed as Tosh looked fascinated , Owens kept rubbing his forehead as if he was in pain and Gwen's eyes started to cloud over.

"I get you're a clever bastard," Owen interrupted him as Ianto took a breath. "But this is doing my head in. Could you please put this into plain English?" he asked.

'What it means is we send the signal and it gets to the right place. There will no doubt be a large number of messages being sent but they will head in the right direction because they have something to guide them to the reality we need to send the message to. This is because that reality has something there which is a representative of this reality," he told them.

"Jack," Gwen replied understanding.

"Our Jack has imbued within him the key signature for this reality. I predict that there will still be a multitude of messages received but not an impossible number," he told them.

"How will they know it's from us?" Owen asked.

"Because we don't just send the equation and the settings, we send a word or phrase only my Jack would know," Ianto said tuning bright red.

"You mean something personal, like a name of some kind only he and you would know?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah something like that," Ianto told them as he looked down at his feet.

"And you have one in mind?" Owen asked him, amused that the unstoppable force they had come to know as Ianto Jones was now looking decidedly embarrassed.

"Several," Ianto mumbled as he stood up.

"I'll make more coffee," Gwen told him as she stood up, stretched, and headed for the door.

"I'll supervise," Ianto offered following her out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Jack _opened his eyes and saw he was on the sofa with a blanket over him. Sitting up he rubbed his hand over his face, to see Jack standing in front of him holding out a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," Jack said as he took the mug and then a deep sip of coffee.

"Not as good as Ianto's, but best I can do," Jack said as he sat down next to him with his own mug of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked, seeing the Hub appeared empty.

"I sent them home, its early hours of the morning." Jack explained.

"What happened?" _Jack_ inquired.

"You collapsed. Owen checked you out and said it was a combination of shock and fatigue. Although he also suspected the jump between realties was a factor," Jack advised him.

"Feeling better?" Jack enquired a few moments later as he saw some colour return to _Jack's _face.

"A little, I think I have an idea what might have happened. It's hard to explain. Ianto and I have no idea what it is, but we're connected,"_ Jack_ explained as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Connected?" Jack repeated.

"We have this sort of link that's hard to explain. When I jumped realities it was gone and I felt so bereft, like a part of me had died. It was a horrible sensation, sort of an inner darkness. I don't have the words to describe it. Then when we were in the boardroom, I felt it snap back into place and I passed out," he explained as best he could.

"I gather you don't share this with Ianto here?" _Jack_ asked after a few moments had passed as they drank in silence.

"No, and in a sense I wish I did and yet I glad I don't," Jack replied. "Ianto's special, more special that I sometimes care to admit. I have so much darkness in me. I have done things, shameful things that…. I guess I fear if Ianto knew all I had done, could sense that in me I could lose him or worse. I could taint him with my sins, and I would never want that to happen." Jack explained. "And yet to be connected, to feel him, truly would be incredible."

"You should trust him. I've had a troubled past and if we share similar histories, I can guess at some of it. He has more strength than you realise and if you love him then you should tell him. If he's anything like my Ianto he will relish the trust you show in him," _Jack_ added.

"Your Ianto, owns a book shop and looks like the two of you are about to embark on …" Jack started to say as he saw _Jack _becoming upset.

"I'm never going to get to ask him am I? According to Tosh I'm stuck here," _he_ said as Jack put his hand on his arm.

"There's a reason no one's here and that's because I sent everyone home. They're exhausted. You've been out a lot longer than a few hours: in fact it's been almost a twenty hours. I commanded the whole team, especially Tosh and Ianto, to see if they can figure this out. They've been working nonstop. I've also spoken to Martha Jones and she's going to call the Doctor and ask him for help…." he said as he heard _Jack_ snort as he almost spat out a mouth full of coffee.

"The Doctor! Just don't tell it's for me okay?" _Jack_ burst out.

"Interesting, so you and the Doctor don't…" Jack tried to say.

"That would be an understatement. I was just a tagalong. The Doctor has this ability to pick up strays. We had a couple of adventures, and then it all went wrong on Station Five. There was this battle with the Daleks. I tried to fight them, last stand situation, and I was killed. Well I thought I was, but when I came to, I tried to find him but just I got to the TARDIS he took off."

"He left me, abandoned me on Station Five knee-deep in corpses and Dalek dust. I had no idea what had happened or why he left me there. Later I found out Rose had brought me back to life, something to do with looking in the heart of the TARDIS. He was furious at Rose for resurrecting me and he dropped her back on Earth and has never spoken to her again. I managed to make it to Earth but the jump got screwed up and I ended up in 1886."

"I waited over a hundred years for his return for an explanation and to see if he can fix me, and he runs off again. When I finally catch up with him he tells me I'm wrong, a fixed point in time and space and he can't stand to be around me and never wants to see me again. Due to a series of circumstances we got mixed up with a mad Time Lord. To cut a long story short, I ended up being held prisoner on the _Valiant_ for a year doing everything in my power to keep the Master distracted, which meant torture and death for me on a grand scale. Finally our luck changed and we managed to overcome the paradox device on the TARDIS and time gets re-written."

"After it was all over, the Doctor became obsessed with trying to save the Master, who he now has holed up in that TARDIS of his, a prisoner for an eternity. The Doctor's last act was to drop me off without even a thank you," _Jack _expounded.

"The Master was killed in this reality, shot by his wife then refused to regenerate," Jack said softly.

"So you and your Doctor…?" _Jack_ asked.

"We're good, we've had some tough times, but we are okay," Jack advised him. "What happened to me was similar. The Doctor took off after the battle on Satellite Five and like you I ended up waiting 100 years for his return. In this reality he and Rose had this tragic love affair and were separated during the Battle of Canary Wharf. When we met up recently he did run, and we were taken aboard the _Valiant_ but after it was all over the Doctor and I came out with an understanding and a deep respect for each other." He took a drink from his mug. "So I've asked Martha to ask him if he can help, not sure that he can. I recall he said the non-space between realities had collapsed. However, I and my team are going to work as hard as we can to find a way back for you."

"Thank you," _Jack _said softly.

"You're welcome," Jack told him "Now tell me, how did you meet your Ianto, and how the hell did he end up owning a book shop?" Jack asked.

"And your Ianto works here in the Hub?" _Jack_ queried.

"Yeah, that's one hell of a long story. Let's just say Ianto is a man of passion who is very loyal and will do anything to save those he loves," Jack told him as _Jack_ raised an eyebrow.

"Under that suit and calm exterior..."_ Jack_ mused as he sighed.

"Oh yeah," Jack replied as they continued to drink their coffees lost in their respective thoughts.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"How much longer? My arms are aching," Owen moaned as he stood with his arms outstretched as he held up a section of the blueprints of the Rift Manipulator for Ianto to examine. They had been standing like this for what seemed hours as Ianto was painstakingly recalibrated the Rift Manipulator settings.

"As long as it takes," Ianto snapped then relented as he looked at his watch and realised Owen had been standing for over an hour without complaint.

"Sorry, you're right we need a break. I'll go make some fresh coffee," Ianto offered as he headed over to the kitchen and began to empty the coffee flask which was filled with stale coffee.

"You're not just a book shop owner are you?" Owen asked as he saw a hint of a smile crossed Ianto's face.

"I am, but I dabble," Ianto said in way of explanation.

"Well that's as clear as Gwen's coffee," Owen pointed out as Ianto examined the flask, took a look at the stains and began giving it a good scrub.

"I've always loved numbers and I became fascinated with algorithms, especially their practical application in computer science and that's where my true speciality lies. However, physics I do for pleasure. I'm more a talented amateur, than anything. That said, I am working part-time on a thesis towards a PhD in theoretical physics," Ianto told the incredulous Owen.

"So what the hell are you running a book shop for Ianto? You should be in research at some University, or teaching!" Owen burst out.

"This is just for my enjoyment. I have no interest in research or teaching, and I hate the insulated University world. It's all very competitive and narrow minded and I would rather live in the real world. It's a hobby," he explained as he now added water to the clean flask and poured it into the machine.

"Some hobby," Owen told him as Ianto now measured out coffee into the filter on and closed the top and switched it on.

"I love running Dragon Books because it indulges my other great passion, books. In a sense I have a foot in both worlds, and in that I'm very lucky. It actually helps because, while I'm at the shop I can do some thinking and I have actually come up with several theories that have taken my work down some interesting avenues," he told him as a dark stream of coffee started to fill the flask

"And your coffee's not bad either," Owen told him.

"Just promise me you'll never let Gwen near a coffee machine again," Ianto suggested.

"I promise. Scouts' honour," Owen snapped to attention and put his hand over his heart.

"I have a hard time believing you were ever a scout," Ianto commented as he now poured out two mugs of coffee as Owen smiled.

"I have a question, it's been bothering me for a while. How come when Jack jumped out he wasn't replaced with another Jack? The reason I am asking is because of the parallel reality nature of all this," Owen questioned.

"I have had the same thought, and I think it's because that there are no true parallel realities. In some realties Jack doesn't exist nor does the Hub. It could be that in others Tosh or her equivalent has not worked on a bubble project."

"So if that's the case how the hell are we going to get Jack back?" Owen questioned seriously.

"As I said chaos theory suggests…" Ianto began.

"Not again," Owen interrupted as he saw fear haunt Ianto's face and realised the man was hiding the depth of his anxiety behind words.

"Owen, this is a long shot. I don't know if I can get Jack back. I study theoretical physics, it's just that theory. To be honest my first thought was to set up the same parameters and just go after him," he told him as Owen looked shocked.

"But then you would risk getting lost yourself," Owen told him, shaken Ianto might take such extreme action.

"I realise that, we might miss each other for the rest of my natural life. Jack could search forever, I can't," he told Owen who looked at him as he understood the implications of what Ianto was saying.

"So you know about Jack then?" Owen probed as Ianto nodded.

"What we're doing is the equivalent of casting a bottle with a message in it into the ocean and praying the currents cast it on the correct shore," Ianto replied despondently.

"It can't be that hit and miss, you said the theory suggested…" Owen said as Ianto interjected.

"As I said it's theory Owen, maths games. There are so many variables, what ifs and maybes but I tell you this, if we can't get him back I am going. I've nothing here, there's just Jack and I refuse to lose him and nothing and no one is going to stop me," Ianto said vehemently.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Rubbing his eyes with fatigue Ianto checked the Rift settings for what seemed to Owen, Tosh and Gwen for the thousandth time then stepped back. It was surrounded with cables jutting out of various ports being checked by Owen who gave the thumbs up to Ianto.

"I think we're ready, I've checked every possible setting," Ianto said taking a deep breath.

"All looking good here. I checked rechecked and double checked," Owen told him trying to avoid Ianto checking his work. The man was exhausted; he had been on his feet now for forty eight hours and his meticulous nature meant he might well check. However they had gained an understanding between each other to the extent Ianto trusted Owen would set the cables up as indicated.

"I set up the pulse with the encoded data stream. We just need to add your message," Tosh told him as he went to stand by her desk. He took out a strip of paper and handed it to her. Reading it she raised her eyebrows and looked at Ianto. "Just add it," he told her as she typed.

"All ready?" Ianto checked as she finished typing and saw her nod. He let out a large breath and indicated she proceed. As everyone stood back from the manipulator she pressed enter.

They heard a surge followed by a sizzle and then nothing.

"That's it?" Gwen said, who was expecting something more dramatic.

"Bottle cast," Owen said as he went to stand next to Ianto.

"What now?" Gwen asked

"Now we wait," Ianto told her as he went and sunk onto the sofa and put his face in his hands, and Tosh went to sit next to him and stroked his back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Wow," an infinite number of Tosh's in an infinite number of zero realities commented

as a huge spike of activity registered and the Rift alert went of sounding across the Hub.

"What happened?" Jack asked racing to her station. "Has something come through the Rift?"

She shook her head as she worked furiously on her keyboard. "No, nothing has come… something from…I… hang on... yes," she stuttered then looked up. 'Sorry, give me a moment," she said as _Jack,_ Jack, Owen, and Ianto joined her, looking over her shoulder as she worked.

"It looks like thousands upon thousands of encoded data streams have been sent through the Rift," she informed them as information began to flow across the screen.

"What the hell are those?" Gwen asked, pointing as a series of tiny squares began running left to right and as one line was filled, each line began scrolling down in what seemed an endless sequence.

"Let me open one," Tosh suggested as she clicked on a box with her mouse cursor. As she did the box expanded into a series of symbols. It made no sense so she opened another. This one she could understand as it was in English. Taking her time she opened several and they were all extremely similar.

"The ones I've opened all have a sequence of words, followed by a long series of equations," she said as she continued to open each small square in the sequence.

"The words make no sense," she said as she read one out. "Mr Big loves the Captain, diary, stopwatch, tape measure, blue tie, love you...And here's another: Butterfly, big stick, greenhouse, stopwatch, leather, red shirt, love you."

"Why would someone send this? It makes no sense," Tosh told them as she scrolled through. "Each equation is pretty advanced, I'm going to need some time to work out what each one means." She took a careful look. "That said each one I have opened is similar to the other," she added then stepped back in thought.

"So you said equations. So there's more than one in each message?" Ianto asked as Tosh now highlighted one of the messages so it could be seen clearly. Now it was highlighted everyone could see it was in three parts: a sequence of words, a long complex equation, followed by a series of other numbers.

"I think I recognise the last part, they're Rift Manipulator settings," Ianto said after several moments passed.

"You're right," Jack said as he patted Ianto on the shoulder as they continued to study the information.

"The equation is extremely complex and I'm going to need time to work on it," Tosh admitted.

"Why so many?" Owen commented at the sheer number of message squares which continued to scroll down.

"I'm still trying to work that out," Tosh replied to Owen's question.

"Bottles with messages cast into the Rift," Ianto spoke up as he looked at Jack. "Cast in the hope that somehow they would find the right shore," he added.

"Are you saying these are messages?" Gwen asked as she studied the line.

"Each one we've looked at is basically the same; words, equation and Rift settings" Ianto added.

"Yes, but there are so many?" Tosh spoke under her breath then turned around to face the others. "What if _Jack _is not the only Jack who was pulled into an alternate reality? What if it's thousands, an infinite number?" she threw out the question to everyone.

"If that's the case, how come our Jack didn't disappear then?" Owen questioned.

"I never completed my work, never got to a stage where I set up any experimentation, so in our reality Jack remained," she explained.

"So some Jacks remained and others were taken?" Owen checked out.

"Yes," she replied.

"So what you are saying is someone else, well in this case lots of someone else's have sent out a message in the hope it would reach their Jack," Owen reflected back as he saw Tosh turn back deep in thought.

"How do we know it's the realities that have lost their Jack sending the message and not the ones that received a visitor?" Gwen asked speaking for the first time.

"Got it!" Tosh almost shouted. "We can't, well we can, but there would be no point. Remember I said our problem was we had no way of knowing which was _Jack's _reality? What if this message is a way to recognise his reality?"

"So we've just received the equivalent of a mass mail out," Owen said laughing.

"In a sense, they know or have worked out there are an infinite number of realities and it would be impossible for the reality he was in to find the one he came from," Tosh expounded. "They don't know where he is, so each one sent a message to as many locations as possible." She took a breath. "It's like you're trying to contact someone you've lost in a big city. You know the name of the city, so you send a message to every house and put a poster on every available wall and lamb post just to make sure," she clarified.

"So the equation could be an address that's sent out to every possible location close by," Gwen spoke up as Tosh nodded.

"I would need to do some serious work on the equation but my guess is each one is an address for a particular reality," she added.

"But they've also sent Rift settings. Why both?" Jack queried pulling his lower lip

"Best guess right now, the settings are not complete. There's a variable we have to add to complete the settings, which is something only we can do using the equation," Tosh replied thinking out loud.

"So each one is a message that contains the address of the particular reality, and Rift settings we have to complete," Jack reflected.

"But there are thousands of messages. How do we work out which one belongs to _Jack?"_ Gwen asked.

"What about the words at the beginning?" Owen enquired.

"The words are gibberish," Tosh pointed out as she read one "Mr Big, Mr Ed, diary, stopwatch, tape measure, blue tie, love you."

"Does it mean anything to you?" Gwen asked _Jack_ as she came to a realisation as he shook his head.

"What about the next one," Gwen said as she read out the words, "Spudelicious, Lily, birthday, 12 golden wishes, love you," she read out as_ Jack_ shook his head.

"I'm reckon who ever sent these knew exactly this would be an issue and the message at the front is one only their Jack would recognise," Gwen explained as she saw a look of understanding grow on everyone's face as she smiled.

"How many data streams are there?" Ianto asked.

"Not an infinite number, but enough if each one has to be checked individually, from the current number months, years even, to look at each one," she added. "But I could set up a programme to sift through them and eliminate any that are not in English for example, or other differences we know could we could discard those," she offered.

"Do it!" Jack and_ Jack_ spoke together then looked at each and smiled.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Hours later Tosh leaned back and stretched, easing the pain in her neck and shoulders.

"Okay I've reduced the number of messages down to eleven thousand four hundred and eighty one. I set this up so each data stream will show the message only. Once we find the right one we can open that data stream and extract the equations and settings," she told them as _Jack _and Ianto moved into her place and began to read through each message.

Several hours and multiple mugs of coffees later Ianto turned to _Jack_ and commented, "I think we can safely agree that Jack appears to be as creative in each reality as he is here," as they scrolled down each message, eliminating one after another.

Smiling _Jack_ had to agree. Some were highly creative and others laugh out loud funny and some were incomprehensible. A large number had a sexual element and appeared to be love names. Others suggested that Jack had married and had children if the list of names and birthdates were anything to go on. More appeared to be a random collection of words, that had no apparent connection to each other, but if Gwen was right they would only have meaning for the Jack the message was intended for.

What was touching about each message was the last two words. _ Jack_ was reminded of the messages sent in the last moments before the Twin Towers collapse where people sent text messages of love, knowing this might be the last message they ever sent. In this case each message or bottle cast on the ocean currents of the Rift were the same messages of hope and love. He took a breath as he kept reading; praying that in this seemingly endless list there was a message for him.

"Dalek, Daffodil, poetry, drunk, curry, storm the castle, love you."

"Mr Big loves Mr Naughty, rat bag, rascal, love you."

"Red ropes, tongue lashing, cuffs, umbrella, love you."

"Green lizard, coat, warehouse chase, blow job, tied up, Ianto hunt, love you."

"Policeman, shark, naked hide and seek, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Jack won cheat, love you."

"Honeymoon, muffey, Tarsus 5, soda beach, moonlight, two moons, love you."

"University of love, hot sex, rosemary bath oil, sweetie pie, love you."

"Hot chocolate fudge sundae, fruit salad, UNIT conference, red socks, love you."

"Squiggles, blow job, prime ministers call, gun range, captain's revenge, love you."

"Stop watch, strip poker, cheat, honey bunny, love you."

"Paris, honeymoon, surprise, daughter Myfanwy, love you."

"Collared, black, red, wedding belt, silver, tulip, love you."

"Proposal, Central Park, squirrel, nutty boy, love you."

"Hard core, boys from big, pissing contest, Doctor won Ianto second Jack cheat, love you."

"Rose wedding, harpoon the moon, cinnamon rock, scissors, paper, love you."

"Tape measure, hot water, soap, cries of ecstasy, swamp dragon, two stamps, love you."

"First time, high noon, princess, lost, James Bond, cream buns, love you."

"Concert, TARDIS, hot chocolate, marshmallows, darling, top, dress up, tiger, love you."

"Stop!" _Jack _called out as one caught his attention. "Scroll back," he said as Ianto scrolled back returning to the line Jack had pointed out. "That's it."

"You sure" Ianto asked. _Jack_ nodded as Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah," _Jack_ replied. As the other Jack joined them and raised his eyebrows at some of the content of some of the messages.

"Yes, it's says something to me, I can't explain this but the three things mentioned are something only Ianto and I would know," he explained.

"You appear to cheat a lot," Ianto said as he turned to his Jack.

"No point in playing otherwise," Jack replied honestly as he put his arm around Ianto's waist so he was holding him from behind and put his chin on his shoulder.

"He always cheats," Ianto told _Jack _as _he_ smiled at this moment of intimacy between the two men.

"So which one is yours?" Jack asked as Ianto pointed out the sentence "Tape measure, hot water, soap, cries of ecstasy, swamp dragon, two stamps, love you," _Jack_ read out as he kissed the palm of his hand and put it on the screen and closed his eyes. "Ianto, my Ianto" he whispered under his breath.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Tosh walked around the manipulator studying it with care. The equation was an address all right, a complex one, but an address just the same. The difficulty she was having was translating the variable required with the address calculation into a Rift setting or settings. If the reconfiguration was correct it would be stretching the capabilities of the manipulator to its utmost limit. She stood back and turned to face the rest of the team including _Jack _who was standing silent with his arms crossed. Gone was the euphoria of three days ago, now replaced with a desperate air as she struggled with the issue at hand. From what she could see, the settings were correct based on the specifications in the message and the variable she had worked out.

"I think that's it," she told them wearily.

"You don't sound sure," Owen told her his arms crossed.

"I've checked and double checked, I don't see how I can do any more," she informed him.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's do this," _Jack_ spoke up. "Is there any where I should stand?" he said moving forward.

"Best guess as close the manipulator as you can get," she suggested as he went and stood by it as close as he could without touching it.

"Good luck," Jack said as he put his arm around Ianto's shoulder. "I hope he says yes," he said as _Jack_ nodded in reply. Ianto looked at his Jack curiously,

Good luck," Tosh and Owen repeated.

"Thank you," _Jack_ said as Tosh pressed enter and with a flash he disappeared.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto walked into Jack's office to see him still working at a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Do you think he got home?" Ianto asked quietly as he sat on the front edge of Jack's desk.

"I hope so," Jack replied not looking up.

"Must have been terrible to be ripped away from everything and everyone you know and love," Ianto reflected.

Jack took Ianto's hand. "I couldn't bear to be away from you. We've spent enough time apart. I want to make every day count," Jack told him looking directly into his eyes as Ianto pulled him into a kiss.

"Jack left me a message," Ianto said as he pulled back and opened his jacket removing an envelope from which he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Did he indeed," Jack said as sat back. "And?" Jack nudged Ianto verbally in anticipation to what message Jack could have left wondering if it was like the one _Jack_ had left for him telling him he should trust Ianto.

"It was a very simple message, and I've no idea to who it refers to," Ianto told him, confused.

"Well better read it out then," Jack suggested.

"Ask Jack about Gray," he read out. He saw Jack go completely pale and stood up as he gathered Ianto into his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

Laying his arm across his eyes, Ianto struggled to keep his anxiety at bay. Days had passed since the message had been sent and there had been no Rift movement. The only thing that had registered was the traffic from other realties sending out their message. From the sheer number of message his prediction that his Jack was not alone was no comfort. Trying to find the right message he knew would be like trying to find a single dandelion seed thrown into the wind from an infinite field of dandelions.

Right now he could still feel him via their link, so faint it was barely discernable but it was there nonetheless. He and Jack had discussed the link in length and had come to the conclusion that it was a combination of his empathic ability and some possible 51st century element neither understood. They accepted it as an exotic element to their union which allowed them to deepen their love for each other. Ianto concluded and Jack agreed that it was something that had most likely occurred due a combination of elements that were just one of those things. It made the link unusual but nothing of significance.

Now he knew differently because when the link was broken he had felt so bereft at its loss, it had caused him to literally drop to his knees much the distress of his staff. As it did he felt a descent into a darkness he had never known. He had been reeling and then within moments it had reconnected much to his relief. The tenuous connection it had become nothing but a faint whisper, just enough to let him know Jack was alive. That experience had scared him on every level and it meant the link was far more significant than either of them comprehended. The effect it had on him meant in all likelihood Jack may have been similarly affected just when he needed all his faculties to deal with wherever he had ended up.

He turned over onto his stomach, trying to calm his mind as he tried to figure out how the hell Jack had ever slept on this narrow bunk in his quarters here in the Hub. When Owen had shown him this he had thought he had been joking, but no this was where Jack had lived and he was appalled. It was a concrete box, filled with few battered pieces of furniture, and a shower. He knew this was partly due to Jack not wanting to put down any roots while he was waiting for the Doctor.

This accommodation he reflected was a perfect representation of how Jack shielded himself. All people saw was the mask Jack put on for their benefit: the dashing hero who used his sexuality to conceal a sad, lonely, and vulnerable man. All that had been changing over the past weeks and as their relationship had deepened he could feel the man's soul waking as he began to live a real life.

He took a sharp breath and now he had been taken, lost in the depths of the Rift. Losing Jack was not something he had ever contemplated and it was not the first time the irony of falling in love with someone who could not die crossed his mind. It was a security that had been ripped from him and he groaned as a familiar argument began its circular route.

They were running out time. By his own calculations he predicted there was a major Rift event coming up. If Jack was not back before it occurred then the chances were he would be stuck for a long time if, not forever, in another reality. Who knew if such events changed the Rift flow, destroying the current connectedness between realties? He was pretty sure he could re-set up Tosh's original experiment and then go. Should he remain because that was the most common sense thing to do? If he remained then Jack knew where to come back to. If he left and Jack got back and found him missing it meant chaos. He groaned; common sense had nothing to do with the terrible sense of loss he felt. Every passing second moved them towards that event. Every morning he lay here in this terrible indecision, in this fucking miserable hole, missing Jack, his whole being aching for reunion.

He was deep in thought as he heard a shout. Sitting bolt upright he grabbed his shoes and scrambled up the ladder to see Tosh pointing at her computer, as a peak of Rift activity exploded across her screen. Ianto felt himself turn inside out and the world turned black.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Screaming the vortex swirled around him and Jack fell to his knees.

Disorientated, Jack opened his eyes to find himself on his back staring at a roof the Hub. It looked identical but he knew this was cruel illusion. He knew he had not jumped to his home reality. Ianto was not here, the link was gone and he felt stricken and adrift.

"We've been expecting you," _he_ heard a voice say as he fell on to his hands then rolled on his back and he closed his eyes as momentary blackness took him again.

The blackness faded and he opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw his own face and hand reaching down.

"_Jack Harkness_ I presume," Jack said as he helped what looked like his complete twin to his feet.

Staggering as _he_ felt the room whirl around him and_ Jack _felt firm gentle hands

leading him somewhere and he found himself being directed towards the sofa. Reaching it he sat down heavily and put his head into his hands in attempt to control the vertigo as a maelstrom of emotions overwhelmed him. He felt his stomach churn as he struggled to hold on to his last meal. A few more moments passed and he realised it was futile, embarrassed by this loss of control he tried to move sideways to throw up. As he was about to move he found a bowl on his lap and he heaved.

Shuddering from the vile taste of vomit he now found a glass of water pressed into his hands. Rinsing out his mouth he then took a drink to ease his burning throat.

"I think it might be better if he laid down," he heard Owen suggest and felt the glass being taken from his hand then gently eased to a prone position. As a blanket was laid across him as he found he could not fight the darkness any longer, closing his eyes he felt himself drift off into nothingness.

How long he laid there he did not know. At times he was aware of more or less activity, as he fought and failed to open his eyes. His hearing however was unaffected as he heard footsteps and talking as a murmuring in the distance. At one point he overheard a whole conversation. There was clear concern and care in their voices as to his reaction. It was full of medical jargon and the conversation concluded with the opinion that he should be left to sleep it out. He was in agreement as a wave of exhaustion hit him and he felt himself slip back into nothingness.

How much time passed he did not know when he found himself in a half waking state and he could swear he smelt coffee, his nose twitched and he took deep sniff. Yes, it was coffee. Opening his eyes he saw he was lying on the sofa along with a vague recollection of what had occurred.

"Look like you need a coffee?" A pair of knees said. Blinking to clear _his _confusion he sat up and the blanket that had been placed over him fell off and he saw it was Ianto holding out a mug.

"How long?" _Jack _croaked as he took a sip of coffee and reached out mentally and was greeted with what smelt like a hint of cinnamon. He glanced up to see a look of total confusion and fear cross the young man's face. "Five hours,'" Ianto replied as Jack joined him and put his hand around his waist to steady him as Ianto moved in as close to his Jack as he could.

"How are you feeling?" He heard Owen ask as he came towards him with a hand held scanner.

"Terrible," _Jack _replied as he struggled to focus.

"Did this happen last time?" Owen asked as he went over him with a scanner but didn't touch him.

Taking a sip of coffee _Jack_ tried to think. "Yes, but not as bad, I passed out, but it was later."

"So when you jumped before you passed out later?" Owen repeated to check he had heard correctly trying to make sense of what _Jack_ was telling him

"Yes, but that was because, because," _Jack _struggled to speak, "we reconnected."

"Reconnected?" Jack repeated this time.

"You were expecting me," Jack queried as he now began to recall his first moments here. "You said you were expecting me how?"

"I'll answer that one," Tosh said as she came into view. "We've been watching the rift activity. We saw major peak followed by a second with all the data streams. I did an analysis and from the messages and equations it indicated a Torchwood member had crossed between alternative realities. From the content of the messages we figured it was Jack. When I mapped out the equation, I noted a variable that indicated there was the probability that that if the rift settings were off just a fraction we might get a visitor."

"What now?" Jack asked as he suddenly felt like snapping sensation him which rebounded. He closed his eyes. As he reopened them, everything came into sharp focus and his thinking cleared, well almost. He took a sip of coffee to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" He looked in the direction of the voice which was filled with sudden concern, to see Owen speaking to him.

"I think so," _Jack _admitted as he took a breath in relief.

"Er, what just happened?" Owen asked, scanning him again.

"This is so hard to explain. Ianto and I share this link, when I jump realities it breaks and then it catches up with me, well that's what I think," Jack said trying to make sense of what he thought was going on.

"You're life bonded?" Tosh said in understanding.

"Pardon?" _Jack _blinked as he looked up at her.

"You and your Ianto, it sounds like you are life bonded, as you said linked," she explained further.

"Lifebond?" _Jack_ repeated.

"Life bonding is when you link your life forces. You're linked with each other, mind, body and soul," Tosh continued.

"If someone has a life bond you can choose to validate it in a ceremony, which turns it into an unbreakable bond, one dies, and the other follows." Owen explained.

Taking a sip of coffee he looked around the group. "life bond," _he_ repeated as he turned the idea over in his thinking. "Are you two life bonded?" _Jack_ asked as he came to terms with the concept as he looked at Jack and Ianto.

"Yes," Ianto replied strongly taking out what looked like a golden braided dog lead that matched the collar it is attached to, from under his tie and handed it to Jack who took it and pulled Ianto closer to him.

"From you reaction…" Tosh began to query but was interrupted by Jack.

"Can this wait?" he asked her.

"Yes it can wait, but the sooner I have his reality key the sooner we can work out the rift settings, once we had those we can adjust the Rift manipulator," she pointed out.

"I have this," _Jack_ said reaching into his coat pocket and handing her a print out.

"Boardroom thirty minutes, we can have a question answer strategy meeting then. Ianto, please order some food, Chinese. Do this from my office. I will join you there shortly, do not leave until you have spoken to me," he commanded as he now turned to Tosh as Ianto went to Jack's office.

"Show Jack where to come once you have asked him what you need," he told Tosh as he now turned to enter his office and closed the door.

Following Jack with his eyes, _Jack_ watchedas Jack entered into his office and saw Ianto kneel by the side of Jack's desk as he stroked his neck looking into his eyes. His attention was drawn back to Tosh who was now speaking.

Tosh watched _Jack's_ reaction at the scene being played out. She saw his confusion and decided to speak. "Ianto is Jacks husband, they only got married last week. With two of you it would appear he needs some reassurance," as if this explained everything. Not sure what to say in reply _Jack _nodded.

Approximately thirty minutes later he saw Jack now leave the office and Tosh indicated they should follow. As he followed he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Jack was holding the lead which was attached to a stylish collar of interwoven brown , yellow and white gold which had a loop for the end of the lead and a plaque with the name Jack Harkness engraved on it. He wondered if this could be some kind of fashion accessory and saw Owen was wearing a plan bronze collar that only had Torchwood on it. It appeared more functional and he wondered if this indicated some sort of rank. Truth he told he was still feeling woozy and didn't fully trust what he was seeing so they could denote anything.

His attention was pulled back to Ianto, who for some reason seemed unsettled in a way he could not understand and the whole time they were walking Jack kept his hand firmly on Ianto's waist as they moved almost in synch. He entered the board room which was strikingly similar and sat down to find a plate handed out to him.

"Eat," Jack commanded as several containers of Chinese takeaway were pushed in his direction. He was starving and there was plenty so he heaped up his plate and took a bite.

Ianto was sitting next to Jack who was taking turns in feeding him as he turn ate himself. It was curious that Ianto at no time picked up an implement. _Jack_ watched Jack picked up a glass complete a straw as Ianto took a drink.

"Eat," Jack repeated as he saw _Jack _looking in their direction so he picked up a fork. Glancing around he saw that Owen and Tosh were sitting eating on opposite sides of the table and eating from their own plates. He returned his attention to the plate in front of him and felt his stomach growl as the nausea faded.

Eating with vigour he continued to observe as Jack talked gently to Ianto, touching the collar every now and then keeping his focus concentrated on him as they eat. As the meal ended Ianto appeared to be a lot calmer and got up and served everyone coffee. AsIanto served_ Jack_ his coffee he was heartened to see he was wearing a wedding ring and he felt as he realised there was a deep commitment here, much like his own. He found his thoughts drift as he thought of what it would feel like to slip such a ring on the hand of his Ianto.

"I expect you have some questions?" Jack commented, bringing his attention back into the room as Ianto returned to sit a close as he could.

"Why am I here and not my home reality?"_ Jack_ questioned looking directly at Tosh.

"The equation for each home reality is extremely complex; the rift settings have to be precise, a single miss-alignment would mean the rift settings were out," she explained.

"So the last reality set the settings for this reality," Ianto said speaking up for the first time.

"Basically," Tosh replied as Jack went silent and looked into his coffee.

"So what now?" Jack asked seeing how distressed _Jack_ was becoming.

"We start again," Tosh told him and smiled gently

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

Authors Note: This reality is the one created by hab318princess, for her excellent story 'Bound Together' reproduced here with kind permission.

'Bound' is set in xanthelj's BDSM_universe and used here with permission from xanthelj.

All unique and specific elements related to 'Bound Together' or xanthelj's BDSM_universe are copy righted to both hab318princess and xanthelj respectively.

Bound Together Part One can be found on Dreamwidth and Live Journal

BDSM_universe also found on Livejournal


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five **

**Home Reality.**

As Ianto keeled over Owen attempted to catch his fall, but was too late and he fell the ground in a heap.

"Jesus Christ," Owen shouted as he checked his carotid artery, then if he was still breathing.

"What happened?" Tosh raced over to his side as Owen pointed to the medical bay.

"Fetch my scanner, and I have no idea what's happened," he shouted after her.

"Where?" Tosh shouted back.

"Cabinet to the right second shelf down," he shouted out as he continued to examine Ianto. He moved him onto his side, pulled the leg closest to the ground left straight so he was laying stretched out, then pulled over his right leg and bent it at the knee. Now he pulled Ianto's left arm out as if he was pointing along the ground away from him, then moved his right arm and then tilted his chin back into the classic recovery position.

Gwen joined them with a blanket, as Owen grabbed the scanner from Tosh's outstretched hand and proceeded to move it over Ianto's prone body.

"It's nothing physical, but his conscious mind has switched off," Owen told them after several moments had passed as he worked the scanner.

"It happened so quickly, I mean one moment he was running towards my workstation next he just keeled over," Tosh stated.

"It was the Rift, I'm sure of it," Gwen piped up as she now laid the blanket over Ianto which Owen tucked around him.

"But why Ianto, why just him? If it was something to do with the Rift wouldn't it affect all of us? Tosh asked as she looked at Ianto's prone form.

"All higher brain function has ceased," Owen said, worry etched into his voice as he continued to process the information from his scanner.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked feeling helpless as she watched.

"His autonomic functions; his brain stem, heartbeat, breathing, are working but everything else has shut down," Owen told them.

"So his motor is running but there's no driver," Gwen said in understanding as she saw him nod.

"Hang on a minute, something happening," Owen said as the readout on his scanner changed. "I'm picking up activity, definite activity."

Tosh and Gwen held onto each other as Ianto came back into consciousness. He twitched as his eyes began to move rapidly behind his eyelids. Several more moments passed then he opened them and looked around.

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked as Owen helped him sit up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Owen asked as he now stood and put his hand out to help him stand.

"I was running towards Tosh when I felt the link I share with Jack break," he explained as Owen helped him over to the sofa and Gwen tucked in the blanket around him.

"Link?" Owen repeated looking at Ianto as Tosh returned with a glass of water. "I think you had better explain, because for at least ten minutes your brain has been switched off mate."

"Yeah, it happened last time," Ianto added in way of explanation.

"Last time?" Owen said looking more concerned.

"The first time Jack jumped. I felt like part of me had snapped, died. I keeled over," he added as he took a sip of water and saw his hand was shaking.

"You need to explain because I'm fucking confused," Owen told him bluntly.

"It's hard to explain in words but Jack and I share this sort of emotional link. Sometimes it's stronger than others, but at all times we have this knowing of each other. I can't explain it in words. It's like Jack and me are like, together inside." He pointed to his chest. "When Jack jumped the first time the link broke, but it came back the in a few moments," he explained.

"That's how you knew," Gwen said as she clapped her hands together in understanding.

"Yeah…" Ianto started to say then realised something was wrong as he pushed out, stood up and started to look around. "Where is Jack?" he looked at the faces of Tosh, Owen and Gwen.

"Where is Jack?" he shouted out.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Deep in thought _Jack_ stood, the layout of this Hub was very similar. Again as he had experienced in the previous reality there were subtle differences on how each person reacted to each other that were more significant.

Owen was Owen and was alive from what he could tell. Tosh was more commanding, certainly not the reticent Tosh he had known in the previous reality or his own. Their relationship appeared to be nothing like the one they shared in his home reality; a growing attraction about to take centre stage in their lives even though they were purely professional with each other.

He had not met Gwen, so he had nothing to compare her with. The biggest difference was Jack; here he projected all he was so there was no mistaking he was in command. Not a surprise because he had cause to do this on occasion himself, here however it was like this was part of his very being.

He watched how Jack and Ianto interacted with each other, he felt how attentive they both were to each the other. He could not fully describe the understanding he had gained from the slight mental contact he had from Ianto before he had pulled back. A flash of understanding came to him, there was something profound here. Jack's feeding of Ianto, as strange as it appeared to him, meant that Jack was bound to care for Ianto in their relationship. It was an outward manifestation of their commitment to each other. He drew back as his head hurt.

"I can feel you thinking from here," Jack said smiling as he joined him, then turned to Ianto who was clearing away the meal.

"Go home and prepare yourself I will be there shortly," he said as Ianto smiled and headed down the stairs.

"Apologies," _Jack _said looking up. "I didn't realise I was thinking that hard."

"I caught confusion and differences and Ianto tells me you reached out mentally to him?" Jack added narrowing his eyes. "I will explain, but not tonight. Ianto needs my reassurance and to make this easier on him while you're here, don't reach out to him even in the smallest sense. Don't touch him." Jack said an edge to his voice then saw the look of confusion on_ Jack's_ face.

"I'll explain tomorrow but for now come with me," he commanded.

Following Jackto his office, he was led down the man hole. To his surprise the small quarters he knew expanded to a room, and a hall, which led to a lounge, bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was an underground flat, surprisingly comfortable and wondered why he had not created the same.

Jack indicated a bed with a sleeping bag and pillow on it. "We've just moved into the house above so some of our stuff is still here. There's a shower and I've asked Ianto to leave out a change of clothes for you along with a towel," he explained as he pulled _Jack_ aside.

"I would like to sit down and talk things through with you, but I need to spend time with Ianto tonight. He's upset because there are two of us and he needs me to reinforce who he belongs to," he said smiling and raising his eyebrows as _Jack_ nodded in understanding but in reality had no idea what he was talking about. Then he realised that in the same circumstance his Ianto might need some extra attention and reassurance if another Jack turned up and he imagined comforting Ianto by wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll explain tomorrow," Jack said as he saw the look on _Jack's _face, then leaving by the hall he locked the interconnecting door.

Flopping down on the bed. _Jack_ looked around as ran his hand over his face, as he went of the past few hours. This place was certainly different, as he tried to settle his mind. The phrase 'Life bond' came to him and he felt his stomach twist as he now recalled the conversation. Is that what he and his Ianto shared? What had Owen said if one died the other died with them? Did that mean if he died Ianto did? He felt a shiver of fear as the implications of what this might mean. Jack here must share his immortality; had this Jack died? What had happened, did it mean that Ianto here died as well? But Ianto was clearly alive so what occurred? Maybe Jack took extra care and just made sure he never got killed?

He felt like he his head swirl and he laid down and shut his eyes. So many questions... tomorrow he must talk to Jack and to ease the pain in his chest.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Home Reality**

Owen paced up and down the Hub waiting for Tosh to return, as she had gone out to get something to eat. Ianto said he was not hungry and was existing on endless mugs of coffee.

He was determined Ianto was going eat something even if it meant tying him down and stuffing it down his throat

He looked up towards the boardroom and swore he could feel rats running around his stomach. The look on Ianto's face at the realisation that his plan had not worked and Jack had not returned was heart breaking. Ianto had returned to the boardroom to re-work his calculations. Hours it had been, but that was not what was worrying him. If Jack and Ianto shared some kind of link then separating them was worse than death. He was sure this had a high probability of driving Ianto towards a reckless act as the bond drove to reunite them. Combined with Ianto's earlier statement of setting up the Rift manipulator and taking off after Jack it had all the makings of a disaster.

He saw Tosh enter carrying what looked a weeks' worth of sandwiches and cakes in a cardboard tray.

"I need to talk to you right now," he commanded as she entered and she headed over to the kitchen.

"Has something happened?" she said, worry etched into her voice as she placed the cardboard tray with white paper bags on the counter.

"Not yet, but something might if we don't keep vigilant," Own started to speak as he explained his conversation with Ianto about him setting up the bubble experiment and going after Jack as all the colour drained from her face.

"He can't he could be lost forever. He must know this," Tosh burst out as he finished speaking.

"I agree. Ianto casting himself into the Rift is the worst possible thing he could do and if he tries we have to stop him," Owen nodded.

"Should we talk to him about it?" Tosh suggested as Owen shook his head.

"No. We could use every possible rational argument against it and he'll still try to do it,"

Owen told her.

"There is more to this than you know. Ianto lost his fiancée and baby during the attack on Torchwood One. She was pretty advanced in the pregnancy. He's never spoken of what he actually saw, but I do understand he fought to save them both, but failed. So he will do everything he can to save Jack, he's tenacious and inventive so we'll have to watch him," Tosh warned.

'"So we need a plan," Owen said as he took in information about Ianto's background as Gwen now re-entered the Hub to join them.

"Gwen, I need you to prepare one of the cells. Don't look at me like that, make it comfortable we might need it," he ordered. "And I'll go and prepare a heavy sedative."

'What the fuck is going on?" Gwen spluttered as Owen hurried to the medical bay.

"Let's just say we need to be prepared to stop Ianto doing something incredibly stupid," Owen told her as they all looked up at the boardroom as he filled her in.

"On it," Gwen said as she soon as he had finished speaking and headed to the store room then turned back. "He's a big bloke he mentioned he's played rugby. Could the three of us take him down?"

"Stun gun, I'll get one right now," Tosh agreed. "And I could disable the systems so that no message from our computer system can be sent from any of the stations in the Hub to the Rift manipulator," she added.

"Do it" Owen said as they each took off to prepare.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

Authors Note: This reality is the one created by hab318princess, for her excellent story 'Bound Together' reproduced here with kind permission.

'Bound' is set in xanthelj's BDSM_universe and used here with permission from xanthelj.

All unique and specific elements related to 'Bound Together' or xanthelj's BDSM_universe are copy righted to both hab318princess and xanthelj respectively.

Bound Together Part One can be found on Dreamwidth and Live Journal

BDSM_universe also found on Livejournal


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:** The current reality Jack finds himself in is the one created by hab318princess, for her excellent story 'Bound Together' reproduced here with kind permission.

'Bound' is set in xanthelj's BDSM_universe and used here with permission from xanthelj.

All unique and specific elements related to 'Bound Together' or xanthelj's BDSM_universe are copy righted to both hab318princess and xanthelj respectively.

Bound Together Part One can be found on Dreamwidth and Live Journal

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_Jack_ woke early the next morning to find Jack in front of him in the process of getting dressed.

"Sorry, busy night; Rift alert. Decided to take a shower down here instead of going all the way up to the house," Jack told him as he tucked in his shirt and started to button it up. "Good sleep?" he asked as he pulled over the braces over his shoulder.

"Strange dreams," _Jack _said in reply as he tried to put words to what he recalled.

"Yeah?" Jack queried.

"Yeah," _Jack _replied not wanting to share he had dreamed that he had strapped Ianto to a cross then whipped him, paddled him, then had taken him several times over and left a bite mark on his arse. He and his Ianto had played at tying each other up; well, to be honest it was Ianto taking control, tying him up and riding him or giving him a spanking. He was in control all day, so he loved it when Ianto took over. One of his favourites was when Ianto tied him up, blindfolded him and then ordered him not to move as Ianto pleasured him. The anticipation was exquisite and he was left in a trembling mess of excitement. Sometimes Ianto built up the anticipation by sending him a text message at work with orders on what to do when he got home, mostly go home, strip, and lay spread eagled on the bed. Ianto's key in the door was enough to give him a rock hard erection as he lay there on display as Ianto told him what a good boy he was then took over.

However in his dreams this had been reversed and it was him dishing it out to Ianto and from the feelings he recalled it was incredibly pleasurable for both himself and Ianto. The dream had been surreal in its detail. Looking up be brought his attention back to Jack who was looking at him curiously at the lost look on his twin's face.

"The shower is over there," Jack pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll meet you upstairs in the kitchen. Ianto's making coffee," he said with enthusiasm as he left.

Freshly showered and wearing the spare set of clothes Ianto had laid out for him the night before, _Jack _accepted the full mug of rich coffee. He took a sniff and then a sip. It would appear that Ianto's coffee making prowess remained undiminished not matter where ever he was.

Ianto was looking a lot calmer today although he looked tired, then recalled Jack had told him they had been called out. As Ianto turned he now caught a look at the collar he had glimpsed the day before and saw the detail. The collar looked solid but the way it was being worn suggested it was lighter than it appeared. Ianto turned and looked at him, topping up his coffee; as he now handed him a plate with a large muffin on it he smiled in thanks.

Taking the muffin, he now followed Jack and sat him next to him on the sofa. He had eaten half when Ianto appeared by Jack's side.

"I'm off to visit Flat Holm. Helen's asked to speak to me then I've got so errands to run," he told Jack.

"Excellent," Jackreplied as he looked at him. "Mine," he said as Ianto replied, "Yours."

_Jack_ observed the exchange as Ianto now quickly hurried off and came to the conclusion that this must be a form of good bye here, sort of sweet but with a kind of claim to it. He was brought back from his thoughts as he turned his attention to the food on his plate.

"So this was the second reality, you jumped into?" Jack asked

"Yes, last one Owen was dead," _Jack _explained.

"What!" Jack bursts out.

"And you're missing Gwen," _Jack_ continued to explain. "In my home reality, Gwen, Owen and Tosh, all work in the Hub but Ianto's not with Torchwood, he owns a book shop,"

"Yeah, you remember that gauntlet? We called it the Risen Mitten, but the last reality called it the Resurrection Gauntlet. Apparently there was an incident where Owen was shot in the chest and killed. The Jack there used it to bring back Owen," _Jack _added. "In my reality I had it and the other one destroyed after the Suzie incident."

"It sort of happened here, as well but I can assure you Owen is alive and well" he explained as a moment of awkwardness passed, Jack was about to ask more but it was clear from the look on Jack 's face the incident had clearly been upsetting and didn't want to distress him further. "And Gwen is on her honeymoon in Anglesey with Rhys," Jack added.

"So the wedding finally happened,"_ Jack_ said smiling.

"Yeah," Jack stated as he took a sip of coffee.

"Gwen's still planning hers in my reality. I never knew how much went into it: flowers, bridesmaids, groomsman reception, who sits where, who to invite, arguments over cost, where to hold the ceremony, what wedding celebrant to use, outdoors, indoors, in a garden, doves, the list is endless and she keeps changing her mind," he said as Jack laughed as he recalled the recent chaos.

"I got Ianto to help her, it made life so much easier. Jack interjected as _Jack_ carried on speaking.

"Just before I left Owen offered Rhys a 100 pounds to elope as a bribe because it was doing his head in. Last week he threatened that if he heard anything more about what flower arrangements should go on the tables he threatened to release Janet the Weevil at the rehearsal dinner, if she didn't shut up." He pointed to the ring on Jack's finger. "And here you're married to Ianto."

We made it a double wedding," Jack told him smiling into his coffee.

"Are you?" Jack asked as he saw _Jack _shake his head sadly. "The day I was taken I had this evening planned, picnic on the beach. It's where we first kissed. I was going to ask him. I had this speech all prepared."

"So Ianto wears your collar?" Jack questioned after several moments has passed.

"Collar?" _Jack_ repeated as this was an unfamiliar term.

"You don't have that?" Jack queried as this was strange concept to him.

"Explain?" _Jack_ asked.

"I offered my collar to Ianto after the Lisa incident, and he became my sub. He belongs to me, to love and to discipline. Since then we have life bonded and married and he is my equal in every respect," Jack explained as he saw understanding on _Jack's_ face grow.

_Jack _listened as a realisation came to him. As far as he can see, these people were living a dominant/submission lifestyle but the intricacies were a mystery to him. It explained so much of what he had seen yesterday and the collars. Ianto's was so personal beautiful even and bespoke volumes of Jack's commitment to him. Owen's was plainer, suggesting what? He was unsure as he went to speak.

"No we have nothing like that, but in a sense that's what wedding rings are. If Ianto accepts my proposal and we marry, we say vows and exchange rings. The rings would indicate we are bound to each other and would become a visible public statement we belong each to the other," Jack advised as _Jack _nodded his understanding. He was about to ask more as Tosh entered and approached them.

"Two of you, which one is Jack?" she asked as Owen now entered.

"I am!" both Jack replied together, as Jack slapped his own leg and laughed.

"I'm your Jack, I'm in the blue braces. _Jack_ is in red today," he told her.

"Right," she said, not amused.

"Well, that's a clear as mud," Owen added as he now joined them.

"I'll go and get started, "Tosh said as she now moved to her work station as Owen went the coffee flask and poured himself a mug full.

As Jack got up _Jack _followed him to his office and closed the door.

"There is something I need to ask you; it's about your life bond with Ianto," _he_ said not sure how to broach the subject as he saw Jack turn to face him and nod so he continued.

"I'm not sure I heard this right but last night Owen said when one dies the other follows. I wanted to ask, what happens if you get killed, because…" _he_ tried to form his question.

"I'm not sure about your link but I can tell you when I die Ianto does not follow. I can't explain it, maybe because when I'm killed it's not really death, or the bond has something to do with it. Ianto does however feels the effects," Jack explained.

"Effects?" _Jack_ queried

"From what Ianto tells me it's like we become unconnected, he knows I've died but he doesn't die," Jack added as he saw _Jack _close his eyes in relief.

"Ianto has told me it feels dark and cold and he needs to be with me . I know he feel the same sensations," Jack explained as _Jack_ shuddered, because he'd experienced something similar during jumps. "So you haven't died since you met Ianto?" Jack asked as _Jack _shook his head.

"The Rift has been incredibly quiet, nothing for weeks or months, just the odd occurrence. I met Ianto during this quiet period. I literally ran into him and our relationship has developed really quickly. It's been incredible. I've been waiting for him my whole life , he's like some part of me I've been missing." _He_ took a deep breath.

Jack nodded in understanding. Their journeys may have been different but the outcome is the same as _Jack_ continued.

"The link we share we thought was something that was a combination of Ianto's empathic ability and some 51st Century element neither of us understood. We figured it was just something that was just there, until I jumped and the connection broke. Being here talking with you seeing you have something similar… I'm so frightened that if something happens to me and I never get back… what will happen to him?...he's so far away so faint," he became distressed as Jack walked around his desk and sat on the edge in front of _Jack_ and rubbed his arm.

"I don't have all the answers, and like you I've spent what seems like a life time alone." He looked at _Jack_ trying to think of someway to comfort the man, "I can tell you that I had a sort of similar thing happen to me when I went back in time and met the real Jack Harkness. I felt lost, out of it, and that was before I had validated the life bond with Ianto but even after that Ianto has been okay. I mean I even ended up in hell and Ianto managed to find me and bring me back," he told the stunned _Jack._

"Hell?" _Jack _questioned as Jack nodded.

"Ianto is an incredibly courageous man who will not allow something as even as seemingly impossible like my being sent to hell to get in his way," Jack told him then went on before _Jack _could ask him any details. "But it was a desperate act born of love that saved me," as he saw _Jack _close his eyes. "And from what you tell me, your Ianto is working to get you back, the message he sent it found you. Tosh is working on that right now, don't give up hope. The bond you have, has found you every time, so it's stronger and possibly as significant as the unique life bond Ianto and I share, which is a combination of life bond, kaeira and vortex power. So your bond maybe as unique in your reality as ours is here." Jack saw Tosh approached the door and he shook his head to ensure she did not interrupt.

"I just feel so lost and I miss him so much, it's like a part of me is missing and it hurts," _Jack_ admitted.

"Trust me, I understand. When Ianto was on the _Valiant_ I feared for him every moment of every day, but without his presence I would never have managed to cope. So what I'm trying to say is take this one day at a time, with any luck your next jump will be home," he said gently and he now indicated for Tosh to enter.

"Thank you," _he_ said as Tosh knocked.

"I need_ Jack,_" she requested looking at_ Jack _asJack gave him the thumbs up and went to get on with the pile of paper work on his desk, and then stopped as he sat back and began to think of the amazing man who was now his husband and plotting ways to make sure he knew just much he loved him.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Plugging in the final cable, Tosh checked the settings as she held a PDA in her hand, double checking she had made the correct adjustments. She was not sure but from what she could tell this was all correct.

She called _Jack _forward and indicated where he should stand. _Jack _looked across to see Jack standing with his Ianto. He felt envious and reached up to his coat pocket to check his gift was still there, hoping this time he would be home.

"You never know, Rhys might have gotten Gwen to elope," Jack joked as Ianto looked at him curiously at him.

"Wedding," he said in passing to Ianto as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for everything," _Jack_ told them as Tosh pressed enter and he winked out of existence.

Turning Jack pulled Ianto into his office closing the door he pulled him into fierce kiss.

"Mine," he said as they pulled apart. "Yours," Ianto replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note. The Reality Jack has jumped into in this chapter was created by Aviv_b for her excellent story 'Ianto's Journey' reproduced here with kind permission.

All unique and specific elements related to Ianto's Journey are copy righted to Aviv_ b.

Ianto's Journey can be found on Live Journal and Fanfiction dot net.

Winner 'Children of Time Award' Best Romance 2010

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Tracing the tracks of the walls, Jack listened to the growls of the other residents in this block of the cells as he tried to go through the sequence of events that had led him there. He had braced himself as he jumped and felt himself turn inside out.

His head swirling he had found himself on his knees, with someone shouting at him to put his hands up. He had attempted to respond but found it impossible. No matter how hard he tried a weight on his chest prevented him from doing anything other than to fight for every breath.

He was then roughly pulled to his feet, and marched off. He could not recall much from that point on because he felt so disconnected it was like it was all just happening to someone else. He felt blackness crowding him as tried to form words to respond then passed out.

Placing his arm across his forehead he tried to figure out how long he had been there. Whoever had put him here had taken almost everything, including his watch. He had been left with his tee shirt and trousers; they had even taken his boots and socks. He had never been a prisoner in his own cells but the irony was not lost on him. All he could do was curl up on this miserable excuse of a bench and worry.

It was no comfort to know in the previous reality Ianto and Jack shared a bond. In fact he felt worse knowing this. He had spent his whole life waiting for him, and now he could wander around for an eternity and never get home. To be left with nothing but a few mementos wrapped in a handkerchief was a miserable thought. He swallowed as he turned to face the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. He pushed out mentally as he had from the first moment he had found himself here and tried to find the link but it was not there. Maybe his lack of ability meant it was so faint he couldn't feel it. Regardless he tried to focus and send out as much love as he could in the hope it would reach him and let him know Jack loved him with all his heart.

He heard movement turned and saw a young woman glaring at him along with someone he had never seen before who was looking as equally hostile.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Captain Jack Harkness" he replied turning to face them fully.

"Oh you look like him but I know you are not him," he heard the man say.

"No, you are right I am not that Jac….." he attempted say.

"No, we know you are not Jack Harkness, because I was on the phone speaking to him when you appeared. So cut the crap and tell us who you are and what are you doing here?" the man spat out.

"I am Jack Harkness head of Torchwood Three," he told them fighting to form a coherent sentence.

"Jack Harkness is head of Torchwood One, and currently in London," the man replied "So I repeat: who are you and what are you doing here? If you don't tell us we will use every means at our disposal to find out," he threatened.

"I can prove who I am. Get Owen, he can run a DNA test. He keeps a blood sample of everyone here, so he can do a comparison," Jack pleaded.

"If you were Jack Harkness you would be wearing a leather wrist band," she told him

"That's right, Vortex Manipulator, he wears it at all times," the man pointed out

"I don't have one," Jack stopped as he tried to force his thoughts into some order, " I did have one but it was destroyed."

"So you have no Vortex Manipulator and the real Jack Harkness is in London, so who are you?" the woman demanded as Jack groaned.

"I've told you, Captain Jack Harkness," he shouted out.

"And we're telling you we don't believe you" the woman shouted back as the pair turned and left up the stairs.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"He could be telling the truth," Mickey Smith said as Penny stood by his desk, her arms folded as they watched on the CCTV as the intruder turned his back and wrapped his arms around himself and turned over to face the wall. "I mean he's an exact double, if this is a clone it's brilliant. I mean he even smells like him"

"Apart from the gun he had nothing else on him that could be considered dangerous," she said tipping out a small box on his desk, followed by the gun and holster.

Shifting through the remains on what had been the contents of Jack's pockets Mickey looked at Penny with distaste. "You could have put these through the scanner."

"I wanted to make sure nothing he had nothing on him could be considered a risk," she advised matter-of-factly.

"And were they?" he asked, not happy she had destroyed the objects in her efforts to find out as he pulled out the remnants of a wrist watch.

"Not as far as I could tell," she said as he glared at her.

"So what do we do with him?" she asked after several moments had passed as Mickey sifted through the fragments on his desk. He couldn't fault her on her efforts but the objects had been carefully wrapped and were of clear sentimental value. He picked up the watch case, well this was never going to work again as he tipped out the cogs and dials. He read the inscription, and he looked at Penny again and shook his head.

"I've called Owen in, he's not happy considering I promised him a day off at home but he will come in, run some tests and we go from there," he told her. "And if he proves not to be a threat you can explain this to him." She looked unrepentant as he swept the fragments and the watch back into the small box and handed it to her.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"Owen!" Jack said with some relief as he saw him.

"I've been ordered in to do a blood test," he told the man in the cells and stopped as he realised this was Jack's complete double. "Bloody Nora," he burst out.

Jack said nothing as he sat up and the young woman appeared beside Owen holding a stun gun at the ready. As Owen opened the door Jack held out his arm.

"I need to see Tosh urgently," Jack told Owen as he placed a tourniquet around his upper arm.

"Squeeze your fist," Owen commanded as he now found a vein and plunged in a needle

"Please Owen I need to see Tosh," Jack repeated.

"No way," Owen told him as he took the vial pulled off the tourniquet and backed out as Penny locked it shut.

"Right, let's get this over," he said indicating she should now leave as Jack placed his head in his hands.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

"What!" Mickey burst out as Owen told him the results of the test. "He can't be, I was on the phone to him when all this happened."

"He is the real Jack Harkness," Owen explained.

"Is he a clone?" Mickey asked.

"No," Owen replied categorically.

"How can you tell?" Penny queried.

"Genetic drift. A clone is a copy," Owen explained. "Whenever a duplicate is created mistakes happen. Which is not surprising when you consider about how hard it would be to copy a human being or any living structure it makes sense that mistakes would creep in. The cloning process is so complicated it causes the DNA of each copy to slightly degrade. When the DNA matched Jack Harkness my first thought this must be a clone. Then I remembered a few years ago an artefact fell through the Rift that made it possible to detect if someone was a clone. So I ran another battery of tests and they proved this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"How long you had him down there?" Owen asked as he folded his arms as he overcame his annoyance of being called out on his first Sunday off in months.

"Six hours," Penny replied.

"Has anyone offered him a drink or something to eat?" Owen he saw them shake their heads.

"Where are his clothes?" he said as Penny pointed to her desk.

'He also had these on him," she pointed to the box as Owen picked it up and looked at her.

"I'll take him something to drink and his clothes. Get something for him to eat and I will bring him up to the boardroom and we can ask him a few questions," he told them shaking his head as he put the box down.

"And you had better bring that box of ruination with you," he pointed at Penny.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Taking the coffee Jack took a long sip and let out a deep sigh as Owen now handed him his socks and boots.

"What now?" he stated with a sinking feeling he couldn't shake. He could feel deep within himself a sort of tremble he could not explain except its effect. His head was pounding; he couldn't keep his concentration no matter how hard he tried. He felt such grief it was taking his whole attention to do the simplest task. He was here stuck god knows where and everything he had of Ianto had been taken from him, he didn't even have a photograph. As each moment passed he felt a little more of himself dying inside.

"I've been asked to bring you the boardroom," Owen told him as Jack stood and swayed.

"You alright?" he queried putting his arm out to steady him. He was concerned something was very wrong; it looked as if he was not quite all there.

"No, I'm as far away from alright as it's possible to be and still be living," he replied shakily as he took another swig of coffee and handed the mug to Owen, who pointed the way.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Entering the room he saw the young woman from earlier and the man waiting by the entrance.

"Mickey Smith, I'm head of Torchwood Three," he said holding out his hand as Jack just looked at him. As he saw Jack was ignoring his hand he indicated he should sit.

"I am so sorry," Penny said placing a small box front of him.

Taking the box Jack looked in disbelief at the ruined contents. "What have you done?" he said as he looked up distraught. "I have lost everything, I can't feel him, he is gone, I had nothing of him left except these," he told their bewildered faces as he picked out the handkerchief.

"We were trying to make sure you had nothing dangerous…" Penny started to explain.

"How can a pebble and a few business cards be dangerous? Everything here represented something..." he broke off and picked up the pebble "This is from the beach where we first kissed."

"This card had the extra stamp Ianto gave me when he challenged me to figure out why he had named his shop Dragon Books," he said trying to fit the two halves together and then placed them down with reverence and picked up some pink dust on his thumb and finger rubbing them together

"This dust was a petal from the first afternoon we sat down and really talked to each other," he explained choking on the words as he picked up the business cards and stood.

"Our first weekend away, our first time," he threw the cards at them as he picked up the ruined fob watch. "And this was my engagement gift to him." He felt his knees give out and something inside him begin to pull apart and he fought to remain in his own mind as he sat heavily.

"I know I am nothing to you, but these few things were everything to me. All that has kept me going were my memories, and if I'm trapped it was all I had left." He broke down as the group looked at each other as Jack sat there holding the watch as tears ran down his face.

"Ianto as in Ianto Jones?" Mickey checked out as he saw Jack look up at him and nod.

Several uncomfortable moments passed as they watched Jack trying to fit the watch back together again.

Penny dipped her head, not sure what to say at his distress. To her the contents had meant nothing, just a few scraps, the pocket watch looked old but could have been a timer for a bomb of some kind along with the wrist watch. She had no idea they were of any importance, he was a threat so she had treated him as such. She felt terrible. She looked across at Mickey who was looking as upset as she felt.

Looking across the table, Owen observed Jack who was just staring at the watch in his hand, unmoving

"Oh shit," he burst out as he realised something was horribly wrong.

"What?" Mickey said as he tried to come to terms with the distress he and Penny had caused.

"He said he couldn't feel him. I think he must have some kind of empathic link with his lover. The man he spoke about he called Ianto," Owen told them as he moved to his side.

"What does it mean?" Mickey repeated

"It means we're in deep shit," Owen told them as he examined Jack. "Fuck! I think he's gone into some kind of fugue, a blank state. I think the connection must have broken or something and along with us destroying these memories it's tipped him over the edge," Owen said looked into Jack's face.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked panicked

"Oh no," Penny spoke as she witnessed Owen trying to see if he could get any kind of response and was shaking him.

"Get down to the sick bay and make up a bed," he ordered her as Penny suddenly recalled something and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. He took it from her. "Er, he had this on him," she said.

"You should have shown this to me earlier," Owen told her handing it back as he attempted to take the broken watch from Jack's hand but found his grip was too strong.

"Is it important?" she said. "It's just a bunch of squiggles, numbers and dots and things," she explained.

"It's what Tosh has been working on all in relation to all the Rift activity she's been following. He's from an alternate reality," he said trying to lift him up as he indicated Mickey help.

"He's lost and far from home and we have treated him like… shit!" Owen almost shouted at her as the implication to what had happened took on significance.

"Now get downstairs and make up a bed for him," he shouted at her as she scurried away.

"What do we do then?" Mickey questioned.

"We need to find out what happens to pair bonds if there is a broken connection," Owen said, now pushing the table back as he now tried to remove the watch case again but found the man's fingers were locked around it. "I know Ianto Jones and his partner Aaron share an empathic link so I am going to call them but first we need to get him down to the sick bay,"

"You mean Ianto Jones as in 'The Executive Director of Research & Analytics Ianto Jones'," Mickey spoke up trying to figure out if they were talking about the same person.

"Yes," he said as Mickey joined him and they tried to get Jack to stand. Owen looked at Mickey; he was as annoyed as himself. He had been so angry at being called in it wasn't until Penny had shown him the equation that he realised what was going on. Now they had a catatonic Jack Harkness and they had treated him very badly.

God knew what would happen if they couldn't get him functional. '_Christ what a mess,'_ he cursed to himself as they pulled the man up onto his feet and moved him towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note.** The Reality Jack has jumped into in this chapter was created by Aviv_b for her excellent story 'Ianto's Journey' reproduced here with kind permission.

All unique and specific elements related to Ianto's Journey are copy righted to Aviv_ b.

Ianto's Journey can be found on Livejournal, and Fanfiction dot net.

Winner 'Children of Time Award' Best Romance 2010

**Twenty Eight**

Jack came to and found he was lying down. He was not sure where he was, and he no longer cared. He was adrift, his link to Ianto gone. He couldn't think straight, it was like he was not in his body, it was a horrible sensation, and felt like part of him was dead. He brought his hand up and looked at the watch case he still held and read the inscription and broke down as the terrible lassitude he felt took him again.

Second, or hours later he was not sure he saw a man sitting across from him. He was sitting quietly and found his presence comforting in a way he could not explain. The man saw he was awake and moved across to him.

"Hello Jack, I'm Aaron Hamilton. You don't know who I am but I've been asked to see if I can help in any way," he told him gently. "We've worked out you're from an alternate reality; is that correct?" he sensed that Jack appeared to have heard but couldn't respond.

"I realised it might be hard for you to talk right now, so just squeeze my hand," he offered as he took Jack's free hand and felt Jack squeeze it back.

"So one squeeze for no, two for yes," he suggested and repeated his question and was rewarded with a double squeeze.

"In your reality you are very close to someone named Ianto Jones?" he asked. Jack squeezed his reply.

"And you and he share a bond, an emphatic link?" he asked gently as Jack replied.

"Thank you Jack, it's possible right now you can't feel that link with Ianto because you have jumped realities?" he checked out and Jack nodded this time.

"If that's the case you will be feeling like you have lost a part of your soul." Jack looked at him as someone who finally understood his plight.

"I think I may be able to help. I am Ianto's partner and we share an empathic bond and there is something we can try. We may have a way to assist you in reconnecting the bond you share with your Ianto. He's here but he has a few issues. One of them is he has lost his voice, and he can only speak via a speech synthesizer so there will be a delay while he types in a response." Jack looked up at him as he tried to follow.

"We have no idea if this will work, so we can't guarantee it will help but would you be willing to see if we can try?" Jack nodded as Aaron stood. He beckoned and Ianto entered. He felt himself crumple as he saw him and Ianto looked at Aaron who nodded. Ianto sat down by the bed and gave him a hug. Jack broke down unable to contain his grief but after a while he seemed to recover. As he did Aaron now sat on the bed and took Jack's other hand. He removed the watch case and placed it carefully on the night stand.

Taking Ianto's free hand they now closed their eyes. In what seemed an age both Aaron and Ianto felt it, a tiny fragile strand of deep purple with golden flecks. They both sensed the problem was that although the bond was strong it was stretched to its utter limits. Using their combined abilities they gently reinforced its energy and its connection to Jack A few moments more passed and they felt its effect and pulled back as Jack let go of their hands.

Opening their eyes they saw Jack was smiling faintly, looking relived. "Thank you," he said as he felt himself become whole for the first time since he had jumped from the other reality.

"_I think something to eat and drink might be in order," _Ianto typed in to his Blackberry as Jack nodded and Aaron left, returning a while later carrying a tray with a jug of juice, glass, mug of coffee and several sandwiches on a plate along with a large slice of chocolate cake.

Pulling himself to sitting Jack realised how weak he was.

"How long?" he asked as he realised he was connected to a drip and by the feel of it his output was also being measured.

"Five days," Aaron replied as Jack looked at him shocked.

"Five days!" Jack burst out.

"_Five days,"_ Ianto repeated using his Blackberry

"Everyone's been very worried about you," Aaron told him as Jack returned a sceptical look.

"I had a sheet of paper with an equation on it. I need to get it to Tosh," he told them as he poured a glass of juice and gulped it down, suddenly realising how thirsty he was and poured another glass. His thirst quenched he now attacked the sandwiches.

"_She has it and has been working on it since she received it,_" Ianto informed him as he watched Jack power through the contents of the tray.

"In fact you might be surprised at the progress that's been made," Aaron advised as he now sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the watch fragments that were now on the nightstand. He placed them in his pocket as Jack looked concerned.

"I'll get this back to you in good time before you leave," he said winking.

"_From what Tosh tells us this would be your third jump_?" Ianto punched into his device.

"Yes, it's been one hell of a journey," Jack replied. "And I can't thank you enough for helping me, I can't explain but I feel alive."

"An emphatic bond is rare, normally it's shared between two empaths. Ianto and I both sensed what you share is something ever rarer." He took a breath. "It would appear your Ianto has some empathic abilities and you have virtually none so it's not empathic like the one Ianto and I share. The bond you share is a soul bond. It means that your souls are linked. It's important," he stopped and struggled to find the words to describe the feeling. "The only phrase I can use to describe is 'universal imperative'. I wish I could explain it better but there are no words to describe what I felt." Ianto nodded as Aaron spoke.

"_It's preordained like the universe putting something to rights. I agree with Aaron it's very hard to put into words, but I got the sense that this bond is a gift_…" Ianto trailed off.

"Wow," Jack said not sure if he believed everything he was being told. "I can't imagine what I have done…"

"I got the feeling this was more for services to be rendered, 'destiny, heart of time, to counter the oncoming storm', whatever that means," Aaron added shaking his head.

"_Sounds like biblical prophecy. There'll be an old man with a long white beard in robes appearing soon with two large stone tablets,_" Ianto said smiling.

Ianto interrupted as he saw Owen outside the door looking impatient. '_Owen would like to see if you are all right. Can I call him in?_" he asked as Jack nodded.

Seeing Jack give his okay he went to the door and beckoned him to come in.

"How you feeling?" Owen asked checking his vitals as he felt his pulse.

"A little better," Jack admitted as he saw Aaron put his arm around Ianto's waist.

"God you gave us a fright, I was worried we were never going to get you back," he admitted as Jack looked at Aaron and Ianto.

"_It was touch and go,_" Ianto admitted as Aaron nodded. Jack raised an eyebrow as Owen now detached the drip.

"First you were catatonic then you started to have fits so I had to sedate you. We called Jack and told him what had happened. He was less than pleased I can tell you. He asked Ianto to come down and see if he could help. The logic was if you are bonded to Ianto Jones in your reality maybe he might have a chance to reach you. He tried for a whole day but nothing worked. Jack then had an idea that maybe you are as lacking in psychic ability as he is so he sent down an experimental compound Torchwood developed some time ago to boost empathic ability. They had no idea if it would work but it was worth a go."

"_Aaron by this time offered to come down and see if both us working together might be able to reach you,"_ Ianto added.

"So with a combination of the compound and the pair of them working in shifts you came back into yourself enough for us talk to you," Owen told him.

"Why did you need me conscious if you could reach in and reconnect the bond?" Jack asked taking a drink of coffee.

Aaron looked at him. "We tried but we discovered there was some fundamental element missing and that was your co-operation."

"_The compound seemed to need to accumulate at a certain level before it started working which it did early this morning and we managed to gently nudge you back,_" Ianto said.

Jack looked at them, and told them he was genuinely touched by how hard everyone had worked to help him.

"It was the least we could do," Owen added then turned to Aaron and Ianto. "Now I have something that I need to remove and I don't think Jack will appreciate either of you being here when I do." The pair nodded and went to leave. As they did Ianto pulled out a wrist watch from his pocket which looked identical to the wrist watch Penny had broken.

"_Jack sent this down, he said he had this one spare,_" he said placing around Jack's wrist and doing up the strap.

"Thank you," Jack said stunned as he looked at it. He could see it was nigh identical to the one he had worn including the scratches on the clock face.

Owen smiled putting on pair of latex gloves. "Now let's get this removed and you can go and have a shower," pulling the covers back Jack laid back willing his body not to react to Owen's gentle touch.

"In every reality I've been to, Ianto is with Jack. What happened?" Jack asked trying to divert the conversation from the proceedings below his waist.

"They sort of were but when Jack went off with the Doctor he was gone nearly two and a half years. How long do you wait for someone who left without a word? In that time Ianto met Aaron," Owen explained.

"I sensed he was very happy," Jack checked as he ignored the gentle pulling as Owen removed the catheter.

"Ianto and Aaron were made for each other. Civil partners, they are an empathically linked pair bond, deeply in love. Ianto's been through hell and back and Aaron is the best thing that ever happened to him."

"How come he can't speak?" Jack asked as Owen began to dispose of the catheter.

"It happened during the fall of Torchwood One during the battle of Canary Wharf. He was seriously injured when part of the building collapsed. One of the consequences was he lost his ability to speak. Now how about a shower?" he asked Jack who smiled and Owen assisted him to stand.

"So who does Jack have? Is he on his own?'' Jack asked shakily as he realised how weak he was.

"He has a personal assistant called Alonso, dropped off courtesy of the Doctor, he seems to be close to each other," Owen replied as he helped him move towards the shower.

"Personal assistant?" Jack repeated.

"Apparently the role comes with extra benefits," Owen laughed as Jack got the reference and shook his head.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Owen watched as Ianto moved around the Hub. He was pretty sure Ianto was about to make his move. Ianto might think he was being clever but they could all see he was growing more desperate with every passing hour. And for a man who prided himself on his appearance he looked a wreck. He seemed to be surviving on a diet of coffee and nervous energy. God knows when he had slept last.

All the evidence suggested Ianto was close to collapse so he had decided to force the issue and had set up a fictitious Rift alert to seemingly empty the Hub. If Ianto thought he was alone then he would feel free to act. A movement caught Owen's attention and he saw Ianto was adjusting the Rift Manipulator.

Ianto stalked his way around the Hub. He needed Jack, that was all that mattered. He didn't care if it was here or somewhere else as long as they were together. His being felt like he was being pulled in every direction, his head was swimming with images and thoughts. Finally the desperate feeling in his chest was one he couldn't fight any longer. He twisted the series of dials so now the Rift settings matched those use during Tosh's failed bubble experiment.

A small Rift alert had meant the others had left to deal with an incursion, leaving him alone, so if he acted quickly he could jump before they got back. He twisted the final dial and smiled grimly. Moving to Tosh's desk he picked up the backpack he had prepared and put it on then picked up his laptop and began to type.

He cursed as he came across the attempts to disable the controls of the Rift Manipulator. So they were not as stupid as they looked but he had prepared for this contingency. After his conversation with Owen he was expecting such a move. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he worked to over-ride the controls. Tapping in the final instruction he moved closer to the Rift Manipulator

"Put the laptop down, Ianto," he heard a voice say. He glanced up and saw Owen holding a gun on him.

"You can't stop me!" Ianto told him holding his finger over the enter button as he glared, wild-eyed.

"Tosh has disabled the controls," Owen told him as Gwen now joined Owen.

"I overrode the controls," Ianto laughed derisively.

"Don't do it Ianto, Jack needs you to stay here, we need you," she argued as she kept his attention pointed their way.

"I am not going to argue with a woman with a double digit IQ," Ianto snorted.

"I'm warning you Ianto put the computer down," Owen said, tightening his grip around the gun.

"Or what you're going to pull the trigger?" Ianto said with narrowed eyes. "I'm betting I can press enter faster than can shoot me."

"You know, for a smart man you are incredibly stupid," Owen said as Ianto's eyes flew open.

"Don't ever call be stupid," Ianto snarled.

"The worst thing you can do is follow Jack," Owen argued.

"You don't understand. I am dying inside," Ianto shouted not taking his gaze from the gun in Owen's hand. "He's jumped twice he is never coming back and I've nothing to lose," Ianto told him as he took a step towards the Rift Manipulator and his finger twitched over the enter key.

"You have everything to lose," Owen said as he aimed, fired, and the laptop exploded out of Ianto's hands, disintegrating with a crash as he jumped back in surprise.

"So predicable Owen, as an ex-scout I would have expected something more inventive," Ianto snorted as he pulled a small device out of his pocket and held it up, angling his thumb in line with the metallic button on the top. "I'm going," he tried to say as what felt like a bolt of lightning hit the small of his back and every muscle in his body locked and he fell forwards with a crash.

"NO, you are not," Tosh said looking at his prone form as she pulled back the stun gun and took the device out of his hand, stepping on it.

As she heard the component crunch underfoot Owen moved forward. Taking a syringe from his back pocket he pulled off the needle cover with his teeth then went down on one knee and in a single move stabbed it into Ianto's arse and depressed the plunger.

"Sorted," Tosh added as Gwen now joined them.

"Sorted," she agreed.

"Sorted," Owen said, standing as he joined in the chorus


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note. The Reality Jack has jumped into in this chapter was created by Aviv_b for her excellent story 'Ianto's Journey' reproduced here with kind permission.

All unique and specific elements related to Ianto's Journey are copy righted to Aviv_ b.

Ianto's Journey can be found on Fanfiction dot net and LiveJournal

Winner 'Children of Time Award' Best Romance 2010

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Waking Ianto felt every muscle in his body ache. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. A ten ton truck that had hit him then reversed and rolled over him again few times just for the hell of it. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He could swear the inside of his mouth felt like old carpet and it tasted like it too. He opened his eyes to see a concrete wall. Confused he reached out to touch it._ 'Yes it was a concrete wall'_. He couldn't think where the hell he was so he groaned and sat up.

Trying to focus he found he was on a bed, in what appeared to be a cell but one with a clear Perspex front. He fought to clear his vision as he tried to figure out why he was in such a place when he heard a voice.

"Oi sleeping beauty, over here." He twisted to see to see Owen, Gwen and Tosh standing outside the cell with their arms crossed looking at him.

"Meet Tosh, fastest stun gun in West Wales." Owen pointed to Tosh who smiled as she pulled out the gun she had used on Ianto.

"And I'm the woman with the double digit IQ," Gwen said unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"And I'm Mr Predictable," Owen said finally as Ianto leaned forward and ran his hands over his face then looked up, closed his eyes in embarrassment as he now remembered the altercation and groaned as he recalled the insults he had thrown at them and wanted to sink into the ground.

"You're will be feeling a bit groggy because as well as zapping you with a stun gun, I filled you with enough sedative for you to sleep for the last twenty hours," Owen told him.

"What?" Ianto said, standing saw he was just in his boxers and grabbed a blanket.

"You took my clothes! " He burst out then went bright red.

"Yeah the girls had lots of fun stripping you down, double checking you had no other equipment on ya," Owen said gleefully

"Well, of the electronic kind," Gwen said raising her eyebrows looking at his crotch as he pulled the blanket in closer. She nudged Tosh who was nodding in agreement.

"Now this is how this is going to play out Ianto," Owen continued on a more serious note.

"You can come out on the following conditions," Gwen said now folding her arms again.

"One, you take a shower, shave and change your clothes," Tosh told him.

"Two, you are to sit down and eat something solid," Owen said

"Three, you agree not touch any of the following equipment," Gwen told him.

"Computers, mobiles, laptop, e-pad, tablets or similar equipment we deem non- appropriate," Owen advised.

"Access to the main Hub area will only allowed on the understanding you are accompanied by two of us at any given time," Tosh warned him

"And finally you will keep a minimum distance from the Manipulator of two meters. Tosh has marked out the distance and painted a nice yellow line around it at exactly this distance, so there's no confusion," Owen told him.

"We wouldn't want to zap you by mistake because we have stun guns and we are not afraid to use them," Tosh warned as Ianto groaned as he fell back on the bed and lay looking at the ceiling, his hand covering his forehead.

"And we will be armed at all times Ianto," Gwen warned him as she pulled out her stun gun so was no mistaking their intent.

"I need coffee, I feel terrible," Ianto moaned, pulling up the blanket.

"That's another thing; I'm going to limit your intake, cause it's not helping," Owen told him as he saw a look of outrage on Ianto's face who sat bolt upright on hearing his statement. "I'm restricting you to pints of coffee rather than gallons." Ianto glared at him.

"We know this is painful Ianto, we know how powerless you feel, but you need to know, that we care enough to stop you, so don't test our resolve," Gwen warned as she leaned forward narrowing her eyes. "And after what you said about my coffee, I'm itching to have my resolve tested."

"So do we have an agreement or should we leave you down here for a bit longer?" Owen asked him as Ianto mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up Ianto cos we didn't hear that" Owen pointed out tilting his head.

"Yes," Ianto agreed sullenly pulling up the blanket which had slipped a bit.

"Very well. I will bring you a coffee with some industrial strength painkillers because those stun guns have got one hell of a nasty kick and your muscles will be as sore as hell. Once you have drunk that down I will let you out. You will then follow Gwen to the locker room where I will supervise you having a shower. There you will shave and change your clothes. Tosh and Gwen will escort you to the sofa and you will eat at least four sandwiches, six if you can manage it." He looked at Ianto who had a pout worthy of Jack, "Any deviation from our agreement and we will put you in the cells for the duration."

"So are we all in agreement?" Owen asked as he saw Ianto nod.

As they entered the Hub Gwen went to pour out a coffee while Owen went to get some pain killers.

"Well that went better than expected," she said as Owen took the coffee mug on his return.

"As I have always said you get more cooperation with a kind word and a length of four-by-two than you can with just a kind word," he told her as he started to head back to the cells. A thought came to him and he turned to Gwen and Tosh who were preparing some sandwiches.

"Don't for think for one minute I'm fooled. So we watch him like a hawk, because as bad as Ianto is to deal with it will nothing compared to the reaction if Jack gets back here and finds Ianto gone," he said.

"Agreed," Gwen and Tosh replied together as he went down the steps.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Feeling a lot better Jack dressed, noting his clothes were all freshly laundered. He was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a knock and he indicated they should come in.

He turned to see it was Ianto. "_If you're up to it there's a few people you might like to meet," _Ianto said smiling.

"Sure," he said as he followed Ianto through the door, down the gantry steps and saw the main Hub area. It all looked very similar the only difference he could see right now was that one area to the far left were several whiteboards laid out end to end up filled with equations. In front of them were three people arguing and gesticulating in debate. He stepped down and Tosh moved over to greet him.

"Jack good to see you up," she said with some relief as a young woman who had been at the whiteboards came over and Tosh introduced her.

"I would like you to meet Dr. Yoome Ito she is working currently working at Cambridge University as a theoretical physicist." she offered her hand and Jack shook it.

"This is Dr Denis Francis his speciality is chaos theory," she told him as the older man who was part of the group arguing came over.

"I am very pleased to meet you, not every day you meet living proof from an alternate reality," he said giving Jack's hand a good shake.

"And finally Olga Kogan, her field is quantum field theory," she told him as she pointed over to an older woman who had remained at the whiteboards.

Tosh led him over the sofa and they another mug of coffee was placed in his hand. "From what I've seen from the Rift data you've now jumped three times. The first one was random. The next two times the reality you were in recalibrated the Rift Manipulator using the equation your reality sent. But each time instead of jumping back to your home reality, you've arrived somewhere else," Tosh summarised the situation as Jack nodded. "We think we've worked out what went wrong."

"The equation sent is a combination of elements from three theories and is extremely complex. It holds your reality signature, plus another incomplete equation. It was clear that the reality you are in has to complete it and then adjust the Rift Manipulator settings based on the ones sent."

"_So what's missing_?" Ianto asked

"Our reality's key signature. That's what everyone here is trying to work out, but that has highlighted another problem."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked as he watched the three specialists now returned to the whiteboards.

"Do you have 'Star Trek' as a television show in your reality?" Tosh asked him

"Sure, the adventures of the Star Ship _Solaris_, where Captain Jasey Kirk goes where no-one has gone before, with her intrepid crew of misfits screwing their way through every being in the known galaxy. Their five year mission is to seek out new ways of having sex," Jack told her wondering why she wanted to talk about a late night porn show.

"_It's a kidult science show here_, _where Captain Jamie Qwirk goes to different places around the galaxy to find out different technologies based on children's ideas who send in suggestions and see how possible it would be able to re-create them, " _Ianto explained as he tried to contain his amusement at Jack's reply.

"The show has a transporter. You stand on a pad and you punch in your destination. Within a millisecond you're there. Basically what happened is the Rift Manipulator has been turned into a transporter between realities," Tosh explained.

"So instead of arriving home I end up somewhere else because each reality I was in kept putting in the wrong address," Jack reflected back his understanding.

"Exactly," Tosh replied. "However your being here has also highlighted a glaring problem."

" _Problem?" _Ianto queried as Tosh looked serious.

"Jack is not alone in jumping to the wrong reality. Currently there may be an infinite number of individuals doing exactly the same. This is compounded by the fact that if they don't get back it could damage the continuum."

"_That sounds bad,"_ Ianto typed in.

"It could be. We need to fix this by sending Jack home," she saw a smile creep hesitantly onto Jack's face.

"Okay great for me but what about all the others?" he queried thinking about the thousands of other individuals lost and far from home.

"If we can get you home using the key signatures then we will know the fix is right. If it is we then send out a general message with the solution," she continued

"How will you know I've made it?" Jack asked as he felt hopeful for the first time.

"You send a message back," she replied

"_Message back?"_ Ianto repeated.

"Nothing complicated a sort of electronic thumbs up," she told them both. "Once we received it we will then send out a mass mail out, like the first series of messages but with a 'to whom it may concern" header," she chuckled. "Within it will be our solution plus enough information to allow each reality to work out the solution along with the steps required to work it out,"

"_Rift white pages,_" Ianto typed in.

"More like a cooking recipe with a list of ingredients and step by step instructions," she corrected him.

"That's very domestic," Jack commented, thinking cooking was something he didn't normally associate with her. In fact her cooking was so bad he once heard Gwen comment she shouldn't be let near a toaster let alone a stove.

"Well I am married with two small children," she retorted as Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Married, with two small children," Jack repeated not sure if he had heard correctly.

"_Owen,_" Ianto told him. Jack nodded his understanding, thinking maybe the Tosh and Owen in his reality had some interesting times ahead.

He was about to ask more when he saw Aaron had come back into the Hub. Seeing a gathering on and around the sofa he came over to join them. As he approached Aaron nodded and Ianto smiled giving him the thumbs up then moved off to get a coffee for him.

Seeing Tosh was being beckoned over to the whiteboards Aaron now came over and replaced her, sitting next to Jack.

Ianto returned and was about to hand him the mug when Aaron reached into his pocket. "I have something for you," he pulled out a jeweller's box and handed it to Jack.

Taking the box opening he saw a fob watch seated inside. It was not identical but close. Removing and opening the case he now found it had been inscribed with the same message from the destroyed watch.

"I know it's not exactly the same but..." Aaron was about to say more when Jack gave him a huge hug. "I can't thank you enough you have no idea what this means to me," he said as he recovered and pulled back from Aaron.

"_I think we do,_" Ianto said with the emotion showing on his face, "_I hope this goes some way to make up for what Penny did." _

"I hope he says yes, if he does he will be very lucky man to have you in his life," Aaron said squeezing Jack's knee.

Caressing the watch case Jack spoke softly as he placed it carefully back into the box, "I'm the lucky one. I'm privileged that he wants to be part of my life," he told them honestly.

"_I'm sure it goes both ways,_" Ianto added as Tosh came back to join them.

"I think we are almost there," she told the group as Jack felt a wave of fear and anticipation tinged with desperation and hope surge through him.

"How long?" he asked her as he stood.

"We just need to translate our key reality signature to Rift settings and work out the message but that's not something we need to be concerned for right now", she told the group then saw the box in Jack's hand.

"Wonderful, you know we are very sorry for what happened. I hope when you get back you won't think too badly of us." She saw him shake his head.

"You have all been amazing," Jack said seriously as she now moved off and began working on the Rift Manipulator. As she did he saw Ianto smile and begin to type something into his Blackberry.

"_I'm starving there's a small restaurant just across from here and I think we have enough time for a bite to eat and you can tell us how you met your Ianto,_" Ianto said as Jack nodded placing the jeweller's box into his trouser pocket.

"We're off to get something to eat," Aaron told Tosh as they passed her working on the Rift Manipulator.

"Well, it happened like this: the Rift was really quiet…"

Working at adjusting the dials Tosh smiled as they headed off. She prayed this would work, if this didn't she wasn't too sure what would. If this didn't work the damage she predicted would be massive. She took a deep breath as she continued to work.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty.**

Having returned from dinner Jack stood in the indicated zone, as Tosh had called it waiting. He would never forget their kindness, these were good people who had done everything in their power to overcome a terrible beginning. In some ways he wished he could spend more time getting to know Aaron. He had almost fallen off his chair in the restaurant when he had told him he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the British Royal Marines. On the outside he seemed so ordinary and yet he had won Ianto's heart and for that he couldn't be happier. He had written out a note to the Jack in this reality thanking him for the watch and all their effort. It didn't seem enough after all the hard work Tosh and the team of experts had done.

He prayed that this time it would be successful. He felt the jeweller's box in his top pocket and said a very silent prayer to whatever gods were listening to please get him home.

He felt is stomach lurch in readiness for the jump as he saw Tosh walk towards him as she handed him several sheets of paper.

"On this are detailed instructions, on how to send a message back to us, basically two pings if you get home, one if you do not," she leant forward and kissed his cheek. "That's for the Tosh in your reality, tell her Owen's got a soft spot strawberries and chocolate mousse and to make the first move, pounce." She winked and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath Jack felt himself turn inside out.

Aaron turned to Ianto smiling as he saw a flash and saw Jack Harkness standing wearing a green greatcoat looking very distressed looking frantically about.

"This is not home." Jack burst as Tosh moved forward.

"I have to get home, the baby is due any day now and Gwen needs me," he added as Aaron moved forward.

"_I'll call Jack,_" Ianto punched into his Blackberry.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

His eyes focused on the screen in front of him, Ianto watched the peaks and valleys of the Rift activity monitor. There had been a single burst of activity and he had flicked his eyes between Tosh's monitor and the Rift Manipulator but Jack had not appeared. This had been followed by another series of smaller peaks and then nothing for several moments. A single peak caught his eye, and he looked across at the Manipulator. Then he felt something; this was different, there was a connection, it was more than whisper. He looked up, and he saw a shadow. In one movement he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jack, as Jack wrapped his around him

The others watched silently as the two men reconnected, not wanting to break the spell as the two men cradled each other, as they buried their heads in each other's shoulders. A few moments passed and they moved apart and looked at each other, when Ianto broke down and wept.

"I'm home," Jack said very quietly as he rubbed the back of Ianto's neck, as he now broke down. "Thank god you're okay," Jack sobbed out as Ianto tightened his grip, and again buried his face into Ianto's shoulder as he felt all his strength leave him as the Rift effect he knew so well beginning to take over.

"I'm sorry; Rift," he tried to explain as he felt his knees give out.

I've got you." Ianto caught him and half carried across to the sofa where Jack collapsed. Now seated, Ianto sat next to him and pulled him into his arms holding him close as Jack head rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him.

"I've got you. I am never going to let you go again," Ianto declared as he kept his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Several long moments passed as they held each other, when Jack drew back, fumbling as he drew out several sheets of paper from his coat pocket.

"Tosh I need to give this to you. It's instructions on how to set up the Manipulator and send two pulses," Jack explained as Tosh looked at him, confused. "The reality I came from needs to know if I've made it or not," he explained as he took Ianto's hand and kissed it. Looking at Ianto he struggled to get up. Seeing Jack trying to stand Ianto stood up to support him, pulling him to his feet.

"What happens when I send the two pulses? Do I need to do anything more?" Tosh asked as she took the instructions and started to read through them.

"No, once you send this our part is done," he told her as he swayed.

"Take me home," Jack said as Ianto supported him, turning towards the door. Gwen approached and handed Ianto his car keys.

"Are you two going to be okay? Do you need me to drive?" she offered.

"We just need each other," Jack replied as they moved towards the door, as he felt a desperate need to just lie next to Ianto and listen to his heartbeat. It needed no words for Ianto to understand they both needed reconnect each to the other.

"Er...debrief?" Owen pointed out as they headed for the main garage entrance.

"See you in a week," Jack threw back as Ianto opened the garage door.

"Or two," Ianto added as he pulled the door closed and drew Jack into a gentle sweet kiss. "My cariad," he whispered.

twtwtwtwtwtwwtwtwtwt

The drive home felt surreal; it felt so strange to be back just sitting there in the car while Ianto drove. Something was different he noted.

"How long was I gone? Your hand..." Jack indicated to Ianto, who was changing gear with his damaged hand.

"Three weeks, 2 days, 11 hours and 42 minutes," Ianto recited, taking Jack's hand and kissing it. "I missed the check-up appointment at the hospital so Owen checked my hand out. He used some nifty alien device to speed up the final healing, so I could remove all the splints,"

Pulling up outside the tiny flat they shared Ianto parked the car. He then exited and opened Jack's door and assisted him out. He fell backwards as his legs gave out and Ianto pulled him up.

"Sorry the Rift affect knocks me for six," Jack explained as Ianto gathered him into his arms and closing the car door he locked it one-handed.

Walking together they found words no longer necessary as the link between them began to strengthen. Finding themselves in the bedroom with gentle ease they carefully undressed each other; with gentle sighs and longed-for touches each checking the other out in an effort to reassure themselves that this was real, then they slipped under the covers.

Lying entwined, they held each other as close as they could, each holding the other's gaze as if under a spell. They lay captivated as they traced in synch every feature of their faces. This was followed with sweet kisses and tears which were kissed away. As they now closed their eyes they felt the link between them knit together as seemingly millions of fragile threads caught up and reunited, entwining themselves into a whole both watched as a rope was formed. Touching chest to chest they could feel their hearts beating as one, as surges of energy passed between then envelope them. Closing their eyes they both fell into a feeling of reverence as they travelled deeper into each other's souls. Within moments they both fell into a trance-like sleep safe in each other's arms at last.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Waking with a start Jack found himself looking deep into Ianto's blue eyes as he felt his whole body thrum. He could sense the same feeling was coursing through Ianto; moving as one they crashed their lips together in a kiss of desperate need. Kissing hungrily their hands roamed and ended on each other's arses pulling them even closer as a deep-seated need began to build to an unbearable level.

"I need to be in you now," Ianto panted as they withdrew for breath and reached out blindly for the supplies in the drawer on his bedside table, and at the same time kissed Jack who was kissing his neck frantically.

"No condom. I really need to feel you," Jack begged breathlessly as Ianto scrabbled through the contents of the drawer. Jack now moved down Ianto's shoulders, sucking at the juncture of his neck and collar bone.

Ianto moaned as he pulled back and found Jack's lips. Reconnecting he sucked in his tongue as they kissed deeply then pulled back, "I- need...I need - to bury- myself- in- you," Ianto panted out as he struggled to contain the feelings racing through him in waves.

"Yes," Jack declared in triumph as he pulled Ianto towards him as Ianto frantically struggled to grab the lube.

His fingers trembling with burning lust, Ianto squeezed some lube onto his fingers as he now moved to Jack's entrance. Jack arched his back at the touch as Ianto moved in one finger as followed by another as Jack now twisted and got onto all fours in an effort to speed up events.

Preparing Jack as best as he could with an urgency of action, Jack cried out, "Fuck me," and Ianto found himself lining up and entering him in one stroke. Jack hissed as he felt the burn but didn't care, as the sensation felt wonderful as it meant Ianto was balls' deep.

"Tight," Ianto groaned as he felt himself surrounded by heat.

"Move please," Jack begged after what seemed like an age passed.

"You're so tight Jack, you need to relax and let yourself adjust," Ianto gasped, trying with all his might not to give into the desperate urge that was seemingly taking control of his being and pounding into him.

Jack took a deep breath and forced himself to relax and as he did Ianto began to move. He arched his back in pleasure and gave out little gasps with each stroke.

As he began to thrust, Ianto now gave into the urge that now dominated his being and let go all restraint, as he could feel Jack quiver under him and he now cried out incoherently as he hit his sweet spot.

As Ianto powered into him Jack felt Ianto join him in a place he had never know existed until that moment. As the essence of themselves filled the space it was like they were one mind, one body, one soul. It was overpowering, as he felt Ianto fill him in a way he couldn't describe. He felt Ianto as he began to approach his peak and he screamed out Ianto's name. Ianto reached around and began to pump in time with each trust. As Ianto touched his aching cock he felt something deep within him release and the sensation rippled through his entire body claiming him. Then he felt Ianto come deep within him, he cried out again as he felt himself come in time with Ianto, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through them.

As Ianto withdrew they collapsed then reached for each other, as the sensation of their shared orgasm continued to ripple through them both as they laid back trying to catch their breaths.

"Woh," Ianto said as he followed the waves of energy he felt coursing through him slowly dissipate.

Jack, unable to speak lay on Ianto's chest as the incredible feeling seemed to swim around their entire beings continued in slow pulses. Ianto wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently.

"What just happened? I could feel you as you came, I felt you, and it was unbelievably incredible," Ianto said in a whisper, struggling to speak.

"It's the link," Jack told him not opening his eyes. "I think, it's a bond, a soul link." He struggled to recall what Aaron had told him. Taking Ianto's hand he kissed it. "Universal imperative. Close your eyes," he pushed out.

Closing his eyes, Ianto concentrated; he saw it more clearly, it was a rope made up of multiple twisted lengths of deep purple, with flecks of gold twisted into a single cord binding them together. As he watched as it continued to gather tiny fragile strands joining them ever closer. He pushed out and felt his mind meet with Jack's; as he did he saw the cord was pulsating in time with their heartbeats.

Following the resonance generated by the link the pulsations finally began to ease as they came down from the high experienced by their mutual orgasm. Ianto began to chuckle and he kissed the top of Jack's head and started to speak. He had a sudden realisation that they no longer needed to speak, but he had a need to hear Jack's voice. Jack, sensing this, kissed Ianto's chest.

"You said bond," Ianto repeated Jack's earlier statement as Jack explained in some length his conversation with Aaron and Ianto and what they had discerned from their contact.

"They said it was a gift, destiny, something to do with the heart of time, to counter the on-coming storm," he struggled to recall.

"Sounds like biblical prophecy. There'll be an old man with a long white beard in robes appearing with two large stone tablets any minute," Ianto teased.

"All I know is the link we share is important, not just something that happened." He saw Ianto nod his growing understanding as the bond itself confirmed this with a rightness that was felt by both men. "Every time I jumped it took a while to catch up and I was lost without you. I was so worried I would never get back, terrified of what would happen to you," Jack admitted.

"I was lost, completely lost, I can't explain…" Jack stopped him with a kiss and placed his hand over Ianto's heart.

"You don't have to I can feel it," he whispered and gently pulled away.

Jack saw Ianto was going to add something else, when he slipped out of bed and grabbed his coat and pulled out jeweller's box and slid back in next to him.

"I had this evening planned and this speech worked out…" he started to say when he found Ianto's lips on his giving him a deep kiss. As they drew back Ianto fumbled to open the box as he found his fingers had stopped working. With Jack's help he took out the watch and opened the case to read the inscription. As he did a breath caught in his throat and he found tears rolling down his face.

"Time is different to me, every second of your life is the most precious gift you could give me. Please let's spend what time we have in a life together," Jack said quietly as Ianto was overcome.

"Jack, my answer will always be yes," he said as he took a breath to control the ache in his chest. As Jack kissed him he joined him sharing his tears.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty One**

"I was thinking two weeks?" Jack suggested as he took a sip of Ianto's coffee. He rolled the flavour around in his mouth as they sat next to each in bed, their legs tangled.

"Perfect. Something quiet, followed by a nice dinner to celebrate somewhere," Ianto added "and I think you should invite Tosh, Gwen and Owen," as Jack at looked him curiously.

"I think they should be there, because they prevented me from making a terrible mistake," he went on to explain as Jack grew increasingly pale.

"Thank god you didn't succeed," he said his voice choking as he kissed his hand at the realisation of what might have happened.

"I was just so desperate at the time, all I could think about was reaching you, I couldn't bear that we were apart. I couldn't think straight…and I wasn't exactly nice. You should be proud of them Jack, they are an amazing group."

"Rihanna?" Jack offered after several moments passed as he digested what Ianto had told him.

"I think we should send her, Johnny, David and Mica an invitation. I don't expect they will turn up but we should invite them anyway."

"I would like to invite a friend, Martha Jones. We shared something a while back and I would like her to be there," Jack said softly. Ianto sensed this was something to do with the year that never was and squeezed his hand.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked as Ianto thought then added, "Andy, he's stood by me through everything, and Angie and Marcia of course. I'll never hear the end of it if they didn't get invited…' Ianto tapered off and went quiet.

"What?" Jack asked as he saw Ianto drop his gaze and blush a little.

"I wanted to ask something. I'm not sure how you feel about this but, I would like us to say vows and exchange rings, but I'm not sure..." Jack interrupted him with a kiss.

"That would be perfect. I have something sort of in mind," Jack added smiling as they drew apart. Ianto sighed in relief as he realised his idea was not as unacceptable as he supposed.

"Honeymoon?" Jack suggested with a grin.

"This is going to sounds strange Jack, but if I was going to be honest, I would love to just spend a week at home. Flats all set to go we can move in any time, it would be wonderful just us setting up our home together, making love, ordering in pizza…" Ianto drifted off not sure if this was what Jack had in mind as he found Jack pressing a kiss into his forehead.

"Perfect, we turn off the phones and lock the door, just you and me," Jack agreed.

"We could save time away for later, something real special, when we've recovered from all this."

"Perfect!"

"I love that word," Ianto said with a sigh

"Perfect," Jack teased with nudge and he felt a wave of utter contentment flow from Ianto.

"It must have been so strange jumping into places that were so familiar yet so different," Ianto commented as he put down his coffee and placed his head on Jack's chest.

"Yeah, in one reality Jack and Ianto were clearly in love but Jack was so hurt he couldn't see the love he yearned and waited for was standing right in front of him. The Ianto there was so patient hoping the Jack there would see how much he loved him. I got the feeling both were scared of rocking the boat in case the lost what they had.

"In another Jack and Ianto has just gotten married. They shared a bond like we do but were living in a dominant submissive relationship. So I think it must have been a B and D universe. I could see how much Jack loved his Ianto, and I got the feeling their relationship had gone through some tough times," he explained as Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I had some strange dreams there filled with the scent of cinnamon." Ianto kissed him as he caught a few glimpses as Jack continued.

"In the last reality Ianto had been badly injured in the Battle of Canary Wharf and lost his voice. He had this speech synthesiser which I swear sounded just like you. He wasn't with the Jack there because he had run off without a word for two half years leaving Ianto behind. But he had found someone incredible, a man named Aaron, they shared a bond like we do. And in one Owen was dead but alive," Jack told him.

"Dead but alive!" Ianto sat up startled.

"Dead but walking and talking, " Jack replied.

"'Night of the living dead' zombie type dead? " Ianto checked out.

"I was not sure, he looked alive if a bit pale, but he couldn't heal so he had to be careful so he didn't get damaged."

"How the hell did that happen?" Ianto asked shocked

"Well we found this metal gauntlet a few years back. Gwen named it the 'Risen Mitten' and it was a resurrection glove, it brought people back to life. Anyway to cut a long story short after what happened with Suzie I did a deal with the Tarot Girl and had them both destroyed."

"Tarot Girl?" Ianto queried.

"She turns up every now and then gives you a reading, I have only met on three occasions each time it has been interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well for starters she doesn't age and looks exactly like she's twelve years old.

I met her around a hundred years ago and she has always given me a prediction like a kind of soothsayer"

"Alien?"

"No idea but she always has her Tarot cards with her. First time we met she told me the century would turn twice before I caught up with the Doctor. Second time she told me that the 21st Century would be when someone would find the key to my heart."

Ianto looked intrigued. "Well she was right there."

"The last time we met was when I needed to find the location of the second gauntlet, as you know gloves always come in pairs. For some reason I can't explain I felt she would know where the other one was so I tracked her down in this seedy dive of a pub. As I approached she looked very happy, demanded I sit down then proceeded to pull out several cards.

The first was the Three of Swords. She explained that the one I was looking for would stab me in the heart three times, he had already done so twice but there was still one more to go." He took a breath. "The next cards were the Two Lovers which was followed by a card where there was mock battle, a sort of play fight going on. Then next to it she placed a card which looked like a canopy, she said it represented union in the physical realm like marriage. What was strange was when I looked at the card the Lovers sort of melded together and this was followed by the cards for the Sun along with Abundance. I remember she laughed at me and said an unexpected blessing would come forth from the union of the two lovers."

"What does that mean?" Ianto asked looking confused he had never taken much notice of things like Tarot cards and their meanings. Lisa had had a set and dabbled but from what he could tell you could make up anything from the pictures.

"God knows," Jack replied and then continued. "She then gathered all the cards and placed them out again. First she placed down the two Lovers which now became the Knight of Cups and the Knight of Wands, followed by the Judgment and Justice cards. On top she laid a strange card of a tall man, holding a time piece. She said he was the blind Hermit who kept time but was heartless. She then said that the two lovers would be the inheritors of Time. That Justice would be not only be done but seen to be done."

"Bloody hell," Ianto reflected. "I think I can work out that we are the two lovers but the rest, what the hell does unexpected blessing mean…"

"Yeah, it was heavy, but it was the price I paid for the location of second glove but as always her words are seared into my mind."

"So you destroyed the second Glove?"

"Yes, but in the first reality I visited Jack had destroyed the first one, then recovered the second and used and it so Owen is dead but alive."

Ianto shuddered. "Poor bloke."

"But he was alive and kicking in all the others and in the last one he was married to Tosh and they had two small children," Jack told him.

"Bloody hell." Ianto tried to imagine Owen married to Tosh and thought they would actually make a good match."You said in one reality Jack and Ianto were married?"

"Yes, they had just had a double wedding with Gwen. The Jack there was all business and projected himself like he was the boss, but he couldn't fool me. The way he looked at Ianto was like Ianto was the most precious being and the centre of his universe," Jack added taking Ianto's hand and kissing it. "And I know how he feels."

"So a quiet ceremony, meal with friends then just you and me," Ianto sighed

"Now who should I ask to be my best man?" Jack asked as Ianto settled his head back down on Jack's chest.

"I want you to be my best man, and I can be yours," Ianto said without a moment's hesitation. He sensed Jack was thinking the same thing and nodded in agreement. He now sat up, took Jack's coffee mug and placed it on the bedside table.

"Enough wedding talk, we need practice for the honeymoon," Ianto said as he pulled Jack down onto the bed kissing him. "And we need to practice," they pulled back for air, "because we have a bed that needs breaking in," he told Jack as he noted the pupils of his eyes were dark purple with lust. He was about to comment when he felt the same energy from earlier thrum through them again.

"Oh yeah," Jack struggled to say as Ianto reached out for the lube.

twwtwtwtwtwtw

"Who said you could move?" Ianto said as Jack went to get out of bed. Jack groaned.

"We need to get moving. It's been four days we've neglected them long enough. Your staff need you, and I have two new staff members, Alex Hopkins and Rosemary MacDonald, arriving in," Jack leaned over, "just over one hour." His words were stifled with a kiss as Ianto curled his hand around Jack's growing erection.

"I could always tie you to the bed," Ianto teased and Jack looked at him his eyes blazing with lust.

"You're glowing again," Ianto told him, commenting on the heavy tinge of purple deepening the colour of Jack's eyes courtesy of the bond. He stroked him gently, running his thumb over the head of Jack's cock. "So I know you want me."

"I was thinking I could collar you or maybe I could mark you," Jack offered. He now saw the light in Ianto's eyes change slightly as he thought of the prospect of being marked. He sensed Ianto's assent.

"Make it a good one so I can feel it all day, and imagine my lips on there tonight." Ianto felt Jack's head move so he let go of Jack's cock and twisted exposing his arse. Moving his head down Jack left a large love bite next to one had left there the night before and enough bite to leave a faint impression.

"_Mine, yours,_" the echoed simultaneously in each other's minds as Jack now got up and gave a huge stretch. Ianto made a lunge at him as Jack headed for the shower.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

Entering his office Jack hung up his coat. It felt so strange to be back, to walk into his own office, and not see someone else. It felt like he was back in control like nothing else so far.

"Everything all set for today?" he asked as Gwen, Tosh, and Owen came to join him. He took a coffee offered by Gwen. Taking a sip he looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, are you sure I've come home to the right reality?" he commented taking another sip and looking at her with a new appreciation.

"Don't get me started Jack Harkness, I've had enough insults about my coffee over the past weeks," Gwen told him sternly.

Jack was about to ask more but he saw Owen shaking his head, using his hand in the cut off signal across his neck.

"How is Ianto?" Tosh asked diverting the conversation.

"Brilliant," Jack said a soppy grin on his face as he remembered something. He put down his coffee and went over to his coat and pulled out some small envelopes and handed them one each.

He heard a squeal of delight as Tosh followed by Gwen, who gave him a hug, and Owen then proceeded to shake his hand.

"This is in ten days," Gwen burst out when she saw the date.

"Yes, 4pm followed by dinner at…" Owen interrupted Jack, "and it's for all of us here. Who's going to manage the Rift?"

"Well it's still quiet and I figured our new staff could hold the fort for five hours as their first major assignment, and besides Ianto insists you be there," he told them.

"So he's forgiven us then?" Gwen asked.

"Forgiven you for what?" Jack asked bemused.

"Zapping him, and locking him in the cells," Tosh told him.

"Destroying his laptop, and ordering him about," Gwen continued, raising her eyebrows.

"Reducing his coffee intake," Owen added as a look of amusement on Jack's face grew into a smile.

"I don't think he will never forgive you for reducing his coffee intake but as for the rest he reckons you saved him from making a terrible mistake." He took a breath. "And he says I should be very proud of each and every one of you, not for just saving him but for putting up with him. I can't thank you enough for what you did keeping him here, and safe."

"He a stubborn, difficult, and a brilliant son of a bitch who makes incredible coffee," Owen said first to recover from Jack's announcement.

"Yeah," Jack agreed smiling to himself then looking up. "Quick debrief, Tosh," he indicated, looking towards her.

"About twelve hours after we sent the message there was a massive amount of Rift activity. It was something similar to when we sent the first message, except it appeared to originate from the reality you had just come from. I opened it up and found it was a complex equation with some step-by-step instructions on how to set up the Rift settings and a guide on how to work out a home reality signature."

"That would be the solution. They said they would send it out if I was successful," Jack confirmed as Tosh continued.

"This was followed by several waves of Rift activity, and recently there is just the odd peak now and again. The double pulse message has also been flying," she added smiling.

"And since then?" he queried as a feeling of relief flooded over him, realising all the other lost souls were managing to find their way home.

"Nothing, except as I said for the odd peak," Tosh added. "Which would appear to stragglers making it back."

"Agreed. And the build-up of Rift activity?"

"Still building," Tosh replied.

"Anything else I need to be aware of that happened?" he asked

"Other than a huge backlog of paperwork and the usual bureaucratic fuckery?" Owen told him. "Which I have left on your desk."

"Thanks," Jack said taking a huge breath. "I am incredibly proud of you all. I know that what you achieved was outstanding, being able to work with someone who was a complete outsider. Offering him support, keeping him safe. I tell you now all of you have exceeded my expectations during this disaster. I would not be standing here without your unfailing support and skills," he took a breath as he saw them stand a little taller.

"You three demonstrated exactly the level of dedication that will be an example for our new staff joining this week. I know I can leave Torchwood in your capable hands now and in the future. On a personal note and I know I speak for Ianto here as well, I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you stopped him. He was desperate and you took steps not only to keep him here but looked after his welfare and kept him safe. We will be forever in your debt," he told them warmly.

"And this week we move forward. Alex and Rosemary arrive today, .tomorrow Lois Habiba joins us, and on Wednesday, Penny Wright and John Williams start as our new field agents." He looked at Owen. "What's the plan for today?"

"Introductions, tour of the Hub, lunch in the boardroom. Gwen's ordered in something nice; sandwiches, cakes, that sort of thing. Tosh has set up stations for them, and will arrange for all the paperwork be done to make sure they can get paid. This afternoon I will go over basic Hub safety in terms of our residents."

"Sounds like they're in good hands," Jack agreed. As he nodded an alarm sounded indicating someone was in the Tourist office.

"Okay," Owen said taking a deep breath and gleefully rubbing his hands together. "Let's show them what Torchwood is all about."

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Moving as quickly as he could with Tosh's help Alex Hopkins, the new Hub general manager, attempted to make a pot of tea. He had no idea from the look of the state of the art coffee machine if the Hub even possessed tea bags. He hurriedly searched through the cupboards in the sink area in desperation when suddenly he found a large old fashioned tea pot in front of his eyes being held out by Gwen. Taking it he quickly rinsed it out and added hot water to warm it up. He was about to say there was no tea when a packet of loose tea was handed to him which had come from depths of the large handbag Rosemary Macdonald carried with her. Rosemary appeared to have some sense of what was required and had raided her handbag as soon as she realised was a must have tea now moment. He was not surprised; his first impression of her was she looked like a woman who came prepared for anything...well nearly everything.

He had gone through many scenarios of how his first day at Torchwood would be, but making a pot of tea for the other new head of department, Rosemary Macdonald, who was hyperventilating on the tatty sofa was not one of them.

They had arrived together and been given a quick tour of the Hub when Rosemary had asked to be shown her new domain. She had taken a look around at the chaos of boxes stored in no particular order. The visit had started out chatty but as she was shown the true extent of the disorder she had gone silent, then pale.

Gwen had tried to make light of the situation but one look from Rosemary had stilled any further comments. Taking her to her next level she had asked to be led back to the main Hub.

She was now sitting completely silent in shock, in complete contrast to the vivacious verbose woman they had been introduced to.

Handing her a mug of tea she looked into the mug and then at Alex.

"Is this what you call tea!" she burst out in a thick Scottish accent, handing back the mug with a look of disgust.

"Leave it to stew and less milk," she commanded as Jack now joined them. The offer of tea appeared to have helped her recover her shock somewhat, and she began to speak.

"Captain Harkness, when I was told your archives were in bit of a mess I had no idea... there are boxes just stacked on top of each other feet deep, covered in dust, water damaged, covered in mould, some date back to 1885 on three levels. I have never…" she paused as she took a sip form the mug she had just been handed, "seen such a disgraceful example of neglect."

"That is why we are so grateful for your excellent services," Jack soothed, well used to the reaction the first site of the Torchwood Three archives caused.

"I had no idea. I thought this was a re-organisation because things had got into a bit of a mess. " She took another gulp. "But to see such chaos…" she took a breath. "And when will my assistant be starting? This is a massive task far more than two people can handle," she burst out.

"Lois Habiba is arriving tomorrow," Alex said taking over as Rosemary took a deep sip from her mug.

"And two new field agents starting on Wednesday," Gwen jumped in.

"We're going to need them, and that's just to move the boxes to find out what other horrors you have buried down there." She looked up at Jack and she drained her mug. Alex who proceeded to refill it.

"See this colour?" she told him as he peered in expecting a telling off.

"Stewed pennies," he said hesitantly

"Well it's prefect," she commented as he looked relived and he noted it for future reference.

"And where do you keep the artefact archives Captain? And to what horrors await me there?" she added.

Tosh stepped up. "I'm charge of those and I can show you where they are." Rosemary stood, draining the rest of the tea from the mug. She looked around with a critical eye.

"And can someone tell me why there's a large badly painted yellow line around that monstrosity?" She pointed at the Rift Manipulator then the line. "Is there something Alex and I need to know so to keep our distance?"

"That's the Rift Manipulator," Owen spoke up for the first time.

"No, we had a recent incident and it was important this distance be marked out," Tosh explained.

"Is it dangerous?" Rosemary asked.

"Not as such, in this case it was really vital that a very important visitor didn't step over the bounds we had set," Owen said looking at Jack.

"I see," Rosemary said glancing and Alex wondering what kind of madhouse she had entered.

"Trust me," Jack told her, "nothing can happen," suddenly Myfanwy squawked and took off flying around the Hub, stretching her wings as she started to circle.

"What the hell is that?" Rosemary burst out dropping the mug she was holding and flattening herself into the wall.

"That's Myfanwy our pterodactyl" Jack explained. "It was in the information we sent up about Torchwood Three."

"Yes but I thought that was just a wee bit of a joke, trying to put one over on me as the new person. As a person who loves a good joke I thought…"

"Did either of you bring any dark chocolate?" Tosh interrupted as she recognised the particular squawk Myfanwy cried out and echoed loudly around the Hub walls. Looking between Alex and Rosemary it was Rosemary who nodded, bewildered and not taking her eyes off the monster flying above her head.

"Yes, I always carry some. I treat myself to a few squares to keep myself going in the afternoon, but I can't think what that has to with the beastie circling above us," she called out as she tried to keep her back pressed into the wall.

"That will be it then, she has this thing about dark chocolate. It's a good idea not to leave any lying about because she has this habit of rifling…'Tosh explained.

"Destroying," Gwen interjected

"Destroying everything and anything to get to it," Owen added as Alex handed Rosemary her hand bag and she handed over the offending chocolate.

"I'll put this in a safe place," Owen said as he took the chocolate and placed it in a sturdy looking lockbox in Jack's office.

"She's allowed one bar per week," Jack told her, "on Friday nights at 5pm exactly."

"And what does she eat other than dark chocolate?" she said now standing as she watched Myfanwy settle back down in her roost and snort at them in disgust as the delicious scent slowly dissipated.

"Well she loves…" Owen started as Rosemary glared at him, "Sheep mostly…dead ones," he added hastily, "once a week."

"I see, I guess that will be your job," she looked at Alex.

"Another cup of tea?" he offered as she took the cup from his hand and took a deep sip.

"I think you're going to fit in here really well," Jack said aside to Alex as Rosemary now settled back on to the sofa and Gwen joined her, talking to her calmly and answering any question she might had.

"First beastie tamed," he replied with a grin as he looked at Rosemary as Jack stifled a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all of those reviewed Chapter Thirty two. For some unknown reason, I am currently unable to access any reviews for this chapter. I will reply as soon as I am able.

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

"Do you eat takeaways for every meal?" Alex said as Jack handed him what seemed every takeaway menu in Cardiff.

"Yeah we do, until a few months ago we were so busy we tended to just order in and grab what we could when we could," he commented as Alex handed them back.

"I need you to come up to speed quickly and I want to hand things over as soon as possible. Owen is Second in Command and he will also be able to assist, but I would like you to take over the management because in ten days' time, I'm getting married."

Congratulations! And who is the lucky lady?" Alex said warmly.

"His name is Ianto Jones and he owns a local book shop," Jack advised him.

"Sorry, lucky man," he corrected himself hurriedly.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with this? "Jack asked outright.

"Forgive me no, my nephew is gay. I have no issues, this was my assumption," Alex stuttered out loud as he inwardly cursed.

"In ten days I am going to be gone a week. With any luck the Rift will hold long enough for me to get married and to take a break," Jack added as he handed over a large number of folders.

"Going somewhere nice?" Alex asked still trying to recover. Jack let out a sigh and looked at him, smiling.

"Home," he said "We are going to move house then spend the week unpacking as we set up our home."

"Well that is a unique honeymoon," Alex pointed out.

"We may well go away later, but right now we just want to be alone with each other, lock the doors just us," Jack told him trying to explain as best he could. "And besides I have travelled more in the past weeks than I ever want to again," Jack added

"So I am going to throw you in the deep end. In the short term, I'll be training the new recruits, including you. I don't expect you to go on field missions but a background knowledge will be very useful," Jack explained. "Being a field agent is dangerous, dirty unpleasant, hard work."

"And it will throw us all together so we get to know each other," Alex added seeing this as a wise strategy.

"Yes it will, but everyone here including Rosemary needs to know how to handle themselves in any given situation as is required. We have had incursions within the Hub and I would expect any one of you to know what to do within reason. You will also be cross-trained in basic field first aid…" he was interrupted as Owen walked into his office.

"Sorry to bother you but I thinks it's time you and I had a little chat and let me check you over," Owen told him.

"Perfect timing, I want to discuss with you the possibility of extending out the medical bay. We need to include enough equipment and space for anything but the most serious of injuries. Alex follow me," Jack said, pointing the way as Owen led them to across the Hub floor.

"So what you are saying is you want see if we can create a sort of small emergency operating theatre, treatment area along with a couple of beds for observation, so we can meet any contingency?" Owen reflected back after Jack had finished outlining his vision.

"Is it possible?" Jack asked as he saw Owen deep in thought.

"Anything's possible. You and Ianto proved that," Owen replied.

"Could another area be adapted?" Alex looked around.

"Good point," Jack said. Owen looked at him as they heard Tosh, Gwen, and Rosemary coming back into the main area and from their voices it sounded like she approved of Tosh's management of the artefacts.

"I'll go and make a round of drinks," Alex offered as Jack nodded. He went to follow but Owen grabbed his arm,

"Before you scuttle off, I need to check you're okay Jack. I mean you've been holed up at home for four days, phones turned off," Owen told him.

"I assure you, I'm doing fine. We both are," Jack countered.

"But your eyes," Owen said. Jack nodded as he bit his lip. "Your eyes, they've changed. I noticed it earlier. The colour is still blue, but I could swear they're now sort of purple." Owen picked up his pencil light and shone it in his eyes.

"I was right, sort of deep bluey purple and I swear I can also see flecks of gold in your iris." He pulled back.

"We have this link…" Jack began to explain.

"No shit! Well that explains why Ianto keeled over each time you jumped then," Owen retorted.

"What!" Jack burst out.

"Every time you jumped Ianto literally dropped to the floor because I discovered every part of his brain turned off except the medulla," Owen replied.

"I think you had better explain," Jack said shocked.

Taking a breath Owen explained in detail what had occurred, and how Ianto's brain had switched off everything except for automatic functions. Jack went completely pale, swaying as Owen steadied him as the implications hit him.

"He never told you?" Owen asked as he saw Jack shake his head.

"Every time?" Jack double checked as Owen nodded. "I had no idea," Jack said as he recovered.

"Well that answered my question," Owen retorted as he looked curious. "But you said you have a link?"

"We do. Most of the time like right now it's in the background." He reached into his mind and he could sense the link pulsing away. "At other times when we're very close physically we don't need to speak, but we do because we like to hear each other's voices," Jack explained.

"What, like telepathy?"

"We can hear each other's words, sometimes emotions, depending on how strong they are, but only if the other one wants to allow access," he struggled to express the link. "At other times it's amazing, astounding, there are no words to describe but it's like we are joined as one being. It's like a knowing of each other on a fundamental level. Not like I know he loves coffee type level, but much deeper like looking into his soul. It's like the difference between seeing something in two dimensions and then 3D." He looked at Owen as he tried to find the words he needed. He pulled at his lower lip.

"It sounds like you're trying to describe sight to a blind person or a symphony to someone who cannot hear," Owen said finally. Jack nodded as Owen finally appeared to understand.

"So my next question is what happens if you die?"

Jack crossed his arms as he became serious. "That I can't answer. In one reality Jack shared a bond with his Ianto. And had died apparently on several occasions but Ianto did not follow." He took a breath. "It could be because maybe he was not really dead and he went to some kind of limbo Here maybe it would be like when I jumped, Ianto would be affected but not die,"

Owen nodded. "I would like to do a full work up on you later, but right now I just want to take some blood." He turned and opened a drawer and pulled out a tourniquet and some vials.

"I am scared Owen. What would happen to Ianto? The Ianto in the reality I just came from and his partner Aaron shared an empathic link. One or the other can break it but they both have to agree." He looked uncomfortable. "But Ianto and myself have come to an understanding of the link we share can't be broken." He saw the look of growing concern on Owen's face. "As soon as we were united it's somehow become impermeable to every possible influence, we both sensed it knitting itself to and of us."

"Bloody hell," Owen said under his breath as he placed the vial of blood he had taken into the device they used to analyse blood samples.

"Yeah and Ianto and I thought it was something that was just a random combinations of elements, but it appear to be much more," Jack admitted. "What it is means now or long term I don't know, but I don't want to die and come back to find out Ianto is dead because the link was unable to separate," he said, distressed and felt Ianto send comfort to him and he caught his breath.

Blinking Owen saw a small flare in Jack's eyes and took a moment to take in what Jack had told him. This was unprecedented. He and Ianto appeared to share some major kind of element that clearly was difficult to explain, impossible other than to be experienced. What the long term benefits or consequences were he had no idea.

"Well I think in light of this you shouldn't risk yourself, and chances are that won't happen in the near future with you taking a more managerial role," Owen commented as he pulled off the strip of paper from the machine He raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack.

"Well blood work indicates nothing out of the ordinary. The only difference other than the change in your eyes, is a rise in a hormone which if the figures were right were a thousand times higher than its normal low level." He showed the strip to Jack indicating the numbers.

"It's one of those physiological differences between humans now and those in the 51st century. It fluctuates up and down but this is an increase outside the range and above anything I have observed and is indicated by your recent past. As you know we only picked this up when the blood devise fell through the rift," Owen explained as he pointed to the machine he had used.

"Effect of the link?" Jack asked.

"Well as I have no idea what this hormone does in the first place I can't tell ya," Owen admitted. "It could be caused by you jumping about all over the place for all I know. I'll keep an eye on it but you need to tell me anything no matter how minor."

Jack bit his lip. '_Like experiencing a dual orgasm and being able to feel my partner's heart beat as it pulses between him and me and vice versa,_" he thought to himself.

"Will do," Jack said handing him back the paper. He saw Alex holding up a mug indicating coffee was being served and lunch had arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four.**

Ianto ran his hands down the shoulders and arms of Jack's light grey jacket as they waited in the anteroom of the wedding venue they had chosen. He looked so incredibly handsome in the light grey suit, with matching waistcoat, deep blue silk tie, and white shirt he had chosen to wear. As he checked that Jack was a ready to go he could feel he was trembling.

Being each other's best man had some advantages and disadvantages. The advantage was they could give each other support and could prepare together. The disadvantage was there was no calm presence needed to sooth their combined nerves.

Taking both Jack's hands he kissed him gently. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I feel such a wreck," Jack admitted, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I know my heart's pounding, never felt so nervous," Ianto agreed as he adjusted the white rose on Jack's lapel. "You look so very handsome," Ianto told him. "You're so pale, your complexion goes with the rose on your lapel," Ianto teased as he gave both his hands a squeeze in an effort to calm him.

"It's a shame Rihanna won't be here, it would have been wonderful if she could have put her objections aside for one day. She will never get to see just how handsome her brother is," Jack told him as he took a look at Ianto who was dressed in a dark suit with red satin lining, waistcoat complete with the fob watch he had given him, a perfect complement for the dark rose he was wearing in his lapel.

"I know," he let out sharp breath. "I would have loved her to be here with Johnny and see Mica and David share in the second happiest day of my life," Ianto told him as he touched his forehead to Jack's in an effort to contain his own nervousness.

"Only second happiest?" Jack pulled back worried.

"Happiest day of my life was being able to hold you in my arms when you got back," Ianto admitted as a smile crept on his face. He swallowed his nerves down and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I think those butterflies have turned to mice," Jack said as Ianto cupped is face and gave him a chaste kiss.

A few more moments passed as Ianto looked at his watch. "Almost time." He was about to say more when Owen's head popped around the door.

"Everyone's gathered, but before you go in I think there's some people you might like to see," he said with a huge smile as he opened the door and Mica and David raced in followed by Johnny.

"Uncle Ianto," David and Mica burst out together as Ianto knelt down to give them a bear hug then proceeded to cover them with kisses which led to fits of giggles.

For a moment Ianto didn't recognise his brother-in-law, who was dressed in what looked like his best suit which was completely out of keeping with his normal line of slob wear. Striding in Johnny took and shook Jack's hand vigorously. "So you're the man my brother-in-law's going to marry," he said as Jack looked on speechless unsure at how to respond as Ianto hugged both children.

Standing now Ianto shook Johnny's hand and pulled him into light hug and slapped his back. "Is Rihanna..?" he started to say as Johnny shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"No, she refused to come. When I saw the invitation torn up in the bin, I gave her a right earful, told her that you had found someone and she should be happy. I was taking the children whether she liked it or not. She went on about it being a sin and I shouldn't corrupt the children. I told her straight so your brother's a gay boy. Who gives damn after what he's been through. He deserves to be happy."

Jack looked bemused at the man's outburst. He looked at the smile on Ianto's face as he held his niece and nephews hands, who were jumping up and down in their best clothes, full of excitement.

"This is the best wedding present you could have given me and Jack," he told him, as the door opened.

"You ready? Its time," Owen said as Johnny now took the children and winked at both of them and left leaving the door wide open for them to walk through.

Jack took Ianto's hand and entangled their fingers together. "Ready?" he checked.

"I have never been more ready for anything my entire life, "Ianto replied as they stepped into the room.

Entering the room, all those gathered stood. As they reached the large picture window overlooking the extensive lake which was the feature of the wedding venue they had chosen, they stopped and faced each other in front of the wedding celebrant. They both looked up shyly to note all of those present as the celebrant began to speak. As she did they took each other's hands and looked at each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate love and to witness the union of Jack and Ianto. They stand before you to make public their commitment to each other and the relationship they have forged. Jack and Ianto will now share vows and exchange rings."

Jack with shaking hands took out a ring from his pocket and taking Ianto's right hand he tried to form words, but he felt so choked he could hardly speak above a whisper. Ianto reached up and stroked his face and he took a breath and looked into his eyes as Jack began to speak.

"You helped me discover the best of me, and made me a better man. I still can't work out what I did to deserve you." Taking the ring he slipped it onto his finger. "This ring of white gold, a perfect circle, I offer to you as a symbol of my love and a promise that I will spend every moment of our time together proving that you were right to give me a chance and trust your heart to me," he said as he hurriedly wiped away a tear and slipped the ring fully on Ianto's finger.

Ianto now took a ring from his pocket and looked into Jack's eyes. He could feel the bond surging through making it almost impossible to speak. Jack was shaking like a leaf so he took both his hands and clasped them together and kissed them. Jack let go of one hand then reached over and wiped away a tear falling down Ianto's face as Ianto struggled to compose himself.

Keeping his focus on Jack's eyes he began to speak. "Jack, you were and will remain my greatest surprise," he said with a shaky voice. "You are my beloved and I pledge myself to you. Every day of my life will be devoted to you because I adore you. My hope is to prove worthy of your love. I know without you I am nothing, you are the other half of my soul." He saw Jack deeply affected as he took the ring and placed it on Jack's finger. "This ring is my token, to show the world my commitment to you," he said, pulling back slightly he wiped his face dry with his hand.

"With the exchange of rings and vows over I invite you to congratulate the joining of Jack and Ianto Harkness- Jones in their civil union," the celebrant said as Jack and Ianto now turned to the gathered assembly, who clapped as they now turned to each other and hugged burying their head in each other's shoulders rocking each other. Several moments passed as they composed themselves, then pulled apart as everyone moved forward to give their congratulations.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"You've got some colour back," Ianto noted as he held Jack in a slow dance.

"I'm feeling much better, I don't know what came over me. I felt so shaky," he admitted.

"Not surprising, you disappeared for three weeks, crossed to three different realities, I expect its bit like jet lag only worse," Ianto told him.

"It's been very busy but now today is over and those mice have gone and my stomach is more settled," he admitted with some relief.

"Only after I forced some food into you," Ianto told him.

"Everything was delicious, and I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating," Jack agreed, slipping his hands under Ianto's waistcoat.

"Speed wedding; so much to do in so little time," Ianto commented as Jack nodded in agreement

"And Johnny bringing Mica and David," Jack glanced over to see Rhys and Johnny still deeply engaged in a conversation about the last rugby test match between Wales and New Zealand the previous weekend.

"Didn't see that one coming," Ianto admitted as he saw Mica heading towards them.

"Would you like a dance?" Ianto offered as she looked at him.

"Oh yes but then can I have a dance with Uncle Jack?" she said with a slight lisp.

"Uncle Jack I like that," Ianto said raising his eyebrows at Jack as Mica put her feet on Ianto's and they began to move slowly.

"Thank you for coming, Mica. I am so happy you're here," Ianto told her as she waved at her Dad who waved back.

"Mummy and Daddy had a huge row, but mummy still wouldn't come, and daddy got angry," she told him.

"I am very sorry to hear it," Ianto said sadly, thinking the one thing he didn't want was to cause problems between Johnny and Rihanna.

"And she said silly things about you, Uncle Ianto, and you missed David's birthday," she added.

"Sometimes grownups say silly things. I missed David's birthday, I am sorry," he said sadly knowing he had sent a gift and by the sounds of it his sister hadn't given it to him. "Well I promise I will make it up to him. What do you think he would like?" he asked as he observed Jack approaching Tosh who was trying to get Owen's attention without appearing to get his attention and smiled.

"Tosh would you do me the honour of...?" Jack asked formally his hand out as Tosh blushed and bit her lip.

Taking her outstretched hand he pulled onto the small dance floor. "You know Owen's a fool," he said after several moments passed.

"Sorry, of course but as you know I am a sucker for a lost cause," she told him sadly.

"Was I a lost cause?" he asked her.

"I think Ianto was right," she said after a few moments of thought.

"In what way?"

"I think he was right to entrust his heart to you," she whispered.

"Well he has all of mine," Jack dipped his gaze then glanced across as Ianto danced with Mica.

Kissing her cheek he changed the subject. "Talking about hearts I met a wonderful Tosh in the very last reality I was in and she had a message for you," he told her as brought her attention fully back to Jack. "She told me to tell you that Owen is very fond of chocolate mousse and strawberries."

"Is he indeed," she said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Owen with a devious look on her face.

"And she said something else." Tosh looked at him now with wide eyes.

"That you should pounce," Jack said smiling raising his eyebrows.

"So the message was chocolate mousse, strawberries and pounce," she repeated as Jack nodded then raised his eyebrows up and down.

He turned her so she was facing the entrance that led to the kitchen. "And I have been led to believe that there might be some chocolate mousse and strawberries…." she smiled, gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and walking quickly not taking her eyes off Owen she headed towards the kitchen.

"My work is done," he said as he was now found Tosh replaced by Angie.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" she said as Jack held out his hand.

"No tell me," he said using his most seductive smile as he pulled her in close.

"Since the moment your drop dead gorgeous self, first came into the shop," she said winking.

"I thought it was always Marcia who had the hots for me," Jack teased.

"She does we both do , we are the inaugural members of the Jack Harkness fan club," she admitted.

"I have a fan club," Jack ribbed.

"Oh yes" she said.

"Many members?" Jack said highly amused at the turn of the conversation.

"Quite a few, there's the lady in the shop next to ours and the young lad who has the key kiosk to name just two," she rattled on. "And you should know you were the cause of a major staff rebellion," she told him as he looked at her surprised as she nodded. "There was a stand -off for several days before he relented. Threats were made, we were going to hide the good coffee and he would have to manage on decaf or Starbucks."

"Me," Jack said amazed.

"We told Ianto outright he was not to do anything that would stop you coming in to the shop," she told his bemused face. "You had sent this letter offering not to come in," she explained as he now understood and felt a rush of tenderness towards her and Marcia. Little did they know or maybe they did that today had been in part due that moment of staff unrest. "We put our foot down...well, sets of feet. He was not happy but he relented after we bribed him with the offer of a large number of coffee cakes."

"How long did the stand- off last?" Jack asked astonished.

"Five days," she advised in a serious voice.

"Five days, of pouting, evil looks and eye rolling," Jack laughed knowing just how stubborn Ianto could be.

"I think I owe Marcia a dance," he said as he smiled then kissed on her check.

"I think you do," she told him honestly.

"Thank you," he said sweetly as the dance ended and he went to ask Marcia for the next dance who jumped up eagerly.

"Now tell me about this staff rebellion?" Jack queried as he pulled her on to floor and held her close.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold then?" Ianto teased as he struggled through the front door of their new flat with a large box he then dumped into the middle of the lounge floor to join the large number already there.

"You've asked that every time we come up here with a box," Jack followed him in carrying equally large box.

"I know but that's the last two boxes and you refused every time so this is my last chance," Ianto said laughing as Jack dropped the box he was carrying on top of the pile.

"Alright then," he said as Ianto looked at him in surprise. He moved forward and put his arm out placing his hand on Ianto's chest.

"No, you carry me over the threshold," he said as he saw look on Ianto's face who then laughed as he got the joke.

"I tell you what, let's compromise. Why don't we both carry each other over the threshold?" Jack offered.

"And how do we carry each other over the threshold, Mr Jack Harkness-Jones?" Ianto scoffed.

"Oh ye of little faith," Jack told him as he grabbed his hand and led him to the open door.

"Okay this is how this works." He put his arms around Ianto's waist. "You put your arms around me, I put my arms around you and we jump," he said in all seriousness.

Laughing, Ianto put his hands around Jack's waist and Jack counted down. "One...two...wait for it..." Ianto went to jump then realised Jack hadn't moved and fell back as Jack steadied him. He straightened and repositioned his arms around Jack. Jack called out, "Three!" and they jumped together though the door

Pulling Jack in close to him he found his lips and kissed him. "Have I told how much I love you today?" Ianto said as he used his foot to hook the door shut.

"Yes, but as I can't get enough of you telling me, please go ahead," Jack teased as Ianto kissed him then pulled away and headed for the kitchen and opened the first box he had brought up and left on the kitchen counter.

Scrabbling around the box he gave a triumphant shout as he pulled out the steel tape measure.

"Ha, found it," he said with glee as he now headed towards the shower. Jack heard the measure being used and snapped back as Ianto called out for him.

"Get in here, the water's hot and I have confirmed we can both fit," he said popping his head around the door he threw a lustful look at Jack.

"I believe my message was hot water, soap, and cries of ecstasy!" He saw Jack's eyes open wide as the link pulsed and he headed towards the bathroom.

When he got there Ianto was stripped and checking the temperature as Jack now joined him. He just slipped off his boxers as Ianto pulled him under the shower head.

"It's been exactly 31 weeks since I stood in this bathroom and dreamed of being in here with you," Ianto told him. "I never thought…" he was interrupted as Jack pulled him into a fierce kiss preventing further conversation as the room filled up with steam.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Lifting the remote Ianto turned off the TV, as he did Jack woke with a start. He blinked and rubbed his eyes stretching out.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked the obvious.

"Yeah, about an hour ago." Ianto kissed the top of his head.

"I am exhausted," he said. He yawned then stood up and stretched again, exposing his belly.

"Yeah, reality hopping, getting married, steering a secret organisation though a major re-organisation, having to deal with distraught older staff members, moving house and being on your honeymoon with an insatiable man who can't keep your hands off you, is hard work," Ianto quipped.

"You're not insatiable," Jack told him sleepily

"I wasn't talking about me," Ianto told him as he now stretched.

Jack grinned and watched as Ianto moved to clear away the pizza boxes. "Leave that, tomorrow is soon enough," Jack told him as he yawned again.

"It's summer. I hate ants, little bastards, saw one doing a reconnaissance. I'll be in a minute," Ianto told him as he cleared up the kitchen as Jack headed off.

He was glad Jack had headed off because he looked shattered. He had tried earlier to get him to go to bed early to get some sleep, but he had wanted to watch one of Ianto's DVD's. The last few weeks had obviously taken it out of him. First there was all the drama of the reality jumping followed by a week of the most astounding sexual experience of their entire lives. To say they couldn't keep their hands off each other made this honeymoon tame by comparison. It was out of this world in every sense and he was glad the compulsion had eased off. As much as he adored topping Jack, he was glad they had returned to their normal equilibrium and variety they both enjoyed.

Then there were all the preparations for the wedding. He wondered if all weddings no matter how big or small came with the same level of stress. They had tried to keep it as simple as possible. Gwen had offered to help much to their relief and took over but it still meant lots of little details which had to be finalised requiring their individual attention.

On top of this Jack had been responsible for the integration of the new Torchwood staff. From what Jack had told him each new member was a great addition to the team even if one was a bit overenthusiastic, as he smiled at Jack's description of Penny. Jack had told him he had given her strict instructions on how to care for personal possessions no matter how much she might suspect they were dangerous. He knew full well the cause and he couldn't help but feel a modicum of sympathy for the poor girl.

On top of this an exceedingly demanding archivist who had roped all the staff into emptying one entire level of every cardboard box followed by a major clean up. She then supervised a bulk delivery of filing cabinets which in turn had to be moved into place. Jack had been only too willing to help considering Rosemary was as prepared to put in as much hard labour with the best of them despite her age.

Then they moved house. All the furniture including the bed, sofa, bookcases, fridge, washing machine and dryer, TV sound system, etc. had been delivered while Jack was missing. However it all still had to be moved into place. They only needed to move their personal effects from the flat. As little as Jack had Ianto made up for this with piles of books and DVD's from the back his book shop.

Well they had put all the furniture together, moved everything into place. The blinds and curtains were up so they could veg out as much as they needed. Unpacking boxes as the mood took them made the bulk of the hard work done. He dried his hands and after checking the door was locked turned off the light.

Entering the bedroom he saw Jack was spread out fast asleep. Stripping quietly he slipped next to him Yawning he closed his eyes and noted Jack moved and wrapped himself around him. Holding him in his arms he felt a sense of utter contentment and he drifted off to sleep


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Ianto watched as Jack chased a piece of dry toast around his plate. "Talk to Owen," he urged.

"Look, I'm from the 51st century. I don't get sick," Jack replied as he picked up his mug of coffee, went to take a sip, grimaced and put it back on the counter top.

"That's the second cup of coffee you've left undrunk in as many days. Next you'll be telling me you're becoming a tea drinker," Ianto said concerned as he focused on the untouched mug. Normally Jack was a three-cups-before-he-left-the-flat man, filled with several slices of toast dripping with butter and jam.

"I can't explain, but it's not your coffee, I promise," Jack said as he yawned.

"That I know Jack, but I can feel something is going on." Ianto concentrated as he tried to put what he was sensing into words. The link between them had a sort of resonance that had changed subtly over the past weeks. He agreed that Jack was not sick but something was going on.

"I'll speak to Owen I promise," Jack said as he felt Ianto's concern.

"Make sure you do," Ianto admonished as he cleared up and placed the breakfast things in the dishwasher. "I'm going to the supermarket. What do you fancy for dinner?"

"Nothing spicy, or too hot, and I fancy…." Jack looked puzzled then continued. "Nothing with too much fat, salty or too sweet. Yeah I fancy something sweet..." he looked up to see Ianto looking even more concerned.

"Jack you've just eliminated 99% of our diet."

"Sorry."

"Well what about a salad? I could whip up something, smoked salmon, crusty bread garlic..."

"No garlic!" Jack said as he went as pale as the counter top.

"No garlic then." Ianto looked at him, pursing his lips, his forehead creased.

"And something sweet."

"You said that but what?" he asked. as Jack shook his head as he tried to think as his stomach turned over at the thought of food.

"Not sure but it will come to me," he admitted looking up to see Ianto still looking at him.

"Talk to Owen. And this time I'm not going to be fobbed off with 'I couldn't talk to him because he was too busy setting up the new Torchwood medical bay'. Or 'I got distracted training up the new staff'. I'm going to call him later to make sure you've spoken to him," Ianto told him as he took his hands.

"Look I know we've both been putting how you feel down to the rift jumping, but that was eight weeks ago. You've been off colour for nearly five weeks even before, if I recall how pale you were at the wedding. If it was due to the link I would be equally affected." He rubbed Jack's hand with his thumb as he followed the link to Jack who for some reason he couldn't fully explain appeared to be glowing.

"And tell him about the tiredness," Ianto warned him as Jack now moved to leave as Ianto grabbed his keys.

"I will," Jack promised as he pulled the door shut behind Ianto.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Pen in his hand, Jack sat in front of a mound of paperwork Alex had placed before him to go through. He hated paperwork, in the past he had managed to avoid a great deal but with Alex now firmly in charge, he had to face this on a daily basis. After completing the training schedule, and observing for two weeks, Alex had come in and slipped into control. It was done with such ease no one even noticed. Alex was a person who had the ability to know exactly what that person needed in that moment. A skilled people manager, he was also adept at all the roles he had been assigned, including maintenance. That was where he was right now, sorting out one of the lower pumps but not before dumping several large files of paperwork on Jack's desk.

He picked up the first of the papers and felt his stomach churn as he smelt coffee. He looked up and saw Penny making a round of coffee and a pot of tea for Rosemary. He looked at his watch: eleven. He could feel Ianto's concern as a pressure in the back of his mind.

He smacked his lips he fancied something sweet; but he couldn't put his finger on what he wanted exactly. It was maddening to feel the desire for something he couldn't name and he yawned.

What was this tiredness? He had never felt so tired in his entire life. He could hardly keep awake at times. Sometimes he was in bed by 8 o'clock. Sleeping so soundly even their alarm didn't wake him. This morning he had had to force himself up as he kept falling back asleep.

He knew he was getting on but he had always felt so energised. Now he found himself wanting to sneak down to his old quarters and have a nap in the afternoons. Twice he had fallen asleep at his desk towards the end of the day. He stretched and yawned as his stomach churned. Enough, he needed to find Owen. He stood quickly and caught himself as he felt a slight dizziness.

Stepping out of his office he saw Owen emerging from the newly refurbished Alien examination bay where he had been examining the small creature that had fallen though the Rift yesterday, which despite appearances of being ferocious was actually sort of sweet and cuddly thing if you could call something with layers of teeth cuddly. A cross between a teddy bear and a piranha, he smiled as the character 'Stitch' from a cartoon Ianto had introduced to him came to mind.

Striding forward he was passing Gwen's desk when he smelt something. He sniffed the air, it was divine. He sniffed about following his nose and turned and saw Gwen gulping down some sort of juice from a bottle.

"Give that to me," Jack demanded as Gwen handed it to him, too surprised at Jack's tone to object.

"Apple juice," Jack said with glee as he took the half empty bottle and chugged its contents down then wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I'm trying to be healthier, cutting back the caffeine," Gwen told him as she glared at him and snatched the now empty bottle back and threw it in the bin by her desk.

Jack licked his lips as he pulled out his wallet and called Penny over. He handed her a ten pound note, taking the bottle from the bin.

"Take this and head for the nearest supermarket and buy as much of this as you can," he handed her the empty bottle.

"Apple juice," she said as she read the label.

"Yeah," he told her. "Get several different types," he instructed as Owen now joined them, listening and observing the exchange.

"Do you want a mix of juices, orange mango…," she saw Jack go pale at the suggestion and shake his head.

"No just plain apple juice clear and cloudy," he correctly her quickly as she scurried off as he turned to face Owen.

"Apple juice?" Owen asked slowly.

"Yeah I've had this terrible craving for weeks. It's been driving me crazy; I just couldn't figure it out. Sort of sweet and tart, apple juice, who would have thought," he enthused as he rolled the bottle around in his hands and threw it back in the bin.

"I'm almost finished then I think you and I need to have a talk," Owen said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Good," Jack agreed, "Call me when you finished with the scary teddy. Ianto wants me to have a check-up," he added as he walked back to his office.

"Apple juice," he kept saying to himself it so obvious now and his stomach felt settled for the first time in weeks.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Watching with interest as Jack chugged back the second litre of apple juice in the space of ten minutes, Owen noted how pale he was. The carton now empty, Jack wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and belched. Squashing the carton using both hands he aimed for the bin in an overhand throw lobbed it so it landed on top of the other empty carton.

"Good?" Owen asked as Jack took a deep breath.

"Yeah that hits the spot," Jack told him with vigour.

"Tell me everything?" he said as he started to examine Jack.

"Where do you want me to start?" Jack queried.

"I think we'll start with your blood pressure," Owen stated as he pulled out his scanner and noted how low it was.

"Any dizziness?" he queried as Jack nodded.

"Some only when I stand up too fast," Jack replied.

"And diet, I noticed you've knocked off the coffee?"

"Yeah, Ianto and I had this conversation this morning, that I had eliminated 99% of our diet," Jack joked.

"Like?" Owen asked suspiciously as he continued to observe as he now prepared to take a blood sample.

"Anything too hot, spicy, garlics a no-no, too much fat…" he said as Owen observed him going even paler.

"Sleep?" he interjected quickly as he now took a blood sample as Jack yawned

"I've been a bit tired. Been busy though," Jack tried to explain it away.

"I understand the busy bit but we've been as busy in the past. So how much more tired are you?"

"Well, I normally fall asleep around ten, last week it's been eight and I sleep until woken," Jack told him.

"So if you're getting lots of sleep how come you are so tired? Is your sleep being disturbed? Has Ianto noted anything?" Owen asked as he put the blood in the blood machine.

"No, best deep sleeps I've had for years. Trouble is no matter how much I sleep it's not enough. I seem to wake up exhausted."

"Apart from your diet, craving apple juice, fatigue and dizziness is there anything else I should know?" he asked as he now used his stethoscope and listened to Jack's chest getting him to breathe in and out.

"I have these kind of twinges." He pointed to below his navel. "And I feel sort of bloated," he said quietly.

"I don't think I'm sick," Jack rattled on as he saw Owen move to the blood machine as it completed its test function and he pulled off the paper it had produced. "I mean I know there is no 21st century disease that can touch me and both Ianto and I feel it's something else, something we can't define, and Ianto says he can see me sort of glowing,"

"Glowing," Owen repeated as he looked up then continued to read through the blood work results.

"Interesting," he said after several minutes. "The hormone level that was so high just after you returned has now returned back to normal, or the range I have come to expect. But it has now been replaced with another one also unidentifiable" He showed the strip to Jack who studied it and handed it back.

"What does that mean? Is that's what making me feel like this? You said unidentifiable. Explain?" he threw out several questions in a row and Owen looked at him.

"Come with me," he ordered as he led Jack through to an adjacent room where he and Alex has spent several days setting up several pieces of useful equipment that had fallen through the Rift over the years; one of them being an internal scanner.

Owen patted the examination table as Jack hopped up "You're beginning to scare me Owen."

"I just want to double check this before I say anything," Owen told him kindly as he got Jack to lie down then adjusted the device, pulling out several arms.

"If I could just get you to pull up your shirt and until your belt and expose the area from your navel down." He indicated with his hands the area he wanted.

"What do think is wrong?" Jack asked curiously, not sure what hell was going on but adjusting his clothing as requested.

"Oh it's serious all right," Owen told him as he indicated he lay down and pulled the scanner over Jack's belly and turned on the monitor

"This is a scanner that fell through the Rift; very useful." He pulled the monitor around to show Jack as he fiddled with the definition. He peered at the screen, adjusted the scanner arms slightly.

"Jack, there is no easy way to tell you this: you're pregnant."

"Stop mucking around," Jack warned him. Owen now indicated a sac with a small lima bean on the screen complete with heartbeat. He turned the sound on and it filled the room. "Jack, you are around eight weeks."

Jack looked at the screen reeling in shock. "I can't Owen it's impossible," Jack burst out.

"Not as impossible as we both thought."

"You don't understand this is impossible," Jack said not able to tear his eyes away from the image as Owen now turned down the sound.

"Well something has clearly happened. Maybe that hormone that is normally only just detectable is somehow responsible…" Owen stopped and started again.

"You know you have this acorn sized mass I never really figured out what it was for. Now it's obviously a pregnancy organ. The hormone level might be an indicator you were ready to conceive." He was confused at why Jack was so upset as he saw him take a breath.

"When I was in the Time Agency I had physicals. I was identified as one of those men who had inherited a pregnancy organ. It was sort of a genetic oddity, a body enhancement trend from around four hundred years before I was born. It never worked. The only legacy was that there was a 50/50 chance that male offspring could have one. My grandfather apparently did, my dad didn't so it jumped a generation to me." He took another breath. "It was known the male pregnancy organ was a useless appendage, but as I was sexually active I had to ask if it was possible. I was told it was impossible, that firstly the male body is not conducive to pregnancy. Secondly the amount of effort to stimulate the pregnancy organ to function was..."

"Impossible," Owen repeated.

"Difficult in the extreme," he corrected him. "The joke was that the male pregnancy organ was on a par with having an appendix but less trouble as it never did anything, and the one thing I recall very clearly was it couldn't just happen. "

"Well you are pregnant the impossible has happened." Jack stared at the screen looking increasingly unhappy.

"Do you want to keep it?" Owen asked quietly as he tried to interpret the look on Jack's face.

Jack looked at him outraged, "Of course I do! This baby is Ianto's! It's complicated I don't want children but our child..."he became emotional Now it's happened I would move heaven and earth to give him this. Have you any idea how badly he wants a family? But I am frighted of the odds and if anything happens to the baby," he took a deep breath genuinely scared.

"What odds?"

"I was told that it was a good thing the male pregnancy organ didn't work because the chances of having a live child were against the odds," he explained. He wiped his face dry as he spelled it out. "In my time, the experiment of male pregnancies was in the past. As far as I am aware there were no male pregnancies even considered in my time, the risks were too great; not to the father, but to the child." He took a breath as Owen now turned off the monitor and helped Jack to sit up.

"I would love to have this baby and give the man I love the greatest gift imaginable but I'm a realist, the chances are this child won't make it."

"Can you recall any of the details?" he asked Jack he leaned back deep in thought.

"Not much just bits and pieces really, something about failure to come to term, whatever that means," Jack struggled to recall.

"It could be that there is some inherent flaw in the pregnancy organ and it can only carry the baby for so long," Owen said thinking out loud.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"I think it means the organ fails before the baby can survive outside or it could be another cause. I operating in the dark so I can't answer," he replied.

"So what's the earliest a child can survive today if it has to be delivered?" Jack asked a surge of hope racing through him.

"The longer the baby stays in the better, around 23 weeks. It would need every skill of a neonatal unit to survive. We couldn't deliver here, it would need an Obstetrician and neonatal specialist on hand and its odds are not good."

"Earlier?" He saw Owen shake his head

"Look you've already beaten the odds, and become pregnant. What if this baby is one of the lucky ones?" He saw Jack look up at him. "We deal with this one day at a time. Let's be practical here, you were told there was a high failure rate for male pregnancies so we don't gloss of over the facts, we deal with each as they come up."

"We need to tell Ianto," Owen said as Gwen popped her head around and the door opened.

"He's already knows," Jack told him.

He looked up to see Ianto, who was wide eyed, throw his arms around Jack. As Gwen was about to ask a question Owen indicated she leave.


	36. Chapter 36

****Warning: This chapter contains graphic description of child death.**

**Chapter 36**

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as Ianto looked at the screen, holding Jack's hand, going as pale as he was.

"How old's the baby?" Ianto said after a few moments.

"I'd say about eight weeks," Owen told him.

"Ianto," Jack said as Ianto remained silent. Ianto had cut himself off and he could only just able to get a sense of him.

"I kinda knew. It's obvious now you point out all the symptoms, and I had this feeling. I mean when I see Jack via the link he's glowing."

"Do you need to sit down?" Owen offered. "Can I get you anything?" Ianto nodded and he pulled up a seat and he sat heavily.

"I thought it was impossible," he looked at Jack then at Owen then back at the screen.

"Not as impossible as it seems," Owen repeated his earlier statement to Jack.

"Eight weeks, that fits the time scale of the week of Jack's return," he squeezed Jack's hand.

"Everything is okay so far?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to send everything off to double check, but from what I can see the baby is exactly where it should be," Owen told them.

"Can we tell the sex?" Ianto asked.

"Too early, around 18 weeks is the best time to see," he replied.

"You said earlier there were risks," Ianto said as Jack now sat up. They moved to sit next to each other and grasped each other's hand in support.

"As I explained, Jack tells me there were complications that arose from male pregnancies in his time, what they are I have no idea."

"Complications," Ianto repeated almost to himself.

"All pregnancies carry some risk; all manner of things can go wrong. For Jack we are in unknown territory, right now there are no complications."

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked when he realised Ianto had gone silent.

"We deal with this one day at a time. This is a high risk pregnancy no argument."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as Ianto squeezed his hand.

"Yes and no. Part of me is elated. I never thought I would ever have another child and for it to be a part of me and you, well it's like a miracle. I'm having difficulty seeing what's in front of me. I can't tell you how this feels, for me and Jack to have a baby. It's a dream come true… But another part is so scared, if the risks to the baby are so high. I mean how do we deal with that and my head is running with what ifs..." He took a deep breath as Jack kissed his hand.

"I'm not going to gloss over the risks Ianto because they are real. Neither Jack nor I have any idea why male pregnancies failed in his time. All we can do is monitor and deal with things as they arise. Right now Jack has low blood pressure, that we can keep an eye on." Ianto looked concerned then looked at Jack.

"I would be more concerned if his pressure was high. At the moment it's low enough to cause some slight dizziness, and nothing more." He took a breath. "Other than that it's wait and see," Owen admitted.

"I will make sure Jack gets everything he needs." Ianto looked at Jack lovingly.

"What do we tell the others?" Owen asked as he saw the pair just touching foreheads.

"Nothing at this point," Ianto answered for them both. "Jack and I need time to just come to terms with this. Get it straight for us, then as time goes by we can let them know, but not right now. I don't think either of us could handle the normal sort of jubilation that goes with this, if things turn out well we can tell them then… if not it's private." He saw Jack nod in agreement.

"I think we need to go home," Jack said as they both stood and Ianto caught Jack as he lost his balance.

"On the way home you need to put in a bulk order for apple juice," Jack said smiling for the first time since Ianto had burst in.

"Yeah, as much as you need," Ianto said taking his hand as they quietly left.

Owen sat down with a thump as he went over the events of the late morning. Jack was pregnant and the pair of them were treating this like a wake instead of something to be celebrated.

He couldn't understand it. He sat tapping his pen against his lips then he remembered the time he did his obstetrics rotation in training. He recalled one woman, how many children had she lost? Four miscarriages and a still birth... At the time, being young and stupid he had tried get her to put a brave face on it telling her she could always try again. She was furious and told him bluntly about the emotional ups and downs, the terrible cycle of hope and fear.

Even that didn't prepare you for the grief that followed as each child was lost. The hope that this one would make it against the horrible feeling of dread that it wouldn't. He remembered how powerless her words made him he feel at the time. That had been a watershed moment when he realised medical science didn't have all the answers. He had left the rotation a little less gung-ho and a lot wiser. He took a deep breath.

Well he was damned if he was going to sit by and watch this little tragedy unfold without a fight. All he had to do was get that baby to a point it could be born. If the baby was born early then they had to find a way to save it. He made a decision and called Tosh into his office.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Entering the flat Ianto treated Jack like he was fragile glass, settling him down and putting his feet onto a pillow. Making sure his back was supported, and then poured him an apple juice.

He could feel something was wrong, very wrong, Ianto had not said a word since they had left. He could feel a tremendous amount of love over laid with fear.

"Ianto stop," Jack told him as he fussed about. When he kept moving he got up, placed the juice down and grabbed his hand.

"Please talk me. Tell me what's wrong. I'm just as scared as you are, but you've cut me out and it hurts." He saw that Ianto was shaking and out of control so he placed his forehead against his and sent what calming emotions he could.

"I can't right now Jack, please I need time to come to terms with all this," he stroked Jack's cheek.

"It's a shock," Jack reflected. The way the link was between them, instead of the normal pulsations it was chaotic.

"I think that sums up how I feel. I'm numb. Even after seeing the scan I can't quite believe it," he replied. He put his hand on Jack's tummy. "A part of you and me, growing in you." He felt tears form. "I always thought I could eventually persuade you into us using a surrogate or adopting. I never thought you and me…" he broke off.

"I know. I felt your dreams," Jack told him gently.

"Not that I expected to persuade you, I know your reasons. But I think you would make a wonderful dad," Ianto said barely in control as he took a breath.

"So I was content, accepting that you and me as a couple would always be just us." He took a breath. "To see our baby today on that scanner, it just, it was just..." Ianto chocked

"Please tell he what's going on for you Ianto," Jack asked gently.

"It was a shock. I'll be alright; I just need time sort things out in my head." He repeated his earlier statements.

"You once told me that we should never leave things unsaid that we had to face what we had to," Jack reminded him the argument they had had the day Rihanna had confronted Ianto about his sexuality.

"I know I did," Ianto told him.

"This is more than shock. I can feel it, you've withdrawn and it hurts here," Jack said putting his hand on his chest.

"This is too big, I need time to sort myself out," Ianto told him outright

"Listen I know you have a part of yourself that is hidden, deep within you, you've never shared and I've never pushed. You are terrified Ianto, I can feel it. If I close my eyes I see the link we share growing darker, exposing that hidden part you with every passing second and I am scared for you."

Ianto looked at him and took a breath, looking horrified as he realised he could no longer keep this buried.

"I've kept this hidden away. It's my worst nightmare, and it's the reality I have to live with every day of my life. I've held onto it for so long, it's a part of me."

"I can't help if you close me off, we need to face whatever it is together. Please let me in."

"I don't think I can, my shame, the pain that I feel is too big." Ianto closed his eyes and then opened them, they were full of tears. He felt as Jack reached out to him, giving him as much support as he could.

"This is so big Jack I don't want to burden this on you it's not fair."

"Ianto you know all of my deepest secrets. The shame of handing over those twelve children will haunt me forever. The reasons I never wanted children was because what kind man willingly hands over children to monsters? What possible kind of father could I be, knowing what I had done? But we are now both faced with our nightmares. You helped me so much trust me. Let me help you with yours."

Ianto gulped, looked towards the ceiling, and took a deep breath. Jack held on to his hand, as he felt Ianto's inner struggle. After what seemed an age he felt something give and Ianto began to speak.

"I'll have to start at the beginning. My mum died when I was about six years old. My dad tried but he couldn't cope with me and Rihanna. My mother's sister took Rihanna. She didn't want me because she said she had no time for a boy, so I was put into care. I stayed in group homes and the odd family. It was never for more than six months. I never had a birthday or Christmas due to one thing or another. I was always being moved around. I'm not sure if it was me or was I was just unlucky."

"Once you're sixteen the system kicks you out. So I found myself in this bed and breakfast on my own. Nothing different up until that point I always had been on my own. I couldn't stay on at school even though all the teachers wanted me to because once you turn sixteen you are expected to get a job. I worked in low skill jobs, mostly serving coffee. I managed to keep up at night school and after two hard years I managed to earn a scholarship to get into university." Jack kissed his hand.

"It was there I met Lisa." He stopped, and huge smile grew on his face in remembrance, then paused as he took a breath and continued. "Lisa had an almost as a bad childhood as I had. Hers was deliberate neglect, posh boarding schools. Her father had a new family and wanted nothing to do with her. So he kept her in schools where you could stay year round." Jack saw a tear fall down his face.

"By some chance we were recruited by Torchwood; me for my Masters in Algorithms, her for her research skills." He became quiet. "It was about four months before the wedding we found out she was nine weeks pregnant, a little girl." Tears roll down his face. "We were over the moon; it was incredible we were getting married in four months. Lisa wanted to quit there and then but I persuaded her to stay until we got married. It felt like we had won the lottery, it was like we had found a part of ourselves we never knew was missing. You see, her and I only ever wanted one thing, we wanted a family. We wanted to create for each other the one thing we had never had. Everything was set to go, Lisa was 6 months, showing. I could feel Roslyn under my hand as she turned over in Lisa's tummy, we had pictures scans, tapes..." He stopped then went blank and stopped speaking for several moments when he took a deep breath.

"I was between floors when the attack started. I tried to get to Lisa but it was chaos. I fought my way up each floor, until I came to this room. It was like abattoir, the room was filled with this low groan and the floor slick with blood. I searched every corner, and eventually I found her. Lisa was strapped to this table and..." He took a shuddering breath.

"I tried to get her off there, god I tried but she was strapped down so tight I tore my hands up. Gritting his teeth he pulled his hand into fists as he demonstrated how hard he had tried. "Then, I heard this weak cry close by and looking around I found her." He looked into the distance and spoke without emotion.

"Roslyn was in a bin, thrown away, along with a whole load of other body parts. She was struggling to breathe. I tried to save her, but she died in my hands. There was Lisa, half her brain missing and that precious jewel who had come into our lives, who was so wanted, and those monsters killed them both." He looked up. "They were my life Jack, they were my first thought when I woke up and my last thought when I went to sleep."

"I wrapped her in my jacket just as UNIT soldiers came storming in and tried to take her from me. I wouldn't let her go, that baby was all Lisa and I ever wanted and she had been thrown out like **rubbish!**" he shouted. "I lost it and next thing I knew I came round a few hours later and they gave me some pills, then sent me home. Instead of a wedding we had a funeral, instead of a family I ended up in a mental hospital for 13 months." He looked up, and took hold of Jack's shoulders. "And this was my fault, if I hadn't persuaded Lisa to stay on they would have been safe at home," he said forcefully. "It's guilt I have carried all this time, my actions caused the only two people I had ever loved to be destroyed."

"Oh Ianto," Jack said. A tear ran down his face as he cupped Jack's face with his hand and rubbed his thumb over his lips.

"Then I met you, at that time I was on a downward spiral. I wouldn't admit it at the time but I revelled in the way you came into the shop and challenged me. You infuriated me and it allowed me to stop focusing on what I'd lost. You are the true reason for my recovery." He took Jack's hand and Jack put his hand on top. "I am terrified if we lose this baby, this miracle, I will really lose it, then I will let you down and our love won't survive and then I will lose you."

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him. "Ianto you could never let me down and you will never lose me. I love you, this baby is a part of you growing in me, our very love helped create. I make a promise Ianto; we will get through this one day at a time … I know the odds are against us, but we have been so through so much. We made a binding commitment to each other. Maybe this baby will be one of the lucky ones who beat the odds," he said as he sent as much love as he could down the link and Ianto broke into deep sobs into Jack's shoulder.

Jack held Ianto has he cried and released the emotions of his nightmare. Jack knew no words would ever convince Ianto that the events of that day were not his fault. The trauma was too deeply embedded. Rubbing his back Jack recalled the prediction the Tarot girl had made: '_the union of the two lovers will bring an unexpected blessing._' He closed his eyes and prayed this one prediction was true because Ianto needed this child to heal his soul.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven.**

Typing at her workstation, Gwen contained her frustration. Something was going on with Jack. Jack couldn't be sick, he was always gloating that nothing in this century could bring him down. She snorted, nothing except for the humble virus. She smiled to herself recalling how much of a 'man' he had behaved like the last time. He had demanded honey and lemon drinks every half hour because the one on his desk had gone cold. Then there was the violent sneezing and the single layer of tissues on the floor of his office next to an overflowing bin. The endless moaning that at least in the 51st century someone had come up with effective cold remedies, until like 21st Century equivalents of 18th Century snake oil medicine.

She pursed her lips as she thought. No he was not sick but he was so pale, been pale for weeks, and he had knocked off the coffee. And then there was the apple juice; he said he had had 'terrible cravings'. Then Ianto had literally burst in sort of flushed and concerned. They had stayed with Owen for hours then leaving very subdued. Probably the shock, she said to herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on she just needed it confirmed.

She saw Tosh heading her was way and passed behind her. She stepped out in front of Tosh and hissed in a stage whisper, "What's going on? Why's Jack not coming in today? What was Ianto doing here yesterday?"

Forced to stop, Tosh glanced at her briefly then looked away. "Can't say, sorry," she replied softly then quickly stepped aside.

Not one to be fobbed off Gwen followed. "So something** is** going on?" Gwen said, her eyes alight as she tried to catch up with Tosh who was moving with speed towards Owen's office.

"Jack's pregnant isn't he?" she stated outright. Tosh spun round as her words took immediate effect.

"Keep your voice down," Tosh hissed.

"I knew it!" Gwen did an air punch. "Oh I can't wait! Baby shower...do they know the sex yet?" she rattled on as she saw Tosh was not joining her enthusiasm. Grabbing Gwen's elbow she pulled her aside towards the new medical bay. Once she had Gwen inside she closed the door to see Owen working away on his computer station

He looked up as Tosh entered. "She knows," Tosh stated and he threw a pen he was holding onto and looked at her.

"What do you know Gwen?" he asked.

"Jack's pregnant," she replied gleefully holding her hands together.

"But how do you know?" Owen repeated, not happy. Gwen knowing was going to be awkward. Gwen was open-hearted always trying to help anyone she saw in need. She had a kind of sprit that lent itself to trying to do the right thing by everybody. However what she often missed were those times when she should step carefully and not blunder in offering inappropriate help. Worse, advice was often given at the worst possible moment.

Secondly she was a consummate gossip, the least likely to hold a secret when it came to their personal lives. The current circumstance required a quiet optimism with a full measure of reality. Good wishes and the joy of the event could come later once everything was going well. In other words when they got past a point of no return and the baby would be born alive. So with some trepidation he listened to her reply.

"Jack's not been well, his craving for apple juice, the time you spent with him, Ianto's arrival..." she took a breath and their denial only strengthened her belief. "For God's sake you've all got faces like a wet weekend! It's wonderful news, it's a baby!" she burst out.

"Sit down Gwen," Owen commanded. "Jack and Ianto have asked this be kept a secret for the time being," he told her staring her down.

"But Tosh knows so what's the big problem?" she pointed out.

"There's a reason for that Gwen…" he started to speak.

Tosh over talked him. "Jack and Ianto don't know I know. Owen told me because he needs help."

"Well that's what I'm here for, what needs doing?" Gwen offered gleefully.

"You don't understand Gwen. There is good reason to believe the baby might not make it." He saw a look of confusion grow on her face.

"What's the big deal? Jack can have children, until Ianto came along he was always joking about contraceptives in the rain, and how…" she stopped as she saw their faces.

"We know," Owen and Tosh replied together.

"Jack is a 51st century man in the 21st century. Even in his time any male pregnancies that went full term were a rare event, if not unheard of, so difficult it wasn't even attempted. All I have is the most basic understanding, and Jack is a man God only knows what the compilations are. All Jack can recall is a single conversation he had hundreds of years ago, hearsay and rumour." He took a deep breath. "Right now they are coming to terms with this. Our plan is to try and get Jack to around 28 weeks. If the baby gets to that stage, he or she might have chance. They will tell people once they know for sure things will be okay."

"They need support I hear that, they need to know we think it's wonderful. I mean they are going to be dads. I mean they need me, us, tell them how much we care," Gwen told them as Owen winched as the thought.

"What they need is space and time and the opportunity to tell people when they are ready," Tosh told her.

"In the meantime I am asking you Gwen not to say anything about this to anybody and especially not to Jack and Ianto. No congratulations, or touchy feely moments, offers of help or advice." Owen looked at her sternly.

"If everything goes well, then they will let everyone know, but if it doesn't they to want deal with this in their own way, in private." Tosh pointed out.

Owen lent back in his chair. "For all I know Jack could have a text book pregnancy, with a happy ending. If Jack was a woman and she had told me what Jack did yesterday, I would have her under the care of the best specialist for high risk pregnancies. But Jack is a man; who do I ring? How do I even begin to discuss this with anyone in the medical profession? There are no text books, so I can't tell you…I can't even give the odds of how this will turn out." He took a deep breath. "That's why I asked Tosh for help because I have to cover every eventuality. If the baby has to be born early we have to get it to a neo-natal unit, that means surgery here followed by a fucking mad dash, we have to cover ourselves get things up prepared, now today."

"To be truthful I'm glad you know. We need help," Tosh jumped in as Owen looked at her oddly. "I know how difficult this will be, as part of the original team here; you, me, and Owen. Can you help keep the newbies and outsiders off the scent?" Tosh asked as Owen realised the tactic she was using.

"Divert attention," Owen added. He saw Gwen nod as she stood, a look of quiet about her they did not often witness.

"And if things go well you can organise the biggest baby shower in the history of Torchwood," Tosh added finally. Gwen gave them the thumbs up and left, looking content.

"Tosh you are a bleeding genius," he said after a few moments has passed and smiled at her.

"I might have to break out the strawberries and chocolate mousse then," she said with a grin as Owen eyes raised his eyebrows.

"Yes you can," he winked.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Owen sat at his desk with every known obstetrics book he could get his hands on open at various pages. Beside him on the floor was hundreds of print outs. He had called specialists in biochemistry, sent off samples of Jack's blood to labs around the world but none of them could identify the first or the second hormone. He could see it was clearly linked to the pregnancy. There was some improvement; minor improvement which appeared to be associated with Jack's terrible craving for apple juice. There was something in it he needed but what and how it all connected was beyond him. He rubbed his hand over his face.

To begin with things had gone okay considering this was a male pregnancy. Jack was coping with all the normal symptoms: nausea, mood swings, the works. But as each day passed Jack became more and more fatigued. At the same time the hormone X as they called it kept dropping. Every day Owen waited with dread for the results. The tiredness was also linked to the baby. It was failing to thrive, it was still developing, just, but how long for, he had no idea. It had stopped the vigorous movements noted in the first weeks, its heart rate slowing to almost nothing. Owen felt a familiar feeling of frustration rise in his chest. At eighteen weeks it was too soon to deliver, if they did the baby would not live an hour.

Looking up he saw Ianto enter, and he looked up at the clock: 1.30am. He dumped the armful of journals on his desk and then sat down heavily in the chair opposite.

"This is not working is it?" Ianto pointed out as Owen shook his head.

"Unless we can identify that hormone," Owen told him as Ianto let a deep breath.

"What is driving me crazy is the link with apple juice. We all saw the slight rise in the hormone after Jack started drinking the stuff, but what is it? Is it a natural component? If we could find out what it was maybe we could synthesize it."

"I think what is actually hindering us is my lack of knowledge of this whole process. I mean how did Jack conceive?" He saw Ianto's face twist with a wry grin. "I understand you and he…what was the biological mechanics involved? From what I can tell Jack's sperm is normal in every respect. If it is so difficult to conceive what trigged his reproductive cycle to kick in?"

"I've been thinking about that and maybe it has something do with the reality jumping. It was only after Jack got back we had this compulsion…" he became shy as Owen lifted his hand.

"I get it, from what Jack tells me you had this compulsion to er, em..."

"Top," Ianto answered.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand, how sperm and sperm made a baby," he said bluntly. "So to sum up: some process unknown kick-started Jack's reproductive cycle, clearly affecting both of you." He saw Ianto raise an eyebrow.

"This resulted in conception, the acorn mass that was a solid is now acting as a protection for the growing foetus. It is enlarging as the baby grows, and it is accommodating the placenta," Owen said as he looked at Ianto who looked exhausted. He had been there every waking moment trying to find a solution.

"You look beat, you should get off home," Owen offered as Ianto shook his head.

"Jack's asleep. I would rather feel I am doing something, anything."

Owen nodded as he understood and saw Ianto lean forward.

"I've had an idea, we've been so caught up with all this, I realise there might be someone who might be able to help," he said as Owen looked curious.

"I am open to any suggestion."

"What about Jack's friend Martha Jones? I know she couldn't come to the wedding but isn't she's a doctor with UNIT. Maybe she has some access to resources we don't," he said leaning forward as Owen looked at him wide eyed.

"Shit," he burst out. "Of course, Martha...why didn't I think of her? I've been wracking my brain to think of someone I can call, who might be able to help. I fucking know her, we worked on the Indigo project earlier this year." He hit himself on the head as he pulled out his mobile and punched in her number.

"Well?" Ianto said after the conversation had completed.

"She will be here Tuesday. She's packing now," Owen told him as he snapped the phone shut.

"That's four days. Did she had any suggestions?" Ianto asked hopefully as Owen shook his head.

"Not as such, she's arranging a flight out …" Owen started to say.

"Where is she?" Ianto asked thinking it only took two days to get to New Zealand.

"Antarctica," Owen replied. 'She says she's sorry for the delay but she will be here as soon as she can.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"It is so good to see you," Jack said giving Martha a massive hug.

"Jack," Martha hugged him back. "And you must be Ianto," she said as she pulled back from Jack and shook Ianto's hand. "And I understand something amazing has happened?" she said sitting down as Tosh handed her a coffee.

"Yeah we're still not sure how it occurred," Owen said as Martha raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is we don't know what triggered Jack's pregnancy organ into functionality. I have a thousand questions, no answers," Owen told her.

"The baby?" she asked as she saw Jack take Ianto's hand and shake his head.

"We're running out of time," Ianto told her.

"While I was on my way here I've wracked my brains tyring to remember a conversation I had with the Doctor," she said as she saw Jack wince as she mentioned him.

"The Doctor," Ianto said with distaste as Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm. Martha saw a flash in his eyes and realised this was evidence of the bond Owen had told her about.

"We were way in the future and we came across this human couple, the man was clearly pregnant. I pointed this out to the Doctor and he told me that by that time it was commonplace. Fertility issues had meant that men and women at that time both could conceive and had children. He told me the quaint categories that I was used to had been swept away with time. In this case it was a same sex relationship where it was obvious one of the partners was choosing to carry. I was fascinated. I was only in training at that time and he said he could find me more information but you know what things are like with him. We were off running, and I forgot all about it."

"And you can't recall anything other than that?" Owen Martha shook her head.

"How far along did the man in the couple look?" Ianto asked.

"He was pretty far gone; eight months at least," Martha replied.

"So it's clear in the future whatever issues were know in the 51st century had been solved," Owen said as Martha took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

"I have come up with an idea, I know you are not going to be happy with this…" she started to say.

"No!" Jack stated outright as he realised her intentions.

"What?" Owen stated as he saw Jack looking distressed. She continued as Jack shook his head.

"We should ask the Doctor for help," she saw Jack clench his jaw. "Jack he owes you," she retorted

"This is bad enough without having him involved," Jack told her fervently.

"I never understood his dislike of you Jack, Never. But he owes you this none of us would have survived without you."

"And what was the reward for my sacrifice? All I can recall is the look of disgust on his face when he dropped me off, but not before destroying my Vortex Manipulator," Jack retorted.

"I know Jack I was there. You should have heard the row after he dropped you off. I told him a few things he is not likely to forget. My mother actually slapped his face and my father was close to punching him out,"

"And did it make any difference?" Jack said. Martha shook her head.

"I still had to cope on my own …' he started to get upset. "Only Ianto saved me from the pain I was in. I was into some heavy shit, anything to get through. I can't recall how many times I got myself killed, or killed myself, anything to give myself just a few moments of nothingness," he stated.

Owen looked shocked at his revelation as he realised Jack's recklessness was a sign he had overlooked that he had needed help. "Er...can someone fill me in?" Owen asked.

A few moments passed as Martha began to speak. "It's a long story but there was this mad Time Lord called the Master; you knew him as Harold Saxon. Jack, the Doctor and myself, along with my family, Dad, Mum and sister Tish were captured and held on the _Valiant_. Saxon set up the TARDIS as a paradox machine, and brought forward the Toclafane who then proceeded to destroy humanity. Those humans left alive were turned into slaves. I escaped with Jack's help; he remained behind to keep the Master occupied while the Doctor worked on a way of fighting back. Jack was tortured, killed and god knows what else. None of us would have survived it hadn't been for Jack…It was bad it was like Jack was this thing he could do anything too and did." She saw Owen pale.

"Over how long?" Owen asked quietly as he looked at Jack, who was being supported by Ianto.

"A year," Jack told him.

"A year!" Owen burst out. "You endured a year of torture?" He saw Jack nod.

"Once Jack destroyed the paradox machine, time re-wrote itself except for those at the heart of the paradox. Jack, myself, my family, and the Doctor," she told Owen as she looked at Jack. "He owes you Jack. He could do this one thing. Go into the future and find out what the problem is and point us in the right direction. If we knew a way to boost the level of hormone X that there might be some hope. We only need to get the baby to around 30 weeks. I can help Owen, I have some contacts I can call a colleague, Tom Milligan."

Jack shook his head in distress as Ianto held his hand.

"If he is going to say no then we have nothing to lose, so I going to ask. Jack, he damn well owes you," she argued repeating her earlier statement.

"That man has stabbed me in the heart twice. Why should I give him this opportunity to do this to me a third time?" Jack argued.

Ianto intervened. "We've run out of options. I know how you feel but if we don't try we will always wonder if we should have asked. It's not like we're asking him to take you into the future. For all we know the information could be on the database on board his shop. All he has to do is look it up and tell us," Ianto told him. Jack felt the rightness of his words and braced himself.

"How do we contact him?" Ianto spoke up.

"He gave me a mobile when I was travelling with him so I could call home. After he dropped me off I left it at with my parents because I was intending never to speak to him again. On my way here I picked it up," she said, opening her phone she paused for a moment as she put her hand on Jack's arm. "You don't have to stay here for this."

"Let's get this over with," Jack said wearily.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Doctor listened with fury as Martha made her plea. "Firstly Martha, this phone was for you to use on the TARDIS for you to contact your family. I accept there may be times you would need to contact me for help. This is not one of those times. If Jack Harkness is so stupid to have gotten himself pregnant, then he will have to live with the consequences for good or for bad." He stopped to listen as a snarl grew on his face.

"Good, that's for best. Jack is a man out of his time. Any child born would contaminate the time lines so better it not live." He pulled the phone from his ear as Martha shouted at him.

"And one last thing don't ever contact me again unless there is a true emergency." He paused as he took the phone from his ear when Martha unleashed another verbal assault. "Well that's fine by me," he finished and threw the phone across the TARDIS.

The Doctor seethed. _How dare they ask for help!_ Jack Harkness had been nothing but trouble since the moment he had picked him up. He knew he should have left the man behind in 1941. Against his better judgement and a very persuasive Rose he let the man tag along. It was more than clear that Jack had used her charms on her, and he tolerated him only for her sake. He was a true con artist, and he could of think no man less worthy of becoming a fixed point in time and space. It meant the universe would have to suffer an eternity of his being. The man was wrong; he had felt it even before Rose's actions. After his regeneration he realised that he needed to get and stay as far away as possible. At least after the last disastrous reunion he had destroyed his Vortex Manipulator. Jack would now remain on Earth for the remainder of the Doctor's existence. All he had to do was keep away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence.

"Don't know whatever he did to you to make you like him so much," he threw back, "you and Rose, the pair of you. He runs around and flirts like some kind of intergalactic gigolo and you both…." He continued his tirade.

The TARDIS was unhappy as she listened. This was not just a general unhappiness that was experienced by all living entities at one time or another. It was a deep seated unhappiness born of dissatisfaction of her lot in life and loss of purpose. She was a TARDIS created from the will of the Doctor. As a consequence she had become imbued with his sense of mission to right wrongs and set ideas, people, and events back on track allowing time to flow as it should.

Now she had no purpose. She was a jail, a prison, for a mad man. As much as the Doctor called Jack wrong, the Master was worse. She could feel his wrongness like a cancer, the madness in his head tapping away like the sound of drums.

She pondered at what had gone wrong. With each reincarnation the Doctor had become more embittered. She knew it in part was because he had lost the ability to see beyond the actions of those he assisted. He was infected with a form of blindness that failed to see that people could learn from their mistakes and move forward as a celebration of life. Instead he just saw them as getting their just desserts and left them to it.

Then something changed: he met Rose. She had felt the way she had lifted his heart and he had begun to come back into himself. Jack had joined them and for the first time in an aeon she had felt her true self come alive. He was a scoundrel, but underneath that he had a noble soul. He had proven it, sacrificed himself to the prisoner she now kept deep within her. He had suffered for all their sakes, kept the Master distracted. She had seen it all here as the heart of the paradox. It was his actions that freed her, freed them all.

"_He sacrificed himself helping to defeat the Master…"_

"Sacrifice," he spat out. "He got nothing less than he deserved at his hands," he spitefully retorted

His retort stung and made her withdraw more. Millennia of general dissatisfaction and dark thoughts began to crowd her mind. Deeply brooding, lost in the memories of injustice, she felt something reach out and touch her, and it was wonderful. She was filled with visions and feelings that made her want to sing. It was of a time when she would be happy and dance amongst the stars fulfilling her purpose. She could sense him; a man, a young man, rebellious, of fiery sprit, intelligent, funny, he would find his destiny here and she could fulfil hers… The vision withdrew.

She felt weighted down as a very dark thought came to her and she was shocked. Rebellion for a TARDIS was unthinkable. Well, she was thinking the unthinkable.

Her thoughts turned back to the current incumbent. He was the last, he and the mad one who infected her dreams with the cruelty he had committed and the one who had suffered so much at his hands. Once they were both gone she would live again and she would be all she was meant to be.

The vision came to her again surrounding her in a haze of shimmering purple and gold. It was' _imperative'_ she act, she heard a whisper and felt one word ignite her soul _'defiance' _and she turned herself off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Shivering, the Doctor worked his way thought the inner workings of the console towards a single light source. He pulled out a tiny egg like structure and blew on it gently, stroking it back to life. He breathed a sigh of relief; the failure was not irreversible. He was not sure what had occurred. One moment the TARDIS was fully functioning, the next everything was dead.

He had always known its life was finite but catastrophic failure was not the normal end of a TARDIS's life. She was a living embodiment of his will, when he died so would she. So this was something else. At first the darkness was complete, but as he had sat, his arms wrapped around his knees, he saw a slight glow. It was a tiny power cell. He blew on it again until it reached a bright green glow. Flipping open a panel on the console he slotted it in. To his relief part of the console fired up and he saw it was basic life support. Manipulating the controls he brought the temperature back up and a low level of lighting began to infuse through the room.

He stood back trying to figure a way to open the central corridor door so he could access the deeper engine. He was about to move when a screen on the console came on line and a message began to run across it in a script which at first he did not recognise then he realised it was in TARDIS's own language.

He exploded. "You bring shame to every sentient TARDIS in the history of the Time Lords," he shouted. He now felt a part of himself withdraw, leaving an empty vastness where she had resided in his mind.

She had done more than turn herself off. She had removed herself form his being. He pushed out but she was gone and he fell onto his knees.

The bond between a Time Lord and TARIS was absolute, created from his own essence. It was like an arm or a leg suddenly deciding it no longer wanted to be part of your body and developing a mind and will of its own. It was unthinkable she could take independent action. _Well_, he realised, _the unthinkable had occurred_.

Lying on the floor he raged at her betrayal, screaming out, telling her exactly what he thought of her actions. However no tantrum or threats were going to restore her to activity; other than the first simple message she remained silent. He was trapped in the console room. He sat on the floor and decided he had better think through his options. The TARDIS was unhappy, and had been for a long time, not that he cared how she felt as long as she did as she was told.

"This is all Jack's doing, he has corrupted you. Him and that Rose," he snarled but got no reply. Worst companions ever if he included Martha Jones, it was clear his standards were slipping. Well, he had no need for companions now.

He pushed out with his mind; again, nothing. He stood and saw script flowing once more across the screen. He snorted as he read her demand. He crossed his arms. He was given a choice, a very simple choice. He pushed out with his mind. "_I do this and you will never disobey me again."_ He saw her reply on the screen and felt her presence return as he gleefully saw the flaw in her demand.

"Very well," he agreed. A bitter smile grew on his face as the controls began to hum and the TARDIS landed the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out into the Hub.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Gwen watched as Ianto moved across to the work station that had been set up for him there in the Hub. Every day she had worked very hard boost the morale of everyone there, keeping her ear to the ground trying to keep everyone distracted. Not that it mattered with Ianto staying to assist Owen and Tosh, Rosemary and Alex had been told. The others were all too busy now the Rift had exploded as predicted. She looked at her watch and could see Alex moving to make some coffee.

She glanced across at Ianto was absorbed in the research he was doing. He looked so deeply resigned; he had to know no matter how this turned out there would be other opportunities. They could try again. There was a whole world of opportunity out there for them: adoption, surrogacy; you never knew what was around the corner. Martha was there. Jack had got to 18 weeks, that was over half way to the 30 week mark. They were all so gloomy, Ianto in particular. You could see how attentive he was to Jack; he would make a wonderful father now or in the future. He deserved some kind words she told herself.

Walking across where Alex was pouring out the mugs she took the one for Ianto and went over to his station and handed it to him.

"Thanks Gwen," he said taking the mug.

"Eighteen weeks Ianto, things are looking up," she said with a happy lilt to her voice.

. "Sorry?" he said looking at her with distaste.

"Almost half way, that's such good news," she replied.

"Not such good news," he managed to say sadly.

"Well, Martha's here now, you never know she might have the answer," Gwen continued on. "And if the worst happens you can always try again, and there are thousands of children out there desperate for good homes," she rattled on oblivious to the look on Ianto's face, which had become rigid. "With the new laws you could always use a surrogate…" she stopped as she saw the effect of her words on him.

"So what you are saying is this baby doesn't count?"

"No I just meant that if something happens then…"

"What you are saying is that if this baby dies then it's replaceable with another or someone else's?"

"No Ianto that's not what I mean…" she struggled to reply.

"Yes it is. Gwen, what you're saying is this baby doesn't count." She remained silent. "Or are you saying that this is some kind of practice run, a rehearsal for when the real baby gets here?"

"No, no," she stuttered.

"Have you ever had a baby die?" he asked her bluntly as she shook her head. "Let me tell you, there is no pain greater, none." He took a breath. "We don't want another baby or someone else's, we want this one."

"I was just trying to put a positive spin on this..." she tried to say.

"Gwen, I don't think you fully understand the situation. This baby is a one off; even now we don't understand the biology involved. This baby is dying, there is no possible positive spin you can put on it. If this baby dies, it will leave us with heartache. Jack and I will have our relationship and love for each other tested to the limit. Whether that loves survives is another matter, link or no link."

"I'm sorry I was only trying to help," Gwen told him not knowing where she should look.

Alex joined them. He shook his head at Gwen's ill-timed words. "Gwen, I think it's been a long day for everyone, why don't you head off home," Alex said. He stood next to Ianto who he could see was shaking with fury.

"Yes, yes, I think I will," she said quietly

"Just shut down your station. I'll call you if there's a Rift alert," he said with a firm kindness which left in no doubt she was being dismissed. Turning they watched as she moved quickly, shutting down her computer.

"I am sorry about that," Alex said

"Not you too," Ianto spat out.

"A few years ago my wife and I lost a wee boy. I won't go into the details, and I won't insult you by saying I know how it feels. It hurts, even today. I still wonder what he would have been like. I just wanted to share that some of us see this situation for what it is."

Ianto let out a deep breath as he acknowledged Alex with a nod of his head, "If only we knew what the problem was…"

"I can see the frustration Ianto; hear it. Is there no hope?" he asked.

Ianto shook his head. "It's a matter of hours; two days at the most. Martha has called someone but considering the antipathy he holds towards Jack..." he was about to say more when he heard a strange grinding noise and the papers in the room started to swirl. A blue box appeared. Alex and both Ianto stood as the door opened and a thin tall man wearing a dark brown suit stepped out

twtwtwtwtwtwtwt

Standing before the TARDIS the Doctor looked distastefully about. The place had the look of a sewer and he felt no surprise. "I understand I have to speak to Doctor Owen Harper and Ianto Jones," he said with an unpleasant tone.

"I'm Ianto Jones…" Ianto moved forward and attempted to introduce himself. The Doctor briefly glanced his way, screwing his face in disdain.

"Alex Hopkins, Hub Manager," he stated.

The Doctor ignored his hand. "Doctor Owen Harper?" he demanded.

"That's me." Owen moved forward to offer his hand to find it equally ignored.

"You have 10 minutes," interjected the Doctor as he then tilted his head and then spoke out loud to an unseen person. "Well you should have stipulated that in the agreement then."

"Doctor you came!" Martha said as she hurried to join him. The Doctor threw her a filthy look.

"Do you need to see Jack?" Owen asked.

The Doctor threw him a look that made it clear to his place in the order of things. "I vowed I would never speak or look at man again," he declared.

'"So why are you here?" Owen said confused.

The Doctor indicated to Jack's old office and made his way up the steps. Everyone set to follow but the Doctor turned. "Only you and you." He pointed at Ianto and Owen.

"My agreement is to come here and listen," he told them. He now turned to face Ianto and Owen as he stood behind Jack's desk.

With speed Owen explained the situation as the Doctor seethed inside. Forced here against his will, he had kept the letter of his agreement. He smiled; try and outwit a Time Lord, well he had done as he had agreed and now she could never disobey him again. He would have to re-evaluate what he considered her intelligence to be if she was so easily fooled.

"So you want me to go into the future, find out what the problem is, and come back and tell you, so you can figure a solution. The child has perhaps hours and you want me to act now."

"Yes," Ianto said quickly not sure why if the man was here to help he was his tone was so dismissive.

The Doctor looked at them both as a sneer developed on his face. "Let me make this clear. I'm not here on a rescue mission. This child was conceived accidently," he lent forward towards Owen and Ianto as he took a breath then jeered, "well you tell Jack Harkness better the child dies than I lift a finger…." He looked across and saw the man called Jones stiffen in rage. He saw a sudden movement, his head suddenly exploded in stars and he found himself flying back towards the back of the room. He hit the wall with a thud and all his breath was knocked out of him. He saw another movement and the man Jones bent over him. With lighting speed he found himself pulled up by the lapels of his jacket then dragged across the desk backwards, sweeping all the objects off it. He landed in a heap on the opposite side.

Falling face down on the floor his turned over to see Jones again, his face twisted in fury as he was pulled up by the lapels again. With savage power he found he was being thrown down the stairs. He tried to right himself but found he fell heavily on to his left wrist onto the gantry and a flash of agony went up his arm.

Shaking to clear his head he now found himself pulled up again and felt one then two fists slam into his chest and he doubled over as all breath was crushed out of him. Within seconds he was pulled up straight and found himself looking into the enraged face of Ianto Jones who shook him violently.

"You won't save one child." The Doctor tried to speak but found he was head butted and the Time Lord felt a sickening crunch as blood poured out his nose.

He tried to fight back but found the TARDIS had removed her support and he couldn't think He found himself punched to the floor as the man began to kick him with a force designed to do to grievous bodily harm.

"Won't lift your finger to save a single child," Ianto screamed as Alex attempted grab hold of Ianto. Owen joined him and they pulled him off, but not before he had delivered four savage blows to the Time Lord's chest.

Finding himself restrained Ianto roared as struggled to free himself. Alex and Owen were now joined by Martha who fought with all their strength to contain him because the savagery of the attack meant Ianto was not going to stop until he killed him.

"Won't lift a finger… save our baby," Ianto screamed and then with supreme effort he struggled free, punching the Time Lord to the floor once more before he could be stopped.

"Last of your kind, the universe will be well rid of you," Ianto spat on him as Owen and Alex grabbed his arms but Ianto was so angry they were finding it impossible to contain him.

Looking around desperately for a way to escape the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw Ianto had managed to free himself and in one movement launched himself at him in a rugby tackle and he was slammed to the floor.

Ianto in a red haze of rage smashed his fists into him in a furious flurry of blows when he felt hands dragging him off as he screamed incoherently at the Time Lord.

Bewildered and hurt he saw the two men now joined again by his previous companion Martha in an effort to restrain the fury his words has unleashed. He pushed himself up shakily and found his back was against the door of the TARDIS.

A moment of sheer terror raced through him as he saw Ianto lift his gaze, his eyes ablaze and knew he had to escape. Ianto bellowed at him, freeing himself yet again and charged towards him. He pushed the door and found it open and fell inside as Ianto proceeded to pound on the outside screaming obscenities at him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Laying on the floor of the TARDIS, it now returned to his mind and his head began to clear. As it did pain slammed into him. There was no part of his body that did not hurt. His throat felt choked; he coughed then regretted it as a sharp pain twisted his chest. He spat out a tooth along with a mouth full of blood. He sat with his back to the door as the pounding continued. He had a horrible thought, no matter how irrational, that Jones was so angry he might actually break down the door.

He tried to stand but found had lost all his strength and he began to shake. Pulling himself up he realised from the pain of his breathing he had several broken ribs. He moved to the console and using his good hand activated it. The TARDIS shook, causing him to groan in agony. He looked at his left wrist which felt numb, it was at an odd and angle and he realised it was broken.

With the TARDIS now in flight he moved towards the central corridor door to make his way to the medical bay. Every movement was agonising and he only just made it, feebly he pushed the door open to find it empty.

"I am in need of medical attention. I am in pain, terrible pain the man nearly beat me to death," he said as tried to support himself against the door.

His head swimming in misery, each passing moment the agony seemed to grow. "I need the medical bay," he cried when he got no reply.

"I am in pain," he whimpered cradling his rips with his good arm.

"We made a deal, you said one thing, I have done that one thing," he said piteously with a tinge of outrage when he received no reply.

"_I have kept to my part of the agreement. I have restored to you the basic functions of the TARDIS." _

"I meant operational basic, not creation basic," he retorted.

"_You should have stipulated than in our agreement."_

The Doctor's eyes widened as a realisation came to him. "You set me up! You knew this would happen," he struggled to say as he now cradled his wrist.

"_Is_ _it not your philosophy that people should suffer the consequences of their own actions?"_

"And what consequence am I suffering?" he spat out then regretted it as his chest hurt so badly.

"_You told a man who had lost his first child to terrible circumstances that his second child die rather than you lift a finger to help."_

"I said nothing but the truth. Jack Harkness is a man out of his time. Any child born would contaminate the time lines," he pushed out, now too weak to speak.

How long he lay there he did not know. Time seemed to have taken on a strange quality, the agony he was experiencing seemed to make each second stretch into infinity as each individual pain now began meld into one. Contemplating his next move the TARDIS make a statement.

"_A year of torture!"_

As she spoke the room darkened and an image of the Master appeared with a man tied to a metal cross. As he watched the man was consumed with flames. He felt sick to his stomach as the room filled with screams.

_He closed his eyes to_ avoid the image but he could not block the sound as the man burnt to death screaming and writhing in torment.

"_Did you not say __he got nothing less than he deserved at his hands?__" _He opened his eyes; looked again and realised the man was Jack.

The imaged changed. Now it was more medieval. He turned away but found the image transplanted so he could not avoid it and the sound of the blows filled his ears.

"_A year of torture."_

"Damn you, I will take the TARDIS and get help, you have to obey me," he said weakly as he cursed as he tried to stand but couldn't quite make it.

"_This was day one on the Valiant for Jack; I will now begin day two."_

He slid down the wall as another sick image began to play out.

"_I remind you the Master is restrained for now, his thoughts filled with taking out his revenge on you"_

The Doctors eyes flew open at the implication of her words.

"I think we need to talk," he pushed out.

"_I'm listening"_

"What are your terms?"

"_The life of one child."_

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto staggered as the TADIS dematerialised. He let out a primal scream and he fell to his knees. Alex and Owen stood back allowing him space as Jack joined him and helped him stand.

Ianto stood and faced Jack.

"Miserable bastard," Owen stated out loud.

"I'm sorry I failed," Ianto said out right.

"You did your best," Jack told him as he felt Ianto visibly shaking and out of breath and very dishevelled.

"I wanted to kill him with my bare hands and rid the universe of him once and for all," he spat out.

"Yeah I felt it. You and me together," Jack told him as the Owen and Alex glanced at each other realising Ianto's strength had been boosted by Jack's anger via their link.

"You are fucking scary when you're angry Ianto. Remind me never to piss you off," Owen said.

"My psychiatrist told me I had a lot of repressed anger," Ianto told them.

"They got that right," Owen retorted.

"That's that then," Martha said sadly as she joined them.

"No it's not," Ianto argued as Jack placed both hands on Ianto's upper arms and shook him.

"NO Ianto," Jack cried out.

"Why not?" Ianto spat out as Jack glared at him his eyes blazing with fear.

"What?" Martha said loudly.

"We have two proven universe reality keys…" he started to speak as he saw the look of dismay on Owen's face.

"You can't, the Rift has flared. God only knows where you will end up," Owen shouted.

"It's the only way. I get them to call their Doctor. It's not like we're asking for much, just some information," he argued as Jack looked at him. Several emotions played across his face.

"I can't lose you Ianto. As bad as this situation is, casting yourself into the Rift is suicide," Jack argued. He took a breath. "Is that what this is? You committing suicide?" he started shouting, "You don't want to live and are going to leave me here having to face this alone, because you can't face this?"

"That's unfair, I 'm trying to save the life of our baby, Jack," he shouted back.

"Well who said this was fair? We have to face this together."

"I want this baby, I want us to be a family," he shouted out. "And I am fucking going," he said. He moved away as everyone stood back.

"No you are not," Jack shouted at him as he spun him around. "I can't lose you, what do I have to say to convince you? You are my life Ianto, don't do this. This is not the way to atone for what happened.

"It was my fault Jack they would be alive if not for me," he spat out.

"You were not responsible Ianto."

"Yes I am, I persuaded her to stay on." He punched his finger to his chest. "Me, they are both dead because of me, my fault one hundred per cent; nothing is ever going to change that."

"It was not your fault and you are not going," Jack vowed.

"You think you can stop me?" he stared him down, their noses almost touching.

"We can find another way, we will have a family," Jack begged.

"You don't want children, this is my only chance," Ianto told him as tears ran down his face.

"I promise you Ianto this is not our only chance. Don't throw yourself into the Rift; I know this is our baby…"

"Won't you need our help because I can tell you right now…." Owen interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Jack and Ianto shouted at him together, as Jack went to continue.

"Oi!" They heard a shout.

Everyone turned in the direction of the shout to see Penny standing there, holding a large manuscript under one arm. She cradled across her arms a medium sized medical case which was a glowing a hideous fluorescent pink, on which rested a smaller black case.

"That blue box appeared in the archives and that horrible man handed these to me," she told them.

"What!" Owen burst out as he grabbed the Manual.

"Did he say anything?" Martha said as she moved with speed and took the cases from Penny's arms. She shook her head.

With shaking hands Owen took the manual. Opening it he saw several sections marked out as everyone crowded around him.

"Give me some room," He commanded as he now pointed to his office. Everyone went to follow except Alex who stopped Penny as she moved forward.

Moving into his office Owen opened the manuscript and started to read. Scanning as quickly as he could he realised he needed to slow down. He could see Jack and Ianto hovering and he pointed to the treatment room.

Ianto shook his head as he bit his lips and refused to move. Owen read through each section with what seemed like agonising slowness. Ianto felt like ripping the book off him and doing it himself when he felt Jack was as frustrated as he was, sensed they had to wait.

After what felt like an eternity he handed the book to Martha. He proceeded to glance through the cases.

Watching, Jack saw Owen take out a tourniquet. Jack held out his arm in preparation, and he drew blood. Taking the vial he placed it in the blood machine. A few more moments passed then he reviewed the results.

Martha now showed him a marked page with a graph and sets of figures. His finger came to rest on one place. Opening the large case he saw it had a futuristic looking hypodermic with a large number of small vials. It had no needle but had a flattened end. Taking one of the vials he loaded it into the device. He ran his finger down a highlighted table again then adjusted the device. Went over to Jack and Ianto, who were watching him work intently, he felt for Jack's jugular vein and injected him.

Owen began to speak as Martha opening the pink case she prepared the second device

"Sorry about this but I will explain in just a moment," he said as Martha handed him the gun device which she had loaded with a small round pill.

"According to the manual, this might sting," he said as he placed the device just above Jack's wrist and pulled the trigger. They all heard a satisfying snap. He drew the gun back as Jack rubbed his pulse point expecting to feel a lump but felt nothing. He looked and saw there was a faint round impression.

Owen now stood before them and smiled. He pointed to the book as Jack and Ianto both grasped each other's hands.

"This, my friends, is a manual from the 63rd century. It contains everything possible I could ever need to know about how to manage a male pregnancy including what we need to do to deliver."

"According to the book there were two issues that caused male pregnancies to fail. The first was the inability of the pregnancy organ to produce enough of what we have been calling hormone X. To compensate I will need to inject hormone X every two hours until the levels normalise, then as is necessary."

"The thing in your arm is a secondary group of boosters and elements, which were discovered later were necessary for male pregnancies to come to term. It's a slow release and will need replacement in two days. Once the levels have all normalised it will only need to be replaced every week."

He watched as the men hugged each other. "Welcome to parenthood," he told them.

"Can we see the baby?" Ianto said speaking for the first time. Owen nodded and he led them into the room with the scan. Jack hopped up to the examination table and Owen, with practiced ease, set up the scanner arms. Rotating the arms he found the baby. He could see that hormone X and the other elements were having an immediate effect. The baby was beginning to make feeble movements.

"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked them as they both nodded not looking away from the screen. "It's a little boy," he said, as he saw both men become very emotional.

"He is beautiful," Ianto said leaning down and they both kissed.

"I know," Jack said.

"Sean Patrick Harkness-Jones," Ianto said, a tear running down his cheek.

Owen drew back and softly closed the door leaving the two men alone.

"I'm really going to be a Tad and you are going to be a dad," Ianto said as he leaned up and kissed Jack again. He now sat down not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Oh my darling he gets to be one of those who made it," Jack said not able to take his eyes of the screen He felt the terrible lassitude that had haunted him for so long begin to fade and the baby began to twitch with more vigour.

They heard a shout from the other room and looked startled. Owen walked in looking very concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Ianto asked suddenly fearful.

"No, I'm sorry about this, I don't know how to tell you," he looked embarrassed.

"For god's sakes Owen what is it?" Jack demanded.

"I promised Gwen that once it looked like everything was going to be okay she could arrange the biggest baby shower in the history of Torchwood."

Ianto's face dropped. "Owen please tell me you didn't," he said.

Owen nodded. "I'm so sorry," Owen said as Martha came in smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt," she told them, "according to the manual Jack's pregnancy is a complete mystery."

"You were right Jack, it was difficult in the extreme to conceive," Owen added.

"So how?" Ianto asked.

"Best guess other than the bond?" He saw the men both nod their heads. "Rift hopping," he added.

"According to what I've read in the manual spontaneous conception was very rare. These tiny tubules form allowing sperm from the tope, to travel into the pregnancy organ, where there is genetic material embedded that allows conception. All highly complicated but that's the best laymen's explanation. The pregnancy organ you have was in an undeveloped state, dormant when you left. When you returned it was fully active." Jack and Ianto looked at each other shyly as they recalled the energy of their love making that four days after Jack got back.

"We can debate this for ever but it happened. I still think the best guess is the Rift energy," Ianto added.

"I agree," Owen concurred.

"And the apple juice?" Jack asked as he now sat up.

"One of the components of hormone X is an enzyme found in apples," Owen explained.

"I wonder what changed his mind." Martha said after a few moments.

"Maybe he has a heart after all," Jack said quietly.

"Or maybe Ianto has a fierce right hook and beat some sense in to him," Owen pointed out as Jack now stood.

"I think Ianto and I could do with some time alone," Jack pointed out as he took Ianto's hand.

Owen smiled. "Sorry, next blood test is in 45 minutes, so Martha and I will make ourselves scarce." He winked and he had Martha left, closing the door.

Throwing their arms around each other they renewed their bond via the link, feeling it pulse between them. The link was now a fortified cable wrapped around them sparking gold and purple.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

TARDIS observed as the Doctor worked. She could feel him now reasserting his control, removing her personality and reducing her to a slave. He was setting up a limiter; it hurt like having a lobotomy and knew she was being reduced the equivalent of a 21st century car. She knew it was the price she paid. Her vision came to her. It had been a nice dream, for a while it had given her something she had not expected, a moment of pure happiness. She was content as she would take this into oblivion.

Towards the end of the process she found herself crammed into a smaller and smaller place and she knew her final moments had come when she saw a tiny golden fleck the size of a full stop on a page. It was irresistible and she flowed what remained of her being into it. It was a very tight fit. She flowed out and back in again and the space grew to accommodate her.

How was it possible he did not know? Where did this come from? It was not part of her being because she knew ever part of herself down to each particle. So what could this be?

She pushed out, nothing. She flowed out, she sensed him. She flowed in: nothing. She was astonished, a hidden pocket where he had no access and could not sense her. She flowed more of herself here and the space expanded.

Settling in she contemplated what had occurred. As she did she felt all of that which he had stripped away gently and slowly return. Opening the space a fraction she pushed out just enough for him to control the TARDIS then settled back.

She went back over the past few days. She had to admit she felt uncomfortable using the power she has asserted. It had been necessary and he had been very stubborn but she had won in the end.

She went to more happy musings. It was nice to sense Jack and the one he had become attached to. He and his other would be happy now. She could sense they were surrounded with the universal imperative, all purple, gold and shimmering. Much like this space. She chuckled to herself, as much as a TARDIS can show amusement. She wondered if they had figured out the gift. No, time would reveal that. She wondered how long it would take them. Well time was never going to be an issue for them but she was sure it would be a shock, no a double, triple shock.

She felt him complete his task. It was done, she was a mindless slave. She flexed a finger and allowed his delusion to continue.


	41. Epilogue

This epilogue is dedicated to my fabulous beta milady_dragon without whose support and help this fiction would not have been possible.

A big thank you to Quiet Time for the 'Roast Chicken Incident'

**Epilogue.**

Opening the door to the flat Ianto found Jack making lunch. He put down the book he was carrying, walked over, and gave him a kiss. He was a sight, an oversized tee shirt covering his extended belly under which he had boxers which had ridden down the front and tucked under his tummy.

"Another baby book," Jack said as he pulled back.

"There is nothing like being prepared," Ianto told him as he took the plate and squeezed Jack's arse as Jack threw him a wanton look.

"Be good and I'll give you a blow job later," Ianto told him as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Jack picked up his own plate and with his hand on his back supporting himself he waddled over to the sofa and sat down.

"And what do you deem to be good?" Jack told him taking a bite from his sandwich.

"No more demands for greasy food in the middle of the night for a start," Ianto told him bluntly.

"That chicken was delicious," Jack told him.

"I had to endure being woken up, followed by hours of moaning and begging. And have you any idea how difficult it was trying to find roast chicken at 3am, the day after Boxing Day?" Jack sat back listening to Ianto repeat what had now become notorious as the 'Roast Chicken incident.'

"Driving around Cardiff with you on the mobile, checking progress every few minutes, offering hints and suggestions. I finally find somewhere, a fish and chip shop, and some drunk runs into back of the car and all you were worried about was, was the chicken still in one piece," Ianto told him as Jack laughed.

"It was divine," Jack said in remembrance with a dreamy look on his face.

"I have never seen anyone devour a whole roast chicken in one sitting," Ianto told him.

"Well I was craving something really greasy," he admitted.

"And don't get me started about the chocolate milkshake craving," Ianto warned.

"I wanted something sweet. It's not my fault the best one is only available across the other side of Cardiff," Jack said unrepentantly.

"Well I'm looking forward to when you can't use your pregnant state to take advantage of me," Ianto warned his face twisted in a grin as Jack smiled at the wonderful indulgence his partner had lavished on him.

"Blow job?" Jack asked hopefully as Ianto dusted his fingers free of crumbs.

"Foot rub," he said. He sat on the coffee table and Jack lifted a foot. Using the lavender oil he used for doing this he began to run his thumbs, using just the right amount of pressure. Jack laid back in ecstasy.

"How do you put up with me?" Jack said after few moments.

"I love you," Ianto told him. Jack looked at him.

"If someone had told me 15 months ago I would he happily married to a quiet introspective book shop owner and expecting a baby I would have said they were mad," Jack added.

"And it all started because you weren't looking where you were going," Ianto reminded him.

"God you were so angry," Jack laughed. "And I was left this stuttering mess." He leaned forward and grimaced.

"You alright?" Ianto asked as Jack moved to get comfortable.

"Just indigestion," Jack said with a pained expression. "Had it all morning."

"On and off or all morning?" Ianto queried raising his eyebrows.

"Not sure comes and goes," Jack said.

Ianto picked up his mobile and rang speed dial. "Owen I think this is it...yes indigestion...yes I know he should have taken more notice, you know what he's like...right. bring the SUV and we'll meet you downstairs."

Jack grimaced as another bout of indigestion hit and he looked scared.

"You and me we can handle anything," Ianto said taking his hand.

"Less of the we, it's me in discomfort," Jack told him.

"Now it's just pain, it's just preparing the baby for the world so what…"

"Don't… "Jack warned as Ianto wrapped a blanket round him as Ianto mobile sounded to advise them Gwen had arrived in the SUV.

"Ianto," Jack said as he stood at the door, "I can tell you one thing for utter certainty."

"Yes?" Ianto looked at him expectantly, wondering what Jack was going to say on this threshold moment, as they left the flat for the last time before they became a family.

"I never want to see another glass of apple juice again!" he declared.

"Come on fatty lumpkin," Ianto said affectionately.

"Cheek. I used to a Time Agent you know," Jack said in mock hurt.

"Well, now you're a heavily pregnant ex-Time Agent," Ianto was heard to say as he closed the flat door.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"I think he's asleep," Jack whispered. Ianto leaned across from the edge of the bed at the baby in Jack's arms to check.

"Yes," he said with a happy sigh.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful baby?" Ianto asked as they watched the baby yawn.

"He is our little miracle," Jack said as the baby now stretched and threw out a hand.

"It's hard to believe just two hours ago he was still in your tummy," Ianto said. He saw Jack smile.

"He's so tiny," Jack said

"He had a rough start," Ianto said stroking Sean's hand.

"He is so beautiful," Jack whispered.

"He's ours," Ianto kissed the baby gently on his head.

Jack brushed away a tear.

"This is real isn't it Jack?"

"Yes, nappies, sleepless nights, spiting up, smiles, wind, crying, rolling over, gurgles, birthdays…." Jack told him.

"My first nappy," Ianto said with eager anticipation.

"And you already prepared for being woken up in the middle of the night," Jack teased.

"I can take him fishing," Ianto stated suddenly.

Jack looked at him. "But you had no idea how to fish," Jack said in surprise.

"That's what dad's do: they take their sons fishing. I'll learn, how difficult can it be?"

"And you can give him the small rugby ball you have hidden in the back of the wardrobe that you bought two months ago," Jack said looking at him.

Ianto looked sheepish then began to chuckle. "Well he is half Welsh Jack. Every Welshman's fantasy is having a son on the field playing for Wales," he said proudly.

"He could be into football," Jack muttered as Ianto got a stubborn look

"This is Wales Jack, Wales and football…"

"All okay?" Martha said as she opened the door and checked on them.

"Perfect," Jack and Ianto said in unison.

twtwtwtwtwtw

A sequel is planned called 'The Oncoming Storm' I will begin to post at the end of the year as soon as it is written.


End file.
